Special People
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: A story written about characters created by my best friends, and favorite authors. Mermaids, Mews, Elemental Samurais, Pure Blooded Humans, and ... apparently a half vampire... are all in this story, an epic ;P tale of the fight against darkness! and ya
1. Miki

**I'm going to be rewriting a few of the chapters to make them better formatted, and make them have more sense, because I didn't start this story with a plot, I'm going to add plot too… XD oh, ya, and there's gonna be like, episodic parts of this story, like a book in a book you know? Anyways, yes, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and the whole story!**

_**Book 1: Entangled Lights**_

**Narrator's POV**

Miki was sitting at the beach the warm sun soaking into her face she grinned, today had definitely been a good day so far.

She got up, and without much to really do, she decided to get ice cream… she absolutely loved the stuff. It was amazing how something so cold, and so milky could taste so good.

"Now what to do?" she wondered aloud, she was only fifteen, not yet old enough to drive… so she couldn't go to far… she decided to just wander around the streets soaking up the sights, when she saw something new.

"An arcade huh?" she commented as she walked in slowly, amazed at seeing all of the walls lined with games and various activities. Sticking her hand in her pocket, she realized she only had twelve pearls left, from her time on land.

With a slight grimace she realized she'd have to try to fetch a higher price for each pearl so she could stay longer. Going to the man at the counter of the arcade, she produced one of her shiny, milky, silvery, white pearls she then asked how many tokens she could get for such a pearl.

The man gave her many tokens, and with a slight inquiry, and bargaining, she also received two tickets for free sessions of karaoke, and food coupons. Grinning, she set about playing the games that filled the store.

She played with the claw game for a while, a desperate battle between her and the slippery claws of the machine, in the end she won a small stuffed cat that she ended up giving to a little girl that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to win a prize.

She loved the look of pure happiness on the child's face as she gave her the stuffie. After doing that, she played at a replica of a slot machine type thing, as it turned out she was quite skilled at slots, and managed to receive many game tickets for prizes at the counter.

She kept the tickets safe on her, saving them for later, she wondered what she should play with next, she had already tried pretty much everything that was within the store.

She decided, with sudden happy realization that she had the tickets for it, to play karaoke next. But as Miki went to line up for the attraction, she noticed a girl about the same age as herself who seemed to be arguing with the guy who ran one of the games.

Though the man was clearly angered, the girl's maroon eyes gleamed with a playful, but upset light, one thought crossed Miki's mind.

"_Looks like she needs help,"_

**Miki's POV**

"Hey, I'm Miki." I announced as I walked up the two arguing people. The girl with the black hair and maroon eyes whipped around quickly, but seeing as it was only another girl, her defense seemed to lower a bit as she said

"Hey, I'm Amaya."

"Do you want some help?" I asked her, cutting straight to the point.

"Yeah, I could use it if you have it. This man," she pointed at the game runner, "won't give me the prize, even though I knocked down all the targets like I was supposed to."

"But she didn't, she missed the last one!" claimed the man pointing towards the station, it seem to me all if the targets had been hit, it frustrated me that the man would accuse the girl of lying or cheating, when he himself was clearly the one lying.

I stalked up to him and glared as I began to speak,

"Look mister, I don't know what kind of bad blood may be between you two, but lying about things, and refusing to run your station as it should be run based upon a grudge is just wrong." I closed my eyes and calmed myself a bit, "Just, please give her the prize, she won fairly, and if you don't like her then maybe after you give it to her, you'd never have to see her again."

The man grudgingly gave Amaya the prize, a pearl, a deep shade of black night that I had never seen before.

"Thank you, this pearl was mine from the beginning, but well, I was a bit upset, and took it out on this guy earlier, so when I came back to try to find my pearl, I found that he'd put it up for first prize. And, he wouldn't give it to me when I won because I'd, well, probably gotten him in trouble… anyway, yeah, thanks." She said turning back to me after putting her pearl away safely. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I know how bad that might have been if you hadn't got that back."

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly confused. I pulled out my own special pearl, a iridescent glowing silver colour that sometimes flashed a deep aquamarine colour, Amaya's eyes widened as she recognized the value and importance of my own pearl, and what I was.

I looked around, it was way too crowded here to explain everything properly, I needed a good place to go, and somewhere close by. Then I remembered why I had gone to this part of the arcade in the first place.

"Would you like to do karaoke with me?" I asked her, she looked at me puzzled at first, but the idea soon sunk in. We rushed over to the station, whose line had gone down considerably.

"So you're one to?" she asked in a hushed whisper, while we waited in line.

"I didn't think I'd meet another quite so fast." I agreed.

"Yeah really, I mean they're only seven mermaid princesses, well, eight actually, but no one usually ever counts my kingdom." She commented.

"Oh, I know your kingdom, it's located in the deepest part of the sea, in the pacific." I replied as we were waved through with the passes I held.

"Eh? How do you know it?" she asked startled that someone would know more about her kingdom other than it might not really exist.

"Oh, uh, I had to study all the kingdoms of the sea once." I told her a mild embarrassed blush on my face, I couldn't tell her that I'd been training to be the next Aqua Regina, especially since I couldn't remember too much more of my past.

"They make you do that in your kingdom?" she said shocked,

"Well, only sometimes," I admitted, "it's not really something I can talk much about, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she told me, "we all have our own secrets."

"So, shall we actually do a song?" I teased, she grinned,

"Yeah"

We sung for a while, but our songs were always mixed with laughter and questions, and teasing.

"Oh come on you know it's true!" She said triumphantly.

"Please, get real!" I told her teasingly, "it's obvious whose the better singer!"

"Uh-huh, sure, keep telling yourself that, miss off-tune."

"Hey! At least I can hit all the notes!"

"That's cause I'm an alto, we aren't meant to be all over the place, we're more stable than you sopranos!"

"Aww, that's just cruel!" I replied grinning. I hadn't ever hung out with anyone like her before, or had I? I vaguely remember having good times with others, long ago. But it was muddled by the fog that covered the rest of my mind. I let it go so I could focus on the future instead, what was past was past.

"Cruel, but true!" she teased

"Yeah well-" an automated voice cut me off announcing that our time for the karaoke room was over, and that we had to leave.

"So, which sea are you from?" Amaya asked me as we walked out of the arcade together.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I just woke up a few days ago to find myself being carried onto the beach near here by the tide. I can't remember too much from my past, I'm trying to remember though." I told her,

"Ah, that must suck, not remembering anything, although, sometimes that'd be nice, wouldn't it?" she said, hinting that maybe something bad had happened to her in her own past.

"Do you want to get some food?" I asked her, to try to take both our minds off the past.

She nodded and I passed her one of my coupons that I have received from the man at the counter earlier that day.

"Where are you getting all these different coupons from?" Amaya asked I grinned and said in a seductive way

"I've got my ways."

"Um… what?" she looked caught off guard by my reply, I smirked teasingly

"I got them when I got my game tokens earlier, miss dirty minded."

"You set that up!" she protested,

"I set no such thing up! Your mind made it what it was." I replied

"You said it weird!"

"I could say anything weird if I wanted to, wouldn't change the meaning of what I meant!"

"You're horrible, you know that?"

"But I'm buying you food."

"…touché"

"I know this great place where we could go," I told her

"Really?" she asked, "Where?"

"It's not too far from here, let's go." I took off running, and she followed me. As we were running by I noticed a beautiful girl with eyes that looked like when a thin layer of ice was clouding up dark blue water, her hair was black, no wait dark, dark periwinkle.

She was slim and fairly tall, maybe five-five, or five-six, she had that aura of composure and maturity around her as well as something that seemed to trouble her, though she was fighting it, I wanted to go there and tear down that wall she'd made between herself and everyone, make her laugh. And help her with her problem.

But, I had to get food first. Besides, I had that feeling that I would meet her again sometime very soon.

**This is my rewrite for chapter one! See, it is much more legible, and, it's been infused with plot! XD I hope you all liked it… and you know… actually read it… ^-^' **


	2. Amaya

**Well now, chapter two rewrite! 4-4 I hope it goes well and that you all will like it! Here are the bios,**

**Ambercatlucky2 **

**Mew or mermaid: Mermaid**

**Name: Miki**

**Gender: Girl **

**Age: 15**

**Personality: Miki can be a little all over the place, from gentle, kind and caring, to a hyper spaz case. Sometimes she speaks, or acts without thinking, because when she's by herself, and not with her friends, she thinks a lot, and usually, she thinks of really heavy stuff. She can't remember where she comes from at first. But eventually it all comes back to her. She is very loyal, and determined, sometimes to the point of down right stubbornness. When she feels like she's messed up she feels really bad and will stop mid-fight to apologize, she hates it when she hurts her friends and loved ones.**

**Appearance: She has silver colour hair when she's in mermaid form, it's in pigtails and is tinted an aquamarine blue at the bottom, she had similar coloured eyes, silver and aqua blue. On land her hair is dark chocolaty, and reaches just below her breasts. Her eyes are crystal clear, and deep brown, that is almost black.**

**Kisshu Beyond Birthday**

**Ok, my chara is a mermaid and she has long black hair and a red tail and black top : ) **

**Her eyes are red and she has a black necklace and her top is a bikini top. **

**She is very hyper and enjoys winding people up. **

**She is 14 and her pearl's black, her name is Amaya.**

**Narrator's POV**

The girl swam through the dark water quietly, her red tail flashed scarlet in the sunlight. Her black hair gleamed as it flowed past down to about the end of her tail, turning back quickly she swam faster. She was running away from her palace.

**Amaya's POV**

The money I had from selling the single gold coin I had was almost gone. I grimaced; I needed to find another mermaid princess soon. Before everything went to hell.

I entered the arcade, it was probably not the best place to look, but, she needed some time to let her stress out before she exploded. Besides, lots of other girl mermaids who had come to land long before she had said that arcades were lots of fun. So maybe she could find someone here after all.

I looked around until something caught my eye, it was the game where you were supposed to throw the ball into the target to knock it over, and if you could hit all the targets down you would get the prize.

"Simple" I murmured, even though I knew it was sure to be rigged against the player. The man running the stall looked mildly bored, and then he noticed I'd looked in the direction of the stall.

"Hey, miss care to play?" he offered,

"Sure" I replied casually

"Alright, it's five tokens per play." He explained.

I smirked, here was my stress release.

"Token?" I asked him, knowing what the small bronze game coins were.

"Oh, uh, they're these little coins that you can get from the front desk." He told me, trying to clarify it for me.

"Huh… I don't have any tokens… could you give me some? Please?" I asked him, widening my eyes slightly to make them appear larger, and mildly vulnerable, I tilted my head almost undetectably, and pouted my lips a little, my puppy dog face.

"I can't do that…" he replied, by the look on his face it seemed to be hard for him to refuse.

"Please?" I asked again, quickly blinking twice

"Well, maybe," he muttered, considering it for a few long seconds, "ok, here" he reached a handful of tokens over to me, I accepted them, then tried the game, I hit all but one down.

"Darn…" I commented, I smiled slightly towards the man, then left. I wandered in and out of the crowd of people within the gaming store. I eventually made my way towards the front desk without the game runner guy seeing me.

"Please sir, can you help me? I was just playing on some of the arcade machines when the man, who was running the stall that you throw the balls into the targets, called out to me.

He put a handful of tokens into my hand and made an extremely inappropriate comment about my chest, I didn't know who I was supposed to go with this kind of thing… but you looked in charge, so I thought that you would be the one who would know what to do."

The man who ran the front desk seemed to be very serious about his job, he looked concerned as I told my tale, and then assured me that consequences would be delivered and then he gave me compensation tokens.

I wandered around the arcade for a while, playing a sundry of games, I had already spent probably too many hours her than I should have. I sighed, and put my hand in my jeans pocket, there was still a lot more tokens left to use.

Wondering what I should do my hand compulsively went to finger my clamshell locket, sometimes when thinking, I would play with it, opening it and closing it ever so careful of the precious item inside.

I tried to touch my pearl gently, to feel the reassurance, and hope that it brought. When my fingertips touched the spot where my pearl was supposed to stay, my blood ran cold. It was gone.

I tried not to panic; it had never fallen out before. But where could it have gone? I desperately looked about the arcade, and to my bad luck I found it; as the prize for winning the ball throwing game.

Grudgingly I went back, as much as I didn't want to go back there, I needed the pearl more. I hoped that the guy didn't hold grudges.

"Hey girl, get lost, I don't need your trouble." He said as soon as I walked up to the station, clearly he had been warned about his sexual harassing of the customers.

"Relax," I said, fishing five tokens out of my jeans pocket, "I've just come to play the game."

"You lost last time, what's so interesting about it to you now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Your prize sucked last time. Where'd you find that pearl anyways?" I commented

"A prize is a prize" he shrugged, "I found it a little after you decided to play bitch."

"So, you gonna give it back to me or not?" I asked him.

"This is yours?" he asked, pointing to my inky black pearl that glistened in shades of black that were beautiful, and rare to find.

"Yes, it's mine. I dropped it when I left here the first time." I told the guy.

"Well, who says I want you to have it back?" he asked meanly,

"Well, who likes sexual harassment claims?" I retorted, he simmered for a few seconds.

"Who'd believe you, over me? I have a clean record you know." He told me

"Me. The young sexually harassed girl." I said, then before he could figure out what I planned to do, I grabbed his hand and put it high up on my arm. I began to scream.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!"

"You little bitch." He snarled,

"Pearl please." I told him patronizingly

"Well then, you'll just have to win the game, now won't you?" He sneered. I sigh inside my head, and rolled my eyes.

"Winning your lame game will be easy." I smirked, even though I knew it would be hard to win, especially with all the rigging he was bound to do.

"Five tokens then." he held his hand out, and I deposited five of the little coins into his hands.

Then ever so carefully I picked up the ball and threw it as hard as I could, smashing it into the first target. The target barely fell. _Great_.

With each toss I had to throw it harder and harder in order to actually knock down the targets. Finally, after much work, I hit them all down, the last target falling with a sickening crack.

"Looks like I win" I said expectantly.

"I'm the game runner and, it looks to me like you didn't hit them all down." He said with a staged yawn.

"What do you mean?" I growled

"I mean you missed one" he said

"But I didn't" I snapped back angrily.

"True, you did win, but I'm not going to give it to you. You want to mess with me? I can play the same game. Oh, and don't bother screaming again, there is no one at the front desk right now to fall for your crap." I turned and looked; sure enough the front desk guy had left for a shift change. I closed my eyes and hoped for something to help me get my pearl back.

"Hey, I'm Miki." A girl suddenly announced. I turned behind me; ready for a fight, but it was just another teenaged girl. I introduced myself.

"Do you want some help?" she asked bluntly, she must have noticed our argument. I told her that if she could, her help would be great, I explained the problem, and Miki protested to the guy the same thing I had. I'd hit all the targets down, and he was lying.

This seemed to anger the brown haired girl, she stalked forward and with a maddened look in her eyes she told him off, and said that if he gave it back, I'd never bother him again. Which, to me, seemed like a great plan; I'd get my pearl back, and never have to deal with the jerk again.

Wordlessly the man handed me back my pearl, I took it from him and held it close, breathing a sigh of relief for its safety. I told this new girl that the pearl had originally been mine, and that the man just hadn't wanted to give it back to me, because I'd caused him a bit of trouble. I also thanked her.

She told me that helping her hadn't been a problem that she knew how important my pearl must be to me. I looked at her quizzically; there was no way in hell she could know how important my pearl was.

That was when she lifted the necklace cord that lay around her neck up from under the neckline of her shirt. Revealing an all too familiar shaped locket, only her locket's cord had three pearls going up from the shell on either side, before turning into black string. The two outer of these pearls were light silver, and the middle an aquamarine blue.

She opened her locket and gently took out an iridescent silver pearl that flashed and swirled with blue every once and a while.

I looked at her stunned, _she_ was a mermaid too? She didn't look much the type, especially since the colour of her hair on land was so much different than the silver and blue it'd have to be once transformed, or within water.

In fact, I had never heard of a silver and blue pearl princess before. I was about to ask her where we could talk here without everyone listening in on us and hearing our secret, but her eyes lit up almost mischievously.

"Would you like to do karaoke with me?" she asked a knowing sparkle in her eyes. I was confused for a minute, but slowly what she said sunk in and made sense. In the karaoke room we would be all alone and could talk about what we wanted with no prying eyes, or ears.

In the line up for the activity, I risked talking a little about it with her. I asked if she really was one too, referring to being a mermaid. She told me that she hadn't expected to meet another mermaid quite so soon, from first coming up on to land.

I agreed with her and commented about how unlikely that actually was considering that there was only seven mermaid princesses, I casually commented to her that there were actually eight, that my kingdom, was usually ignored by all the others.

She smiled a knowing smile to me and told me that she knew of my kingdom and that she had once been made to learn about every single mermaid kingdom, she seemed a bit embarrassed that she would know all that, I looked at her incredulously, that she would know all that was a bit crazy, her kingdom had to be big on knowledge if they made their mermaid princesses, and who knows who else study all of the kingdoms of the sea, even the minor ones.

I was only made to know the seven main oceans and their kingdoms, the North Pacific whose colour was pink, South Pacific whose colour was yellow, the North Atlantic whose colour was Aquamarine, the South Atlantic whose colour was green, the Artic whose colour was indigo, the Antarctic whose colour was purple, and the Indian Ocean whose colour was orange.

My own kingdom wasn't very well known, but maybe, if I was lucky, this girl, and more of the princesses would help me and my kingdom. I closed my eyes, and I hoped that everyone was holding up alright.

When I opened them again I found that it was our turn to go into a karaoke room we talked a bit more than sang some, and joked some, in the end before we got kicked out for spending the max amount of time we could in one room we ended up in a song fight, over who was the better singer. It felt good to laugh again.

As we walked out of the room I asked her what sea was from, and she admitted that she had no clue which sea she was actually from. She admitted that she'd only woken up a few days ago with foggy memory swimming to the beach, carried by the tides.

I told her how I thought that it really sucked that she couldn't remember her past well, even though, forgetting my past would be a welcomed relief from every thing that had transpired.

She seemed to sense that I'd gone through some rocky things, and could use a break from the heavy, life or death thinking. So she asked if I cared to get some food, I nodded, it'd been a while since I'd eaten, and the hunger was starting to get to me.

She passed me a discount coupon that she had, had. I looked at her funny and asked her where she kept getting all these different coupons from, she had, had tickets for the karaoke earlier too.

She teased me with her answer, and my response to her answer. I teasingly called her horrible for setting me up to fail with her joke, but then she reminded me that she was buying us food, I laughed lightly and commented touché to her.

She then told me that she knew a good place that wasn't too far from here, and then with a quick 'follow me!' she took off, leaving me to catch up to her, which I did. And, like she had promised, the place she knew was close by.

"What do you want to get?" she asked me after we had poured over the menus for some time.

"Could we get some fries?" I asked her, she nodded enthusiastically, before adding her own opinion.

"And, we'll get ice cream and drinks too! What kind of each do you like?"

"Oh, I like chocolate ice cream, and coke zero. What about you? What do you like?"

"I like chocolate too! But I like pepsi… coke drinker" she teased,

"Pepsi drinker!" I teased back,

She grinned "It's the same thing!"

"I know!" I grinned back, she took both of our tickets and went up to the service counter and explained out coupons until they took it, then she ordered our food, then she came and sat back down.

When she had left to get the food sorted out I noticed the two girls who were sitting at the table beside ours. Like us, they seemed to be different then most other humans. And they both wore diamond shaped pendants with small designs on them that brought the animal wolf to mind.

"Hey Miki, is it just me or do those two seem different to you too?" I asked

"I'd say that they do seem awfully different, they could be mermaids, I mean, with the pendants and all." She replied

"Yes, but, no look at their necklaces, they're different than ours, no pearls."

"I don't always keep my pearl in my pendant; sometimes I put it elsewhere for safe keeping. Still, we should ask them about it indirectly, or we take them somewhere to question them or something." She told me.

"Well, we can't just randomly start questioning them, indirectly or not, that would be too weird, they wouldn't answer our questions, or agree to be questioned." I responded warping my tone at the thought of taking two random girls and questioning them

"Your right, how about we follow them then put them into some sort of dangerous situation?" Miki suggested

"Let me get that right, you want to stalk them then try to kill them?" I asked incredulously at her manner.

"Well, when you put it like that…" she trailed off, looking hard in thought for a second before continuing, "but, you know, if they are normal, wecould just save them!"

I sighed in resignation, "Alright Miki, but if they are mermaids or whatever and they get mad you take the blame."

"Fine, fine I can manage that." She assured

"Okay then, can we finish our food before we go?" I asked, she nodded and we focused on our food.

**Narrator's POV**

Soon after the girls had finished their snack, the other two mysterious girls stood up and left, the two mermaids quietly followed them, until they hit the perfect chance…

Then they pushed them off a cliff. And as it turned out Miki and Amaya's suspicions were right, for as they began to fall the two girls clutched their pendants and shouted words that were lost to the wind before transforming.

When the light of transformation faded, they both had large wolf ears and tails. One with golden eyes and twin Katana swords turned to face the cliff wall and ran up it grabbing the other falling wolf girl who was donned in white with a large wickedly curved blade, and soon they were both back at the top of the cliff.

"AND WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU TRYING TO ACOMPLISH BY THROWING US OFF A CLIFF?" shouted the golden eyed one, her red wolf ears flicking.

"We just wanted to see…" Miki started, but the white wolf girl cut her off.

"You wanted to see of we would die or transform? You know it's rude to push people like that? And what if we hadn't been able to save ourselves? You could have KILLED US."

"Well… we, we would have saved you." Miki answered timidly, for all her bravado earlier she seemed to become shamed and withdrawn.

"Look kid," she said in a 'get real' tone, "you wouldn't have been able to save us." Her comment angered the silver mermaid.

"Really, unable to save you? I think I could of saved you, unless you're heavier then you appear." Snapped Miki

"So you always go around and push people off cliffs and then call them fat?" she asked, a sinister glare appearing on her face.

"You're just dense, you idiot. I asked if you were heavier than you appeared, you just called yourself fat." Miki replied to her,

"You're so lucky you're human, or I swear to god, I would plunge my sword right into that cocky little body of yours."

"You think you could beat me in a fight?"

"Damn rights I could."

"Alright then, let's see it." The mermaid challenged, then, as the white wolf sliced her blade through the air in a clean sweep, faster than any normal human could have done, but Miki was also faster than any normal human, she leapt into the air, and as she dodged Haven's attacks she shouted

"Silver pearl voice, transform!" She was soon joined by Amaya who despite what she had said earlier wanted to help her.

"Black pearl voice, transform!" A light enveloped both of the girls, then not too differently then the wolves had, they transformed into their idol forms.

Miki was wearing a silvery blue dress that ended in four layers of ruffles at mid thigh. She wore silver heels that consisted of a lot of straps, and her hair had transformed to waist length pig-tails that were silver tipped in cerulean-aquamarine blue, her pearl was embedded in a headset, she also had a thin whip that was holstered around her arm.

Amaya was wearing a dark, dark black tight fitting tank top, and red skinnies, with it she wore skater shoes. And her hair had managed to turn an even darker black, like the midnight sky with no stars or moon present; it went down to her waist. Like Miki she also had a headset where her pearl resided, and also like her friend, she had a weapon other than her singing, a small pistol. That was holstered to her arm.

The wolves looked surprised at their transformation for only a moment before they prepared themselves for a fight. Shiva gripping her katanas tightly, and Haven setting her stance and staring intensely.

However, little did either group know, another was watching their fight. Her iced blue eyes stared at them and she spoke coolly and quietly.

"What have we here, two mermaids who are obviously untrained, but powerful and two Mew mews that've strayed away from their pack? This fight could get intense… should I stop it?"

**Mleh… Edit and edit and edit… -.-; I feel fried! Can't wait till I don't have to edit anymore chapters… actually, I think I'm only going to edit the first four chapters, the fourth chapter isn't gonna be edited that much though, just mildly, pretty much saying the same thing! But, ya, if you're ever bored… XP please review! …unless you've reviewed this chapter before, and it won't let you… so… uh… … See you next chapter! =^-^=**


	3. Acai, Keiko, and the mysterious boy

**Da ta da daaa! …another marvelously rewritten chapter! Brought to you by… um… typing… ya… let's go with that! XD also, Tim Hortons is a Canada thing XD (coffee shop for the win!)**

**Wolfbane-chan (Mew)**

**Name: Acai Anne Chang**

**Age: Whatever the other characters are :) **

**Nationality: Canadian**

**DNA Animal: Whooping Crane **

**Physical Appearance: Acai has reddish-brown hair, about shoulder length. She has side-bangs, and always wears her hair down, since she hates fussing with her hair. Acai has a large-ish frame; wide ribcage and wide hips, but is slim and fit, giving her curves and a strong appearance. She's very tall.**

**Normal clothes: Acai wears a plain white T-shirt and knee-length black denim shorts. She always wears black flip-flops, unless its snowing/cold out, then she wears black boots.**

**Fuku (mew costume): a two-piece outfit (two-piece as in like Zakuro's Mew clothes); her top is like a tank-top, belly-button length. Its pure white, and has fuzzy lining on the top and bottom seams, which is silvery-white. Her bottoms are knee-length shorts, also white with fuzzy-lining. She has short black boots. Her hair turns a brilliant, fiery red, and its still in her normal-style. The mark she has, the mark of a mew is on her cheek. It looks large birds-wing. Her eyes turn the same colour as her hair; a fire red.**

**She also gets large, white crane wings on her back (similar to Mint's but hers are much larger) **

**Weapon: Acai's weapon is called 'Acai Blades'. She gets two short swords; the hilt is white, and the pommel is red. As a guard, there is a pair of metal bird-wings.**

**Attack: 'Ribbon: Acai Storm!' Is her attack. She crosses her swords, then makes a single slash with each blade; It sends drops of blood-red liquid, which quickly lights up and turns into beams of energy, which then pelt the enemy hard, like a hurricane rain.**

**Family: Acai is an only child. Her father left her mother years ago, when Acai was only 7 years old. Her mother works very hard, and is very kind.**

**Personality: Acai is like fire. The way she stares people down, her eyes seem to burn your soul. She can be intimidating when she wants, but overall, she is easily-approachable. Acai is a bit sexist towards boys, and always dominates them, since she's strong physically as well as psychologically. She's easy to be friends with, and once you become her friend, Acai will stick her neck out for you, defending you at all costs.**

**Btd vs tmm **

**Mew.**

**Name: Zeechu**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Mew data: cheetah **

**Relationship: single, has very few friends**

**Hair: copper hair**

**Eyes: jade green**

**Appearance: usually wears a black hoodie, black jeans, black shirt, black sneakers**

**Transformed: Black cheetah ears and tail, faint jade spots (on the black pelt), still wears the black hoodie, but it is a really strong amour, has grey shorts, super strong iron (like steel toe) black sneakers, but they're not heavy.**

**Personality: shy, but super-strong, usually doesn't talk, he stands up for people, though silent, he like to eat tacos, and he does not make a lot of friends because of his silence, he wont hang out with the group but when they really need him he will appear and help. He knows high level martial arts.**

**Weapon: looks like a cane, but it has the hilt of a sword and is really sharp (it lengthens out to a hook, looks like the weapons that Jet from avatar the last airbender has.) , and on the guard has diamond lines, the handle is jade**

**Family: no body really knows, is thought to have none.**

**Syncwithblack (mew)**

**Name: Keiko**

**Age: 15**

**Animal: White Tiger**

**Relationship: single, likes to be alone. **

**Appearance: she has white hair and black eyes, when she transforms her hair is black and her eyes are white, though one eye is always white because in her past she was attacked by a tiger, she wears a eye patch that starts as black and turns to white over her damaged eye. Her colours are black and white.**

**Persanality: She doesn't talk much except when with the other mews and mermaids.**

**Weapon: she has two swords that go down to her elbows so it looks like her arms are swords.**

_**In another place, in another time… (Before the first chapter took place)**_

**Narrator's POV**

The fifteen year old girl was in the kitchen helping her mother. The poor single woman had been worked to the bone as it was; she had just finished her night job at the Wal-Mart, and would soon have to leave for her day job as a waitress for a small restaurant.

Acai wished that her mother didn't have to work so hard, but even with the help she did bring wit her after-school job at Tim Hortons.

"Mom, are you sure, you should go to work today?" She asked, concerned at her mother's health.

"Yes, my little Acai" she replied, but then she coughed hard, completely contradicting herself, Acai was worried, but she trusted her mom to take care of herself, and stop when she knew it was best.

"Here," she put the plate of eggs in front of her mom, "at least eat this before you go." Her mom complied before leaving hurriedly for her work, Acai also ate quickly, and then she washed the dishes, before leaving for school.

When she got home, her mother told her that she planned to have them move to Japan, she was shocked, and asked a lot of questions, and found that her mother had thought about it long and hard, and if she didn't want to, they could try to keep staying here, but she'd found a good, inexpensive house, with a school not that far away in a safe district.

To make things easier for her mother she went along with it, even if it sometimes felt a little overwhelming. Soon came the day for her first school-day in her new home.

**Acai's POV**

The forest scents wreathed around me as I stepped lightly into the forest of the park that bordered my house. Looking carefully from side to side as to make sure no one was around to watch me, I took out my diamond-shaped gold pendant that was adorned with bird wing designs, and I transformed.

My reddish-brown hair turned from its average colour to that of the reddest fires, and I already knew from experience that my eyes had done the same. My clothes also morphed with me, and in no time at all I stood there as Mew Acai, wings out in all their glory.

Using my powerful wings I darted through the forest in an effort to be early for school; I dipped and dived, avoiding trees and the main pathway lest anyone would spot me. However this new forest, with its mix of exotic plants, and ones I knew well was foreign to me, and if I stopped being hyper aware of everything around me I would probably get lost.

The flying was peaceful and I enjoyed stretching my wings again, feeling the air soar through the feathers and keeping me aloft. I closed my eyes for merely a second to soak up the feel of it all, when I heard the voices, looking down, much to my alarm was the main pathway, and there were people walking on it. I quickly swooped to the far left and put on a burst of silent speed.

But, because of my lack of knowledge towards this forest, I flew straight smack into a tree. My wings crumpled from the impact and I now flew down to the earth at an alarming rate. I closed my eyes and waited for the crash, for the sickening thump, and the cracking of bones as I hit the ground.

But the landing never came, instead as I hit the ground, the ground broke under me, revealing itself to be a tangle of brambles and course grasses, and though my wings and body were scratched and bleeding, I wasn't seriously injured, or worse, dead. However, my fall didn't completely stop there, the impact from my fall broke the mesh of vegetation, and I fell further down.

Landing inside a vast underground chamber, I looked up, the only light, and entrance of this place was from the hole I'd come in from. Looking around the chamber with my enhanced eyesight I realized that I was looking at what were probably ancient ruins of a palace, and its courts. And if that wasn't already amazing enough, there was something even more of a surprise there, laying on a flat slab of stone was a girl.

About my age, she had dark black hair, her eyes were closed so I couldn't see the colour of them, but one, the right eye, had a scar running through it.

The girl was donned in a simple white dress that had gold studs embroidered around the neckline of the dress; it went down to her ankles and was sleeveless. She was also wearing black dress-sandals. But what really struck me about the girl was her large soft ears, and long white and black tail, she was a mew.

I went to her, and shook her gently

"Wake up, are… are you alright?" I asked concernedly, how could she have gotten here? The girl stirred and mumbled something about an 'Umeko' and a Sûyo.

"Wake-up!" I told her a bit louder and more direct. This time, she listened. The girl's eyes opened, and I gasped. The colour of her eyes was a snowy white. The girl's pupils also seemed to be larger to make up for the lack of colour within her irises.

"Who are you? And where is Umeko?" she asked, surprisingly lucid for her previously unconscious state.

"I'm Acai, and I'm sorry, I don't know who Umeko is." I told her, still shocked at the colour of her eyes

"Oh," she murmured, "I'm Keiko" I looked at Keiko, the poor girl looked so out of place, even her dialect of Japanese was much more traditional and older than what I had learned, and I had a hard time deciphering it.

"Keiko," I asked "do you know what year it is?" I asked softly, she looked at me quizzically, as if I'd asked the stupidest question.

"Yes, I know the date; it's the twenty first of august, one thousand and four. Why would you ask me such a question?"

'_One thousand and four… one thousand and four? How old was she, and how was she even in this time without being a corpse, she still looked fifteen!' _I thought, totally stunned.

"Um, Keiko," I started, horrified at having to tell her the truth it's two thousand and twelve, you… you are about a thousand years too late." Keiko looked dismayed, and absolutely horror-struck.

"Where. Am. I?" she asked slow and steady. My reply was in a whisper.

"You're in ruins, Keiko, of what might have been your home… I'm sorry" The girl looked bewildered, then suddenly she let out a wail of remorse.

I let her cry, because sometimes the best remedy is to cry. I knew this from my own experience.

"Keiko, do you know how this happened? Was it because you're Mew mew?" I asked,

"Mew mew?" she asked I gently motioned to her tail and ears, the girl took one look at her tail, and collapsed, unconscious.

'_Oh great'. _I picking her up carefully I flew from the hole, my wings burning from their wounds, and straining with the sudden weight load.

Once I reached the top I laid Keiko down ever so gently on the forest floor beside me and replaced the bracken cover. Suddenly though as I finished with the cover, I heard the sound of unnatural movement within the forest, the snap of branches, and the rustling of leaves.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I was on high alert, a human could not find us now! But it wasn't a human, it was a monster, huge and terrible it melted from the shadows to stand in front of me. Its hide was rough and scaly, and much scarred. It also bore fangs and what seemed to be bat wings.

Every alarm was going off in my head now, this was a chimera animal. Very dangerous and rare creatures, at least ever since the original Mew mews had taken out the aliens and defeated most of these creatures.

I had only encountered one of these once before and I had barely beaten it that time. Now, not only was I unprepared, but I had Keiko to take care of as well. Nevertheless I got out my weapon and prepared for attack; which is exactly what it leapt to up to do.

"RIBBON ACAI STORM!" I shouted as I slashed my blades at the creature. Blood-red liquid spewed from my twin blades, it rapidly turned from a liquid to an energy substance and pelted the chimera like a lashing rain, it howled in pain, but did not perish. It wasn't enough, I wouldn't be able to beat it on my own, and Keiko was too out cold to help, I gave a silent prayer.

That's when I saw him, or at least part of him because a black hood covered his face from the black hoodie he was wearing other than his jacket, I saw that he wore gray short, and possessed a black tail and ears with faint jade spots, and more importantly right now, a hook-sword weapon faintly reminding me of a mix of a crowbar and a sword, he used his strange weapon against the monster along with his martial arts, he kicking it in the face, he drew a dark purple blood.

And soon, before I could even attack the creature again, it dissolved into light and a bat flew away quickly, fleeing from the predasite it had been formed into a monster with. I attacked the predasite destroying it, and then turned to where I had glimpsed the boy.

"Thanks" I said as I turned, but he was already gone.

"Acai?" I turned to Keiko, she was up and on her feet again, and she had de-transformed now wearing modern-day clothes, black skinnies and a loose white tee shirt, her hair had turned snowy white, and her eyes coal black, however, her right eye, the eye with the scar running through it remained white. Transforming myself back to my own normal appearance I began to speak.

"Come on Keiko, I have to get to school, and since you've no other place to go, you might as well come with me."

"So Keiko," I asked her as we walked down the sidewalk to me home, "how come you're from, y'know, another time? Do you have the power of tome travel?" Keiko looked at me funny,

"No, I do not posses time travel. I can't really remember all that transpired, but I remember there was an accident, and I had to sleep in order to save my life, and others' lives. When I awoke from my slumber, I found you looking over me. It is rather weird." I shrugged,

"Weird stuff happens." I thought back to that boy, "Hey Keiko, back in the forest, you didn't happen to see that boy too, did you?"

"Which boy?" she asked. Right, she'd been unconscious, so she couldn't have seen anything.

"Never mind, now, let's see if we aren't able to have you stay at my house."

Together we headed home, and made arrangements for Keiko to live with us, we went to school together, and soon became the closest friends.

And that's how we lived; everyday we would explore the ruins a bit more, train together, go to school, and then fall into bed at night, sleeping as soon as our heads touched the pillow.

We lived like that for a long time, until the day we met _her_.

"Hey, Keiko, what is your animal, because it seems to me that it's some sort of tiger or, cat." I asked soaring ahead of her with my milky white wings,

"Yeah, I'm a silver tiger. I used to live with them." She called to me, bounding through the forest in a failing attempt to pass me.

Instead she smashed into me, and together we went sailing through the air, and crashing in front of the entrance to the ruins, I laughed at Keiko, with her hair the colour of night mussed and her black striped ears flat, she laughed too. I probably looked just as ridiculous, with my wing feathers rumpled to and fro, and my fiery red hair falling messily into my eyes.

We laughed together light heartedly, but suddenly, Keiko became silent concerned I copied her silence.

"What's the matter?" I asked quietly and cautiously, she pointed, and I looked. The entrance to the ruins, which we had sealed carefully disguising its appearance, had been opened, the bracken and foliage tossed aside.

"I have to go inside and make sure no one's trying to go grave robbing." She said firmly, already easing herself into the hole.

"I'll go with you; you won't be safe alone if there is anybody." I told her, just as firmly.

She nodded gravely, now all our lightness was put aside and forgotten, I followed her into the hole. Once inside safely we looked about, there was no one to be seen, cautiously we walked forwards and began to examine the chamber with more care.

"Hello, girls." We turned around just in time to see a girl leapt down from the ceiling and land lightly in front of us, she had blackish periwinkle coloured hair and icy blue eyes,

"Who are you?" the both of us demanded, she smiled slyly and yet sweetly

"Me? I'm Evory"

**Chapter three rewrite done! YAY! ^-^ I hope you all liked it!**


	4. Shiva & Haven and Rui

**My old author's notes were talking about how I might be rewriting the first few chapters… and now, well, I have finished rewriting them, and this chapter now too (obviously) this is the last chapter I'm going to rewrite, at least, for now, I'm actually very happy with my other chapters at the moment :D even this chapter is just going to be a few touch-ups. Well, aimer mon amie! 3**

**Rui-chan123: (mew mew)**

**Name: Rui Mashiro**

**Age: 14**

**Favorite colour: Dark Purple**

**Personality: A tomboy at heart, although somewhat shy. She feels uncomfortable in dresses or girly outfits, but will wear them on occasion. She prefers Jeans and a T-Shirt. Rui is very artsy and an individualist. She spends all her free time painting, drawing, and analyzing how to paint something (honest to god I do this all the time). **

**Her flaws: The fact she can be very slow to pick up hints, and if someone gets on her nerves constantly she will always have a bad attitude towards them, she also hates being normal… like a lot**

**Looks: Very long red-brown hair that is always tied in a pony tail, she has brown eyes, and is rather short.**

**Strengths: Art, and martial arts**

**Weaknesses: people getting upset in front of her, talking in front of people, and math.**

**Okay you can make her a mew mew, preferably something in the cat family, IDK you can decide. **

**Animal: Lynx**

**Shiva-Sama: (mew mew)**

**Name: Shiva Kanae**

**Age: 15**

**Animal: Red wolf**

**Weapon: twin katanas **

**Hair: Brown/red**

**Eyes: Gold-Yellow**

**Personality/background: somewhat of a punk, but not really, she is bitter towards her unknown parents. she was adopted by the Kanae family, and is therefore adoptive sister to Serenity**

**Bladeofmoonlight: (mew mew)**

**Name: Haven**

**Age: 14**

**Mew Data: White wolf**

**Relationship status: Single. Has lots of friends**

**Appearance: She's tall, with frost-white hair and blue eyes. She likes wearing black, and her favorite outfit has a moon on it.**

**Personality: she can be sarcastic some times, but she's also friendly and tries to be friends with… well, just about everyone. She also loves to eat sweets ^.^\**

**Narrator's POV**

The red and white wolf girls were both taken by surprise for a moment then. But quickly recovered their shock and prepared to jump at the girls to assault them, Shiva with her impressive twin moon-light katanas, and Haven with her gently curved, sharp white blade.

The black mermaid instantly drew her gun from its holster and aimed it at Shiva, whilst the silver mermaid had her whip poised to come down on Haven.

That's when a figure dressed in ripped black jeans and a deep purple tube-top ran into the fray, and kicking all of them to the ground before their fight could begin.

Her fluffy tail was bristling, her pointed ears flat, everything about her screamed 'ANGRY'.

"What are you guys doing?" She hissed, staring them all down, "Do you know how dangerous it is to just flash your abilities to any and everyone who might pass by here, just so you can settle a squeamish?"

"But, you're using your abilities!" Miki complained while she rubbed her head and stood up.

"Yes, but only to stop you dense fools from exposing yourselves!" Rui snapped back.

"Sorry" The silver mermaid replied ashamedly, Rui lightened up a bit.

"That's ok, this time, but right now, we all have to change back, we really shouldn't be showing off our powers ok?" All of the girls concentrated and a glow surrounded them all transforming themselves back into their normal, human appearances.

**Haven's POV**

I glanced at my fighting partner Shiva, and at the three strangers.

I really didn't know what to think of them, the newest girl with the reddish brown hair that looked somewhat like Shiva's, seemed sensible, but the other two, the black haired one, and the brown haired one, they seemed slightly… well, she'd have to watch them. Especially after the stunt they had pulled. Imagine, pushing us off a cliff!

I glanced at Shiva once more, her ears were flicking again. She was probably still upset or she deep in concentration, sometimes it was hard to tell with her, but before I could decide the newest girl spoke up.

"My name is Rui Mashiro" After her introduction, the other girls began to name themselves.

"I'm Miki" said the brown haired girl.

"And I'm Amaya" said the black haired sly looking girl, I sighed before I told them my name.

"My name is Haven, and this is Shiva" I said motioning to my partner

"I can introduce myself" she snapped, so it wasn't concentration, it was anger after all.

"Sorry Haven, yes my name is Shiva!" she piped happily, before adding with a mischievous grin, "I will be your new evil overlord!"

"O-overlord?" questioned Miki, her eyes wide, she backed up a step, "Do… do… but… we… we got rid of Zomborio, and… you… you can't possibly be a dark, evil guy like him… you're a girl, and you're not even an elemental! But…"

"I was joking…" Shiva told her, giving her a weird look at her messy references to things in her past.

"A joke?" she asked,

"Please tell me you know what a joke is…" she said, face palming at the poor confused girl.

"I know jokes… it's just… ah… just… just don't go there with jokes, it's all fun and games until you have to meet a power-crazy, dark overlord with a giant word…"

"Uhh… So, what were you guys doing anyways? I mean other than throwing people off cliffs, of course." I asked teasingly, Rui's eyes widen

"Y-you threw them off a cliff!" she stuttered

"Um, sort of, it was my idea" Miki said in an embarrassed blush.

"Well, don't worry about it now, friends?" I asked offering my hand. She took it with a smile.

"So how do you guys know each other?" I asked sort of like a debriefing,

"Well, I met Miki in an arcade when she helped me get my pearl back, about an hour ago" said Amaya, Miki nodded

"Our pearls are one of the most important things we have!" she said

"How come?" asked Rui, seeming to look about the area like she was planning something.

"Because it's like our source of power, and it helps to sustain our life." Amaya explained

"Oh, okay cool" she replied still pre-occupied with scoping out the area

"What are you doing?" asked Shiva; voicing my own question

"I'm looking at how I could paint this place, and the near battle, wouldn't that just be the coolest picture?" she said smiling dreamily, my jaw almost dropped she had been looking at the place to make a picture of it?

"Do you picture everything?" I asked

"Of course!" she exclaimed in surprise, I couldn't think of a response to that, so I smiled at her.

"Well. What now?" Miki announced, breaking the half awkward silence with her peppiness.

"Wait, you still haven't told us why you seem to know Rui so well, even though you already told us how you know Amaya. So how do you know her?" I demanded

"Oh, it's simple" she started, "We're roomies"

"And she didn't even know that your pearl was the source of your life?" I replied in a mildly condescending tone,

"She never asked before." She replied simply, I sighed heavily.

"Lighten up!" she chirped, "Why don't we go get some ice cream instead of getting upset!" Miki suggested cheerily.

I thought it over, the conversation iside my head went something like this: _'No! We can't! I don't know them that well, and they could all be out to hurt us, and… and… ah… er… SWEETS!'_

Yes, I lost to myself, not to mention logic, easily when it came to sweets.

"Alright," I relented "but you're paying"

"Of course!" she nodded, and so the five of us strangers all went together for ice cream. There was no way that this could end up well.

**Yuppers! Not too, too much added/changed this chapter compared to the other three, and well, here is the last of my editing! ^-^ I hope you all liked these!**


	5. Zanegar, Amaya, Cassi, Evory & past

**Hey guys, I apologize for the delay, really I have no excuse. I'm sorry. Here are the new people's profiles (aka bios). Also some of the people haven't exactly followed with the mew or mermaid 'rule' I put out, but don't get mad, it's because they are good friends, and have no idea about Tokyo mew mew or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch… I post every bio in the format and condition that I received it in, spelling mistakes or not.**

**Hakura Hoshine (Mermaid)**

**Name: Evory (you can come up with a last name)**

**Age: 15**

**Nation: Antarctic**

**Height: 5'6" (IDK how many centimeters that would be)**

**Hair color (water): Periwinkle**

**Eye color (water): Light Maroon**

**Hair color (Land): Dark, almost black periwinkle **

**Eye color (land): blue**

**Personality: Like a combo Rina's, Zakuro's, and Nami's **

**(A/N See her story 'Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: Passion' for Nami) **

**admission2 **

**My chara's name could be Rukia (she's from Bleach) and **

**I would like her to be a mew. (lol, I sound really selfish right now) Her mew name could be Mew Raspberry or something like that. I can't think of anything better. She can have dark red hair and very pale. I would like romance for her and her age can be 15-18. She wears her hair down and it's really wavy. Her attacks can kinda be like Mew Ichigo's. her eyes are a deep red/brown color and change from black to red to brown to any color, along with her emotions.**

**Here, I'll rewrite it…**

**Name: Rukia (don't care, whatever last name works, possibly Hinamori)**

**Mew**

**Mew Raspberry or Mew Cherry**

**Appearance: Dark red, wavy hair, wears it down dark brown eyes: eyes change with emotions (brown is normal) **

**Age: 16**

**Powers: "Static wave(sends a wave of electricity to foe); sends one of the elements toward an enemy in the shape of a ball called "(element) wave" (wind, water, earth, fire)**

**Personality: Harsh and rude to people she isn't friends with. If you get to know her, she is nice, likes to tease, and very protective.**

**Bbqsaucelover**

**Oh oh! Yay! Ok…here goes**

**Jackson Black **

**Age 16...?**

**Black hair, hazel eyes, pale skin… I guess very tall**

**Hoodie and ripped jeans with skull earrings**

**HES A HALF-VAMPIRE!**

**Falls in love with a girl called cassi...she's kinda oblivious but very very sweet and kind**

**Cassi Chase**

**I guess ill make her 15 **

**Brown curly hair and green eyes...tan skin and average height **

**Tomboy…**

**She's human hehehe…no this is not twilight!**

**She's always smiling and laughing, she's oblivious but very kind and sweet, she has a pure heart**

**Zanegar**

**Alright! This character is actually the protagonist of an anime I want to sell to Funimation. I call it 'Z Legends' I've been working on it sense I was in the 6****th**** grade.**

**Name: Zanegar (I use that Name for everything,)**

**Age: 16 **

**Attack: Zanegar has control over the elements do to him having the gauntlet of the elements. ( Yes I came up with this BEFORE Avatar the last air bender) He has power over fire, water, earth, wind, light, and dark. However, he's very inexperienced at being an elemental samurai, so he doesn't always get the element he wants. The gauntlet works through 6 crystals a rube (fire), a saphier (water), amber (earth), an emerald (Wind), a diamond (light), and onix (Dark). He has the greatest control over fire, it's the element he started with. His sword is Nagi-Kenko, a bokken (Wooden katanna) that has the spiritof a master swords smith.**

**Outfit. He wairs a wight robe that has a hood that obscures his eyes. When he takes it off, he has red eyes and short spiky black hair. The gauntlet is made of gold and goes up to his elbow. **

**The story behind him is he is in feudal Japan. He is patisapating in the "Ternament of Kings". In the tenement, one elemental samurai from each school is sent out into Japan, they must seek each other out and defeat each other. The winner is crowned shogun, of all Japan. Anyway…Along the way, Zanegar meets, defeats, and befriends Aquous the water samurai( A bookworm that uses a spear) Tera the earth samurai( A Tomboy brut that fights barehanded), Icarus the wind samurai( A young boy who fights with twin blades) and Light the light samurai( A female European knight). They team up to defeat Zomborio the darkness samurai ( evil warlord who uses a steriotipical giant sword. **

**Also, Love intrist… WHO DO YOU THINK? But in the story, Tera and Light fight over him. **

**Any way. Personality he's the striotipiacal bumbling hero.**

**Ya! Tera is a female form of the big hairy dude who likes saki, and Light is all about code and honer. Icarus is a hyper little kid, and Aguous is Zanegar's best friend and the voice or reason in the groupOne more thing! The spirit inside Nagi-Kenko, Zanegar's sword, Is a gruff sensai that sees Zanegar as the best swordsman he's ever seen, not that he's ever admit it.**

**O.k! personality: Zanegar is kind of a coward, but when push comes to shove, he'll leap in to save the day. This stems from the fact that he wasn't the first choice for the samurai of fire. He feels that he gas to prove himself. He loves to pull pranks, but knows when to stop. He sees himself as a terrible swordsmen, but is recorded as one of histories greatest masters.**

**O.k Their Special moves. **

**Aquous: 'Grand Flood' Just what is sounds like. He summons a large flood.**

**Tera: 'Devouring Planet' a large cassem opens below the target, they fall in, then it closes.**

**Icarus: 'Wind Razor' He slashes his blades causing a blade of wind to form with each slash.**

**Light: none.**

**Aquous: Deep blue robes( no hood), short brown hair, and glasses. He's 21**

**Tera: Baggy brown patchwork pants a brown tanktop and on her non gauntlet arm, brass nuckles. Long Spiky brown hair. She's 15**

**Icarus: Greek toga, and a helmet with wings on it. He's about 8.**

**Light: Full plate male. Under her helm she has long blonde hair. Cannot tell she's a girl when she has the armor on. she's 18.**

**Special Attack: Depending on when in the story you take him from: If he doesn't have all the crystals, he lights Naki-Kenko of fire and stabs the ground, this is called "Holy Hell Flame"**

**Got to go! More latter!**

**Special Attacks cont: 'Holy Hell Flame' causes a pillar of fire to form underneath the target. If he has all of the elements except dark, he can perform 'True Element'. He can normally only se one element at a time, but with 'True Element' he activates them all at once and dose a move similar to 'Holy Hell Fire' only it's a pillar of each element. Finally, If he has all the elements, darkness included, he can use 'Weeping Angel, Laughing Demon'. In this one, he activates light and dark at the same time and transforms into a half angle half demon, One angle wing one demon wing a halo horns a demon tail fangs, and goes ape ** crazy on whoever he's fighting. This attack is very dangerous, because there's a chance he won't be able to turn back. It's kinda like his hyper mode or ultimate form. These are just his 'Special' attacks, he can still use the sword like a sword and manipulate the elements normally.**

**Now about the sword, Nagi-Kenko, the sword may be made of wood, but it is carved from a branch of the tree Yggdrasil, the tree of life, making it sharper then the finest steel, but as light as a normal Bokken.**

…**You can tell I spent a lot of time on this…**

**(A/N and so did I… having to re-type it all out, exactly like how you had it… *sob, sob*)**

**Evory's POV**

After the five girls had managed to work things out on their own, I went back to my own group. The two girls looked exhausted from everything we had been doing, and the one boy of our group looked dazed in thought.

"Do you guys want to break for now?" I asked them, they all nodded.

"Acai and I wish to find a place to sleep. What time should we all meet up again?" Keiko asked

"How about we all meet at McDonald's in three hours?" I told them.

"Only three hours?" complained Acai uncharacteristically.

I knew when I being unreasonable, but there was a lot we needed to do.

Maybe if I just followed them, but let the others rest, then I could give them more time.

"Alright five." The two girls looked at me gratefully then headed off together. Our boy was still unusually quiet, it was almost unnerving.

"What about you?" I demanded

"I know her." he whispered still in a state of confusion.

"Who?"

"'Miki' but… that's not her real name." he murmured.

"So?"

"I'm leaving, see you in five hours." He replied.

"Za-" Before I could stop him, he leapt away using his control of air to speed his departure tenfold.

I shook my head, whatever he needed to do, he was sure to at least try to do it properly.

I quickly decided to sleep for an hour before I continued on, so I headed off for the ocean, the undergrowth deeper in was perfect for hiding in, at least for a short while.

**Zanegar's POV**

"Tera, Light, what do you guys want?" I asked irritably as the two joined up with me after I had left the others in my group.

"Oh come on, we've got five whole hours before we all have to get back to work, we just wanna have a little fun." They suggested with a tone that gave off the want for more than just a little.

"I-I have something to do, you guys go on and have fun if you want." I told them.

"Aww but Zanegar, it wont be fun without YOU." Tera moaned childishly, while she embraced him and ran her hands down his back, he shook her off.

"Well, I guess that's too bad, I really need to be alone." I replied with more force. She gave me a pouty look,

"Why don't you just join us? It can't be so important that we couldn't even help you with it." Light asked

"It IS that important, now leave me alone!" I snapped. The two girls flinched at my harsh tone and quickly left; Tera melting into the earth and Light simply fading away.

"And no following me either!" I added after they had seemed to leave. I heard a couple of faint sighs before I could no longer sense their presences.

What I wanted to do was personal, and I did not need those two to come along.

I sighed. It had been way to long since I had seen _her_.

It wasn't very difficult to find and follow the group of girls, of course, I only had eyes for her.

My restraint didn't last long though, and I leapt down from my perch in the sky, landing in front of her I pulled her close and kissed her.

God, it had been too many years since I'd done this with her, but our bodies still fit together perfectly. And the sensations were still the same.

I heard her moan and her breath was coming out irregularly, I stopped,

"So… miss me? Why are you grabbing your gun? Yes I can see down the barrel it is very clean and I, oh you don't remember me do you…"

Miki put a hand up and stopped Amaya, for now.

"Why would I even know a person like you!" she hissed angrily.

I couldn't understand. After everything we had been through… how could she just forget me? It hurt.

"Fine." I mumbled. With that I grabbed her and pulled her back into my arms once more, and even though I could feel the black mermaid's gun against my temple I kissed her one last time, and then left before Amaya could shoot.

**Rui's POV**

I knew I was slow to pick things up.

Usually that came back to bite me, but it was so obvious how hurt that poor boy had been after Miki had rejected him with such infuriation.

The anguish he had been feeling was painted all over his face. The way he had kissed her was like that of a couple that had been together for some time.

But Miki didn't seem to remember him at all, and had lashed out in her surprise, after he had suddenly seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and began to kiss her.

Honestly her reaction didn't surprise me, although she did look like she had done something like that with him before, the way she had angled her body just so…

Yup, that scene had been perfect for drawing a picture. Maybe I would sketch it out later…

"Hey, did you know him?" Asked Shiva with a raised brow

"No I did not!" was Miki's immediate answer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she snarled

"I think you really hurt his feelings." Haven piped

"I don't care how hurt he was, he just stole my kiss and claimed to be someone I knew! But I don't know him!"

"Yeah, but Miki… didn't you say that you only woke up a few days ago on the beach with little to no memory?" Amaya said with an inquiring tone.

"So, technically, you really could have known him before you met any of us." I told her, she hung her head ashamedly.

Out of everyone here I had known Miki the longest. I had been walking around the bottoms of the cliffs at the beach when I saw her.

She had been a mermaid one moment, but the next when she hit land she transformed into a human.

So I had asked her if she needed a place to stay, and that I could give her one. She of course had accepted, she had never seemed sad or ashamed before, everything she did she had been confident and care-free in, but now, there was a sense of seriousness in her that hadn't been there before. Just as the time between words was getting awkward she spoke up.

"Yeah, I suppose I could have known him but…" she trailed off abruptly, and a sad nostalgic look came over her.

She groaned and fell to her knees clutching at where her heart was.

"It hurts. W-why does it hurt?" she cried out.

We all helped her up.

"Can you explain how it hurts exactly?" I asked, she nodded

"I-I think so. It's like a consuming pain, it's eating me from the inside out, or like, some sort of weird bomb has gone off inside, and destroyed everything… I-I don't understand." She lamented, tears forming in her eyes.

"You guys, I think we should head home now… do you all have places to stay?" I informed them.

"Haven and I are alright, what about you Amaya?" Shiva asked,

"I don't really have a place" she replied

"You can stay with me also." I told her, she thanked me, and we all parted ways.

On the walk home, Amaya and I had to support Miki, otherwise she would have completely collapsed, as it was she was already mumbling incoherently, and crying out in pain.

When we got home I carefully laid her down on the bed I had given her, then I left her there to sleep.

"So, what do you think the problem is?" Amaya asked as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, it's easy," I told her, then began to elaborate "the problem is her faded memory, and possible past partner showing up out of the blue, and trying to make out with her. I don't think she could handle all that, and something within her body is reacting weird, probably due to some sort of bodily memory triggered by the kiss-happy boy."

Amaya summed it up. "So… she's lovesick without being in love?"

I nodded "Exactly."

"Well, how do we fix that?" she asked.

"I dunno."  
"I think I'm going to go out and find him. I'll be back in a bit." Amaya told me, then she walked out the door.

**Cassi's POV**

I smiled and laughed in the carefree light of the afternoon.

"Isn't this just great? Thanks for taking me Jackson." He smiled back at me.

"I'm glad you're having fun."

My smile widened. Yes today was just the best day. Earlier at school, Jackson had asked me if I would like to go with him to the fair, and how could I resist? I thought it was awful kind of him to invite me to with him, I just couldn't understand why he wanted _me_ to go with him.

I mean we weren't really that close, I didn't hang out with him all the time, and he had his own friends at school. But whatever the reason happened to be, it didn't matter. I loved hanging out with him.

Then for some reason, I noticed a particular girl waiting in a line-up for something, she really struck me, she had beautiful dark, wavy hair and green eyes.

I watched in amazement as her eyes changed to a scarlet red, when a half-drunk boy sloppily came over to her and probably tried to pick her up. And after when he had left, they turned a beautiful deep brown colour.

I wonder how she did that. Oh well, I turned away and as Jackson and I headed off, the mysterious girl became the last thing on my mind.

**Amaya's POV**

I found the boy sitting dejectedly on the beach. There were four others with him, that didn't matter. I strode up to him, when he saw me he leapt up.

"Holy crap! Don't shoot!"

"I'm not here to shoot you, you idiot." I replied, I wasn't even transformed, and my gun wasn't even out.

"Alright then, if you say so." He told me "hey, you wanna sit?" he asked

"No."

"Alright then…"

"Zanegar-sama, who is this girl?" Asked the youngest of them there he had light almost white blonde hair and emerald green eyes, which sparkled in his excitement.

"She, Icarus, is a girl who wanted to shoot me!" He explained

"What! How come you tried to shoot him?" Demanded the little boy.

"Because, he came out of no where and kissed my best friend!" It was only after I had said that, did I realize, Miki _was_ my best friend, better than anyone from my kingdom anyway.

"But you can't get mad at him for that!" Exclaimed the Icarus,

"And why not?" I asked accusingly

"Because! He's allowed to kiss his fiancé!" I reeled back from shock.

"Fiancé! What the HELL!"

"You didn't know?" The boy-er-Zanegar asked incredulously.

"No. I did not. Please explain." I asked with a tone of suppressed anger.

**Zanegar's POV**

"Alright, it happened many years ago…

Back then, I was only a boy, 9 years old. I was from a rather poor fishing village.

It was late August, and I had gone out to watch the ocean as the sun fell, because I had, had a particularly harsh day and watching the waves was soothing.

Anyway, when I got to the beach I noticed a gleaming Silver-Blue pearl. Carefully I picked it up and inspected it.

It was like no pearl I had ever seen, and there was a sense of incredible power.

That's when I hear her.

"Give that back!" Demanded a young female voice, I turned around, towards the rocks I saw a young girl with silver pig-tails and shining eyes. She wore only a silver bikini top which she hardly had any breasts for.

"Who are you?" I asked her,

"It doesn't matter! Just come here and give me my pearl back!" She cried.

"O-okay!" I rushed towards her, and held the pearl out to her, she took it in her hand, breathed a sigh of relief and placed it within a small clamshell pendant that lay around her neck.

"What are you doing out in the rocks anyway?" I asked her.

"I was… I was looking for my pearl, I… um, had lost it soo…" She fumbled awkwardly, that's when I noticed it.

"Oh." I said, she looked over to where my gaze went, immediately a mad blush covered her face.

"You… you have a…"

"A tail, yes" She sighed "well secret's out!" She carefully swam to the shore without rocks, her silver scales sparkled in the falling light, she was a mermaid.

"You're, beautiful" he breathed.

"Thank you" she replied, "here"

"What?" I asked

"Just get your butt over here!" she exclaimed, I nodded and stepped into the surf.

She closed her eyes, and held out cupped hands, a light came from within her clamshell, and slowly a reddish light formed in her hands, when it faded a medium sized stone lay on her palms, it was flattish, and somewhat square, with gleaming cut edges and a deep blood red colour.

If he looked for long enough he could see a fire burning within it.

"For you, because I can see your heart, it also burns with fiery passion and determination. Take it, learn to fight, and enter the tournament of kings." She instructed, her young face solemn

"But why me?"

"Your heart is pure, and kind. The peoples of this land need a person like you. Besides as you will have your duty as shogun, I also will have my duty of being the future Aqua Regina*****. You must guard and protect the people of the land, as I shall guard the seas." Suddenly she quieted, and the ancient purity and solemn maturity left her. And the youthful grin filled her face again.

"Here" she tied the precious stone onto my wrist, then leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Visit me again sometime!" She called cheerily and swam away with a small splash.

The last thing I saw was her smiling face and silvery tail. Then the darkness came. And slowly I headed home."

"Then what?" Asked Amaya curiously

"Well, you really want me to continue?" Zanegar asked hesitantly, she nodded and he went on.

"After arriving home I was scolded by my parents, and then I explained everything that had passed. They did not believe me. So I showed them the ruby that had been tied to my wrist.

It could not be removed. Eventually after much discussion I had become enrolled in the samurai school, the boy who was to have been the fire samurai stepped down from his title and gave it to me.

By the end of the year, the mermaid and I had grown close, and I had begun my path to being a swordsmen.

Six years after I had first met her was the beginning of the tournament of kings.

"Zanegar!" called the silver-haired girl. I smiled warmly and quickened my pace to the water.

The years had changed us; the young boy who had stumbled upon the mermaid had grown into a man. His muscles were now toned, and his mind had matured greatly.

The girl had blossomed into a woman. She was slim, her breasts had developed and filled her top nicely now, and her wisdom had grown.

Both had worked hard and learnt more about their powers.

I was about to step into the surf to meet her like I usually did, when she stopped me.

"Wait, I've finished the ceremony, at 13, as is custom, I went through my ceremony into adulthood, therefore I can…" she smiled as she trailed off, then she came up out of the water.

As soon as she was completely on land her tail melted away into legs, and her appearance changed, her silver hair turned chocolaty brown, and shortened till it lay on her chest.

Her eyes turned brown and her body was covered in a light silvery robe-like dress.

"You… you… you're hot!" I blurted, and a red blush filled both our faces.

"You are too." she replied quietly, then she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me close in an embrace, and after all these years we pressed our lips together and kissed.

After she spoke up,

"You know, I've wanted to do that for a long time." I kissed her again,

"Me too." she looked at me lovingly and sadly.

"Before you leave… I want to give you something."

"Alright." I replied.

I also had something to give her. She pulled something from the folds of her robe, a green flash of light quickly appeared and disappeared. Then she presented me with a gem, similar in size to the ruby she had given me when we first met.

Only this was more rectangular and the colour of it was that of light shining through green leaves. It was an emerald.

But instead of fire inside, it housed the four winds.

"To speed you on your journey… I want you to come home, to… to come back to me… as soon as you can." She told me hesitantly, even more hesitantly she added "I love you."

Her words filled me with warmth and courage for what I wanted to do next, I breathed a deep sigh.

"What is it?" she asked. I spoke slowly

"Will, you marry me?******" She stared back at me. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, so she nodded instead.

Ever so carefully I slipped the simple band of gold onto her finger.

"When I get back from the tournament we'll get married." I promised.

Her eyes shone with happiness and excitement, and she leapt forward into my arms and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I look forward to your return all the more." Then I left for the tournament." Zanegar finished.

**Amaya's POV**

"Well, how did the tournament go? And how did all of you end up in this time?" I questioned.

"It happened after… I think that 'Miki', should be here with us before we explain."

"But she doesn't remember anything from before a few days ago!" I cried.

"Well… that could be problematic."

"Problematic! PROBLEMATIC!"

"Yes, problematic, that's what I said."

"It's more than problematic! It's horrible!"

"Well, how do you think he feels?" Spoke the older man softly and concernedly.

"It's alright Aquous, she's her friend, she's probably worried too." It was then that I noticed that his eyes were slightly wet, and the look on his face was pained and nostalgic.

"Zanegar, Zanegar!" The youngest child, Icarus, exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" He asked caringly

"It's getting late, we only have two hours left and I want to eat and sleep a little before we have to go back to Ev-" Zanegar gave him a look, and the kid paused before continuing awkwardly "-erything…"

I gave them a suspicious and inquiring look.

"It's nothing."

"Sure, ya, nothing." I said rolling my eyes

"I've got to get back to Rui anyways. So bye." I told them, then left swiftly.

**(* Aqua Regina: a powerful goddess-like mermaid, she rules the seas, her power(s) depend of the well-being of the countries/kingdoms of the seas, and each mermaid princess and their pearls. The title is passed down very rarely.)**

**(** Getting married /and/or/ engaged at a young age was not uncommon during older times, as the life-expectancy was much lower.)**

**Well, I have to say, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story, other than my tod… please review and tell me what you think! Don't worry people, the story shall progress with each and every character… just wait… **

**Maintenant, je n'fini pas mon devoir pour le class de franςis… et je ne veut pas lunch bunch (study hall). La devoir est stupide, c'est design une petite histoire avec le morale 'Qui perstise, triomphe!' **

**Je design une histoire avec une poule qui veut journey a cote du la rue, mais la rue est trės occupé, est l'auto est trės mechant… **

**Anyways, please enjoy your day!**


	6. Tera, Jackson, Rose

**Hey! Well now… this chapter would have come out at least a day earlier if I hadn't accidentally cut myself with a razor… who knew that ankles had so much blood… anyway, yeah I was going to work on this, but I felt drowsy from blood loss (it took a long time to get it to stop… gawd there was so much blood…) so I fell asleep instead.**

**Here are the new bios!**

**Bookfish **

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: She's the shy type, but she grows very close to her friends and is very protective of them. she doesn't always remember to show them how much they mean to her, but if it were a really big situation, she would definitely jump in, do something, and remind them, Although she loves her friends so much, she can also be independent. For example, she usually likes to work by herself unless she knows she can't do it on her own.**

**Attack: We need to talk about this one, *Author's name*…**

**Outfit: Usually she's satified with just a t-shirt and jeans. She finds some trends too uncomfortable or revealing and sometimes wonders if society is going insane…**

**Mew or mermaid? Mew, with wolf**

**Love interest? Not really sure… talk it out with me please!**

**~we worked things out and this is what we got~**

**Bookfish (Mew)**

**Name: Rose**

**Age: 15**

**Looks: Like me…? I don't understand… Golden-brown hair, kind of like golden peanut butter, intelligent and kind blue eyes, tall-ish, and attractive (A/N I described her, because she just said 'make it like me I guess…')**

**Personality: Look at the already done one above**

**Mew info**

**Mew name: Mew Flower**

**Eye colour: Crystal-like blue**

**Hair colour: Red**

**Mew outfit: can you make one for me?**

**Attack: No weapon.**

**Has a mew mark on her upper arm and a purity ring which she wears at all times, it is made of three interlocking silver rings. Instead of having a power pendant, she uses this.**

**Tera's POV**

I lay on the cold soft sand of the secluded beach we had chosen as our own for the few short hours we had remaining before we had to re-group with Evory.

I had one eye open.

The only other person who was conscious was Aquous, he was the first watch, I would have taken the first watch, but I didn't want to leave the others unguarded while I left to complete my personal task.

I waited for one more minute before setting things into motion.

It took longer than usual to manipulate the earth around me as I attempted a new move, but slowly it bent to my will.

I watched as the mutated pollen was released from the buds of surrounding flowers.

Aquous desperately tried to stay awake, but eventually succumbed to the effects of the altered pollen.

"Don't worry," I murmured "you'll wake-up in a couple of minutes."

Then I fled the camp.

After a short bit I found the house. From there on it was a simple matter of breaking into the house, and finding the room where she stayed.

Standing there, dagger raised, about to plunge it into her chest, I hesitated, this wasn't right. Killing an enemy in their sleep? What was I doing?

But I shook it off. I wasn't Light, I didn't care as much about code and honor. Although I tried to maintain it, if it needed to be broken, then I would break it.

But as my arm swung down to finish it a hand grasped it.

I looked down startled. The girl who I had attempted to kill was awake, at least I thought she was, but she looked possessed. Her eyes though scrutinizing were eerily vacant, and a silver glow wrapped itself around her body and covered her.

"Ame no Mi Kumari." I whispered breathlessly

"You will regret it." Was all she said. But the power in her voice made me stop for a second. Did I really want this?

Then I decided.

**Jackson's POV**

I looked at her sweet smiling face and grinned myself.

"What should we go on next?" she asked her green eyes sparkling in happiness. I looked around quickly and spotted a haunted house type thing.

"You want to go in there?" I asked, she looked, and chirped with delight "Yes please!"

"Alright then, come on!" I called, already moving silently towards the entrance, she bounded over to me and took my hand,

"This way we can't possibly lose each other!" she told me still smiling that sweet lovable smile of hers.

'_I wouldn't lose something precious like you.' _I thought quietly to myself, and then we slipped into the comforting darkness.

It's not like the light burnt me or any silly myth-like thing like that, but the darkness was more comfortable.

Even though I'd be fine in either sunshine and light or moonlight and dark, I preferred the dark. There was just something so familiar and reassuring about it.

Not that I'd like to live in it forever, no, I enjoyed daylight probably just as much as anyone else, especially since she loved it. Cassi turned and smiled at me.

"You scared?" she teased,

"No, I'm waiting for you." I told her

"Funny, I thought that would mean that you'd be you know, _ahead_ of me then!" she grinned,

"I _am _ahead of you!" I told her, as I quickly and quietly slipped into a spot in front of her.

"What!" she puzzled, I took the chance and pulled her close to me and gave her a slow and tender kiss on her beautiful red lips, we broke apart,

"W-what w-was that for? T-that was my first kiss!" she stuttered frantically a mad blush covering her face.

"It was mine too." I told her simply.

"But why?" she asked,

I hesitated before answering "Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend! But, you, you don't even really know me! I mean, you, me, we… we don't hang out, I don't get it!" she exclaimed. I brushed a lock of her gently curled hair out of her eyes, "I love you" I whispered.

"I have since the moment I saw you."

"I like you too, I mean, I love spending time with you, and today has definitely been one of the best days of my life, but I don't know if I love you yet…" she told me

"Then please, just go out with me a few more times, then decide. Please" I half begged her, slowly almost reluctantly, no not reluctantly, unsurely she nodded,

"Alright."

**Rose's POV**

I hesitantly looked around the fair grounds; there were so many people here, what was she going to do?

The only reason she was here right now was due to the fact that she had won two tickets to come for free, and well, she might as well go.

The only thing was she hadn't had another person to invite, so she had given her second ticket to a girl about a year older than her, with deep red, wavy hair, and brown eyes that was so dark a shade that they reminded me of dusk.

Her name had been Rukia, she had been standing by the entrance gate, staring inside at the fair grounds, but she never went in herself. That is until I had offered her the ticket.

I sighed slightly.

"Well, let's get started." I said quietly, and that's when everything crazy.

**Blah blah blah, yeah, yea I know, cliff hanger, ahhh why? and it's short, why'd we have to wait so long for such a short chapter…? Sorry, but I can't help it, I wanted **_**something**_** to be posted by the weekend… this is what I got. ANYWAY please review! =^-^=**


	7. And so this story now has everything

**Well****… ****no****new****bios****this****time****… ****next****time****there****will****be****… ****hmm****…****.****3****yup,****3.****Haha****speaking****of****three,****there****are****three****ways****to****make****my****penname,****in****different****languages,****the****first****is****English:****Ambercatlucky2,****the****second****is****French:****Ambrechatheureux2****(the****two****would****be****pronounced****deux),****and****lastly****Spanish:** **Ámbargatosuerte2****(the****two****would****be****pronounced****dos)****!****XD****doing****random****stuff****like****this****is****my****life****… ****I****suggest****to****all****of****you****to****run****… ****as****fast****as****you****can****… ****in****the****opposite****direction****… ****just****kidding!****Haha****… **_**anyways**_**I****'****ll****just****continue****on****…**

**Rose's POV**

It all happened so fast that it seemed only a flash of time went by before I was standing there clothed in a body-hugging white tube-top dress that was made of some sort of fluffy/fuzzy material, on my left shoulder was a small intricate pink birthmark-tattoo and I was being gawked at, as I also had pure white wolf ears and tail.

Suddenly Rukia came running up, she too was transformed, but I wouldn't really see what animal she was as she pushed me along.

"Hurry!" She said urgency filling her voice and making me move faster. Then she stopped pushing me from behind and just ran in front of me, Rukia then grabbed my hand and weaved through the crowd expertly. At the gate there was only one person, but he did not stop us, he let us through and stopped our pursuers.

"Thank you Chuck Norris" I whispered.

**Zanegar's POV**

Something inside woke me from my slumber. I saw Aquous passed out on the ground. I leapt up and went to him.

"Aquous!" I shouted. He did not stir. So I shouted once more.

"WAKE UP! Oh for the love of all that is holy, wake up!... Geez are you in a coma or something!" But my words fell on deaf ears. I shook him hard, "Get UP! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! get up!" I continued on yelling for three minutes before Aquous opened one eye and said,

"I stopped paying attention a while ago… Just so you know"

**Narrator's POV**

Icarus was awakened by the sound of someone being beaten with a large stick. He turned to Light and gave her a questioning look as she sat there taking a long swig on what looked to be a thermos of red wine.

"Light… what's going on?" he asked sleepily. She pointed down the beach a ways as Zanegar came running up screaming like a mad man

"DAMN! AQUOUS IS STILL OUT GUYS!"

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Aquous screamed, as he was getting up off the ground. Now brandishing the large stick he chased after Zanegar. Icarus turned back to Light.

"…Can I have some?"

"I wish you could… but… you're not really drinking age yet…"

"…Damn…"

…**And so many beatings with various blunt and sharp objects later, the group sat around the camp fire and got down to business.**

"Hey, where's Tera?" Zanegar suddenly asked as he finally noticed that his companion was missing.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Aquous snapped.

"You haven't told me a damn thing!" He complained

"…Actually, Zanegar, while you were running around screaming. Aquous did explain everything… we already know the situation." Said Light coolly.

"And it is…?"

"Tera ran away!" Chirped Icarus

"What? Why?" Zanegar asked looking utterly confused.

"…oh I wonder…" Aquous muttered rolling his eyes.

"Well, let's go get her back!" Zanegar announced quickly getting up.

"…You don't even know where she went." Light reminded him.

"Uh… Well… Sure I do! She's not here! so she must be elsewhere!"

Light looked as if she regretted the day she join up with them all. She took another drink.

"Well, let's get searching." She said. Then she rose slightly unsteadily to her feet, "come on Icarus, we better go before Zanegar and Aquous go at it again."

"Wait! Light! I know where she is!" Icarus exclaimed, excitement lighting up his emerald eyes.

"Where?" They all asked.

"It's obvious! She's with Miki!" he told them happily. Zanegar suddenly grew serious, and cursed a bit before he ran off.

"I-I didn't mean to make him mad…" Icarus whimpered with an injured look.

"It's not you kid. Zanegar's just an idiot." Aquous said standing up, "Well then, let's all go follow the idiot."

Zanegar found the house easily. Once there he burst inside with Light, Aquous and Icarus all at his side. They were met with the blank stares of four girls all sitting around a kitchen table eating various foods.

"Wha… but… wait… what!" He managed, as he stared at them, the black mermaid, Amaya, was eating a slice of pizza, the one with the long red-brown ponytail was drinking coffee, Miki was eating a bowl of instant noodles, and Tera had lemon meringue pie.

He couldn't take his eyes off Miki.

"Of all the things… why did it have to be noodles?" he asked shuddering at a certain memory. After the initial shock of having five people burst into her kitchen, one of them holding a large stick, and another looking half-drunk. Rui stood up.

"Welcome to my home…"

"Thank you!" Icarus replied.

"Uh… Icarus… I think she was being sarcastic." Whispered Zanegar,

"You know we're right here and we can hear everything your saying… right?" Rui asked.

"Uh… yeah… I knew that…"

Miki suddenly leapt up so fast she almost spilt her noodles everywhere, but she didn't care, she ran to the entrance where they stood.

"Zanegar! Oh my god, I have to apologize for yesterday! I didn't-" At that point in her enthusiastic apology she tripped on a certain large beating stick, and fell onto Zanegar, knocking him down in the process.

"Icarus… Cover you eyes." Light instructed carefully, as they watched Miki on top of Zanegar in a way that wasn't really appropriate for the eight-year old… or them for that matter.

"I… Uh… um…" A mad blush covered Miki's face as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Zanegar was a deep shade of red too but he just pulled her closer and whispered 'I love you' into her ear before kissing her softly on the lips.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Demanded another voice, a dark haired, ice-eyed girl walked into the room followed by two other girls, one appeared to be half-blind, and the other had fiery red hair.

"And I thought that our five guests were already too much to handle…" Rui muttered.

"Uh… Evory… we were just going to leave…" Said Zanegar looking like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Miki in this case being the stolen cookie.

"I thought you said you were Miki's fiancé!" Amaya demanded, gun already out, "who's this chick?"

"She's… my boss… sort of…" he explained awkwardly.

"I _am_your boss, not 'sort of'" snapped Evory.

"Hey! You're that girl from that other day in the arcade!" Miki announced, still on Zanegar awkwardly.

"Uh… yeah… now will you please get off him, I think I'm going to be scarred for life…" Evory said.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Asked Icarus "I want to see what's going on."

"You're not missing much kid, just Evory, Acai, Keiko, came, and Zanegar looks like he's gonna screw that girl."

"AQUOUS!" They all shouted

"…Well, it's true… that's what it looks like…"

"We were not gonna… Aquous you bastard!" Zanegar shouted. Aquous just shrugged as if to say 'whatever, we all know it's true'.

"OKAY EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP, SIT BY YOURSELVES AND LISTEN!" Yelled Evory.

"…Holy…"

"Shit…" Said the two wolf-girls walking into the room,

"We leave for a couple of hours and this is what this all turns into?" Asked Haven.

"…What's with the stick?" asked Shiva.

"…Don't even ask…" they replied.

**Well this story had a nice dose of Randomticity in it… hehehehe I think I love the large beating stick… :P I'll post the next chapter whenever… and yea, three more peoples will be added**


	8. Srenity, Momoji, and death

**Hiya! I'm back! I'm writing again! YAY!**

**Anywhoosal! Here are the promised bios!**

_**Darkmoonvisions **_

**Mew: Lake Eerie Water Snake**

**Name: Serenity Kanae **

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Red hair that reaches to the middle of her back, and blue eyes.**

**Appearance when transformed: her hair is waist length and her eyes take on gold flecks. She also has a snake tail.**

**Weapon: A Fire Fan, when she swipes it, it summons flames (similar to Pai's lighting fan, but fire instead)**

**Basic Background: She is from Toronto, Canada.**

**Mew outfit: A Sleeveless pebble gray coloured dress, with red 'panels' each panel has a red line going down from the top, there is one at the front, the back, and each side. Where each 'panel' ends, they split apart into two (On the sides it ends with an emerald coloured diamond shape) and reveal the light sapphire blue skirt of the dress, it ends at the top of the thighs. The neckline is flat all across and has a half inch of light yellow fabric ruffled on it. In the top middle of the dress where the 'panels' connect to a inch and a half wide red fabric that acts as the top hem, there is a bow. She has a red-pink-and-orange coloured mew choker without the fuzz, and a white instead of gold mew pendant. She has arm bands on either arm, also without fuzz, they are fall-leaf toned. She also has a bracelet on her left hand.**

**(A/N Okay, um Darkmoon, I did her bio based on the original uber-simple bio that you gave me a couple of years ago… and the picture that I drew that you approved… I um… I hope this is good enough… sorry that I'm a little scattered…)**

_**..SandxX**_

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Mew or Mermaid: Mew**

**Personality: Random, hyper and talkative around friends. Momji can be Anti-social at time.s She hates the sun and prefers Night and the Rain. Momoji is merciless, takes pleasure in peoples pain and misery. Momoji is dark and prefers to work alone.**

**Attack: Flowing Crimson Sakura Petals – Momoji's attacks are blood type they usually need blood to commence, Flowing Crimson Sakura Petals, consists of blood stained red sakura petals that are razor sharp and attack the enemy at harsh speeds cutting them into pieces. – Crimson Soul Eater – This attack, is when Momoji bites the enemy and drains their energy.**

**Outfit: Outfit mostly consists of black and streams of red. When transformed, Momoji gains black, knee length boots that are laced with red ribbon, on the lower part of her body she gains short black shorts, on the top part of her body, she gains a black ripped single-tee, beneath the tee is a thins red singlet that is seen through the cuts of her black **.**

**Normal Outfit: Black denim jeans with a black hoodie, the hood is always on.**

**Animal: Vampire bat**

**Animal Traits: When transformed into Mew form, my character gains medium sized, black, bat wings and red eyes.**

**Name: Momoji Kumiko Nakamura**

**Nickname: Momo**

**Love interest: She has TWO love interests, but they're from different animes. T.T**

**Alright… That's about it I think, feel free to edit if you want**

_**Celticlily**_

**Ok, how about a mew girl with long wavy red hair, blue eyes, transformed costume us a dark green flowing dress that's floor length at the back but knee length at the front, her attack is, um, BubbleSword! It's a long, thin bubble wand but with sharp edges for hand-hand fighting, and it blows bubbles! Which can trap enemies and get bubble juice in their eyes XD Mwahahahaha! Um… Normally wears leggings and one of those long tops (don't know what they're called!)**

**Um… and the mew mark is on the back of her neck… is that everything? I've never written one of these before.**

**And****can****sit****in****one****of****the****bubble****to****float****around,****but****doesn****'****t****have****much****control****over****direction****or****when****the****bubble****pops-****so****might****pop****when****she****'****s****just****off****the****ground****or****when****she****'****s****100****feet****in****the****air****and****she****wont****know****till****it****happens**:) **just****for****fun**;)

**Oh and animal is Maxwell's otter, and name… um…**

**Having read other people's ones now I will write this out later when I have time and chose a name. And make it less complicated!**

**Right, here it is…**

**Name: Erina**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: 16**

**Animal: Maxwell's Otter**

**Appearance: Long wavy bright orange/red hair, blue eyes, normally wears leggings and a long top**

**Appearance as a Mew: Hair and eyes the same, dark green flowing dress floor-length at back and knee length at front, mew mark**

**Oops pressed the wrong button -_-;;**

**Mew mark on back of neck**

**Weapon: Bubble sword- long, sharp bubble-wand- bubbles trap enemies, get in their eyes, and can be used for Erina to float in but not much control over where they go/ how long they last when being used for flying.**

**Personality: Friendly and kind, as shy as lettuce when on her own but with friends is hyper and outgoing. Has a weird sense of humour- MY sense of humour hehe XD loves water and whenever she sees it she really wants to jump in, and gets distracted by staring at it too :)**

**Rose's POV**

"Rukia!" I called, chasing after her with my new wolf-like speed. She stopped and turned around.

"What? What do you want!" She demanded thoroughly exasperated

"Why did you pull me out of there? And what are we?" I asked,

"Because, I thought you might enjoy not getting treated like a sideshow freak. And, we are Mews." She replied sharply

"What's a mew?" I asked suddenly tentative once more. She sighed

"Mews are genetically altered humans who have animal genes within them. Although, occasionally some people are born with it." She explained

"Alright! Um… where are you leading us?" I asked

"Do you have to ask so many questions? I'm just taking us to my friend." She told me

"Sorry." I replied back, keeping silent for the rest of the trip, which wasn't long, only about a seven minute run.

We arrived at an ordinary looking suburb house. Rukia went to the door and knocked on it twice, then paused, and rapped on it five more times, ay least two times harder than before. Then after three minutes of personal uncertainty, the door opened up to a red-head girl wearing jeans and a lose gray hoodie.

Her ocean blue eyes gleamed with gold. And a snake tail wrapped around her.

"Rose, this is Serenity. Serenity, this is Rose." Said Rukia in polite introduction.

I nodded and spoke up,

"Hi, Serenity." I said,

"Hey wolfy" she replied, I stared at her disbelievingly.

"Did you just call me… wolfy?" I asked incredulously, she nodded

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?"

"Uh… just a little bit" I told her

"Oh, okay, sorry. I'll try not to call you that often then." She told me understandingly

"Thanks!" I exclaimed happily, I then noticed something about them that separated me from them. Serenity had a fire-toned fan at her side, and Rukia absent mindedly flicked waves of energy between her hands.

"Hey, um, what… what is your fan for? And what are you doing Rukia?" I asked

"This?" asked Serenity, pointing at the fiery fan at her side "This is my weapon."

"Ya, and I control elements instead of having a hand-held weapon. Every mew has some sort of attack." She explained

"I… I don't have one" I admitted slowly

"Oh! Don't worry, you probably do, you just need to clear your thoughts and the words will come to you." She instructed. I closed my eyes, and waited, but nothing came, it was still a blank.

"Umm…. You know what guys, I think I need to be alone for a while… I'll come back here later…" I told them …_hopefully__with__a__weapon_I added silently.

"Alright, we'll see you later!" Rukia said, obvious understanding in her now deep purple eyes.

I nodded and quietly left them, heading out into the streets.

**Narrator's POV**

"Zanegar, just get off the girl already," Light said with a world-weary sigh.

"Fine!" Zanegar rolled his eyes, and stuck his tongue out at her like the immature boy he was.

Then he gently pushed Miki off of his body, however, his gauntlet caught on the soft fabric of her black long-sleeved pajama top, and sliced a ragged hole across the stomach and sleeve of it. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing the sharp metal had caught on. Miki's sudden sharp screams filled the air, as thick red blood quickly seeped through her shirt and onto the floor. Zanegar stared in horror and said the first thing that came to mind

"D-Dammit Aquous I thought I told you to file those points down!"

"Yea, I'll get right on that…," Said Aquous sarcastically, "And while I do that, you can stab your girlfriend again! …God, how is he the future king… or is it the past king? Uh… how do tenses work in the future?"

"No, your from the past," Shiva explained like she was speaking to a child.

"And, this is the present" Added Haven helpfully, and matter-of-factly.

"Well technically, we are the future to them. I mean they were alive like years ago… Wait… how are you all here, not dead, and like, young, if you're from hundreds of years ago?" Amaya asked.

"Does it really matter? She's _DYING_ for god's sake you people, _help__her_!" Zanegar screamed finally freaking out.

"Zanegar, you're the one who asked Aquous about dulling your gauntlet in the first place." Said Light flatly.

"That's only because I didn't know what to say!" exclaimed Zanegar in frustration.

"That's because YOU'RE AN IDIOT! Okay? Alright? Now, let's just help her before she bleeds to death! I mean she's looking pale already!" Tera yelled silencing everyone.

"Do you want a band-aid?" Icarus' gentle whisper broke the sudden silence. Miki could barely nod and smile at him before passing out.

Icarus pulled out a band-aid and gently put it on her arm. But it made no difference and was soon as blood soaked as the white linoleum beneath her. Silence once again descended.

"Well… you couldn't have screwed up more!" Came the gruff voice of a grouchy old man.

"W-who said that?" asked Rui, backing up a half-step.

"Oh! That's just Nagi-Kenko!" said Icarus happily pointing at the sheathed bokken at Zanegar's side.

"You mean… D… did that sword just talk?"

"I can do a lot more than that baby!" Nagi exclaimed in a failed attempt of seduction.

"Nagi… you're a sword…" Said Light exasperatedly

"Does it matter?" he replied

"Uh ya… and your old… like eww," Said Rui thoroughly disgusted,

"I'm not so old that I couldn't-"

"Zanegar! Please _try_ to keep your _sword_ under control!" Rui snapped at him, cutting off Nagi. Zanegar looked at her helplessly,

"Sadly, he doesn't listen…"

"Well make it listen!" She replied angrily, shifting her dark purple sweater-hoodie around to make sure it covered everything.

"Hey… how long are you just gonna stand there and let her bleed to death?" asked Tera, everyone turned and glared at her, she threw her hands up in surrender "Hey, I was just asking!"

Suddenly the fiery red-head spoke up, "Yeah, she's kind of right girls. And OBVIOUSLY her supposed fiancé is a complete and total tool. And can't to a thing about the fact that she's dying, so, why don't we kick him and his little troupe of psychos out of here, and let us _girls_do something useful. As of right now, he's just being a waste of space."

"Acai, I understand that you hate men, but try to be a little gentler…" Evory begged, as Acai grabbed Zanegar and beat the shit out of him, kicking him outside. She turned to her dark haired friend,

"I _am_being gentle…" suddenly a mischievous grin lit up her face, "do you want me to show you what rough is?"

"NO!" they all shouted, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Then she threw him out of the house,

"AND STAY OUT!" she yelled, she turned to face the other girls' and boys' stares "What? Hey, you two, do you want to go next?" She asked the two boys, who quickly shook their heads.

"Good, so find something useful to do." Aquous stepped back to the fringes of the group while Icarus ran around and found a roll of Paper Towel.

"Here!" he said presenting his prize, Acai smiled slightly and took it from him, and then she went to the floor and began to mop up the blood,

"Hey, Aquous guy or whatever it was, get your ass down here and help me! Also does anyone know how to bind her?" She demanded. There was a small pause. Then the half blind girl spoke up.

"When I died, it looked a lot the same as right now."

"Well! We're gonna have to stop that from happening now aren't we?" Said Rui with a forced cheerfulness and a clap of her hands, but before anyone could move another person spoke up,

"Well, isn't this pretty?" Came a chilling, humorless, slightly sardonic female voice. Suddenly a large shadow flew through the room over to Miki's fallen body. As she stood over the body, black bat wings obscured most of the stranger's body. She inhaled deeply and shivered.

"Her lifeblood… it smells good." she said in the same cold voice, then she quickly covered the both of them with her wings and burst up again, her mouth had a little bit of red blood flowing out of it, and her clothes were now soaked in it. Suddenly her red eyes flashed a glowing bright crimson.

"Flowing Crimson Sakura Petals!" She commanded, and unfurled her wings so quickly a gust of wind swirled around everyone in the room. But it wasn't only wind; within the wind were blood soaked, glowing crimson cherry blossom petals that slashed everyone, everywhere they touched.

It also blinded them for a few minutes, and when they finally dissipated. She was gone.

And so was Miki.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was bandaged up and sitting around Rui's kitchen table.

Zanegar held his head in his hands and muttered to himself, just loud enough for everyone to hear

"… I… I was so… So…"

"Useless?" supplied Aquous

"THANK YOU AQUOUS! Now where was I… oh yes, WALLOWING IN SELF HATRED!" he hung his head again, "… Why… why didn't you all do something? You were all right _there_, and I wasn't, because someone-" he stopped and gave a pointed look at Acai, then continued on "kicked me out, god! You were all supposed to be able to protect her! You know what? Fine! If you won't help her _I_ will!" he slowly raised his voice till he was yelling, he turned to his original party members "Aquous, Tera, Icarus, Light, you're the only ones I can trust! Come on! If anyone else follows me," his voice dropped to a dead-serious tone "I will end you."

"Zanegar, get real, we were here too, and we couldn't do anything either. It wasn't their fault!" Tera exclaimed, his eyes narrowed,

"Are you against me now then?"

"Zanegar, grow a brain, she's just speaking the truth" replied Light, a hard look now covered his face

"Aquous?"

"You're a retard."

"Bastard. What about you Icarus?" turning to the eight year old

"Zanegar… you're scaring me."

"Fine! Then I don't need any of you! I'll go save her on my own!" And with that he turned and walked out of the door without a single glance behind him.

Icarus burst into tears.

"Shh… Shh… it's okay!" Keiko said, speaking as softly as she was walking. She went to him, and holding him tight in her arms, she let him cry.

She held onto Icarus for as long as he needed her. "He's still a little kid, and not everyone can handle everything that happens to them all the time. Everyone needs a mother every once in a while." She murmured gently, stroking his hair and murmuring random things in soothing tones.

"Well, how long are you all gonna stand around gawking?" Snapped Evory, who was trying to put a little more control onto the situation and trying to make the awkwardness of the situation not so bad.

Aquous spoke up particularly brusque

"I have something I have to go do. I'll be back, when I'm back." Then he quickly left the house.

**Aquous' POV**

I cussed under my breath and quickened my pace as I fled the house quickly. Icarus' tears and Zanegar's blow-up, and Miki's bleeding and kidnapping had affected me more than I wanted to admit to anyone; especially to myself…

So I had to leave, I was just going to go and work on learning the ancient teachings of the water samurai long before me. All the past knowledge was collected in a blue covered book with gold bindings.

My Sensei, the previous water samurai had given me this precious book many years before, and according to tradition, I would add all of his new information, techniques, and learnings within this book. And then pass it down to the next water samurai.

But I was still studying all of the older, wiser samurais' teachings; he wasn't ready to add anything yet.

I had unconsciously begun to walk faster and faster until I was practically running. So wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice the light brown haired girl until I ran right into her, knocking her to the ground. My body covered hers just like how Zanegar's had been covering Miki when I had been teasing him an hour ago.

I quickly got up blushing like made, then helped her to her feet again,

"Hello… uh… um sorry! …h-have you seen my book?" I asked stuttering as I saw her beautiful face.

"Is this it?" She asked, passing me the blue book I held so dearly, as she gave it to me, our hands brush a little sending small shivers up and down my spine, I yanked my hand back quickly as if I had just been electrocuted,

"Oh uh… would you like to read it?" I asked trying not to seem rude by my sudden pulling back, she blushed slightly and nodded

"Thank you! I love books."

As they sat down together on a bench looking over the ocean the reality of what I had just done sunk in, I turned to her, and watched the sunlight shine through her golden brown hair illuminating her kind, clear blue eyes.

'_Like__water__when__the__sun__hits__it__'_ I thought, and then shook my head.

'_What the hell am I doing? I can't let this bimbo read my ancient texts! However… she is a very cute bimbo… well, there's no harm I guess… after all, there's no way she could understand it'_

"Hey," she spoke up, not letting her eyes leave the page "when you perform this technique, you should open up your stance more in order to allow a stronger strike." She pointed at a technique I had been working on for ages but had never gotten it quite right, my notes were in the margin, and obviously she had been reading my frustrations as well as the texts.

'_WHAT__THE__HELL?__'_ I thought, how could she understand the ancient teachings, well enough to even correct them? I bet she hadn't even thrown a spear before!

"Those were my ancient teachings!... what is she!"

I was sitting in a ball crying while she practiced with my spear.

""This style is like nothing I've ever seen! It's so fluid, so dynamic! You must be one heck of a fighter to have mastered it!" she chirped happily, helping me to my feet.

"Well I see myself as more of a scholar than I fighter, I swear, Zanegar wouldn't last a minute without me."

"I don't know who this Zanegar is but he sounds like a tool!" she said bluntly.

"…she's perfect." I whispered

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!"

**Light's POV**

So after Zanegar went to be all guy-like and retarded as usual, and Aquous left because he couldn't stand Icarus' crying, and after Icarus finally shut up…

They still didn't leave me on peace.

"Hey, so Light, what's your opinion on the matter? Huh?" Someone's voice broke through to me. I looked up at the fiery red head

"I don't care."

"Uh… o… okay." That girl, Acai or something like that, turned away to another poor girl and began to talk about whatever it was she had been talking about before.

Then that crazy girl in the purple hoodie leapt up looking possessed

"Paint! I need to paint right now!" then she fell back into her chair and a look that I was familiar with came over her face as her hand began to move quickly and efficiently, unfortunately, there wasn't any paper or paint in her hands

"Hey! People, get her some paper and paint already!" I told them, they gave me a look

"She's possessed!" Acai exclaimed

"No she's not!" I snapped, leaping up and finding the stupid paint myself, after I found the paint, it was easy to find an easel and a large canvas I put the brush in Rui's hand and quickly set up the paints. She knew what to do, they always did. And soon she had dipped her brush into the paint and began to paint her vision.

"Well, if she's not possessed by some art demon, then what is with her?" Asked Haven

"God! Do they teach you people nothing! She's an Oracle!" they gave a confused stare and a false smile

"A PROPHETESS, OKAY! SHE'S A PROHPETESS! Do you know anything at all! She is getting a vision! And instead of speaking it or coming up with some stupid-ass prophesy like most diviners, she's painting it out!"

"Oh! Hey ya! I remember you talking about something like that a while ago!" Tera said with understanding finally dawning on her, the others also looked as if they finally understood.

"Hey, she doesn't have much paint left." Amaya stated, looking at the depleted supply "Do you want me to go out and buy some more before she ends up with nothing to paint with?" she asked

"Yes, do it! Just go." I told her sitting down with a sigh, why did she have to ask me? I'm not in charge, and I don't want to be.

**Amaya's POV**

So I left the house pretty fast to get some paint for Rui. Keiko, Acai, and Evory had come with me, and now we hurried down the busy streets looking for an arts supply store. That's when I heard it, it was music, and a familiar voice... I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a small band set up in the street, I just stood still and listened

"Hey! Amaya! What are you doing?" asked Evory

"Shh!" I said holding up a hand, I very carefully dared to get closer, but not close enough that the band could see me. I listened carefully to the voice, and then realized, he was singing lyrics in a soft rap style.

"…_And everybody knows, _

_But something about her makes me want to slow it,_

_Spend a little more time, I like that she has a mind on her_

_I got to get her, won't stop till I got her,_

_She focus, she go to school, she works too,_

_Hey-o!_

_Cause shawty, cause shawty, cause shawty's fly_

_I can use someone like you by my side_

_As long as you're around, hey! Round hey!_

_I can hold you down, and provide 'em (hey! Hey!)_

_So you should get to know me, lil mama _

_So tell me what's it gonna be-"_

"I got to know you once!" I shouted, now close to the band, my feet had unconsciously led me there as he had sung. All the pain came back again "And you betrayed me!" the black haired boy's head snapped up and found my eyes, his deep almost black mahogany eyes were sorry, and yet, filled with joy to see me.

"Amaya?" he asked in his rich tenor

"Kurosaki," I replied with a curt nod

"Look, Amaya, I… what I did was for the better, please, you have to trust me!" he begged, but the pain of his betrayal stabbed through my heart

"I did trust you, once. Kuro, I loved you. And you, you betrayed me! You helped them take over my kingdom! YOU ENSLAVED MY PEOPLE!" I yelled, warm tears sliding down my cheeks now

"But you know what? That wasn't even the worst part… I…" I trailed off, then grabbed my deep black pearl from my necklace

"PICHI PICHI PITCH! BLACK PEARL VOICE! LIVE CONCERT! START!" I cried, the familiar warm light of transformation settled around me, and I was in my fighting outfit once more, except I didn't have a gun this time. This time my weapon was a guitar, music would fight for me. I strummed a few chords on the guitar, and began to play the slowed down Yanou's candlelight mix, version of the song I wanted to use, then I found my voice,

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me,_

_I can take a few tears every now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with you long, still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again, I pretend I'm okay_

_But__that__'__s__not__what__gets__me.__"_

I could see the pain my voice, my song, my hurt caused him, but I just let the tears flow, and kept on singing, somewhere as I had been singing the first verse, Evory had also transformed, and now she was my back-up singer. I let all my thoughts go once more. As I sung

"_What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say"_

"_Much__to__say.__" _echoed Evory

"_And watching you walk away" _

"_Walk__away__" _she once again echoed

"_And never knowing what could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do_

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile, when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still hard getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret, but I know_

_If I could do it over, I would trade, give away, all the words that I say _

_In my heart, that I've left unspoken_

"_What__hurts__the__most,__was__being__so__close,__and__having__so__much__to__say__" "__Much__to__say__" _Evory echoed softly, a few tears of her own streaking her face

"_And watching you walk away" _

"_Walk away"_

"_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do _

_Oh ohh yea_

_And having so much to say" _

"_Much to say"_

"_And watching you walk away"_

"_Walk away"_

"_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do _

_What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing what could have been_

_Not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do, what I was trying to do_

_Mmm__is__what__I__was__trying__to__do__"_ I finished playing, a few people on the streets around us has gathered to watch, and some called out cheers of endorsement, but it didn't matter to me. I saw nothing but him.

"Amaya, I still love you, I… I never wanted you to get hurt… I… he agreed not to kill you if I helped him." he said, his tears of remorse on his face

"But my people," I cried softly "my kingdom, they're suffering, I'm their princess, I… I can't let them get hurt. I should have died if it would have saved them."

"Please… Amaya… don't say that!" he begged, then, since he was already transformed, he started playing his own guitar, and the other members of his band joined in once they recognized the song. Once the initial play softened for the first verse Kuro opened his mouth and sang, in a sad voice

"_Tear__those__pictures__off__the__wall,_

_I don't think I will need them all again,_

_I think the problem here is there's nothing wrong_

_I guess that I can coast along, for now_

_A bit more, something's missing; missing the point of it did before_

_I'm sorry that I'm always the one to let you down again_

_And I feel so ashamed_

_It should have been easy _

_I feel so low_

_And I want you to know _

_That I won't let go again_

_I feel so low_

_You were first to knock me down_

_In a way I guess were even now_

_And I, I, I know I only use that first to justify_

_But maybe that's not just a lie_

_Who knows?_

_A bit more, of something missing, missing the point of it did before_

_I'm sorry that I'm always the one to make you feel that burn_

_And I feel so ashamed_

_This used to be easy_

_I feel so low_

_But I want you to know_

_That I won't let go again_

_I feel so low_

_I feel so, tired, tired _

_You get so tired, tired, you get so tired, tired_

_Tired, tired_

_And I feel so ashamed_

_This should have been easy_

_I feel so low_

_And I want you to know_

_That I won't let go again_

_I feel so low_

_And I feel so ashamed_

_This used to be easy_

_I feel so low_

_But I want you to know_

_That I won't let go again_

_I__feel__so__low__" _He finished his song, and I fell to my knees and sobbed. He put down his guitar, and came to me.

He pulled me close and held me tight, placing a soft and tender kiss on the top of my head. And I let him, I cried and I rested in his embrace. The old familiar feeling of comfort, happiness and love I felt when I had been with him what seemed like so long ago, came back.

"Come on…" I heard Evory say, leading the two other girls away to get the paint that Rui needed, and leaving me here with Kuro.

**Zanegar's POV**

"Fine then, if they won't help me… I'll… I'll have my own solo quest!" I shouted, "And Aquous won't be an ass about it! YES! IT'S PERFECT!"

'_so__where__am__I__going__again?__'_ I thought, looking around. I hadn't really been all that focused on where I was going to go to save her, I just knew I was going to… and somehow, just trying to follow my gut lead me here… wherever 'here' was.

It was the entrance to an ominous dark cave in the side of a cliff over looking a raging black ocean.

"Oh well, I might as well go in!" and with that I entered the cave. It was pitch-black inside, and everything inside me screamed to run away. But I ignored it like how I usually did, and kept on going in.

Eventually my eyes adjusted and within the dimness in the cave I saw an unmoving figure on the ground. I rushed to her, tapping and activating the light gem in my gauntlet as I went. By the time I reached her, the cave was filled light.

But I wished I had never done that. Her cold body was pale, and her wounds no longer dripped blood.

She also no longer breathed.

**I have to say… this might be my longest chapter ever! XD so anyone mad at me for cliffies yet? XD haha, anyways, I'll tell you the titles and artists of the songs I used in this chapter in order of appearance.**

**Come With Me by Flo Rida**

**What Hurts The Most (Yanou's candlelight mix) by Cascada**

**Low by Marianas Trench, it was a tough choice between Low and Push, both songs were by Marianas Trench, and I think they're both great (XD I love Marianas Trench so I like all their songs XD) I particularly liked the line 'I regretted it, I regret a lot of things' from it. But Low was more heavy, and apologetic… so I went with that instead! XD**

**OH! And I finally have a plot line for the whole story now! …meaning yes… before this chapter pretty much everything was winged and hopefully going together… but now… I HAS A PLAN! XD Review please! =^-^= **


	9. Erina, Titan, Darkness, and Revival

**XD I think I'm addicted to writing this story now! First off, I must apologize to Celticlily …I forgot to add Erina in the last chapter… secondly! Here's the new Bio!**

**LegendaryPhenom **

**Who says I can't be a good guy who's a BADASS? There guys like that, and I would like to be one.**

**Al right then, a bio –**

**Name: Titan Killings**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 7' 2"**

**Weight: 280**

**Gender: Male**

**What I am: Human **

**Weapon: Speed, Strength, Intelligence, Ingenuity. Martial arts and sniper rifles.**

**Personality: Soft going. Leader. Serious. Focused. Caring.**

**Outfit: Black martial art suit (heavy), red leather gloves, red headband, red belt, red combat boots**

**Love Interest: Unknown**

**Talents: Can play any instrument, athletic, strong, writes in calligraphy, wise beyond my years**

**Bio: Among the few "pure" humans left of the planet, I, Titan, seek to preserve the ancient human ancestry. Ever since, I have been looking for another pure human like me, a girl, to continue the human line. But so far…**

**Ambercatlucky2: And that's it! So I'll get onto the story now!**

**Cassi's POV**

Flopped on my bed I sat and stared at the ceiling. The only sound in my room was the ticking of the clock, and my own quiet breathing. I focused on my breathing, in and out, in and out. Over and over again.

"I still can't believe it. Jackson, as in _Jackson__Black_ had asked me to date him. It was so weird, of all the people he could have asked, he had asked me!" I had to say out loud to make it feel a little more real.

The clock ticked-tocked on, I leaned over and looked at it, 5:45 P.M. our date was at six… oh well, close enough, I could be early.

Leaping out of bed, I got changed into a loose fitting tee and a pair of ripped jeans.

Then I left the house, and biked towards the pier where we were to meet up at.

Nearing the pier I saw Jackson there already,

"Jackson Hey-" the greeting died on my lips as I saw what was going on.

Thick black webs of some sort of weird substance mix within a red hazy cloud seemed almost alive as it swarmed around his head, wherever the black webs touched him, red blood would begin to ooze from the point of contact.

"Jackson!" I shouted loudly taking off towards him in a fast, hard, sprint. He saw me through the cloud and the blackness, his hazel eyes gleaming red.

"NO! RUN CASSI! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" I hesitated "NOW!" he screamed, I froze and looked, he… he had fangs! _Fangs_!

"Jackson… What's going on? What… what are you?" I asked softly.

"Cassi, I can't explain now… but… AHH! I… I'm not human! And this… this _Thing_ is attacking me! And I don't want you to get hurt either… so RUN!" He replied pained. Suddenly a small section of the cloud and blackness split off from the main one, and turned towards me.

I ran.

But it wasn't enough; it caught up to me easily and surrounded me. The red mist choking me and making my vision fuzzy, with every breathe, with every time I opened my mouth, a little more got into my lungs, and I would fade a little more.

And the blackness, the dark inky webs were slashing at my skin, drawing blood.

I heard a noise, and froze, the sound stopped… it was me, my screaming. Oh well… blackness edged my vision and I closed my eyes in sleep.

**Erina's POV**

"…I'm hungry! Well, good thing I brought a snack with me this time!" I chirped happily to myself, pulling out the package of fudgey banana muffins I had made earlier.

"Huh… awfully dark scenery all of a sudden!" I noted aloud taking a bite of my muffin. The peaceful, watery ocean had turned black and white as it stormed furiously, the beachside now rough cliff walls pocketed with an occasional cave.

Suddenly as I floated past a particularly large cave in my bubble, a voice called out to me.

"A… Are you the witch of the west... or… how high am I?" I looked up from my muffin startled.

And found myself staring into the red eyes of a black haired boy with tear marks marring his face, he held a pale brown haired girl in his arms.

"Why… YES! Yes I am the witch of the west!" I called back. The boy rubbed his eyes, and shook his dead disbelievingly.

"Wait…," he said, scratching his head "how do I know about The Wizard of OZ if I'm from feudal Japan..?" he continued to look freaked out about his random knowledge of fairytales.

"Hey, Mr. Ozzy, I'm Erina by the way! What exactly happen to you? I mean-" and then I was falling…

**Zanegar's POV**

I looked down as that new crazy witch-of-the-west-culture-shock-causing girl fell down the cliff and hit the water with a splash.

"OH COME ON! YOUR SUPPOSED TO HELP ME OUT OR SOMETHING MISTER OZZY!" She shouted at me, her red hair streaming out behind her as she swam leisurely in the dangerous waves below. I shouted out my own reply to her.

"OH I'M SORRY, WAS I SUPPOSED TO CATCH YOU? I'M SORRY I WAS TOO BUSY CRADLING THE DEAD CORSPE OF MY TRUE LOVE!" I turned and shook my head "man… some people can be so insensitive…"

"_Zanegar__…"_ a familiar voice entered my mind, but the usual sweet sound sliced through my head and brought me pain, probably because… I was the one who killed her…

_"__Zanegar__…" _her voice called again, bringing more sweet memories along with the piercing pain of guilt from her death. I paused in my line of thoughts… her voice was calling out to me, but she herself, was dead.

"Wait… How is this happening?" I asked aloud startled. She replied in a light melody

"_And I'm begging you. Bring me back to life. I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight. It's too late to go, already taken me forever just to try you know…"_

"Bring you back to life?" I said questioningly still wincing in the pain that her song had caused, "But how?" Then he felt it, a light touch running down his arm, raising goose-bumps on his skin, the soft touch ended at his dark black gem.

_"__With__the__power__of__your__dark__gem.__"_ Came the light murmur, and then, her presence was completely gone.

"Hey! Ya know, ya coulda at least asked if I was okay ya know! I mean geez! I had ta walk up that whole danged cliff! And there was water… EVERWHERE!" Came the half irritated voice of Erina, I tuned her out with a 'hush, hush' noise and hand movement.

"Don't you 'Hush hush Erina me!... hey... wow… she really is dead…" she commented looking at Miki's pale petit form.

"Yes," I replied through clenched teeth she really is-" I froze, oh ma gawd! She could possibly be not dead!... oddly enough, I felt like I needed to talk to Aquous…, oh well, that could wait. Only if this fell through.

I tapped the dark black, onyx gem that rested within my gauntlet. It activated, an ominous chill crept through me, but I ignored it and brought it down to her forehead.

A dark pulse emitted that seemed to steal away all light, and then it cleared, and I could see.

**Cassi's POV**

I ran forward, but still it was the same, all that I saw was the blackness I couldn't even see my hand if I put it in front of my face. The darkness assaulted all my senses, I couldn't tell up from down, side from side, forwards to back. Heck… I didn't even know if I was moving or not!

I couldn't smell of hear anything either, or taste anything… it's like the place was trying to suffocate me. And it was working; the despair of the nothingness crushed me.

I fell to my knees and sobbed, not even hearing my own crying made me sob harder.

**Rose's POV**

My face was quite red, or at least I thought so, because, it was warm. Very warm.

"Um… uh… I'm Rose." I managed, looking down at my feet nervously.

"Oh! Uh! Ya! I'm Aquous…" he replied, equally embarrassed.

"Soo… um… uh… here's… your spear back…" I said holding out my left hand.

"Um… thanks." He took it back from me, his larger slightly calloused hands, gently brushing on my own smaller, mildly wind-chaffed hands, immediately making both of us turn a darker shade of red.

"Soo… uh… 1-674-789-8056…" I told him, then turned and fled.

Minutes later I arrived back at Serenity and Rukia's house, I knocked on the door a couple times breathlessly. And an untransformed Rukia opened the door, her deep red-brown eyes looking at me in amusement at my red face and breathless manner.

"Soo…," she drawled "find your weapon?" I nodded, "What is it?"

"Aquous… I mean spear. A WATER SPEAR!" I shouted. She laughed.

"So who's this Aquous?" she asked

"No one!" I replied back a little too quickly, she smiled again, just barely stopping herself from laughing again.

"So… heh… how'd you put the moves on him?" she teased,

"I… I did not 'put the moves' on him!" I stammered back outraged

"Well then, how'd he put the moves on you?" she asked

"He and I did nothing! We just ran into each other in the street!"

"Well, for just running into each other you seem pretty close, if you just met him while walking, you didn't have to talk to him." she said

"No… we uh… literally ran into each other… then he lent me his book… and um… his spear." I explained awkwardly. She raised her eyebrows.

"You just met and you already..?"

"NO!" I shouted a mad blush covering my face "A real spear, with wood, and metal and water samurai powers!"

"Haha, okay Rose, chill out! You're as red as a tomato!" she laughed, her brown eyes now light yellow in mirth.

"S-shut up!" I told her hitting her teasingly on the arm.

"Hahaha, okay, I'll let you float around on your love cloud, up in your room." She said with a mischievous grin, quickly bounding up the nearby stairs before I could protest again. "Over here!" she called.

I let it drop for now and followed her up the stairs and into a medium sized room.

"You mean… I can stay here?" I asked, she nodded

"Uh-huh. But you better find out something to say to your folks, if you were living with them before." She told me, I shook my head

"It's okay… I wasn't, thanks!" she smiled

"No problem! You're my friend right?" I smiled back at her

"Yea." It was nice to have friends again.

**Amaya's POV**

What seemed like forever later, we broke apart tears mingled together.

"I missed you." He told me softly,

"I missed you too." I told him in reply, and then I leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"Hey, Amaya, we're going back… come back whenever you're ready okay?" Evory told me uncharacteristically warm, and then she, Acai, and Keiko waved good-bye and headed off towards Rui's house.

"I… I should go too. It turns out Rui's prophetic, and my best friend just died…" I stammered awkwardly to him.

"So soon?" he asked, I nodded, "Yeah, sorry." He caressed my face gently,

"It's okay, just… why don't we keep in touch this time?" he asked

"Sure… do you have a phone?" I asked, he nodded and pulled out a sleek black iphone. I entered my number in his contacts while he entered his on my phone.

After trading back phones I gave him one last kiss and left. Almost immediately after he was out of sight, a small vibrate and two beeps indicated I had a new text message. I pulled out my phone and smiled.

_**Love you! Miss you already! Call me later! :3 **_

I typed back a quick reply and sent it. When I got home, Rui's picture was already over half done, it was done in dark colours and depicted an ominous scene. Before I could say anything though, Aquous burst back into the room, his glasses not sitting straight on his face.

"WHAT DOES ONE-SIX-SEVEN-FOUR-SEVEN-EIGHT-NINE-EIGHT-OH-FIVE-SIX MEAN!" He shouted desperately to everyone in the room. I thought about the sequence of numbers he'd just blurted out, and then I got it.

He noticed the recognition in my face and spoke directly to me.

"What are those numbers for!" he asked me pleadingly, and so unlike the usual prick he appeared to be.

"Chill out! It's a cell phone number, why?" he gave me a puzzled stare.

"Cell phone?" he questioned

"Yeah, look!" I pulled out my iphone and showed it to him.

"Holy mother of… what is that? Why is it glowing? Is it enchanted? What does it do?" he bombarded me with questions.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! RE-LAX!" I said breaking up my 'relax' for emphasis. "It's just an iphone, a type of cell phone, you use them to call people, and it's like a portable land-line phone."

"What is a phone though?" he asked slowly, angered that he seemed like an idiot.

"Here, hang on, what was that number again?" he repeated it to me slowly, and I dialed it. After two rings it picked up,

"Hello?" asked a soft feminine voice,

"Hi, I'm Amaya, I have a friend who recently got your number, but he doesn't have a cell phone, anyways, would you like to talk to him?"

"Um… yes please…" she replied shyly.

"Hey! Aquous, are you sure this is the right number? It sounds like a girl… and a nice one at that!" I teased; he just looked at me grumpily and took the phone from my hands,

"So I just speak into it, and she can hear me and speak back?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"R-Rose?" he asked into the phone, I barely made out her soft reply

"Aquous?"

"Yeah, it's me, h-how are you?" it was amazing how soft and kind his voice could get, even Light and Tera had looked over here, all interest in Rui now lost as their cynical companion suddenly became the charmer. As Aquous and his new girlfriend, or at least I assumed, Light and Tera talked to me.

"Is that really Aquous?" Tera asked, I nodded

"What the hell happened to him?" Light exclaimed

"I think he got a girlfriend." I told them,

"Poor bastard," said Light

"Why?" I asked

"She's obviously screwing with his head… he's never sounded that nice before, if you knew Aquous like we knew Aquous you would be shocked too, he's a douche." Tera bobbed her head in quick agreement, it was strange how his two close companions could easily bash him, and Zanegar too for that matter…

It was then I wondered why they were even close friends.

"YO! AQUOUS! YOU DONE YET!" Tera shouted loudly at him, he covered the speaking part of the phone so Rose couldn't hear him.

"Shut up Tera!" then he went back to his conversation like nothing had happened.

**Cassi's POV**

I had surrendered in the endless darkness, I became motionless, or so I thought I had, it was hard to tell. The blackness, the nothingness swallowed me and I couldn't do a thing.

And then, I saw it.

A soft light that burned my eyes that had been pretty much shut down in the deep darkness, and yet I hungered for the light and forced my eyes to remain open, quickly blinking back the stinging tears that the light cause, lest the light left again.

In the light was a boy, he seemed young, but had an aura of power around him. He was donned in complete and total blackness, in his hands were two cane-like weapons, on his head were two velvet black ears that revealed a slight bit of golden fur, and a golden tail also almost blotted out with black dots.

Behind him stood Jackson.

**Titan's POV**

It was just a simple street concert, or so the performance had seemed. But I shook my head in disgust; that was no human band or songstress.

More like two Mermaids and a group of Sûyo. They all might as well have been Sirens, out to capture mortal hearts and destroy humanity.

I did not have much pleasantry for the non-humans that had suddenly seemed to fill most of this earth.

Here in Japan, most all its citizens have already become animal-like therefore losing their humanity, even when they were in human form, their humanity was utterly tainted.

And the Mermaids and the other creatures of the sea. They had come up from the oceans, and spawned here, entrapping those with their songs and practically controlling humans.

Like I said, I didn't have a pleasant outlook on them. However I continued to watch these two aquatic beings, and picked up on some recognizable words, just fragments of sentence, but what I heard was interesting none the less.

"_Amaya… never wanted… …agreed to kill… helped him…"_

"…_people… suffering… let them get hurt… should have died…"_

"…_don't…"_

The boy stopped to perform a song which I could hear all of, as he preformed it as a concert style, not a private conversation. After words I caught a few more of their words.

_"…__missed__…"_

_ "…you too…"_

Suddenly a third Mermaid came to them, and two Mews, ugh, what a horribly cute name they had chosen to hide their true animalistic properties. The mermaid spoke to the other two.

_"…__we__'__re__going__… __come__back__whenever__…" _

The other two mews talked to each other quietly and I had to really strain to hear them.

_"…__unusual__… __cold__as__ice__…"_

_ "…she once… too… but she… with the darkness…"_

_ "True but… what if… but… changed… so… now…"_

_ "…we… …attack if… all over again… horrible."_

Then the group of three walked away. What I had picked up from the two Animals was alarming. I should probably keep a watch on that group if they were going to be dangerous. But I stayed here for a few more minutes unnoticed in the crowds and listened a bit more before leaving.

"…_Prophetic… …died…"_

"…_okay… …why don't we… … this time…"_

They broke apart, each heading their own way.

I sighed and then followed after the black-haired mermaid who had gone the way the group that had talked with her earlier had went. It was time to find out what was going on with this possibly dangerous group.

**Zanegar's POV**

I knew that it was all wrong, something just didn't feel right. So when she opened her eyes, which were suddenly blood red in her transformation, I kept a steady and cool attitude. Erina was too shocked to do anything more than stand and stare.

When the darkness had receded breath had returned to Miki's body. But she had transformed too, not into her mermaid or attack form, but a transformation none the less.

Her usual brown hair was an unnatural black with bloody red streaks, and her skin paler than bone china. Her eyes were flecked with crimson splashes the colour of blood and midnight speckles that almost devoured the usual dark brown.

Her outfit had changed slightly. Her black long sleeve shirt was now ripped and tattered not just where I had accidentally cut her, but all over.

Her pajama pants had turned into a pair of black denim short shorts that frayed at the hem. And she wore knee-length lace-up black boots.

She got up, turned and rested her gaze on me, then she spoke, it was chilling, her voice sounded nearly the same, but it held underlying tones of cruelty and hatred that it had not before, and every word pierced through my brain and brought me great pain.

"Thank you for resurrecting me… into the darkness, ha! What a convenient fool." Erina held her head and screamed out in pain. So it wasn't imaginary, or just me that it hurt.

'Miki' or so it seemed, because, this wasn't like her, there was no way in hell that she would want to ever cause hurt to anyone, rose and gave a single high A note which permeated the cave and pierced through my brain, I fell to the ground in pain. She smirked evilly and left.

Minutes after she had gone Erina spoke up.

"If that's your true love, then honey, you need help."

"That wasn't her."

"But you said she was!"

"That person has her body, but that sure as hell can't be her."

"Whatever you say Ozzy."

"It's Zanegar."

"Alright Ozzy."

"…You're mean…"

"Your girlfriend's mean."

"What?"

"Your mom's mean."

"WHAT DOES MY MOM HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

"You tell me Ozzy"

"But… my mom hasn't done anything to you!"

"You just don't get it… Do you?"

"What's there to get?"

"You're pretty obtuse aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"…your girlfriend's mean…"

"Please shut up."

**Hey! I hope the chapter was good! Please review! I worked very hard on this… even if you can't tell it… I promise to work harder though and update faster… I swears I shall! XD ahh… I'm so happy I have more joking people… they are fun to work with… oh! And hey! I used a line from a song it was from 'Stutter' by Marianas Trench, hey, if any of you guys have songs that you like that you think might be appropriate for this story and that I could work in somehow, feel free to suggest them, I probably will end up using them if they fit. Also Rose's phone number is invented, if it's real, I do not know whose it is.**

**I think this chapter was kinda cliff hanger-y… heh… I'm mean aren't I? XD but don't worry, I'll try uber hard to update again soon! Bye for now!**


	10. Bullets, Pasts and Purity

**DOUBLE DIGITS! *(^-^)* YAY! Haha XD well, we made it to ten chapters! Isn't this fun? 0-~ hee hee! Well, I'll get started now!**

**Narrator's POV**

"Really, what does insulting my girlfriend do for you anyways?" Zanegar asked Erina pushing open the door to Rui's house, which was pretty much the base where everyone just… was.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and Erina hit her head on the door as they saw the state of things in the kitchen. Aquous was talking to himself like a madman, Tera, Light, Amaya, Evory, Acai, and Keiko were clumped together talking in hushed whispers and loud shouts, Shiva and Haven were sneaking cookies out of the cupboard, and Rui was psychotically painting. There were splashes of multihued, oil and acrylic paints all over the white linoleum floor.

"No wonder you're weird." Erina told Zanegar rubbing her head.

"Ya…" he replied, Aquous' head snapped up then, he covered what he held to his ear.

"Zanegar's an idiot all by himself, thank you very much!" then he went back to talking to himself.

"Ah, but being an idiot with others is much more fun! 'Cos then-" Zanegar then cut Erina off with a high-pitched loud, and rather unmanly scream. After he quieted a small voice broke the silence, and all eyes were on him, except Rui's who was still glued to her painting.

"Um… a… are you still mad Zanegar-sama?" asked a certain tired out eight year old from behind him, his hand on Zanegar's back.

"I… I… ICARUS! Don't scare me like that again!" Zanegar cried, "…but yes, I'm not mad anymore!" he added.

"Wow, you sure area a scaredy-cat Ozzy…" Erina informed him.

"Ozzy?" Tera asked lifting an eyebrow and snickering

"It's… a long story… and… Miki's not dead!" he replied, Aquous touched something on what he had been talking into, and gave it back to Amaya, he then turned to Zanegar,

"You really are taking this well, she really is dead you know."

"Yes! But in our time she's alive! Since she just died now, she is still alive then!"

"Uh Zanegar, the space time continuum doesn't work like that" Zanegar tilted his head

"You know what? Fine… she's alive in our time."

"Dudes, you know that she's already alive right now… but she's mean…" Erina commented.

"WHY MUST YOU KEEP INSULTING MY GIRLFRIEND?" Zanegar shouted to her.

"BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH YA-"

"Wait… weird new girl, what do you mean she's alive right now?" Aquous asked her.

"IT'S ERINA! And y'all heard me! She's alive, she was dead, and in a cave too! But now she's all alive and evil and mean…" she explained

"Cause that ain't her!" Zanegar protested,

"Shut up Ozzy! I'm asking Erina!" Snapped Aquous

"Don't you start calling me that too!" Zanegar wailed

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" He asked

"But… I don't wanna!" Zanegar whined

"…Should I kick his ass out again?" Asked Acai with a mischievous gleam in her eyes

"…I'll shut up…" Zanegar replied, eyes wide in fear, and memory.

"…Anyways," Erina continued with a pointed glance at Zanegar, "Zanegar went all psycho and touched the chick with that," she pointed to the dark gem on the gauntlet on his arm, "and then she went all booga booga" she waved her hands around for affect "and then sung a high pitch sound, that hurt my head, then jumped out of a cave on a high cliff-top. And then I informed Zanegar that his girlfriend was mean."

"SHE IS NOT!" He said, quickly shutting up again when Acai glared at him.

"WELL SHE ISN'T"

"YOU'RE JUST DIEING TO BE KILLED AREN'T YOU!" Acai yelled

"OZZY! OZZY! YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND IS MEAN!" Joined Erina

"Will you all stop bickering like children!" Light demanded suddenly joining the conversation.

"But she started it!" Zanegar said pointing at Acai and Erina

"He started it!" They replied back furiously

"Zanegar… Acai… Erina… SHUT UP BEFORE I CLEAVE YOU ALL IN HALF! Now let's sit down and talk about all this logically!" she said

"I will if they will!" Zanegar said, Light pulled out her claymore

"Uh… never mind… I'll stop now…" Light smiled overly cheerfully

"Good! Now shall we work this out?"

**Titan's POV**

I watched as the mermaid songstress entered the white walled house. One of the walls, the one facing the seaside the house sat close to, was made almost entirely out of glass. A giant window.

Inside it appeared to be a kitchen with a contemporary look, white linoleum floors and alternating black and white walls. The cupboards in the kitchen had doors made of clouded glass, and all the appliances looked sleek, and still new. There was one thing about it that surprised me though.

There was a girl in a purple hoodie sitting in a chair, a paint brush in her hand, and a multitude of polychromatic paints on a painting palette in the other hand.

She was painting almost as if blind to everything else around her as she splashed and smeared paints onto a canvas that was turned to an angle in which I could not see what it exhibited.

It wasn't my lack of vision towards the painting that made me question her; it was the seeming careless manner in which she painted. The house was up kept pristinely, and yet she was allowing paint to splash all over the floor and wherever it happened to land. She also wore a blank, yet knowing look on her face.

A sudden commotion caught my attention, and I looked towards the others within the house. A large group of girls and three boys were gathered around a table, two red headed girls, one with blue eyes and the other with brown eyes, were yelling at a black haired, red eyed boy. Then, another girl joined the yelling, only her voice was quieter, I couldn't make out what she said. But she seemed very in control.

She had hair the colour of sunrise that fell down to her waist and cerulean eyes that held hints of violet within. Her form was slender, but built. And she had an aura of power about her, and an impressive claymore in her grasp.

She looked like a goddess of light. So naturally, I just stood and stared wide-eyed, stunned by her, as my SRS 99D AM Sniper Rifle dropped from my hands and hit the ground, firing a shot that hit her right-hand shoulder.

I cursed. She fell backwards. We caught each other's gaze. I held it until she broke away when her eyes were forced closed from the pain. I turned and dashed away as sirens sounded in the distance, she probably wasn't pure human anyways. She was too beautiful, too perfect, and too flawless to possibly be pure human.

But then why couldn't I help but wish I could be there with her, apologizing and helping her?

**Haven's POV**

So, it only took another person getting seriously injured for us to clue in and call 911 when these sorts of things happen. Ah well, we called emergency now, and Light would be fine. The bullet had grazed right through the top of her shoulder; it just missed the bone, in which case this would be a much more serious event.

However the young boy, Icarus, had begun sobbing again.

"Is Light going to die now too?" he asked through tears. I put a hand on his arm, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine; we've got emergency vehicles on their way."

"Hey, kid, you want a cookie?" Asked Shiva, her golden eyes soft and caring as she passed him a cookie, "Don't worry, Haven's right, these things happen all the time. Light will be fine! In fact, since our medicine is much more advanced than it was years ago, from where you guys are from. She will probably get better almost immediately!"

A third person came to comfort Icarus, it was the ice haired, coal eyed quiet girl.

"Icarus." She said. He stopped crying, it impressed me how one word from this quiet girl held so much power. She continued speaking.

"Do you truly believe Light is in any danger?" numbly Icarus nodded, Keiko slowly closed her one black eye.

"Would you like to see underneath my eye patch?" she asked calmly.

"O…okay." He sniffled, drying his eyes on his shirt. Slowly, and carefully Keiko removed the white eye patch that had covered her other eye all this time. I looked, as I too had been curious of her other eye.

It was white. There was a faint, nondescript ring of pale black around the area in which the colour of her iris should have been. But instead of coal black to match the other eye, it was as pale as snow, only slightly off-tone of her eye-whites. She had a large pupil making her eye appear larger, and slightly frightened.

"What happened?" Icarus asked, his child naivety making him blunt.

"Well," she started, and then motioned for all of us to sit down as it would be a longer tale, "a long time ago, before you were even born-"

"-But, I was born in feudal Japan!" Icarus interrupted, I looked at him with a mild warning glance, but Keiko turned towards me

"It's alright Haven, it is a legitimate question. Icarus, whilst you were born within the feudal period of Japan, I was born into a more antediluvian time; A time period before even yours. Now let me tell you a story." Her voice took on that of a storyteller.

"Over a thousand years ago in ancient Japan, they say that there was a Princess so kind and gentle that it was commonly agreed that she was the fairest girl in the land; some even thought she was a goddess. She was a kind and gentle spirit, and sagely for her young age.

The palace in which she lived was christened The Palace of the Silver Tigers, and rightfully so as silver tigers roamed the halls as freely as the humans of the palace. These tigers, though capable of great destruction, didn't hurt anyone. In fact most were close to the princess, especially the young tiger Umeko.

Now the Princess loved Umeko as if he were her family, and her his. They went nearly everywhere together and it was rare to find them apart.

Now the people of the land were happy during this time because their lands were peaceful, for there was no war. And their crops prospered, for the weather was always best for growing. They said it was because of the Princess' pure spirit and even years after the princess' mysterious disappearance, many still agreed that this time of peace and prosperity was credited to her." Keiko stopped, but I was still curious, as was Shiva and Icarus.

"Well… what happened to the princess? And what about Umeko? Huh? Huh?" asked Icarus excited and questioning as any intrigued child.

"Ya! Did the princess really die? And why did she disappear?" added Shiva almost child-like herself.  
"Well," said Keiko, "I did not die."

"So, you're the princess?" I questioned doubtfully

"Yes," she replied gently "my name is Keiko Aru Akatsuki. And until recently, I have been sleeping a long time. Would you like me to continue?"

"…Yes please." I replied. She smiled kindly again. Then once more her face became animated in telling her tale.

"Now, during the time I lived in the palace, for I did not rule, for though I was first born to the King and Queen, I was the second heir, as I had a younger sister, and a child brother. Naturally my brother became the first heir, because he was a man, and I was merely a woman.

But that did not trouble me, for I had everything I ever needed, and much more. My favorite companion was in fact a young silver tiger by the name of Umeko.

However, Umeko is also the reason why have become as I am now. See it happened on a summer's night. It was a night in which I was required to attend an important dinner. So I was to dress like a princess in finery and sorts, though I usually preferred a simpler garb.

Umeko had become tired of my dressing and had wished to wander among the gardens, and who was I to stop him? He always returned to me anyways.

But hours later, about the time for the dinner to start, he was still no where to be seen. I showed up for the dinner, but asked to be excused as I was very worried for Umeko.

At first my father, denied my request. But his important guests thought that I should look for my tiger as he was very dear to me. And many people in the land respected me, and in turn they treated Umeko with the same respect.

I went out to find Umeko, however I found no trace of him within the palace grounds. Eventually, evidence led me to believe him to be on the white sands of the beach which neared the palace.

And it was there I found him desperately fighting off a Sûyo whose spirit was not pure like most of the water spirits. But was filled with a sticky darkness, this Sûyo had become a water demon.

As I arrived, my scent had distracted Umeko for merely a half second, which was all the Dark Sûyo needed to land a blow. But instead of attacking him as was expected, it breathed some of the darkness from within it's infected soul into Umeko.

The effects were nearly instantaneous. The pale almost non-existent black stripes on his otherwise pure white pelt expanded and covered his body, giving him the look of a black tiger with thin white stripes banding him.

His wise golden eyes became a bloody red. His small frame grew until. He had become a Tiger Demon. Possessed by the darkness, it clouded his mind, and he came towards me. If I did not fight him, I knew I was bound to die. But how could I lay a hand on my dearest friend?

The answer was simple, I couldn't. So I stood there, and calmed both my mind and spirit, ready to go if that was what was destined for me. But Umeko had always been a strong one. And he fought the darkness, and managed to spare my life. The great, clawed paw which was aimed to kill was redirected in the nick of time to barely graze my eye.

But it wasn't the physical wound that injured me. It was the darkness that had attempted to take my soul. The struggle was too much for my body to handle. The Palace hired the most revered doctor in the land. And it took all he had to save my life.

In the end I had suddenly gained immense, extraordinary powers, which I used to seal myself away into ice deep within the castle, waiting until the time my spirit could fight off the darkness, and I could awake again.

When I did, I awoke surrounded by ruins, a red haired girl above me; my memories in fragments, which only now in the past few days, after long months of being awake once more, have come completely back to me now as one."

"That's amazing!" Icarus exclaimed, "But… what does this have to do with Light living or not?" he asked, Keiko smiled

"Icarus, Light is a very strong girl, more than I ever was. She will survive. Also… haven't you realized? Everyone has left the house now save you, Shiva, Haven, Rui, and me." I looked up, and around shocked to find that she was right. After becoming lost in her tale, everything around me seemed to have faded, and visions of ancient palaces with friendly tigers, and dark water spirits had filled my mind.

**Aquous' POV**

The quick thinking of the white haired girl, had calmed down Icarus once more, and made him oblivious to Light's leave of the house, going to the hospital, in a coma.

Luckily, those whose practices were in medicines, or Doctors as they were now called, said Light was going to recover quickly. So now that I didn't have to worry about her, I could think about someone- er… something else.

Yes, ah, the technique I was currently attempting to master. I was so close to perfecting the move, but there was just one little thing that was stopping me from getting it just right, from getting maximum power from it.

"_When__you__perform__this__technique,__you__should__open__up__your__stance__more__in__order__to__allow__a__stronger__strike__" _the memory ofher soft beautiful voice filled my head.

'_What__is__wrong__with__me!__' _I silently asked myself. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her. I loved her eyes, her kind blue eyes, more clear than mountain streams, bluer than the Caribbean seas, and deeper than the ocean itself.

Her whole self was lovely. Every feature she had was beautifully placed upon her perfect face. And her soft voice, it was like that of an angel, lovelier than even a mermaid concert, whose voices were born for creating perfect notes.

She was my perfect woman. And I had to see her again.

**Rose's POV**

I nervously awaited Aquous, we had talked on the phone for a time, but then I had to go, so our time was cut short. Then I had gotten another quick call from him asking that I meet him by the bench near the ocean, where we had first met.

So here I stood. I tried not to look at the ocean waves crashing upon the sand. Last time I had been here, I had been too focused with Aquous to let it really get to me. But now, each wave sounded like death.

"Rose?" I jumped, and turned around

"A-Aquous… you… you scared me…" I told him

"I'm sorry!"

"No it's okay, I was just looking at the ocean, and it frightened me a bit."

"It scared you?" he asked a questioning look on his face, I nodded

"I… I'm afraid of water, well mainly the sea…"

"But last time we were here..?"

"I was distracted at the time…"

"How can you be afraid of water though?" he asked me truly confused

"Well," I hesitated, "did you know I have no relations anymore? I am… well, my parents died about eight years ago when I was seven. See they owned a certain rich company, and happened to have been invited to a party of another rich man's party.

This party was on a boat, a big boat, elegantly made and beautiful to behold. But, late into the night there was a storm… and then, an accident." I had to stop for a second in order to be able to speak again, as of right now emotions were filling me too much, I didn't bother wiping away the silent tears that had already slid down my cheeks, I continued with my story.

"After the death of my parents, I was still not alone, for I had my older sister Jenna who had babysat me safe at home during the night our parents died, but it wasn't meant to be. Four years later, at the age of eleven. My sister got into a horrible car crash, everyone in the accident died. And then, I was alone.

So you see, the water claimed the life of my parents, had it not, Jenna might not have had to be so grown up when she herself was still only a child herself, barely sixteen. And she died.

The water, I'm so afraid of it. I… I… I don't want to lose anyone anymore." I finished, my silent tears falling down my face freely. Aquous carefully took my face into his gentle hands, and smiled a soft knowing smile. It warmed me inside.

"All life started in water… and I believe it will one day return… your parents… they just returned home… one day I hope to return… will… will you walk this path with me?" and with that he leaned forward, took me in his warm gentle embrace, and kissed me slow and tender.

His kiss took everything from my mind. I kissed him back. I had never known such warmth, or peace. Before this moment, I didn't think I'd ever really even loved before.

Eventually our embrace ended, and we broke apart. Realizing what we had just done I turned bright red, and he too was flushed.

"Um… uh… I…" I stuttered I didn't know what to say.

"It… it's okay, I understand, wait here, uh… I… I want to give you something." Then he used his power over water to take the tears off my face, and form them into a small heart.

He handed it to me and I was surprised to find that it retained its shape and had an almost crystal-like covering of water overtop allowing me to see within it, it was my own small ocean. And I held on to it carefully, I would treasure this dearly.

**Momoji's POV**

I groaned… stupid light. Why… why did there have to be a daytime? All I wanted was the coolness of the night, with the balmy light of the moon, it's near darkness save for the stars scattered in the sky.

How I got to this seaside cave I could not remember for the life of me. But it didn't matter it was a short flight from here to my home. And I usually stayed up late anyways.

"_Momo__…_" a strange, yet familiar voice called to me, tendrils of the night gripped onto me, causing mild pain.

"What do you want?" I asked out into the night

"_Your__work__for__me__is__not__yet__done.__Come._" And with that, my mind faded into the blackness once more.

**Cassi's POV**

"JACKSON!" I cried rushing forward to hug him, but the tailed boy help out a hook-like sword weapon of sorts, and stopped me.

"Don't move." He commanded, his young voice surprisingly mature, and filled with power. Numbly, I sat back and nodded, why did he want to harm me or Jackson? We hadn't done anything to anyone.

"Momoji." The boy said, and more of the shadows broke away into the strange light of where we stood. It was a girl, with crimson eyes, and black bat wings.

Her shirt was black, but ripped and cut in places, revealing both skin and a red fabric underneath. She had short black shorts, and knee length boots, laced up the sides with red ribbon.

"Zeechu" She acknowledged.

"Please take care of our new… _friends_" he sneered the last word out teasingly to me and Jackson, and then he turned and disappeared.

**Rukia's POV**

After Rose returned from her 'errand' she said she had, she seemed nearly to be glowing she was so happy. But there was something off about her that I couldn't quite place. Ah well… it would come to me later.

"Hey! Rose! How was your errand?" I said teasingly, Rose turned mildly red, but remained calm this time.

"It was good, how was your um… home staying… uh… yeah…?" she replied confusing herself with her own sentence. I laughed, and then i spotted the difference.

"Rose! your purity ring... it's missing a band!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" she looked down to her right hand, ring finger. And it was true, the previously three banded ring now had two bands. The silver circle bearing the word _Hope_had disappeared.

**Aquous' POV**

I got back to the hospital in time for Light to be discharged. She looked at me funny, and in a drug induced slur she asked me "What's with the new tattoo you bastard?"

"What tattoo?" I asked back, she pointed to my right hand, I looked, and indeed there was an intricate pattern wrapped around my ring finger. Amongst the patterns, written in the old language was the word '_Hope_' but what did it mean?

**Hi guys! i'm so sorry! i was going to add extras and everything, but in order to even get this out, i'm going to have to skip it this time.. next time! i promise, i'll have the extras! well... MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!**


	11. Bats N' Christians

**Ahh… haha, I feel as if this story is my baby… ^-^; haha, ah well, gosh, so many chapters now. And yet I feel as if I've just begun… -.-; well, speaking of beginning, I should begin this chapter! Please enjoy! **

**(P.s by first year, and second year, I mean grades, in a typical Japanese high school there are three years, the first years, otherwise known as the grade tens, the second years, the grade elevens, and the third years, being the grade twelve. So when Momoji refers to Cassi and Jackson by their years, it is because she doesn't know their names so she is assuming their ages, and therefore their grades)**

**(p.p.s gomen = sorry)**

**(P.p.p.s I put Miki's last name first like how they often refer to people in japan, so it's not actually 'Kiyomi Miki' but 'Miki Kiyomi' jsyk [[just so you know]] )**

**Oh! And new bios!... lots of new bios…**

**LegendaryPhenom**

**Hey! I want to add four characters to the story! :D**

**Here are the bios:**

**Name: Adam Riftorn**

**Gender: Male **

**Class: Black Mage (Final Fantasy I)**

**Height: 7'0"**

**Age: 1,500 years**

**Weight: 250 lbs**

**Magic: Black Magic**

**Info: Adam Riftorn is a Black Mage, and is the largest ever know to have lived. Along with his immense stature, Adam also has extreme black magic powers. He always wears a wide-brimmed straw hat, which casts a shadow over his face, but it is unknown if his face truly is shadowed or if it is black, a mystery of the Black Mages. His eyes are completely white, giving him a possessed look, even thought he clearly isn't. He wears a blue robe with yellow designs resembling curved trees. He also wears brown pointed boots and brown gloves. He has a large staff which has a crystal at the end, with an irregular pentagon-shaped piece of metal over it to act as protection. Even though he is big and knows Black Magic, Adam is very kind and often defends those he cares about. He is in a relationship with a White Mage named Lucy, which caused immense controversy back in their day. He was discovered by Titan, where Adam was being protected in his deep slumber by a man named Francis Damonen. Ever since, he and Titan have become close, and Adam has learned that Titan's blood allows him to cast Black Magic.**

**Name: Lucy Blessong **

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 1,500 years**

**Height: 6'6"**

**Weight: 190 lbs.**

**Magic: White**

**Info: Lucy Blessong is a White Mage, and was the tallest female in the world when she was alive. She was considered to be male for her size, until she hit puberty and the bodily signs showed. Unlike Adam, she has her face shown, and her hair is a natural pink, which, along with blue hair, is the rarest natural hair to find. She also has blue eyes, which always match the ocean's look where she was born. She wears a white robe, with red triangles around the edges of the seams. Lucy has a golden bracelet on her arm, with crystals of all colors. These crystals were given to her by God and allow her to communicate with the souls of those who no longer live in their bodies. She is in a relationship with Adam Riftorn, which caused massive controversy back in her day. She, along with Adam and Elijah, were in a deep slumber and protected by Francis Damonen before Titan discovered them. She has become something like a mother figure to Titan, who lost his family to an unknown attack when he was a week old. She had learned that Titan's blood allows him to cast White Magic.**

**Name: Elijah Hokanstar**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 1,500**

**Height: 5'0"**

**Weight: 120 lbs.**

**Fighting style: Martial arts and Parkour**

**Weapons: Anything!**

**Info: Elijah Hokanstar is a martial arts master, who has knowledge of every fighting style to ever have existed, from the caveman clubbing technique, to the Jujitsu of ninjas, to the shoot down form of today's soldiers. Elijah was among the smallest of his people back in his day. He is clothed in white undergarments and a white silk suit, which is covered by a heavy red martial arts suit, with a red, biker-style helmet on his head. A piece of fabric covers his mouth, making only his eyes visible. He wears open finger gloves, which are more modern compared to the rest of his attire. Elijah was among the few who supported Adam and Lucy during their controversial relationship back in their day. Elijah was found by Titan, along with Adam and Lucy during their deep slumber, and guarded by Francis Damonen. Elijah know that he won't live forever, so he taught Titan all he could to preserve the fighting styles that would have otherwise died.**

**Name: Francis Damonen**

**Gender: Male**

**Age:?**

**Height:?**

**Weight:?**

**Power: Darkness, control over magnetism and gravity, along with the ability to resurrect from the dead.**

**Info: Francis Damonen is a true mystery to all. The name appears all over the history books, and seems to be involved with every big even from the creation of the wheel to the rise of Christianity to World War II. Since that name has been found so often, some people believe that it was the same person, although science can't explain how this would be possible. Francis was seen by Titan Killings when he came across the sleeping Adam, Lucy and Elijah. Francis never explained why the three were sleeping, or why he was guarding them. What is known about Francis builds a very intimidating picture. The man is said to be extremely well built, and had black facial hair and black, back length hair. He has pale blue eyes, and is said to be very tall. All accounts of him say that he is very calm, and never has fear or concern of any kind. It is known that he doesn't have any testosterone at all, which makes him immune to feminine looks or similar, making him even more invincible. He does have another chemical in his body, which gives him five times as much energy as testosterone does. Francis' weapon is a massive scythe, which is able to pierce all known items. Francis serves as Titan's mentor, teaching him about life and God. Francis has been discovered by the secret world government and is being hunted down, due to the belief that he will bring back the pure humans to restore Earth to its original glory. The Secret Government, however, know not the whereabouts of Francis, or what his intentions are. However, he always comes to save Titan, Adam, Lucy and Elijah when they can't save themselves.**

**P.S. If Titan is ever in trouble of getting beaten up, Francis will come and take out the opponent with supernatural power and ability. I have a feeling Titan will be in a fight soon (lucky guess?) and this story needs a mentor figure to be even more complete. **

**Zookienation **

**Mermaid or mew: Mermaid **

**Name: Marzipan**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Long white dreadlocks, white eyebrows, white eyelashes. Big bright red eyes. Big big full lips. (Pale red). Long white nails. Pale blue scales, pointed teeth, seemingly no boobs (like, she has scales coming from the neck down, there are fine little scales up top, but they get bigger like normal where her tail is.) pale skin. Transparent skin. …albino! XD**

**Personality: Perverted. Creepy. Stalker.**

**Weapon/attack: trident and net**

**Love interest: everyone.**

**Colours: White + Red and pale blue.**

**Sorry that took so long!**

**Momoji's POV**

As I sat in my class, I tried to recall the strange dream I had, had last night. From what I could remember it seemed to be part of the series of dreams I'd been having recently. I couldn't remember much of each dream.

I just remembered things like, darkness and blood, and recently the death of a brown haired girl, and trying to teach a first year girl, and a second year boy about something… but what had I been trying to teach?

"Nakamura-san?" The teacher asked

"Eh? Gomen, what was that?" I asked snapping out of my reverie.

"Please give the answer to question number three."

"Ah, okay."

**Miki's POV**

I felt like a stranger in my own mind. I was surrounded by a hazy sea of blackness. I had the sense that I was moving, doing things, saying things, I knew I was the one doing these things, but it wasn't really _me_. It confused me.

It was like, taking a step back and watching yourself in a distorted, warped, dark movie where you could watch the story unfold; but couldn't do anything to influence the outcomes of the actions in the movie.

Suddenly a piece of the darkness cleared, and a man walked towards me. He laughed, and I recoiled from the sound. He came close to me, and lifted my head up to face him. He had mesmerizing black eyes and I could not look away.

"Heh... Delightful! Simply delightful! What an exquisite creature you are! Tell me, what is your name?"

His words were corrupt and thick with an evil similar to Sûyo, the water demons whose songs were meant to cause harm, especially to the mermaids. Yet, his words were much more powerful. And I doubted that a song sung by one mermaid alone would be able to defeat him.

The only thing I could do was comply with his orders for now.

"My name is… Kiyomi Miki, Twelfth Princess of the Silver Seas, descendant of Sixth Aqua Regina Kou Kotone, few times host of Ame No Mi Kumari, ally of Night Rain Princess Amaya of the Dark Seas and of Ice Skies Princess Evory of the Frozen Seas; Fiancée of Fire Samurai Zanegar future Shogun of Feudal Japan.

And companion of Mews: Acai of Enigmatic Fire, Akatsuki Keiko of the Silver Tigers, Rui Mashiro the sacred Prophetess, Shiva of Vivid Gold, and Haven of the Celestial Moon; also companion to the Elemental Samurais: Tera of the Deep Earth, Light of the Pure Sky, Icarus of the Fierce Winds, and Aquous of the Grand Sea.

Once captive of Nakamura Kumiko Momoji of Deep Twilight; non-purposeful attacker of Erina of the Eternal Rainbow, future companion to the Mews: Hinamori Rukia of the Absolute Element, Serenity Kanae of Flames, Rose of Crystal Waters, and Akatsuki Umeko of Second Amendments. Future companion of mermaids/men: Kurosaki of Sacrifice, Takomi of Arduous Decisions, and Kodokuna Tsuki the Lonely Moon.

Possible future companion of Pure Humans: Lucy Blessong of Gentle Melodies, Adam Riftorn of Great Valor, and Elijah Hokanstar of Clear Perception.

Future opponent of Zeechu of the Inner Circle, Jackson Black of Velvet Night, and Cassi Chase of Melodious Oblivion, Marzipan of Brilliant White, Francis Damonen of Ultimate Ambiguity and possibly Titan Killings of the Pure Blooded."

"Heh, very well my child." His voice was thick with amusement, and I felt shame rising from within. He was much more powerful than I had assumed, making the identities of everyone that either was important, or would be important to me known to him through his wicked power, the command he had given me had forced me to reveal all my knowledge of everyone important, the ones who made up who I was.

Miki Kiyomi was me, but it was my friends, and even my possible enemies who made me who I was. By revealing them to him, I had given him the ability to seek out, and possibly destroy the most important people in my heart.

And he wasn't done with me yet.

**Momoji's POV**

I walked out of my school building and down the road. I hadn't remembered much more except somehow I knew my locket was important and most likely had something to do with my recent dreams.

I fingered the black heart shaped locket that rested gently on my bosom, the chain was made of some sort of precious metal that I had never seen before, and the locket itself wasn't even metal. I was pretty sure it was made of obsidian, a pure black volcanic stone that was glass as well as stone.

The memories of receiving this necklace were also obscured. I vaguely remembered a dark eyed stranger. But that was all.

"Hey emo chick!" a boy called out. It was a guy from my school as well as a group of his friends who always liked to tease me.

"Where you going?" another asked hatefully,

"Oh I bet she's out to go kill someone." Another sneered

"Ya, that'd be perfect, then she could vamp out about their blood!" the first one said meanly.

Once in school during a science lab, a girl had cut her finger on a chipped test tube, and her Vampire Bat genes had kicked in, she had been the girl's lab partner, and her blood had been too close to try to ignore.

And before she could get away or stop herself, she'd lapped up the girl's blood, and her fangs had popped out for everyone to see.

After that incident, pretty much everyone tried to stay away from me. Except a few close, close friends who knew my secret, and these morons who enjoyed trying to upset me.

"Awww look! Vamp girl is all quiet again."

"You really think you fool anyone being all quiet and 'nice' all the time Nakamura? Please, we all know you're some kind of demon."

"Ya, you're a real bitch!" one said, and the others joined in,

"Hey. Stop it you guys." Another voice said, joining the fray, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me tight filling me with his warmth. "Momo hasn't done anything to you, just cut it out."

"Or what?" one boy jeered, "She's going to eat our souls?"

Honestly, by then, you really couldn't blame me. I tried, I really did. But I just couldn't help myself.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" a ribbon of red light wrapped around me and I could feel the clothes on my body melt away and change into my mew outfit, while I gained my bat wings and abilities.

I looked at the boys with my red mew eyes that were probably glowing a little. I smiled cutely displaying my vampire bat fangs.

"Would you like me to eat your souls?"

Numbly they shook their heads.

"Shame…"

The boys looked like they were going to pass out, and one was hysteric, I nearly laughed. But instead, I spread my wings out to full glory and a bit of night came to me, surrounding me and filing me with more power. I looked at them.

"Boo."

**Evory's POV**

As we left the hospital and went home, I was silently wrapped up in thought… in remembrance.

Icy seas, darkness, destruction, and _him_.

Yes, her last night.

It had been late November; originally the whole palace had been up in celebration, for it was soon to be her birthday. But late in the night of her fifteenth birthday, darkness swarmed the ballroom and began its rampage…

_"Evory!" Takomi shouted, his grip on my hand broke, and the swirling darkness claimed me. I tried to transform, but the blackness invaded my mind and I faded into darkness. _

_ When I woke I was in another plane of being, perhaps a new, or different dimension then the one on which earth resided within. The darkness swirled around me. _

_ "Where is this?" I called out, but the darkness hungrily reached for the sound, and it was muffled into nothingness as soon as it left my mouth. I tried to run away, to find another place. _

_And soon to my relief, I found an area of light, I tried to step into the sacred area, but the darkness was cloying, sticking to me, and to all of my senses giving me a sense of nausea, I could barely move. But somehow I managed to get into the light._

_As soon as I stepped into the light, the darkness was wiped from me. And it was if I could finally breathe again. I had no idea how much time had passed in this realm. _

_Quickly after my deliverance from the darkness, a man walked out to me. He had eyes of the night, and when he touched my arm, darkness swarmed around it and threatened to destroy me again. But I fought back calling on the power of the light around me. _

"_Heh, wow, you are a strong one… aren't you Evory?" he said with a tone of voice like none I had ever heard. It was alluring, yet it was poison to me. And I knew it. I recoiled back from his touch._

"_What's the matter? Don't you want to talk with your master?" he asked, reaching forward to touch me again, but I flinched away._

"_You are not my master!" I told him back forcing power into my voice. _

"_You really are amazing, you creature of light. But how long can withstand the darkness for the sake of your, pride? I am the key out of this place, the only way back into the light. I will come back to you when you ask for me. And you will ask, you will beg for me. Oh well, they never learn those stubborn ones. Call me when you tire of the darkness Evory." With that he walked away, and stole the light with him. _

_I could no longer see, hear, or feel any of my senses. The darkness had retaken them all. For the longest time I held it all off with prayer and song. But the battle was long, and though I never hungered or thirsted, it soon took all my energy to fight off the darkness that wanted to devour my soul._

_Eventually, a sliver of the darkness found its way past my defenses and took control of me. I became slave to the darkness, and to its master, the dark eyed man. _

_Every day I struggled with the blackness that had invaded my soul. In the end, I managed to break free from the darkness long enough to escape; but I left with one last order ringing in my ears. _

_I was to kill the ancient mew and the fiery mew. _

_By the time I actually made it to where the mews were I had gained a prowess at tracking and following people without their knowing._

_ For days I just watched over them, debating within myself whether or not to kill them. Then, when the fire mew, found the ancient mew, a chimera animal had attacked them. My old master had given me no warning of this. It had been his plan all along for me to kill them, and then be destroyed myself. _

_ I became enraged, but before I could go down there and tear that monster apart myself, a young boy had destroyed it, quickly leaving afterwards. _

_I abandoned the mews and followed him instead. But unlike most, he realized that I was tracking him. He had turned towards me, with a knowing look in his eyes._

"_What do you want?" he asked, it took me a while to think of an answer, because, I didn't know what exactly I wanted, at least, from this boy._

_So I didn't answer him. I just fought him. In the end, he let me leave the darkness with him. He knew what I had been struggling, and he had taken on that struggle for me. I respected him so much from then on. But I had never seen him again._

_So then, I had decided to be straight with the mews I had been sent to kill. They were the only ones who knew of my past, and yet, they kept it confidential for me. They had forgiven me, and befriended me instead of killing me like I deserved for failing, and letting myself become servant to the darkness._

But even with my new friends and my old mind again. I was still never the same again after the experience, I had still never returned to my palace, to my people.

Absent mindedly I began to sing softly.

"_Sometimes life seems to quiet into paralyzing silence." _I began to ignore the others around me and sang louder, at normal level.

"_Like the moonless dark, meant to make me strong._

_Familiar breath of my old lies, change the colour in my eyes." _I sang with passion.

"_Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by._

_Sorrow lasts through this night._

_I'll take this piece of you, and hold it for all eternity._

_For just one second I felt whole, as you flew right through me."_

"_Left alone with only, reflections of the memory_

_To face the ugly girl, that's smothering me. _

_Sitting closer than my pain, He knew each tear before they came." _I felt everything old, and everything I had learned anew bubble up within me.

"_Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by._

_Sorrow lasts through this night._

_I'll take this piece of you, and hold it for all eternity._

_For just one second I felt whole as you flew right through me."_

"_And we kiss each other one more time, and sing this lie that's halfway mine._

_This sword is slicing through the questions so I won't be felled by his angel knight." _I was singing louder now, so loud, just to get all my emotions out, I no longer walked.

"_Sorrow lasts through this night._

_I'll take this piece of you, and hold it for all eternity._

_For just one second I felt whole, as you flew right through me, right into the stars."_

"_Time will come." _I screamed this hoarsely with all the raw emotion I had, and finished the song, everyone was looking at me. Amaya walked to me, grasped my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Evory, what happened?" she asked. And by the way she looked at me; I knew she knew it was something that hadn't happened just recently.

"Ah…" I hesitated. It was hard trying to bring myself to admit everything that had happened.

"It's okay, if you're not ready to talk about it yet. Than that's okay, I'll be here for you if you do feel like you want to talk about it later though." She told me, with a knowing look, like she had learned her own hard things through past experiences.

"Hey, guys, it's getting late. Why don't we get back to the house and then we can talk about this more, I mean, if Evory's comfortable with it. I'll make us some hot chocolate too." Light said kindly and with a wink, she reached her hands out to Amaya and me. I took her hand, it was refreshingly cool.

As soon as I grasped her hand, I felt that she knew exactly what I had been through. She had the remnants, of darkness on her as much as I did, if not more.

She knew something that we all didn't. She had been affected by things that most of us wouldn't even be able to grasp. In this moment, I knew I could trust her with my life.

She gave me a knowing look as we began to walk. She felt the leftover darkness that stained my soul, she already knew what I had struggled, just as much as I knew her own darkness tainted soul, and the struggles she still carried with her.

**Momoji's POV**

I sat there laughing for several minutes at how those egotistical bullies had run for their lives at my stunt. Then I noticed that one boy hadn't left.

"Who are you?" I asked turning to face him.

He wore stone washed jeans and a white tee shirt, and a white hoodie with a couple large blue triangles flung randomly on it. The hood was on and covered most of his face, he also had an odd piece of fabric covering his mouth.

He had warm eyes the colour melty chocolate with a garnet underlay. I couldn't see much more than his eyes though, however, I could see that he wasn't very tall, but he was built well.

I noticed he looked me over too, and seemed to melt a bit when he realized I wasn't a mew. He wasn't freaked or anything, he just seemed disappointed, like he had been searching for someone and thought he'd found them, only to turn them over and realize that they weren't the person you were looking for, regardless of what they looked like from the back.

"My name's Elijah Hokanstar." He told me, I liked his voice, it wasn't harsh and accusing like my tormentors' voices had been. But rather, more understanding, like someone who would stick up for something when he knew it was right, no matter what anyone else said.

"How did you know my nickname?" I questioned.

"You're in my class, sorry, I'm rather new to your school, you probably haven't seen me around much. A bunch of girls were calling you that. Would you like me to call you Momoji? Or Nakamura?" he asked, his concern about my feelings of what he should call me was genuine, and it both surprised me, and impressed me.

"No, you can call me Momo, what should I call you?"

"Elijah is good thanks."

"Ya, no problem, what're you looking for? Maybe I could help you?" I offered,

"Oh, I'm just looking for a few friends, I noticed those boys were being jerks to you again though, so I thought I'd jump in and help you out a bit."

"Thanks," I told him "I mean it. It was nice of you." He smiled back at me.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I have to go now."

"Okay, good luck meeting up with your friends!" I called as he left, he turned back and grinned and waved one last goodbye to me. This time it was my turn to smile back at him. Then I turned and headed home, but, the blackness hit again.

**Rui's POV**

I woke up, and my paintbrush fell from my hands and hit the floor with a slight clatter. I looked around feeling a bit dazed; everyone was looking back at me.

"Rui are you okay?" Haven asked I looked at her odd, I was sure that she wasn't where I'd seen her last. And why was everyone back in the house again? Last time I remembered, Zanegar had left on some sort of quest thing, and Aquous had left the house, and… who was this new red headed, blue eyed girl?

"Um… what's going on? Who's the red-head? Why are Zanegar and Aquous here? …What am I missing…?" I asked completely confused beyond words.

"Ah, Rui, you can't remember your experience?" Light asked her tone of voice kinder and gentler than it usually was.

"Um… that would be a 'no' on the remembrance front… sorry…" I told her.

"Oh! Hey! What's your painting about anyways Rui?" The new red head girl asked.

"Um, what's your name?" I asked

"It's Erina, or the Witch of the West, depends on who you happen to be." She told me.

"Ah… I'll just go with Erina."

"Most do."

"And, uh… can I ask… what painting?"

"The one you've been working non-stop for days on." She said pointing to a large canvas filled with an array of colours that enthused into a scene.

"I can't remember painting that… sorry…" I apologized.

"It's okay Rui, sometimes Oracles, or Prophetesses don't remember everything they say or do during a vision or prophesizing. It's perfectly natural. Instead of giving us a prophecy, you've given us a picture. We just need someone called a 'Reader' who is able to decipher it." Light explained. Evory stepped forward.

"I understand it."

**Titan's POV**

"Hey Elijah" I greeted as he walked up calmly,

"Hey." He replied with a nod,

"Any luck?" I asked,

"No, and you?"

"Nothing,"

"Where's Adam?" He questioned, looking at the sky and judging the time. "It's going to get dark soon; sorry I was late by the way."

"It's fine, what were you doing?"

"Ah, I just got held up at school you know?" he said. But by way he said it, I could tell there was more to it than he was letting on, but I wasn't going to press him. He always said things in his own time, and that was usually for the best.

Besides, I had my own things I was keeping from him, at least until I worked it out a bit more by myself. My attraction to the blonde was way out of my nature, and I knew it. I was not the type to fawn over any pretty girl. And yet, she'd pulled on my heartstrings in a way only one person had done before.

Hana, the more I thought about her, the time we had spent with each other so long ago, the more the familiar pains in my heart burst forth and weakened me with grief.

She was part of my old life, the one sometimes I still longed for, if only to choose differently than I had.

No one knew of my past, about everything that had happened, except for Francis, and God, because they had been there. God hadn't always been there for me though, not until Francis had taught me about him, and his ways, all the things he had done for his people, and his eternal love, his caring firm manner, and upright ethnicity.

Well, technically he'd still been there, I just hadn't known about him. Maybe if I had, I would have done things a lot different then I had. I shook my head; it didn't do too much to think about my past.

Suddenly Elijah's concerned voice entered into my consciousness,

"-Titan, you okay?" I turned and looked at him,

"I'm sorry Elijah, I was thinking about something, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that it was weird that Adam hasn't shown up by now, and then I said 'Hey, Titan, you okay?' when I noticed you were zoned out." He informed. I noticed that the shadows around us were stretched out now, and the sun was low in the sky. It was odd that he hadn't shown up yet.

Suddenly, the sound of beating wings and the crashing of the ocean reached my ears. These were not natural sounds, these were something else. I tensed, getting ready for a fight. Elijah did likewise.

Two silhouetted figures appeared in front of us, they were both shadowy. There was a girl with black bat wings that blotted out most of the light that came from the sinking sun; she seemed to be streaked with blood and blackness, she radiated power and mystery, and smelt of night rain and seemed to bend the darkness around her, she held the limp figure of Adam in her arms.

The other was a petit girl with hair that was a freaky unnatural shade of black streaked with bloody red streaks, she was practically deathly pale and her eyes looked like they had witnessed the murder of many, and had taken souvenirs with bloody flecks in the dark brown of her irises.

"M-Momo!" Elijah yelped startled at the bat girl, I whipped around to him,

"You know her?" I asked questioningly and worriedly

"Yeah, she goes to my school, she's in the same class as me too. I helped her out from a bunch of jerks after school today, she transformed that time too, but it wasn't nearly as sinister as it is now. Something's definitely not right."

"Well, I think that's a bit obvious Elijah!" I replied setting my stance. Both girls neared us, close enough for us to see them perfectly, and hear them well, but not quite close enough to hit.

The petit one snapped her fingers and summoned something, a microphone.

"What?" asked Elijah, startled at her weapon choice, but I knew very well what that was for.

"Songstress," I told him quickly adding, "Cover your ears!" But, before I could, she began her song, her voice, which may have once been healing and kind was filled with malice, and yet, she still sung each note perfectly.

"_The child without a name, grew up to be._

_The hand to watch you, to shield you._

_Or kill on demand."_ She looked right at me, meeting my eyes with a steady, burning gaze.

"_The choice he'd made, he could not comprehend._

_His blood a grim secret, they had to command."_ I knew at this point, this song was not meant to harm Elijah. She was out for my blood.

"_He's torn between his honor, and the true love of his life._

_He prayed for both, but was denied." _I closed my eyes and tried to cover my ears from her piercing notes that filled my head with painful memories, and just plain pain from her song.

"_So many dreams were broken, and so much was sacrificed._

_Was it worth the ones he loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?"_

"_The curse of his powers tormented his life._

_Obeying the crown was a sinister price." _I fell to my knees writhing in torment.

"_His soul was tortured, by love and by pain._

_He surely would flee, but the oath made him stay." _I groaned.

"_He's torn between his honor, and the true love of his life._

_He prayed for both, but was denied._

_So many dreams were broken, and so much was sacrificed._

_Was it worth the ones he loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?"_

"_Please for giving for the sorrow, leading you in fear._

_For the dreams we had to silence._

_That's all they'll ever be." _The pain from this verse was slightly less, and I looked up at the girl, she looked as if she struggled within herself for what she was doing, after a pause that was a second too long for her song, she continued on in a voice much softer than before, her eyes gleamed pure brown, and her black hair had lighted to a dull silvery gray.

"_Still I'll be the hand that saves you, though you'll not see. _

_That it is me."_ She looked upon me with kindness this time, and her words no longer hurt. But then she seemed to be racked with a pain of her own, and once more, she was the dark figure with evil intent.

"_So many dreams were broken, and so much was sacrificed._

_Was it worth the ones he loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?" _I stopped moving, I just didn't have the strength, and I cursed myself for it.

I'd trained so hard to make myself practically immune to the songs of mermaids. But here I was floored and completely drained by her song.

I weakly looked for Elijah and saw that the bat winged girl had approached him, and held him in her arms, her darkness wrapping around him, she opened her mouth and from where I was I barely heard the phrase "Crimson Soul Eater" as she sunk her fangs into Elijah's neck in a pretty cliché vampire move. But it wasn't funny because it was really happening, and she seemed to be draining the life from him.

Elijah was moaning in pain, and possibly a little pleasure, as she continued to slowly take the vivacity from him, with a trail of bites, not too different from kisses, along his neck, leaving streaks of blood behind, and new puncture wounds from each bite that left a bleeding mark.

She slowly licked the blood up, and Eli shivered in response, his willpower and strength melting from him like snow in the springtime. I wanted to scream, and curse and get up and rip her off him.

He was my friend, he was stronger than this! Why, why was he letting her steal his life force so easily? Why had I been beaten so easily by a simple song? Dammit! Nothing was going right!

A new broke through everything that was going on.

"Out of the depths I cry to you, O Lord; O Lord, hear my voice." I looked up at him and a smile came to me, he smiled back at me, his pale blue eyes filled with warmth, he continued quoting Psalms 130.

"Let your ears be attentive to my cry for mercy. If you, O Lord, kept a record of sins, O Lord, who could stand? But with you there is forgiveness; therefore you are feared." The dark bat girl, Momo something or another, backed off Elijah, and seemed to regain a bit of her senses, like the mermaid had done when she had seemed to fight with herself, the sinister blackness seemed to become banished from her.

The mermaid had also become free from the black again, her hair was light almost white silver, she had healthy coloured skin again, and her eyes were normal brown. The two looked dazed and confused at where they were.

Francis continued on. "I wait for the Lord, my soul waits, and in his word I put my hope. My soul waits for the Lord more than watchmen wait for the morning, more than watchmen wait for the morning." Adam stirred from where he lay in a crumpled heap, thrown down by Momo when she had been out to kill, and Elijah regained his senses, his hand flying to the spot where Momo had tried to drain his life, and soul from him. I felt strength returning to my limbs.

"O Israel, put your hope in the Lord, for with the Lord is unfailing love and with him is full redemption. He himself will redeem Israel from all their sins." Francis finished.

"What am I doing here?" Asked Momo, looking about.

"Where's Zanegar?" The silver haired mermaid asked concernedly.

"Both of you children are quite lost. Especially you Kiyomi, your soul was cast back into this world, forced back into your old body by the Darkness when you were supposed to have died." Francis commented casually to the two girls. I looked at the silver mermaid, she had died already?

"Oh, yeah, I remember now." The silver haired girl murmured sadly, then a flash of pure darkness erupted around us, and when it cleared, a man walked towards us.

He had oily black hair and blood thirsty orangey-gold eyes; he also had an evil smirk across his face. He walked up and wrapped his arm around Kiyomi's shoulders and pulled her close to him, she flinched and looked to be in pain, the darkness threatened to pull her back.

A small black flash came from something around Momo's neck, a black heart pendant. She cried out and fell to her knees.

"These two belong to me Francis," he said with a powerful, and yet revolting voice.

"Yes Taushin, I am well aware of that." He replied, his tone cold.

"And rightfully, these three boys should also belong to me." He informed pointing to Adam, Elijah and me.

"Yes." Replied Francis grudgingly

"Come on, old friend. Don't be that way. Besides, wouldn't they be more than happy to join their friend, what was her name again," he said in a mocking way of pretending to have forgotten one of his captive's names, "oh yes, Lucy Blessong, wasn't it?" my blood turned to ice, and Adam leapt up and summoned his Magic, but Francis gently touched his arm and shook his head.

"Taushin, for these three boys' souls and complete freedom, you can take me instead." He said, Taushin's eyes gleamed with a greedy light,

"Alright Francis, you do realize that what you're doing is utterly foolish, you're worth much more than those three combined."

"No one is worth more than another." Francis shot back,

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that."

"Will you take the trade of not?"

"But of course, my old friend." Taushin grinned evilly and held out a hand to Francis, he refused to take it, so Taushin just shrugged as if to say 'suit yourself' and turned and walked away, another flash of brilliant darkness, and both he and Francis had disappeared, along with Momo and Kiyomi.

In their place stood two new people, a girl with curled brown hair and black eyes flecked with shards of emerald. And a boy with black hair and hazel eyes lined with red. The darkness that controlled them visibly wrapped around them in the early night air.

"So, I guess these are our playmates." Adam commented,

"Yeah, I guess so." Replied Elijah

"I know you guys are mad, but we shouldn't hurt them too badly, they might not be in control of themselves. It's obvious the darkness has taken over them too." I told them, concerned that they would lash out only in revenge, and take lives unnecessarily.

"He took Lucy." Said Adam staring me straight in the eye, his pain was obvious.

"Yes, I know, it hurts me almost as much as it hurts you. But what if Lucy was being forced to fight someone else when she was under the control of the darkness, would you be very happy if three upset boys teamed up on her and beat her, or worse, killed her?" I said trying to reason with him. The wild anger melted from his eyes.

"Okay, I get it Titan… thanks." I nodded to him, and once more readied myself for a fight.

**Miki's POV**

For a small while the 'other' had been cleared from me and I was able to think and act clearly. But now it was back and I was forced away from my body once more, I struggled and tried to break through the darkness but it was no use. I tried again, still nothing.

Then the tentative, gentle, and lovely voice of a teenaged girl reached me.

"Hello?" I moved to try to find the source of the voice, and soon I found it. I faced a soft pink haired girl with light and dark blue eyes that swirled in shade that reminded me of the oceans of the seven mermaid princesses.

She was sitting in a damp, dark, and somewhat dirty prison cell that seemed to be underground. She wore white robes that bore red triangles and a simple, but beautiful golden bracelet with gems of all colours adorned on it.

I looked at her, "Were you the one that spoke?" I asked, she suddenly looked up and stared right at me, she smiled a warm, gentle smile.

"Yes, my name is Lucy Blessong." _Lucy Blessong? Where had I heard that name before?_

"My name is Miki Kiyomi," I told her, then hesitantly added, "are you the new princess of the Pacific Ocean?" she looked at me startled and confused, a lock of her pink hair falling in front of her blue eyes.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because, you have pink hair and eyes like the ocean. The only people I know who have naturally pink hair are mermaids from the Pacific Ocean, and you look powerful, and determined, but kind, a lot like the last princess of the Pacific Ocean, I knew her years and years ago though.

Apparently it's been over a thousand years ago me and my friends have come from. So, she's probably passed now. Her name had also started with an L, so I figured that maybe you were her descendant." I told her, she shook her head.

"No, I'm not a mermaid; I'm actually what some would call a 'Pure Human'. Heh… Titan, my friend kind of brags about being pure human all the time, but he denies it of course." She winked smiling. My eyes widened as a memory slipped through the barrier of darkness that had trapped most of my mind,  
"Do you also know a couple of guys named Elijah, and Adam?" I asked on the impulse.

"Yes! Oh, do you know where they all are?" she begged, I fought hard against the darkness that entrapped my mind even after I had left my possessed body.

"I sort of do, but the darkness… ah… I'm sorry. I remember seeing them not too long ago… I think the dark one possessing my body attacked them along with someone else. Ah, I slightly remember someone else too, a man named Francis, he freed me from the darkness for a time, and he argued with Taushin a bit. I think he traded himself in order to save them."

"Oh no," she moaned, "this isn't good, this isn't good at all. I'm also Taushin's prisoner. But, he couldn't take me over like he did you and your other friend, you see this?" she held up her arm with the golden bracelet "This is a gift I received from God himself; it keeps the darkness away from me, and lets me take with people like you. I also specialize in White magic, so that already makes it much harder for him, even if I hadn't had this bracelet."

"How come it's not good then? And what do you mean by 'people like me'?" I asked

"Francis knows a lot of things, and he's very strong, if Taushin gets a hold of him, it means big trouble. And, you're a spirit outside of your body, that's what I meant, nothing offensive, don't worry." She told me,

"Oh, I see, and that's okay, I wasn't worried about offense, I was just curious." I replied, suddenly a clinking noise entered the prison hallways, Lucy looked alarmed, she turned to me once more.

"Go! Now, he's coming here, and it would not do good for you to be found out here I'll try and contact you again later when it's safe." She promised.

"But what about you?" I asked concerned for her,

"Don't worry about me, just go!" she demanded, now in a hushed whisper. I shut my eyes and regretfully left her.

**Well! There ends the long awaited chapter eleven… sorry it took so long by the way, I was sick for about a week and a half during the Christmas season, then I was struck with a bad case of writer's block, and then I was really busy… still, that's no excuse, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Oh! Oh! And right away I'm posting another chapter, but it's not connected to the main story, it's the Bonuses I promised! Yup! A whole bonus chapter! ^-^ **


	12. BONUS CHAPTER BE AFRAID! O,O

**Mwahahaha! Prepare yourselves for this epic Bonus Chapter! XD actually, I have no idea if it's gonna be epic or not… XD anyways, it's going to be a whole bunch of shorts that combine into one big story picture, it also cuts off/makes alternate scenes from stuff already in the story, so… um yeppers enjoy! **

**Oh! And WARNING… this chapter has about as much sense and plot as… well it has basically none, and don't worry, none of this will be included in the next real chapter, hopefully I've destroyed the fourth wall in this chapter, and you know, by next chapter I'll fix it again. Oh and the purple squirreled Aquous is actually plot that just hasn't happened yet, so ya… BASICULLY when the next chapter comes out, it will be the real 12th chapter, and the end of the chapter previous to this chapter will be where it picks up. This is just epic comic relief! ^-^**

**Zeechu's Daily Schedule**

"Please take care of our new… _friends_" Zeechu sneered to Momoji, looking at Cassi and Jackson. He then turned and left. Once far away from them, he checked off Deal with evil recruit people from his daily list of things to do.

"Now, time for list item number two!" he said excitedly. He then journeyed a ways into a peaceful green pasture filled with cows.

He then pulled out a huge package of butter and gleefully began to throw butter at all of the cows in the field knocking them down with disgruntled Moos.

**Cult! CULT!**

"Hey, Amaya, why do you use a gun anyways, also… what's a gun? I really ought to have not known what that was earlier…" Zanegar said to Amaya as they sat together underneath an apple tree in a green meadow, all their other companions were sleeping after their picnic lunch.

"Oh, it's just my handgun, a small gun that I have, you just aim it at something and pull the trigger, and it fires out a bullet and kills people, or just hurts them, depends where you shoot, see look." She pointed her gun at an overhanging apple, and pulled the trigger, the apple seemed to explode from the force.

"You know," said Zanegar, touching the sword at his side, "if you're not using a sword, you're not getting to know it."

"But why would you want to get to know what you're killing?" Amaya asked

"For honor." He replied. Suddenly an oddly cartooned pink pony appeared out of nowhere skipping around the meadow, a purple one with a unicorn horn raced across the field and ran up to her.

"Pinkie Pie! For goodness sake! Stop it with the fourth wall breaking! It's hard to catch up to you! Besides, we're not from this story!" she yelled.

The pink one turned and looked at her, then using the power of words which normally only the authoress, or author has turned and looked straight at whoever is reading this.

Yes, you.

"Oh," she said staring straight into your soul, "I'm not even scratching it."

"CULT! OH MY GOD CULT! CULT! CULT!" Zanegar screamed he ripped the gun from Amaya's hand and fired multiple shots at both the ponies; they fell down dead and randomly faded away.

"PERFECT VICTORY! FIVE THOUSAND POINTS!" a random voice boomed, a yellow 5,000 PTS flashed above Zanegar's head. He sat down and pulled out another sandwich from the picnic basket, he began to eat it.

"Soo… whatever happened to 'getting to know it'?" asked Amaya sitting down beside Zanegar with a tuna sandwich (…Wait… what? Isn't that cannibalism?)

"You do not want to get to know the ponies…" said Zanegar in a horrified voice.

"Okay then…"

**The Future! No past! No past future of the… we really need to sort this tenses thing out…**

"…Fire Samurai Zanegar future Shogun of Feudal Japan." Miki said,

"But wouldn't it be past shogun?" asked Tera,

"Or it could be the Past future!" said Icarus

"Or future past," added Light unhelpfully

"Or past future of the past, of the future or the past of the past of the possible future, of the maybe, of the never even happened cause we never actually got to that part of history before we got here, or the inexistent future of the past of nothingness!" Miki also added

"…We really need to figure this tenses thing out…" said Aquous shaking his head and doing a palm smack.

"Or the future of the past of the present of the 'oh-look-a-pony-cult-is-trying-to-take-over-the-world' of the possible maybe but then again not really but still firmly yes, and still not of the past future which ate the present, but has the past! Or making a milkshake of the past of the future of the present! Of the future of the past! OF THE PRESENT PAST FUTURE!" Screamed Zanegar randomly appearing to join in the debate.

"SHUT UP ZANEGAR!" shouted Aquous

"YA WELL NOW YOUR BRITISH!..._VERY_ BRITISH! HA! WHAT NOW?" Zanegar snapped back

"I AM NOT BLOODY BRITISH!" Aquous snapped back in a British accent.

"I DUB THEE CAR-" Zanegar was shut up by Miki throwing a pissed off cat on his head who decided to use it for a scratching post.

"We do have an Identity Protection Program, or I.P.P for short you know! We can't reveal real peoples names!" said Miki fiercely

"Ya! An I.P.P!" Said Zody strolling in with Aries and Leo and Pantsman and Santa and Strawberry Clock and Ackbar and Caboose and Church and L and Matsuda and Griff and Sarge and Doughnut and Tucker! Bow Chika Bow Wow!

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" said Zanegar

"Or what?" snarled Aries, tying up a red headband

"Uh… nothing…" whimpered Zanegar

"ICE CREAM!" Zody yelled

"Where!" asked Evory looking around

"Ha! Made you look!" he laughed,

"Okay, now you die!" she replied, then summoned a giant ass frost dragon who totally gutted him.

"My kidneys…" he said sadly…

"Don't worry! I has the Phoenix Down!" Leo said

"THIS DOESN'T EVEN MATCH THE TITLE OF THIS SHORT STORY NOW!" Screamed Aquous, transforming into a purple Squirrel mew.

"I DUB THEE SQUOUS!" Zanegar screamed as he fought with the pissed off cat and Aries, he was loosing badly.

"AQUOUS!" yelled Rose running up and glomping him

"YOU'RE A SQUIRREL! AND YOU'RE A PURPLE SQUIRREL!" she exclaimed.

"…I can't tell if hate my life or not…" said newly dubbed Squous as his squirrel ears were being felt up by his girlfriend.

"…You realize by making this chapter you are completely destroying all your plot, don't you?" asked Titan flatly

"Oh! Don't worry silly! This chapter is like Facebook! It's constantly changing its rules and protection rights! Meaning, this chapter is completely not connected to the real story, at all!"

"I have Facebook…" replied Titan depressed

"Oh! No offense! Just a personal opinion!" she chirped.

"You know what this reminds me of?" said L, "One of Zanegar's stories, only warped by being written by a girl. This really isn't a good thing. You are so gonna regret this later."

Then he got hit by lightning and run over by a semi truck.

"Fuck you!" he screamed.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" she screamed back throwing a brick at his head.

"Why aren't we in the story more?" demanded Serenity, Rukia, Acai, Keiko, Cassi, Jackson, Rui, Haven, and Shiva in a scary mob group.

"Uh… BECAUSE!" Miki screamed back worriedly at the fact that she had very little idea why not.

Then Rose began to Fangirl about Marianas Trench,

"Nooo! No Rose! Not again! Last time you Fangirled I became a Fangirl of Marianas Trench, and now probably piss off all my internet friends with my Fangirling!" Miki cried

"Why are you even obsessed with a Trench anyways?" asked Aquous

"It's not a trench… it's _Marianas Trench_, there's a difference! Like… Josh Ramsey!"

"Josh who?" asked Aquous his boyfriend/manly pride instantly in danger.

"Josh Ramsey! The lead singer of Marianas Trench! And there's also Matt and Ian, and Mike!" she babbled in fangirl mode, "And I got an original signed poster for Fix Me!" she declared utterly happy. Aquous rolled into a ball and sobbed as he decided he did hate his life.

"My girlfriend loves a Trench more than me…"

"Can we please get some more plot?" asked a random person.

"NO!" everyone screamed,

"Look! In this plot-less chapter I get to be with Lucy!" Adam said with Lucy, "And there's no controversy now!"

"YA! WHAT NOW ZOMBIES!" Marzipan screamed, going total albino pervert mermaid on everyone.

"This chapter is… totally screwed…" said L "why is it that every chapter I'm in is screwed like this?"

"Even here no one likes me!" bawled Matsuda as most of the characters who weren't named in the last three sentences beat him up horribly.

Then an awesome flying Poptart Cat Flew around the room.

"Nyan! Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan"

"SHUT IT UP! PLEASE!" screamed Light with bleeding ears,

"Why?" asked Miki, putting a collar on it, "I'm gonna keep it for my pet!"

"You can't keep a wild Nyan cat Miki… they belong in the stars, eating sweets and fighting Tac Nyans." Said Francis with his ultimate wisdom

"Well who asked you?" she pouted, releasing the Nyan cat into the stars, and then sacking Francis really hard.

"You might not have testosterone, but you still have privates!" she commented proudly as Francis fell down hold his… ya…

"Why?" he asked in total pain.

"I love Nyan Cat…" she replied

"DUDE! You can't just do that!" screamed Titan at her,

"SCREW YOU I CAN TOO!"

"Guys… don't fight… this chapter is messed up enough as is." Said Elijah, right before he was tackled to the ground and brutally stabbed and beaten up with epic martial arts skills

"HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO BE MORE MARTIAL ARTS SKILLED THAN ME!" Shouted Zeechu who really was pissed off at Elijah.

"Don't worry random guy who I don't know cuz I'm not from here! I has the phoenix down!" Said Leo, with phoenix down, he then healed Elijah, who then booked it away from Zeechu who was totally out for his blood.

Then She-Wolf by Shakira started playing and all three wolf mews randomly did this crazy sexy dance in rather inappropriate clothing. And then all the boys got nosebleeds, except Francis, cuz apparently he doesn't want to have testosterone, so Miki kicked him in the balls again for good measure.

And then the wolves totally kicked ass on all the boys for their being rude. So it was a complete and total lose-lose situation. And then Shiva screamed "WEASEL COOKIE!"

"A say what now?" asked Zanegar, Shiva looked him in the eye.

"Something you don't need to know!"

"Um… okay?"

"So this is how .Hack ends…" commented Orca strolling in.

"Oh no! Ah hellz no! We do not need anymore screwball characters in here!" Said Acai, glad that there was a random guy she could totally destroy without messing with this time-space continuum.

"Um… oh… uh… LOOK! A GRUNTY!" shouted Orca pointing behind Acai

"Like I'm gonna fall for that!" she said, then a grunty started nomming on her.

"Told you so." Said Orca before disappearing out of the story.

"So…" commented Miki, "what now?"

"Can we go onto the next short story?" asked… um… someone.

"Sure."

**Old habits die hard**

Evory was carefully hid behind a car as she watched Zeechu, she had slipped away from the others to follow her stalking, er… _tracking_ intuition, and was following Zeechu watching his activities, he had helped her long ago, and now he was the slave to the dark…

Her thoughts trailed completely off when Zeechu walked out of the K-Mart drinking a soda and got flying ninja kicked by an angry buttered cow.

"What?" she asked

**Under the sea!**

"I know you're afraid… but let me help you" takes her hands, "let me show you… the world under the sea" Suddenly everyone ever mentioned in all of S.P. jumped up out of nowhere and began to sing and dance 'Under the Sea' from The Little Mermaid.

Rose flipped out and then tripped backwards over the large beating stick into the ocean. As she sat in the surf shivering in both cold and fear she glared at Aquous.

"SCREW YOU!"

**Soo… What do we do now?**

After a long chapter of randomness in general, everyone sat around in a large room lounging on couches and playing Xbox 360, and Playstation, they all ate random snacks, and were finally just plain ol' chilling out.

"So," yawned Momoji curled up next to Elijah, "what now?"

"Now," came Zeechu's voice as he slowly rose up, from behind the furniture they were sitting on, with wide eyes that were kinda creepy, in his hands was a watermelon and a knife, "We kill Elijah."

Elijah leapt up.

"DUDE! There can be more than one martial artist in the world!"

"Yeah, but I'm the only one who can know every single fighting style and be super powerful, therefore. You. Must. Die."

"Oh GOD! DUDE! NOT AGAIN!" he shouted booking it out of the room as Zeechu chased after him, still holding the knife and watermelon.

Everyone turned back to what they had been doing before they had been interrupted.

**;) be so glad I don't write like this all the time XD ah well, this was fun to write… but also scaring… ^-^' haha ah well, I hope y'all liked it! Please review! Oh! Ya, and one more story, I didn't write this story though, this was written by Josh Ramsey (yes, the Marianas Trench guy :P) it's a good short story though, so I'm gonna add it in. It also matches up to all the songs in the album and is really cool to match the songs to the sections XD. You don't have to read it if you don't feel like it though…**

**Ever After**

Once upon a time, I awoke in a strange place. I had no idea how I'd come to be there. Bewildered, I stood on a cliff over looking a giant land, with a large factory in the distance. The factory looked dark and foreboding, an ominous presence in what looked to be a once beautiful countryside.

"It was mine, once," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a strange man. A toy. He looked raggedy and forlorn. What once was shiny and new, was now a forgotten and broken old man. He told me he used to be The King, but now lived as an outcast, overthrown by the heartless Queen Carolina. Carolina had stolen the heart of the king's adopted daughter, Porcelain. She locked Porcelain's heart away in a toy box and cast her out of the kingdom. Now Carolina lived in the tower atop the factory, where she continuously created more toys, soldiers for her army. No one had seen Porcelain for a very long time.

The Outcast King told me how to get home. In the factory tower, there was a toy box. Inside were all the things Carolina had stolen, including the entrance to my home. But I would need the key. The key was split into halves. And the person that held half of that key, was Porcelain. I would need to find her, get into the factory thrown room, and unlock the box. I set off, in search of the Lost Princess, and a way home.

I dreamt I was asleep. Carolina came to me in the night. I couldn't quite make out what she looked like, her form changed from second to second, but she radiated power.

She asked me to join her. No one would have to know, it would be our dirty little secret. I could have everything I'd ever wanted, but I would never go home again. The factory would be my new home, and I could be her new king.

Although I considered it, I turned her away and she vanished. I awoke in a forest clearing, in the dead of night.

At the base of a giant tree, stood a young girl. Not a toy, but a person. A lost warrior, beautiful and dangerous.

I had found Porcelain. 

She wore a half key around her neck, like a pendant. I asked Porcelain why she wasn't a toy like everyone else. She didn't know. She couldn't remember anything of her life before her heart had been stolen, and had felt empty ever since,

The Queen's toy soldiers roamed the countryside, stealing everybody's hearts, and locking them away. With all of the toys in Toyland feeling the apathy of heartlessness, no one would stand up to her.

I told Porcelain my tale, and explained what we must do. She agreed and told me that first we must find the Stuttering Wise Man. The one creature in Toyland who still had a heart, and the other half of the key.

We had to find him, before the Toy Soldiers found us.

The Stuttering Wise Man lived in secret in a cave. Brother to the Outcast King, he had once been the Prince. He looked a little worn, but still had a glow about him. He still had a heart, and a guilty memory. He told us that Porcelain was from the same place as me.

She had shown up as a lost child, and had been adopted by the king. The Prince had known Carolina once, too.

She had seduced him to get into the Royal family. She had told him what he wanted to hear. But as soon as they were married, it all changed.

She stole young Porcelain's heart first, and it broke the heart of the King. In his frail state, he was too weak to fight her.

The Prince and the King had both fled, seeking safety in hiding.

The prince showed us the secret entrance to The Factory. All toys were born in the factory.

We snuck down to the basement, to the fiery forges. There were hundreds of Toys. They were working on a giant assembly line, assembling new soldiers.

Numb soldiers who are born without hearts at all. Stolen, before they were ever born.

We stood on a podium, overlooking the factory floor. We pleaded with the Toys to join us. If we worked together, we could overthrow the Queen and everyone would get their heart back.

We urged them to face the music when it's dire. Slowly, there were murmurs of rebellion. With our own army, we marched into the courtyard.

A giant chessboard. We stood on one side, and the Queen's army, ready for us, stood on the other side with a thousand royal guards. We were outnumber, but just needed to buy enough time for Porcelain and I to sneak into the tower and open the toy box.

The Outcast King led the charge into battle. Alone, The Stuttering Prince, Porcelain and I snuck up to the tower.

The Queen was waiting for us at the toy box. She came at me. I couldn't hold her off. As she reached hungrily at my chest, Porcelain and the Prince unlocked the Toy Box.

I was blinded in a wash of light. From the courtyard, we heard joyous screaming.

When my eyes focused again, I saw Porcelain, now powerful, standing over the Queen, sword drawn. The Stuttering Prince lay motionless. The other half of the key had been his heart.

He had sacrificed himself to free the hearts of everyone else.

Porcelain picked up the Queen, and threw her from the tower window into the courtyard below, where she was overwhelmed by a sea of angry toys.

The King no longer an outcast, retook the thrown. Porcelain and I went home, but found after everything we'd been through, it no longer felt like home. So we chose to return to Toyland, where we lived happily ever after.

The End


	13. Freedom and Fighting

**If you're wondering why I haven't updated this in a while, or why I've changed the name of this story, it's because, I've been working on rewriting the first four chapters to be more… organized and, well, good. And I've changed the title, because I always call this story Special People (or, y'know, S.P) anyways, and it sounds a little less dumb… ^-^; Well, no new bios this time… so, onto the story now! Oh, wait, first I must thank you all for continuing reading this story, and for saying that you think my writing was getting better, and, you know, I'm always open to suggestions, if you think that my writing, or this story, could be improved in anyway, please tell me!**

**Light's POV**

Even though I could partly read Rui's art, it was much better that we had the proper reader for it here now, otherwise, my reading might be skewed, because I wouldn't be able to understand all of it. As it was I only understood the little I did because I had worked with oracles a lot back when I had begun my Element training, I myself had even given a prophesy before.

But, as of right now, I could only make out that it was about the darkness, and our deceased, or not, friend. Evory took a step forward, and lightly touched the canvas, instantly her eyes glazed over in an eerily aware look. She began to mumble, her words imperceptible to the rest of us, the only sign of her speaking was the moving of her lips.

Zanegar, in a classical idiot demonstration, ran up to her and quickly jabbed his finger in her side. She began screaming incoherent words.

"Oh yes Zanegar, poking her, was such a great idea." Aquous muttered just loud enough for all of us to hear, he shook his head as if ashamed of his friend, and walked away, heading towards the door. I noticed a blue flowing script tattooed onto his right hand ring finger.

"Hey, wait, Aquous!" I called, he turned and looked at me with his usual cynical stare, I continued on anyways, "Two things, when did you get that tattoo, and, where are you going?"

"You asked me about my tattoo already, remember Miss Dementia, and I'm just going for a walk." He replied just as snarky as usual.

"Ya, a walk to see your _girlfriend_!" sang Zanegar childishly; Tera did us all the favor of hitting him over the head, although Erina looked a bit jealous that she couldn't be the one to hit the fool.

"Look, I was drugged earlier, remember? And I have no problem with you having a girlfriend, I just wanted to know why you keep disappearing." I told him, letting his pessimistic ways fly over my head, a skill I learned after spending too much time with him and Zanegar. Yes, the skill of ignoring their idiocy and contempt was a good skill indeed.

"I got my tattoo because I'm just, so madly in love with the idea of marking up my own body with permanent ink!" He explained in a falsely cheery voice, laced with obvious sarcasm, "No, the damn thing just appeared on me when I wasn't looking."

"You realize that your first answer, even when said sarcastically, sounds more realistic then your second answer, right?" I asked him just to verify.

"Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction." He shot back.

"Where all have you tattooed?" I asked. He gave me a withering look before turning on his heels and leaving with one final say in the matter.

"I just, I think my girlfriend gave it to me."

"You date a tattoo artist?"

"Don't you wish that I did." he mocked as he closed the front door.

"Remind me again how you stand him?" Acai asked, stepping forward to stand beside me.

"An unfortunately long time with him, and the idiot." I replied back half joking.

"Um, how come Evory is screaming stuff we can't understand?" asked Haven cautiously.

"She's probably not used to translating everything in an oracle's prophesy, they're particularly hard to try to explain when they're in an art form too, so she's probably just letting everything process through by saying every thought, and every emotion, that the picture brings, and every thing that it could read as; it's perfectly normal." I replied.

"Even the screaming?"

"Ah, not so often, she probably would have gone through the ordeal in complete silence like how she started if Zanegar hadn't, um, assaulted her."

"I poked her, just to make sure she was alive!" he protested.

"She was still breathing." I reminded him.

"You never know." He replied, I decided to ignore him again, and instead go to Evory and try to calm her and help her through her reading.

**Rose's POV**

"I swear, sometimes he says, or does the weirdest things!" I exclaimed in disbelief to Rukia, as she quickly dressed me up for my date, she smiled at me.

"Well, at least he's original… I mean how many men have asked you to go on a date with them behind a waterfall?"

"True, but, the place he wants to meet at is so far away, and he wants me to be there in less than twenty minutes!" I exclaimed, and then with a slight sigh I picked up my attitude, "Well, I really wanna see him again too. And, at least the place he's chosen is private; no one could possibly interrupt our date!"

"See? Looking on the bright side! You go girl! Now go meet that man of yours!" She gave me a joking push out the door, and with a mild roll of my eyes I looked back at her and waved with a big smile.

"Go on! Shoo! Shoo now!" she teasingly called out to me, and I shook my head with a quick face palm, before hurrying up my pace. Despite my complaints, I truly did want to see him again, badly.

**Elijah's POV**

I looked around quickly, and to my luck I spotted an iron pipe that was left near a back ally trash can. I darted forward and grabbed the pipe, my hands clenching upon my weapon, the fight had started.

Titan was evading the wild attacks of the girl with his usual fighting look. Complete calm and concentration. When he saw his opportunity, he took it; dodging an attack, he slipped behind her, and twisted her arm behind her back as he went. She cried out in pain. But he kept his grip on her, even if he did adjust it slightly as to not seriously injure her.

I almost smiled, or rolled my eyes, it was so like Titan to try and defeat an enemy without hurting them too much. Adam on the other hand, was swinging his staff with deadly precision, in a whirl of blue and yellow robes; he leapt up into the air and spun right over the boy's head, delivering a heavy blow from above, I heard a sickening crack as a mixture of Black Magic and reinforced crystal hit its target.

The boy crumpled to the ground. The girl screamed, and broke free from Titan's grasp she ran to the boy and shook him, trying to wake him again. Even though she was controlled by the darkness, her real self still worked to be free again.

"Jackson?" she asked, shaking him again, "JACKSON!" she asked again, her cry mixed with a sob. She held his limp body close to her. I took a step towards the girl, still holding my pipe. As soon as I got near she turned and looked straight at me, her green eyes piercing.

"Are you going to hurt me too?" she asked, I shook my head, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"I just want to make sure your friend's okay." I told her, she let me near, but kept her gaze on me the whole time, ready to spring forward and attack me if I dared hurt him. Looking at the wound Adam had inflicted I assessed the damaged.

"Don't worry, uh," I didn't know exactly what to call her, it wasn't like I could call her 'girl'.

"Cassi." She replied.

"Cassi, he's going to be just fine, maybe a bump on the head for a while, but mainly it's just black magic in his system keeping him knocked out, he should be fine in a few minutes."

"Thank you." She told me smiling sweetly.

"Leave." Adam said commandingly, "I don't want to hurt you guys if your just being played, but I will if you try to attack us again, or if you dare hurt Lucy."

"Lucy?" Cassi asked, her confusion clear on her face, it was obvious she didn't know anything.

"Just, go. Please." Adam begged, still hurting from the blow that had been delivered by Taushin about Lucy. The girl nodded and gently tugged on the boy's arm, he was still groggy, but it was obvious Adam had released the heaviest part of his spell from the boy. Had he not, Jackson would still be sleeping for a long, long time. The two left.

"I have to find Lucy, if Taushin has him, then I'm going to find Taushin." Adam announced.

"And where do you plan to find Taushin?" Titan asked.

"I'm going to find those girls, the bat one, and the mermaid, and I'm going to forced the information out of them." He replied.

"Adam," Titan warned, "don't let your emotions rule you. Use your head, and think everything through before you rush into things."

"I know Titan, I have, I just, I have to find her, and if it means I have to find those two, I will."

"Just, remember not to hurt unnecessarily." Titan reminded.

"Hey, I didn't kill that boy did I?" Adam snapped.  
"Both of you calm down, how about we all go and find those two, and then we'll figure things out from there." I suggested to them.

"Good idea Eli." Titan said.

"Sure, but if you're only coming to make sure I don't kill them, don't bother, I won't." Adam said.

"I'm coming to help you man. I care about Lucy too." I told him. Adam looked at me, and gave a small pained smile, his eyes leaking out how sad he was that the dark had managed to steal his only love from him.

"Well then, let's go?"

"Yeah, let's."

**Aquous' POV**

I paced the length of the small cavern that was behind the waterfall I had asked Rose to. She had seemed a bit skeptical about a date behind a waterfall, but still she had agreed to come.

But where was she? It was nearly ten minutes after the time I had asked her to come at. I took my spear and gently slashed across the stream of water that fell, the waterfall parted, and I looked out.

"Aquous?" Rose called, staring up at the waterfall, "How do I get up there?" she asked, oh, yeah, I forgot about that part.

"Uh, hang on I'll help you." I picked up my spear again and with a downwards motion plunged it into the icy currents. Slowly a pathway formed overtop of the water.

"Okay, don't worry! You can walk across, and up now!" I called. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Walk… on the water, overtop the raging river? I… I can't walk on water!"

"Yes, yes you can! See, I'll help you across." I told her, and then stepped lightly into the water. Instead of sinking into the river and being swept away, I stood as if standing on normal ground, I walked along the pathway I had formed and offered my hand to Rose. Timorously she took it, and I held her firmly, trying to give her confidence.

"Now, shall we walk on water?" I asked, she looked at me, still bewildered that she hadn't fallen into the water. I smiled at her warmly, "Trust me."

"I do," she said, "I trust you with my life." And then, with less fear than before, she walked with me back into the cavern behind the waterfall.

"So, I, uh, oh! You came." I managed as we sat facing each other; she smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

"Of course I came, I would go to you wherever you wanted me to meet you at." She replied. I looked at her, she was so beautiful, the waterfall reflected in her clear eyes and the moonlight streamed down through the trees that stood just outside the waterfall, the beams of waxy light hit her face and illuminated her lovely features in a soft glow.

_'think man, think! What do women of this age like? What can I do to impress her?'_

"Uh… I'm… a vampire! Ya! That's it!"

"E-excuse me?" she asked, looking at me funny,

"Um… nothing, never mind, a random thought just came to mind, and uh, ya…" I trailed off awkwardly, why was it that whenever I was with her my mind seemed to stop functioning?

A sudden noise from outside distracted us both; I went to the entrance of the cave and looked outside. The walkway I had created earlier was rippling viciously, threatening to be torn apart at any moment.

The cause was a young couple, walking across the bridge, darkness streaming off of them and writhing around and through the bridge. As the two stepped into the cavern where we stayed the path was destroyed in a horrid mixture of darkness and water.

"Who are you?" I demanded with a mix of real courage and false bravado.

"Do you really want to know the who, or would you rather know the what?" The boy asked, and as he did he smiled evilly, revealing pointed fangs, his dark hazel eyes occasionally pulsating a deep red.

"Why don't you just give me both?" I replied with my usual cutting tone, even though I was concerned, if these people were anything like how Zanegar had described Miki to have become, they were more than deadly.

"Aww, how sweet Jackson, the man thinks he can be brave!" the girl cooed teasingly, her black and brown curls bouncing as she turned to face the boy.

"Isn't that true Cassi, well, it does take guts to try and stand up to us, especially so late at night, and all alone, except for one weak girl." He replied

"So, you gonna socialize all day?" I asked

"Relax, I'll kill you soon enough." Jackson shot back,

"Sure, sure you could."

"Unlike your cute little claims, I am a vampire."

"Wait," I said with a pause, "you're a vampire?"

"Yes," he replied "and I will-"

"BITE ME!" I told him, cutting off what his real remark was to be.

"Oh, so you think that's funny? Huh? Do you?" He snarled grabbing me by the collar; he pushed me up against the rough rock wall.

"Hell yes I thought that was funny."

"Cassi," he said, and the girl leapt for Rose and forced her arms behind her back with one hand, the other hand held a sharp pocket knife that was pressed into the soft spot of her throat.

"Well?" he demanded, throwing my head back against the wall, "MAKE ME SPARKLE PRETTY BOY."

"Why don't you let go of Rose you bastard, and then I'll kick your ass!" I growled, ignoring the warm, sticky wetness that now trailed down the back of my neck, and the shooting pains that came with it.

"Rose eh? Cassi, what colour is a rose?" He asked to his girlfriend.

"Hm, well, I'd say red as blood." she replied.

"Seems she's discoloured then."

"Not for long she won't be." Cassi replied back, letting the blade lightly run across Rose's neck, blood began to trickle all down her skin and clothes.  
"Hey," Rose called, still in her quiet voice; our attackers paid no heed to her. She called again still softly, still no response.

"HEY!" she screamed, finally the two looked at her, "Don't I get a say in this? Because, if were up to me, you" she said motioning to Cassi with her head, "would be in the river. And you," she motioned to Jackson, "would be following her."

"So, what are you going to do? You're just a weak, unarmed human." They replied laughing.

"Who said I was weak, unarmed, or human?" She asked. A silver glow emitted from her right hand as her purity ring began to shine brightly, blinding our two attackers momentarily.

"MEW MEW METAMORPHOSIS!" she shouted. The light enveloped her and even I could barely stand the light enough to look at her, but I did. The light wrapped around her body forming new clothes as her old ones melted away, and her face shone as her hair, which had risen as if a strong wind pulled at it, transformed in length and colour.

She landed lightly as if jumping down, her left hand just touching the floor, supporting her in her crouched position, she raised her head, and her eyes snapped open, they were a piercing crystal blue.

Her shoulder length red hair falling lightly around her face, outlining her pale skin, was a stark contrast to her body hugging, fuzzy, white tube top dress that ended thigh length in a almost tattered, or shredded manner, her bare shoulders revealed the trademarked tattoos of the mew mews, a small wolf like pattern on each side.

"So," she said casually, "how's this for being weak unarmed and human?" her white wolf tail wrapped around her leg, and her large ears lay flat against her silky scarlet hair.

"So nothin' wolfy, you're still weak and unarmed." Cassi smirked, as she reached for Rose to hold her captive once more.

"Oh, I don't think so." Rose said, her eyes narrowed in a sharp and deadly glare, she whipped around and faster than lightning she planted a punch on Cassi's chest.

"Now, for words for an attack…" she murmured in quick thought, "Um… PUNCH THE HECK OUT OF YOU!" She shouted, and moving faster than I had ever seen anyone move, she darted around Cassi landing blows all over; Cassi tipped and swayed, her body unable to take the beating.

"Now, what did I say should happen?" She mock asked as Cassi fell, "Oh yes, you're in the river." She pushed Cassi and her former attacker fell over into the swirling river.

"CASSI!" Jackson shouted his fear true and raw, his mind and body clear of the darkness. He turned to Rose, his pain showing on his face.

"What if, what of you killed her?" He demanded,

"I… I… I never meant to… it was just…" she stuttered and looked around; her face in a worried blush, "just in the moment…" she finished quietly, "I'm sorry."

"I, you…" Jackson looked pain-stricken, then, before my eyes he transformed back onto the cruel, harsh, hating boy he had been minutes ago, his grip on my collar tightened and he slammed me against the wall, then he let go. I slumped to the ground gasping for air, and rubbing my head, blood trickled through my fingers.

Jackson turned and faced Rose, who was still confused; he pulled something from his pocket that flashed in the moonlight, a long, wicked knife, whose sharp edge gleamed deadly in the light.

"Take my girl, and I'll take yours." He muttered darkly to me.

He leapt for Rose, and as he did, I leapt up for him. He hit me and we fell to the side, Rose was uninjured.

"Ha, what now, you missed her." I sneered standing up above him.

"Might have missed her, didn't mean I didn't miss you." He shot back, also standing to his feet.

"What?" I looked down, and only now realized the sticky warm wetness that coated my robes. I took off my outer blue robe which revealed my clothes underneath; a light cotton tunic and rough trousers, The hilt of Jackson's blade protruded from my stomach. I grimaced, and with a quick motion removed the blade.

Blood poured freely, and I grunted, falling down onto the ground, my vision fluxing in and out of black. With the last of my strength I ripped a strip from my tunic and wrapped it around my stomach to try and staunch the flow, but it didn't hinder it much. I turned my head to Rose.

"Don't let him hurt you, you're… you're faster than he is… run!"

"NO!" she cried out a bit too sharply "Aquous! I won't leave you!" she looked from side to side and spotted my discarded spear, she ran and picked it up, firm in her grasp.

I wanted to call out to her, to tell her that she shouldn't use the spear, she might have hit those techniques earlier, but easy practice once in a while can be fluked into success, right now was an under-pressure, life or death situation, in this case, her life, but, I was to weak to call out to her.

As she grasped the spear, she looked up at Jackson murderously.

"And now, you follow your bitch into the river." She hefted the spear, and ran forward, charging into him, she threw it on him as she ran past him.

"SPLOOSH!" She shouted, naming her new attack. Immediately water poured forth from the spear tip and coated it in a hardened cover, the previously simple, but effective, spear tip morphed into an elaborate, barbed, wicked spear blade.

As it stabbed into Jackson, blood began to flow from him, but the raging waters did not subside, it sliced into him deeper and deeper, and finally, in a rush of water that streamed forth from the blade she had created, he was pushed from the ledge of the cavern and into the river below.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET NEAR ME OR AQUOUS AGAIN!" she shouted after him. Then she rushed to me, I barely saw her, as my eyes slowly flickered shut on me, I heard her whisper that she loved me; that everything was going to be okay.

And for the first time in my life, I really hoped it would be.

**Zanegar's POV**

"I'm going for a walk." I told everyone, heading for the door no too unlike Aquous had just over an hour ago.

"It's getting late Zanegar, don't be gone long, and if you see Aquous, tell him to come home soon too okay?" Light said, finally turning her attention away from Evory.

"Okay Light, see you guys soon." I replied, adjusting my white robes to cover myself better, I flipped the hood on and walked into the crisp night air. I wandered around a bit, unsure of where I wanted to go, I just, knew I needed to be outside.

I ended up at the beach, peering up at the stars above. My mind drifting back to my love, and I sighed heavily.

"What's on your mind?" asked a female voice,

"I just, don't get a bunch of stuff, you know, a bunch of bullshit happening, and… I just, I really miss my girl, and I don't know why everything's happening like it is." I replied.

"You miss her?" She asked

"Sure, lots." I replied again in my absent minded way.

"Hm." She said. I then realized I couldn't see the person I spoke to.

"Um, where are you anyways?"

"Right here!" She responded as she rose up out of the water her white tail flashing, she smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"Marzipan, but Shutt-up is my nickname." She told me, her bright red eyes sparkling cheerily in the moonlight, she offered her hand as she stepped out of the water, her tail transforming into legs, her body now clothed in white jeans, and a pale blue sweater, I took her hand to shake it, but she pulled me to her and hugged me. I pulled back, my face slightly warm.

"Um… wh… what was that for?" I stuttered,

"Just cause." She replied shrugging, "Anyways, I think your girlfriend's gonna be here soon, so I'll just go."

"Wait… what? She's coming here?"

"Ya, if I can't manage to infect you with Darkness, then Miki's supposed to try."

"Huh? You're part of the bad side?" I asked

"Yeah, it's much more fun." She replied, then leaned forward and kissed me, before splashing away back into the ocean depths.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted angrily, she looked up from the water.

"I'm a rapist!"

"What?"

"Just kidding! Just a pervert! Well, see you later!" she called before diving down and disappearing.

"What is a guy supposed to do when a perverted mermaid kisses you?" I asked aloud to myself. However a boy answered my question.

"I don't know. What kind of perverted mermaid?"

"Oh great! Another creeper!" I exclaimed exasperatedly throwing my hands up in the air.

"I'm not a creeper!" He exclaimed, walking up to me, two other boys were with him.

"Well then, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Elijah." He replied.

"And your friends?"

"I'm Titan." The dark haired friend said.

"I'm Adam." Said the boy with the straw hat.

"And I'm Zanegar!" I exclaimed, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, were looking for Momoji and Kiyomi, they know stuff about a friend of ours who's been taken from us when we were ambushed a while ago." Elijah told me.

"Kiyomi? Like, Miki Kiyomi?" I questioned,

"I don't know, um, she had black hair, but it was kinda silver for a while when the Dark wasn't controlling her, is that the girl you know?" he answered.

"Yes! Yes, that's her!" I cried

"Who is she to you?" Titan demanded.

"She's my girlfriend!" I told them

"Y-your girlfriend?"

"Well, technically she's my bride-to-be, but girlfriend is easier, requires less of an explanation for the fact we're getting married so young."

"Um, ya, but still, that's… why is she being controlled by the dark? And, Taushin said that she died!" Elijah exclaimed

"Yes, she did, but I revived her, but… something went all wrong and when she came back, she had been transformed into evil, it's quite saddening actually." I explained

"So, is she dead or not?" Adam said, finally speaking up again, his white eyes peering at me from under the brim of his hat.

A girl's voice broke into the conversation, "I think I'm not dead."

"Miki?" I asked, looking around for her.

"Right here." She replied, I spotted her, coming round from the rocks along the left shoreline.

She stepped lightly, her silver hair still smudged with that horrible black, her eyes still spattered with drops of bloody red. She smiled at me, and I was almost knocked down, God how I missed that smile, how I missed _her_. Even when she was taken from me like this, the real her was still so evident and it hurt me bad.

"Shall I sing for you, my love?" She asked mockingly. I looked up at her, no matter how much she looked like Miki, or sometimes acted like her, she still wasn't _my _Miki.

"How about, we sing for you." I replied, I looked to the three boys that had joined me on the beach, they looked ready for a fight, "Hey guys, she isn't as affected by physical attacks then by um, musical attacks for lack of a better term, so… can any of you guys play instruments or sing?"

"Yeah, we all can do a little, and Titan is like, music pro, so shall we?" Elijah said, I nodded, and prepared to put on a concert of our own.

Titan somehow had pulled out a wireless electric guitar, and Adam had done something with that staff of his to substitute some of the rocks that lay around to use for drums, Elijah had a bass guitar, and I looked for something to play, and then decided to just manipulate the wind to boost our sound and use the other elements for support.

Quickly I told them what song I thought would be good to play, and if they knew it. They said they knew a bit of it and would do improvisation for the parts they didn't know, I said I was good with that, then they started playing, a fast heavy beat.

"_What the hell's going on?_

_Have you gone undercover?_

_You were here, now you're not,_

_Been replaced by another." _I picked up my pace slightly,

"_Cause it's still your face._

_But there's something strange._

_Not the one I remember._

_Can you please explain?_

_Did they wipe your brain?_

_Is this gonna be forever?" _Miki glared at me with a look of pure hatred as the song began to affect on her.

"_Cause everything you say,_

_Everything you do is freakin' me out! Freaking me out!_

_You know we used to be the same,_

_Who the hell are you?_

_YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT! Freaking me out!_

_And I swear I thought I knew you,_

_But all that was yesterday,_

_Now you've turned it around_

_What's that about? _

_Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out!" _Elijah and his friends helped with back up vocals, and I was impressed with both their playing, and their singing.

"_Think you're real, but you're fake._

_Think you're deep, but you're shallow._

_You've become what you hate" _she flinched at that, but I kept pace.

"_Now you're lost, just a shadow._

_So who pulls your strings?_

_Cause it makes no sense that you act like you're better._

_You can say these things to your so-called friends,_

_And they just might think you're clever."_

"_But everything you say,_

_Everything you do is freakin' me out! Freaking me out!_

_You know we used to be the same,_

_Who the hell are you?_

_YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT! Freaking me out!_

_And I swear I thought I knew you,_

_But all that was yesterday,_

_Now you've turned it around_

_What's that about? _

_Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out!"_

"_WAKE UP!_

_WAKE UP!_

_WAKE UP- SNAP OUT OF IT!" _The three boys who played with me echoed the wake-ups while I demanded her to snap out of it.

"_WAKE UP!_

_WAKE UP!_

_WAKE UP- SNAP OUT OF IT!" _Miki struggled with herself, and cried out.

"_WAKE UP!_

_WAKE UP!_

_WAKE UP!" _I sung with the others this time, and dragged the last wake up a bit longer than the rest, and said it perhaps a bit more desperately than the rest.

"_Everything you say,_

_Everything you do, _

_Is freakin' me out! Freaking me out!_

_You know we used to be the same,_

_Who the hell are you?_

_YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT! Freaking me out!_

_And now everything you say, everything you do,_

_Is freaking me out! Freaking me out!_

_So why you playing games?_

_Who you trying to fool?_

_You're freaking me out, freaking me out._

_And I swear I thought I knew you,_

_But all that was yesterday,_

_Now you've turned it around_

_What's that about? _

_Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out!" _ I sang finishing up the song, the others put down their instruments, Miki had fallen to the sand, her eyes clenched shut her hands trying to cover her ears, but our song had still been heard.

"Miki?" I questioned, walking over to her, she whimpered slightly, and I picked her up and held her gently in my arms, she looked up at me, and I saw that she had returned to normal for now, how long that would last, I did not know.

"Zanegar?" She murmured,

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

"Same here, same here, I love you." I stroked her head gently, and she closed her eyes again, calmly this time and breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I love you too Zanegar." She told me, "Zanegar, I don't want to go back again. I just want to stay this way."

"I know, me too, if there was a way I could save you I would do it. I would do anything." I promised

"Hey, Kiyomi, do you know anything about Lucy?" Adam called impatiently, Miki's brown eyes opened again.

"Yes, she is Taushin's prisoner, but he cannot infect her with Darkness because of her bracelet, however, he comes almost everyday to try and turn her. She is kind and selfless, and safe for now. But I do not know how long her safety will last. She's in a stone cell that might be underground." She told him.

"Thanks." He told her, and then looked to Titan, "Can we go?" Titan nodded.

"Hey guys, thanks for doing that song with me." I called out to them as they walked away, they turned back to face me.

"No problem, see you again sometime." And then they left, and I was alone with Miki in my arms, my as of late dreams fulfilled. I leaned down and kissed her on her soft pink lips, she kissed me back slowly, and I savored this moment not knowing when it would come again, if ever.

"I love you." She whispered softly after our kiss.

"I love you too, forever." I told her speaking softly, I kissed her again. She gave a small moan, and I held her tight, kissing her again and again, she kissed me back. And my hand somehow worked its way under her shirt, I felt her smooth skin under my palm, my fingertips brushing lightly against her skin, she shivered in response, and took her hand grasping my own, she placed it on her soft breast.

I embraced her breast in my warm hand, slowly squeezing and releasing it as I kissed her, she moaned more and put her hands on my body and pulled me close to her and nuzzled my face, trailing kisses at random and whispering she loved me.

With one flowing movement I unhooked her bra and slid her shirt off, then began to trail kisses down her body. I wanted only one thing from her, and that thought filled my mind, as I slowly began to take her pants off her body.

Suddenly she stopped kissing me, and her hands pulled away from my body, she took my hands in hers, and said.

"I want to, I really do, but… but, I… I'm not going to be able to keep my own self for much longer, it would be better if you left before _she_ takes over again, I don't want to get you hurt. I love you." She gave me a final kiss and quickly put on the clothes she had shed, then she fled into the water her tail morphing back onto her body, it was her usual flashing silver, but a sticky dreadful blackness was slowly enfolding her tail, and taking control of her body.

I wanted to stay and fight, to rescue her from her attacker, but there was nothing I could do, and both she and I knew it. That's why she warned me to run away before she was taken over again. I almost cried out from the pain in my heart as I left, I hated having to keep leaving her. I was a man wasn't I? Then why was I always so weak, so unable to do anything?

I decided to go the long way back to Rui's hose, the pathway through the park. And as I walked I heard strange noises a crying out of sorts, I followed it and found a river, the sound was coming from upstream, I followed the sound and came to a distorted waterfall; its water cascading down almost like a normal waterfall did, but inexplicably it split at the top and water tumbled down while letting an entrance to what seemed to be a secret cavern appear.

Inside the cave I glimpsed red hair, and a white wolf tail, as well as Aquous' deep blue robes discarded in a pile. Lucky bastard, he probably got to do what I wanted to do with my own girlfriend. I turned to walk away and let his business stay his, but the girl called out to me.

"Hey! P-please help! My boyfriend, he…he's hurt really bad!" I whipped right back around.

"Aquous is hurt?" I demanded immediately concerned.

"You know him? Good! Please, he was stabbed, and I don't know how to help him, or even get down from here!" she cried.

"Ah geez, it's so like Aquous to get himself stabbed and then leave his girlfriend stranded on a cliff…"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" she exclaimed angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted back, "Oh, hey! By the way, you wouldn't like some help getting down or something? Would you?"

"What do you think?" She demanded,

"I stopped thinking fifteen minutes ago, that's why I asked you!"

"You're impossible!" she cried

"Not impossible! Improbable!" I replied

"Fine! You're improbable!" she shouted back, sounding very confused.

"Yeah! I am!"

"…Will you help or won't you?" She asked, tiring of speaking otherwise with me.

"Ya, sure, don't worry, I'll help you." I activated my gauntlet and flew myself up to the cavern where she stood. As I approached she took a few steps back from the entrance.

"Now, can I see Aquous?" I asked, she directed me to my friend who lay unmoving, save for his inconsistent breaths.

"Ah, that's nothin'!" I exclaimed to her after inspecting the deep knife wound.

"Nothing? ARE YOU CRAZY?" she demanded her blue eyes wide, her red hair slightly messy.

"No, I'm serious," I told her, I then went and took off Aquous' cotton under tunic; a few scars were visible in the light, I pointed to them, "See, he gets into trouble sometimes, he'll live. These scars actually show a lot of our history, this one," I said pointing a particularly interesting scar, "was given to him by Zomborio, and well, others here are from training, oh! And that one there is from the rice ball incident!"

"How many times has he gone into battle?" Aquous' girl asked, her voice quiet and timid.

"Only as many times as when he had too," I told her "Aquous may be a prick, but, he's really smart and often doesn't let his temper get the best of him in battle. I think the only reason he got injured tonight was because he was worried for you, even if he didn't show it. That's just Aquous for you." The girl looked down at Aquous, a new kind of respect glowing in her eyes.

"Anyway, you're a mew right? So what're your powers?" I asked

"Well, I can punch people… and use Aquous' water spear for my 'Sploosh' attack… and, um, I'm faster than normal and… um… I don't know?" she replied hesitantly.

"Wait, so you can use Aquous' spear?" She nodded, "Good, okay, well then, you could have escaped here yourself!"

"I… I could have?"

"Uh-huh! You just would have had to manipulate the water using the spear like Aquous does."

"Could I really do that?"

"Well, you've used his spear before, right? And it did respond to you when you used it."

"It did." Her diffident voice infused with a little confidence.

"Well then, obviously you have the makings of being a Water Samurai!" I praised, giving her a pat on the back.

"But… We… um, we don't do the whole elemental samurai thing so much anymore…" she told me, sounding slightly crestfallen.

"Pssha! It doesn't matter if you're official or not, if Aquous is teaching you, you'll be bound to turn out great!" She smiled at me for that, her large white wolf ears framing her face along with her scarlet locks.

"You know, for all the bickering, and complaining I've heard from both sides of you guys, you sure are good friends, aren't you?"

"Haha, well, you got me there, Aquous is my best friend, and he's a respectable ally too." I confided happily.

"That's good that you guys will always have someone to rely on." She told me.

"Oh, you're part of everything now too you know, since, you're dating Aquous, you're just as much important as he is… except I have no idea what to call you!" I told her.

"Oh! It seems I keep forgetting to introduce myself!" she said, a mild embarrassed blush on her face, she dropped her transformation, and nervously looked at me her blue eyes flashing in the moonlight, her golden hair gleaming, "I'm Rose!"

"And I'm Zanegar!"

"And I'm half dead… now can we please get back to Rui's?" Aquous muttered, using all the energy he had to lift his head and look at us, before he sank into sleep again he murmured that Rose was 'so beautiful', and then he fell asleep again, while Rose blushed away.

**Miki's POV**

I wasn't sure on how much time had passed since I had returned to my captured state. I thought back to earlier and breathed a contented sigh. I had been freed from this curse of darkness for an unusually long amount of time, and it had been… uplifting.

I felt a sudden desire to see how Lucy was, she was my only friend when I was cast from my body and possessed by the darkness, she was the only one able to freely talk to me.

However, deciding I wanted to see her again, and actually finding her was two different things, the second being much harder than the first.

"Lucy?" I called out, hoping she would hear me and reply. However, I was met with silence, no one replied, I became worried, what if Taushin had finally managed to do something to her?

"Lucy!" I called, I ran in the best way I could being in the state I was, though I could not find my way back to her prison I kept searching.

I eventually found myself in a new place, a place which I hadn't seen before. It seemed to be underwater, and there were various beautiful decorations of stone, I recognized it as part of a palace of one of the Mermaid Princesses.

Looking around a bit more I realized which one; the orange mermaid, the Indian Ocean Princess. The last time I had visited the orange princess, was many years ago, back in the feudal time, so I doubted my friend Sakaru was still the reigning princess. I refused to think of her as dead, for I had only left my time period, she had not died when I had last seen her, therefore proving that she was still alive and well.

As I swam around the area I had came to be in, I heard a sweet alto voice singing a lilting wordless song. I followed the song, and found myself in the purification chamber, the place in each mermaid's castle where she purified herself for important ceremonies, it held sacred water there, and none but the princess was ever supposed to enter the chamber during the Right of Purification.

Strangely though, the water did not try and keep me out, instead it seemed to invite me in, and so I entered the chamber and looked at the singing girl. She was the new Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean.

Her eyes were an emerald colour, streaked with hues of jade and olive, creating an entrancing look. Her hair was a length of velvety flames, which even possessed waves like a flickering fire.

She was particularly alluring, her colouring rare for an orange mermaid, her eyes also should have been a soft orange, but instead they were a lively green, it offset her delicate features and made everything about her appear brighter and more striking.

And her hair was a beautiful shade of orange, and it's wavy, rippling style was indeed quite rare for what her people, and past princesses hair was to be, which was straight as an arrow, perhaps with a slight wave at the bangs, but nothing more, nothing like the stunning appearance she gave off. She also reminded me of my friend from my time.

Sakaru had, had straight long orange hair the colour of a fiery sunset, but like this girl, her eyes were an unusual shade, her eyes were a sapphire blue, and also like this girl, she had a light speckling of freckles across her nose.

"Sakaru… I wonder if she's doing well…" I murmured, then covered my mouth realizing my mistake, the girl whipped around, her orange tail moving so fast I barely saw it as she became suddenly close to me, facing me, staring with an intense glare.

**Finally! This chapter is out! XD oh, ya, the song was 'Freaking Me Out' by Simple Plan. Oh, and the two songs from last time were 'Sorrow' by Flyleaf and 'Hand of Sorrow' by Within Temptation. Thanks! ^-^ **


	14. A Storm Is Coming

**Blah! I have minor writer's block… , Therefore I hope this chapter turns out well! **

**Two new Bios this time! ^-^**

**Lilleky08 **

**Name: Lillie**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: She's short and has long wavy blonde hair that goes almost all the way down her back and bright blue eyes. She also has some freckles on her nose. When in mermaid form her hair turns orange and her eyes turn green.**

**Personality: She's timid and can be very shy when you meet her but after you get to know her she can be very talkative. She always apologizes for things even when they aren't her fault and she loves animals.**

**(Right, I might have put this bio in already, but it wasn't recorded on the chapter beginning, in my computer… so if I added it in, it would be with fanfic editor, and I… well, I don't have net at home, and prefer to have a referral within a chapter for me, so I'll see about taking it out the other one, and getting rid of this note… *sweatdrop*)**

**Maria GV**

**Character Name Meanings:**

**Selene – Of the moon; goddess of the moon (greek) **

****plus it sounds kind of like a mermaidy name.**

**Liam – strong-willed warrior (Irish)**

**Satoru – perceptive; wise; understanding; persuasive; fast learner; knowledgeable (Japanese)**

**** had lots of meanings – similar to each other but I was fortune to fine a good one for him (his took me forever to fine).**

**Brighid – stregth (Irish)**

**** stegth seems like a good trait for a mom to have. :) **

**Character Profiles: **

**Name: Selene**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'4**

**Hair: Bright Blonde (Land). White with streaks of golden blonde running through (Ocean). Wavy & down to the middle of her back.**

**Eyes: Bright Green / Fuchsia Rose**

**Skin: Tanned**

**Love interest: ?**

**Job: Helps at Bookstore**

**Tail: Pink & Orange**

**Top: (look at the picture I sent) Fuchsia Rose & pale pink**

**Pearl:**

**Ocean: ?**

**Clothes:**

**Pink sundress with flowers along the collar & heeled sandals in same color (spring & summer).**

**Blue Jeans with flared bottom, a pink & brown peasant top (can be on or off shoulders but keeps it on), jean jacket & same type of shoes but in black (fall & winter).**

**Likes: Summer, pink, books, chocolate, animals, Baking**

**Hates: Spiders, storms, Winter, jerks/bullies**

**Personality: Selene is quiet (not because she's shy but cautious), caring, & compassionate. Speaks more when comfortable with people –likes providing information or advice when she can. Selene is more open with animals than with people. She doesn't like talking about where she's from or why she left.**

**Defends people and animals who are being bullied, especially friend though she doesn't have many. When she's not reading she like watching the ocean, sky, or people. She doesn't mind being by herself but she gets lonely easily –especially when people watching. She likes to laugh and people with a sense of humor.**

**Even though she sees them as friends, maybe even as a second family she's always thought of it as a temporary place till she figured out where to go. She still works in their bookstore and does chores around the house to pay for letting her stay, as well as saving her when she first arrived on land.**

****she made the mistake of leaving home when during a bad storm. It took a lot more effort to make it to land safely, and even when she did she had to walk for hours to reach town. She was exhausted, cold, and feverish. She collapsed right infront of Liam and Satoru.****

**Name: Liam**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 6'2**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Green**

**Job: Works part time at the book store**

**Clothes: Black jeans, black boots, black leather jacket, and a brown tshirt with the words: "I'm Busy, Don't Disturb Me" in yellow.**

**Personality: Serious, smart, strong, protective, reserved though can get angry fast. Liam doesn't appreciate his brothers jokes (he knows it's him doing them on purpose). He picks on his brother that usually leads to them knocking stuff over and having their mother yell at them. **

**Liam saw Selene turn into a mermaid once to save a kitten out in the ocean but hasn't mentioned it –sometimes wonders if he was just seeing things. He follows her around sometimes to see if it happens again. He's in college studying myths, folklore, ect because of that moment, although everyone thinks he's in school to become a mechanic, and studying to become a pilot. He thinks it would be helpful to know whatever he can about mermaids and incase there comes a time that Selene needs his help. He drives a motorcycle. **

****obviously studying doesn't mean he's getting accurate information, that's why it's myths right? Oh, his mom doesn't really like his motorcycle or shirts.****

**Name: Satoru **

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'10**

**Hair: Dark Brown with a hint of red, wavy**

**Eyes: Hazel **

**Job: works part time at his moms book store**

**Clothes: Tan Carpet pants (those pants with all those pockets), Red with tan stripes polo shirt, ad brown boots.**

**Personality: Smart, perceptive, friendly, out going, smiles often, & takes work seriously. Satoru enjoys teasing his brother (especially about Selene) and pulling harmless pranks. He thinks Liam has romantic feeling for her, which Liam denies, be he's unsure whether Selene dos since she's often quiet. He tries to be there for Selene, especially when she looks lost or lonely. He wants to be a doctor.**

****What I mean with jokes/stunts Toru pulls: he likes to knock Liam into Selene, he puts them in awkward situations so he can gage Selene's reaction & try to figure out of she likes Liam, he'll put harmless spiders in the areas Selene is working in so she screams & Liam comes running to the "rescue". Ect. His brother denies his interest in Selene but Satoru can see it.****

**Name: Brighid**

**Age: 44**

**Heights: 5'1**

**Hair: Auburn, curly and down to shoulders**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Job: Runs a bookstore**

**Clothes: Long dark blue skirt with a white stripe on the bottom with teal coloured flowers. A puffy sleeved white blouse, and dark blue flat shoes.**

**Personality: Protective, kind but strict, nosey about her kids love lives, & has a mischievous nature that she passed on to Satoru. She sees Selene as a daughter, and enjoys teaching her to cook and bake.**

****Didn't know if you wanted a last name… Kumanoya, unless you come up with a better one. Their moms Irish in case you're wondering, and they're dad was Japanese. Hence their different names.****

**Name: Lion**

**Age: 3 1/2**

**Fur: Yellow tabby with brown-orange stripes. Short haired.**

**Eyes: Yellow**

**Personality: Adores Selene. He likes to cuddle. He follows her around when she's home and sits close by the door waiting for her when she's gone. He sleeps on. Selene's head when she's asleep. He knocks book and drinks on Liam whenever he's around Selene. Selene and Brighid are the only ones he listens to.**

****couldn't come up with a better name.. so if you do please share. We need an animal that's not a mew around sometimes right? :p****

**Stuff in ** ** is just sidenotes that I thought could help you out when writing then in, so they're not part of the profiles – unless you think some of them are real important but otherwise just side notes. I didn't know if you wanted a reason why she left home or had one in mind. Whatever works.**

**Well, that's it for bios, they were typed out exactly like how I received them, mistakes and all, so don't kill me? (hahaha…) anyways, yup… now, onto the chapter.**

**Rose's POV**

It was quiet and dark in my room. Zanegar had wanted to take Aquous back to the place where they and their other friends were staying, but I wouldn't budge on my argument.

He was _my _boyfriend, and he was going to stay at _my_ place. Unless Rukia or Serenity wasn't okay with it of course…

But, they were both fine with it, teasing too. Needless to say, I was thrilled at the discovery of a lock on my door.

"Oh Aquous, what am I going to do with you?" I murmured softly, quietly, not expecting him to be awake, but he was.

"You're going to stop worrying, it's-" Aquous flinched in pain, and struggled to stay conscious, "it's fine okay Rose? Just, don't worry," he paused slightly and softly added, "I love you." before he fell comatose again.

A warmth flushed my face as I blushed, I hadn't realized what I had been saying when I had been shouting it desperately at him earlier when I thought he was going to die, but I had told him I loved him. And I did, and I was so scared less then half an hour ago, there had been so much blood!

"I love you too." I told him, gently caressing his sleeping face. A nearly undetectable light glowed for a few seconds after the caress before fading, I looked around for the source, only noticing it for the fact that the lights of the room were off, with the curtains drawn banishing the strong moonlight.

I suddenly found the source of the light, with traces of a residual glow, and my new strong mew eyesight. It came from a swirling pattern that wrapped around Aquous' right-hand ring finger, and from my own right hand ring finger.

I looked at the source of light from my hand, it was my purity ring. I then studied Aquous' finger carefully, and with a cold shock realized that the band of my purity ring that had gone missing was now wrapped around Aquous' finger in the form of a tattoo.

The only difference between his band, and my original band, was that 'Hope' had been written in English on mine, and on his it was written in traditional Japanese.

I wondered what had happened to make my purity ring, and the symbol of my mew powers transfer to him. And then I realized, he'd never had that tattoo before a certain night, and I hadn't been missing my band before then… I'd also never kissed a boy before then either.

**Light's POV**

It was late at night, and everyone had gone to bed, I had only left for bed after Zanegar had come back explaining Aquous had gotten into a fight and that he was at his girlfriend's place, and that he was tired.

I stared up at the ceiling, my vision long since adjusted to the dark saw only shades of gray as I looked upon a normally white roof. I stared and tried to drift off into sleep, but sleep wouldn't come to me. A sigh escaped my lips. Then an unusual feeling swept through me. It was a sort of tugging sensation.

I got up careful not to disturb Tera, my roommate and crept out into the hallway. No one was around, so I scrawled a message on a paper towel with a sharpie that had been lying around. Then I left the house with no more sound than the whisper of a breath.

Once outside I followed the sensation in an almost trance like state and walked along the near-dark sidewalk. I mildly wondered where I was headed, but the thought was swept from my mind almost as soon as it had come.

For a while as I walked, I admired the glow of the streetlights and how they shone a warm yellow light through the otherwise dark night. Then I continued on in silence, eventually I knew I was nearing the place I was supposed to go to.

_'But why am I coming here again?' _ I asked myself. But even after a few minutes of deep concentration, the answer didn't come. And then I walked out of the way of the streetlights. The darkness fell over me, and I shuddered, not from the cold.

A man stepped out from the deep darkness that lay ahead of me, and caressed my face, his fingers slowly tracing along my jaw, he held me tenderly and kissed me deeply and all thoughts flew away from me save one. _My boyfriend._

**Zanegar's POV**

I dreamt I was asleep and that I walked away free from the confines of my body. I dreamed I was walking down a pathway, with many forks, and at each fork in the path I was to choose which way to turn. Left or right.

And as I chose each path, walking down the way I had chosen, I saw memories of the past flicker through my mind. However, I also saw the memories of things that may have happened had I chosen differently.

As I continued walking, I came upon a three-way split in the road. I didn't know where to turn. I tried to take a step forward. But a man's voice called out to me, it wasn't harsh, but it was firm, yet it was also gentle, and caring.

"Not yet my child." Was all he said. And then I was flying through the darkness, air rushing past my head at a nauseating speed. I kept falling for what seemed to be years, an eternity passed by me, and still I fell.

Eventually my descent slowed, and I landed gently upon the ground. However, it was not on dry land where I now stood. It was within a room underwater, in a castle, it had a sense of darkness in the castle, and it was not because of the blacks, deep browns, and rich mahoganies that coloured the palace. But a deep sense of wrong, of evil. I walked forward into the room where a man stepped forward and held out his hand in greeting.

I reached for his hand but pulled it back just as quickly, something inside me warned not to touch him. He laughed. It was a poisonous sound.

"So, you're smarter than you appear young fire shogun." He said with a grin. To me it looked more like a smirk.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked him. He lowered his head for a minute in thought, or perhaps to restrain himself from laughing. When he looked up his dark eyes flashed with malice and a cold fire.

"You know exactly who I am; you just don't want to admit who I am to yourself."

"What do you mean? I've never seen you before in my life."

"You might not have seen me face to face, but you are quite familiar with my work, and so is your dear friend, Aquous is it not?" He looked at me with a wild gleam in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Shall I show you my handy work?" He asked mildly, as if this was a tea party. He waved his hand and six people stepped from the shadows.

"I do believe these are the ones you are most familiar with." He commented. My blood ran cold, and a surge of adrenaline began flowing in my veins as I recognized most of the people there, their names escaped my lips in a soft, horrified whisper.

"Miki, Momoji, Cassi, Jackson, Marzipan… but… w-what do you mean your 'handy work'?"

The man grinned again, his eyes flashing, his dark hair tousled, he looked like a true sociopath.

"These are the results of my work, but you forgot one, you forgot Zeechu, or have you not run into him? Sorry, I thought you would know all of them." He said.

"Give Miki back." I demanded in a dangerous voice.

"Naw, I don't want to, I spent quite a while on this one, and she's close to you, isn't she? So I think I'll hang on to her for a while more. But, if you really want her, why don't you come visit my castle, the invitation is open."

"Yeah, but where am I supposed to find you?" I asked flustered at his casual way of referring to those who had been infected by the darkness, as if they were nothing but toys. And with a sick realization, I realized that to him, they probably were.

"Oh, don't worry about that, one of your little friends will know where to find my, or should I say her, palace." He smiled once more. And then my dream faded into black.

I woke with a start, cold sweat coating my body. I took off my shirt and sat up, after letting my heartbeat slow down and my eyes adjust to the dimness of the room, I stood up; then left the room silently.

To my surprise someone else was awake. Erina sat at the kitchen table holding a warm mug of hot chocolate.

"You know Ozzy, seeing you in nothing but feudal-time version boxers, is a sight I could have lived my whole life contentedly without seeing." She commented dryly.

"Nice bra." I shot back, her face flushed a deep red.

"Well, everyone was _supposed_ to be asleep, and other than you and the kid, oh and Aquous, we're all girls, so seeing one another in a bra and pj pants is nothing. But you have to go and be a big pervert…" she trailed off, her face still hot with embarrassment.

"Just be glad it's just me and not Nagi-Kenko…"

"Point taken. So, you can't sleep either?"

"Nightmare, you?"

"Minor insomnia… it only acts up on occasion."

"You sure it's not just too much caffeine?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, hey, is Aquous back yet?"

"Nope, you better collect him from his girlfriend's house, I'd rather not he do something that she'd regret."

"Good idea, I don't want him getting laid before I get laid for the first time… he'd never let me live it down…"

"You sir, have horrible reasoning…"

"Well… have a good night!" I told her, she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her cocoa. I left the house after putting my undershirt and cloak back on, then headed down to the address where Rose lived at.

**Aquous' POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and let them focus again, I could feel a deep ache in my chest where I had gotten knifed by Jackson, I was about to call out to Rose who was looking outside of the window, the pale moonlight illuminated her face, when I was once more struck by her beauty.

Then she began to talk in a soft whisper.

"I got it, if… if I kissed him once, and my purity ring transferred like it did, it must have also transferred some of my mew powers. If, I were to do something deeper… then, maybe another band would transfer over to him and then maybe he'll heal better, I mean, with my mew powers my immune system is increased. After all, I'm a wolf aren't I? Ya, all I have to do is… is go a step… further…" I saw her blush, she closed her eyes tight and then opened them again, a resolve shone within them.

"Right, but, how much of a step further do I have to take? I… I want to still stay pure… I mean, I know I'm not ready for anything too far, I… um…" she swallowed hard, and her blush increased, "I want to stay a virgin, but I have to help him… I love him. Wow… I… I love him. I have to… I must do anything I can to help him, perhaps I could just…" she trailed off in thought.

"Yes, right, I could do that…" she stood up, and I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I did not want to alert her to my aware state. Perhaps it would be easier for her if she thought I was still unconscious.

And even though I couldn't see her, I could still hear her. Her breathing was sped up, and I swore I could nearly hear her erratic heartbeat. I desperately wondered what she was going to do.

Naturally my mind thought of a thousand inappropriate scenes that I'm pretty sure as a man, only other guys would think such things. I was suddenly quite glad she could not read my thoughts, if she could, her blush would be much worse. And it would mirror my own.

Then I felt her, she hesitantly swung her leg over the edge of the bed, and sat right over the area where my… oh god, it took all I had to keep myself un-aroused. However I couldn't keep a blush from spreading over my face; it was like a fire of warmth had just flooded me.

Then, I felt her small delicate hand take my own hand in hers, and slowly ease it up her shirt, her skin was soft and smooth, it was also burning. I could imagine her face, set in a crimson blush. As she slowly worked my hand higher up on her body, for a second she dropped my hand, and by sheer willpower I let it fall is if I was merely sleeping.

I heard a soft _click_, and then she picked up my hand again, more hesitantly than before. I risked a quick look. Rose's eyes were closed, thank god, and her face was in a deep red blush. Her plain bra lay discarded beside her, and I realized why she had let go of me for a second.

I closed my eyes again; then concentrated on feigning sleep and dis-arousal. I was acutely aware of the feel of her naked body beneath her shirt. I felt as slowly and uncertainly my hand traveled up the expanse of her body. I felt her finally move my hand over her warm exposed breast, I felt her soft skin beneath my hand, and ached to grip her more tightly, to hold her close and kiss her as we touched.

As my imagination was running more and more wild, I could feel Rose's pulse quicken more and more.

"Why isn't this working?" she asked in a frustrated, flustered voice. Then the bedroom door opened and I heard a sadly familiar voice, and an unfamiliar voice.

"Aquous! You perverted player!" Zanegar exclaimed.

"Rose, I didn't think you would move so quick!" Exclaimed the other voice at the same time. I couldn't hold it anymore, my eyes snapped open to see Rose's red-hot face, Zanegar's face of disbelief, and a red-head's face of mischief. There was another longer haired, red head in the hallway glancing in, but she remained silent, almost like a shadow.

"Y…you're awake? H… how long?" Rose asked me, fear in her turquoise eyes.

"Not long…" I told her, my hand was still on her breast, and I was glad for the sake of her decency that her shirt was still on her, even if her bra was not.

"My plan isn't working…" she stammered awkwardly, Zanegar and the red head exchanged a look that almost shouted _"WHAT PLAN?" _Then I decided to do something which mostly ended up making things work out in the end. I acted on instinct.

I put my other hand on Rose's head, pulled her down and kissed her deeply, with tongue. I was blushing from white-hot embarrassment as I knew that not only was Zanegar, and Rose's two friends were watching, but I knew that Rose could probably feel me, and not by my hand on her breast, or my tongue in her mouth. I almost wished I could die. However, I _was_ practically making out with a perfect woman…

And then the anticipated light burst forth. A bright silvery glow that washed the walls in light. I almost felt the flowing script of the next band-tattoo of Rose's purity as it was surely on my skin by now. And then there was a feeling I hadn't expected, it was a sort of a tingling sensation. Kind of like when the hair on the back of your neck raises when you just know someone's watching you.

The light engulfed me and swarmed my vision. And suddenly, all that was around me was pure light. A small animal walked up to me, a serious, knowing look in its eyes. It raised its small clawed paw up to me, and placed it on my chest, and then it went inside me. I think.

Then I was thrown back into the embarrassment-filled room with Rose still wrapped up on me, and three of our friends getting a good show.

I passed out.

**Keiko's POV**

A beautiful red sunset willed the sky and cast its falling light inside my room where I was readying herself for the official's dinner. Already my white hair had been twisted into an intricate knot and laced with ribbons and beads.

My face had already been touched up by make-up, however not that much as I did not like the feel of the substances of the make ups on my face.

I had also gotten into my dress for the night, it was cherry blossom pink and fit tightly around my torso, but was loosely piled with excess fabric at the neckline, the sleeves were fall of the shoulders and wrapped around my arms till they became loose cuffs. The hem of the dress was floor-length, and the fabric of the skirt of the dress was also loose flowing.

With a final twist and ribbon in my hair and coal black eye linear, I was ready. I stood up quietly and left my chambers. A serving girl approached me in the hallway; she was the one who was going to do my readying for me. But I am capable enough, I had told her, and have given her a break from her duties.

"Akatsuki-Sama, please, let me escort you to dinner." She said. I nodded.

"Alright, thank you." She smiled at me, and began to lead the way. I would have smiled back and have simply enjoyed this night, but something was bothering me immensely, for a while now it had just been a mild nagging on the outskirts of my mind, but now it was like a screaming blaring thing.

But what was it? I thought about what could possibly be influencing me. I turned to speak with Umeko as I walked, he would probably know.

However, when I turned he was not there. I realized that must have been what was bothering me. He had left hours ago for a walk and had yet to return, the thing that bothered me about this was that Umeko was not the type to stay out that long, and he should have been back home, back with me by now.

An uneasy feeling swept through me. I tried to ignore it, but as we continued walking and as I entered the dining hall and took my place at the large table, the feeling only grew. It came to a point where it was driving me insane.

"Father," I asked turning towards my father at the head of the table, "may I pleased be excused?" he gave me a disapproving look.

"Tonight is a very important dinner Keiko; this is not like any dinner where you may skip to play around instead."

"Father, Umeko is missing."

"He is nothing but a pet."

"FATHER!"

"Keiko," he said his tone warning, "do not raise your voice against me." A new voice broke in.

"Ah Akio let the child go! We may still have a good time yet!" The official said boisterously; a cup of warm, high-quality sake in his hand.

My father relented, and I left as politely as possible. Once outside I began to search more frantically, I lifted the skirts of my dress and ran.

He was not in the palace gardens, he was not with his mother, he was at the fountain.

"UMEKO! WHERE ARE YOU?" I cried, I heard a faint snarl, and I turned to the direction of the noise and ran faster than I had ever run before. But came to an immediate stop when I came upon Umeko; he was backed up against a tree, his haunches raised, his ears flat and teeth bared.

He was snarling towards a creature before him, its wicked blackness swarmed about it, a red mist also flowed from this creature, it flew forward, and I couldn't help but let out a cry as I saw it go to attack my beloved friend. However, it did not attack him. It instead went deep inside him

"Umeko!" I exclaimed, I ran towards him, however before I could make it to him, his eyes began to glow scarlet and he began to grow right in front of my eyes, he snarled viciously again, this time towards me. I stood my ground though I was terrified, he stalked up to me and raised his paw aiming to come down on my head and kill me. I still did not move.

He struggled with this… _thing_ that had happened to him. His paw came down, however instead of a killing blow it smashed into the side of my face slicing into my right eye.

The pain was horrible. But the pain of what was happening to Umeko was worse.

Suddenly I was no longer on that ancient beach. I was standing in the ruins of my palace; I looked upon a girl with hair like red fire, and large wings like milk. She chatted happily about things, and I smiled at her, but inside my pain was tenfold of what it had been years ago. I reached forward as if to do something. But suddenly I was no longer there either… I was in a dark quiet room, and dawn was just coming, its light filtering through a window in the room.

Where was I? Oh, yeah… Rui's… this was the present. I shook my head gently and tried to cast off the negative feelings the dream had left on me, but it was harder than I thought it would be.

I sighed and got up and left the room.

**Titan's POV**

We walked towards the one place we thought Lucy may be in. It was quiet, dark, and near the ocean. It was an old abandoned wharf, near a dark rocky cliff.

As we approached I spotted two figures standing in the darkness of the cliff overhang. A sense of dread filled me and I felt sick. It was the beautiful girl with the sunrise coloured hair, and clear blue eyes that hinted at shades of violet.

I didn't know her that well, heck, I'd only ever seen her once, and then I'd shot her. But, there was something about her. I had felt something, it was wrong I knew, I didn't know her, but… she had still affected me in a way that I refused to admit. Besides, how could I ever like anyone ever again after… I shook my head and closed my eyes.

Adam took out his staff and prepared to attack Taushin, I closed my eyes in this indescribable, un-allowed and yet still forthcoming pain.

**Selene's POV**

I looked out of the window into the dawn of the morning; it was a bright red sky.

"Red at morning, sailors take warning," I murmured, "a storm is coming."

**Right! Sorry for taking so long to update! I've had writer's block and got stuck about what to write after the AquousxRose awkward part XP **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! ^-^**


	15. And so, we should storm teh castle!

**Is it weird that I felt like the last chapter was short? Cuz, it was 17 pages… :$ maybe I'm just a weird authoress XP anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope it's good! I'm getting close to a major climax in the story… I'm really excited… XD oh yea, also, was _anyone_ surprised that Light was with Taushin? **

**Rose's POV**

"You sure do have a funny way of 'healing' and 'care'. Really, you didn't strike me as the type Rose, you blush too easily," Zanegar half accused then turned his gaze to Aquous "and YOU, don't let yourself get so easily seduced! You horny pervert!" I shut my eyes and tried to block everything out.

"Shut it, it's not like if you had the chance you wouldn't be with your girlfriend in an even worse way!" Aquous snapped back, his blue-brown eyes flashing. Zanegar shut up, and by his silence, I suspected he'd tried something like that not that long ago.

"See, you have no right to talk!" Aquous told Zanegar angrily.

"Um, no offense, but doesn't anybody else notice something… uh… different about Aquous?" Rukia interrupted. I opened my eyes and looked at him underneath me wondering why I hadn't noticed the blaringly obvious transformation before.

It was still him, but he had changed like how I had changed few times before. His dark brown hair had the faintest tint of indigo to it; his eyes shone dark, near-black purple. And his usual deep blue robes had changed into an extremely different style of clothing.

He wore a crisp white dress shirt with a purple-black vest that had small, faint, dark, metallic blue designs swirling through the fabric, almost undetectable save for the light reflecting off the designs and bringing them to light.

He also wore sharp black jeans, a contrast to his outfit, but a nice one. The main part of the familiarity of his transformation though was what must have been a backlash of sorts of the transfer of my mew powers. He had fluffy, dark, near black, purple ears and a tail. But it wasn't a wolf that he had transformed with it was-

"SQUIRREL!" Zanegar shouted cutting off my line of thoughts and beginning to laugh hard.

"SHUT-UP!" Aquous commanded. With a quieter moan that I was sure he meant no one to hear, "could this get any worse." However I heard him, and my heart melted for him. I touched his fuzzy squirrel ear.

"Don't worry Aquous, its cute." He glanced up at me,

"I'm a man Rose; I don't want to be cute."

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't of done what I did, then maybe this wouldn't have happened to you." I said.

"It's okay; I shouldn't have pretended to be still sleeping," He replied, and then turned to Zanegar who looked like he was going to kill himself from laughing so hard, "will you shut up?"

"It's just funny, you're transformed into a mew, into a _squirrel_, and you're still being a pervert!" he answered. A new blush formed on my face as I realized I was still sitting atop Aquous, and his hand was still touching my bare skin.

It wasn't on my breast anymore, but on my lower back, the warmth from his hand was comforting; but also embarrassing.

"I think you're more of the pervert here considering that you're still watching us, I didn't think you were into watching people do their own private things." Aquous sneered. A hard look shone in Zanegar's eyes, Aquous had obviously hit a nerve.

"Whatever, I'll leave. Just don't make this girl like your whore of a mother when I do, you bastard." Zanegar had retaliated in a cruel way, bringing something up that Aquous was obviously sensitive about. If Aquous had hit a nerve on Zanegar, he had hit several on Aquous.

Aquous closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again a hurt look in his eyes quickly swept up in a furious light his anger obvious when he gently moved me off of him, I could feel his muscles tensed from trying to not squeeze me tight from anger.

He stood up and muttered something under his breath. A weapon appeared in his hand. It was a delicately made spear the shaft was made of a type of material I couldn't place as anything I knew.

It partially looked like wood, but it also looked like it was metal, whatever alloy was used to make it I had no idea. The tip of the spear was a fierce looking thing, and Aquous held it with a firm grip, his stance like that of an experienced fighter.

"Get. Out. Now," he told Zanegar, "before I do something to you I'll regret." Zanegar turned to leave, a sorry look in his eyes, a look of regret, and sorrow.

"I didn't mean it Aquous…" he said softly.

"Leave." Aquous repeated, shaking from anger and hurt. Zanegar turned and left this time in a morose silence. Rukia and Serenity also left, closing the door on their way out.

It was just me and Aquous now. I stood up from the bed and enfolded him in a tight hug. It took several long seconds before he returned the hug. When he did, he was shaking slightly and he held me tight like he didn't want to lose me, like he didn't want to lose himself.

So I just held him tightly letting his quiet tears fall onto my head. Letting him finally mourn the pain of the past; even if I didn't know yet what it was.

**Elijah's POV**

In the light of the early dawn I could see that Titan's eyes were closed, when he opened them again, his breath caught in his throat.

All he said was "Have fun Adam." Which surprised me, there was nothing about not hurting people unnecessarily; he was shaken. Adam didn't notice it though, he only noticed Taushin, only noticed the man that had captured Lucy.

I guess it was my turn to be responsible. I set my stance incase the fight got really bad. But there was really on one enemy, at least, I thought so, I didn't know about the blonde though.

"Adam, make sure you don't hurt the girl, she might not be herself." I reminded him, he turned to me and nodded gripping his staff tightly, streams of Black magic formed and wrapped around it, no doubt reinforcing it, and giving it some sort of advantage for the battle.

But before Adam or I could jump into battle, Taushin looked up at us, a cat like gleam in his eyes, he stroked the girl's face lightly, and she shivered letting out a small moan. Titan looked pissed.

"I see you guys came after Lucy?" he said.

"Yes, so give her to me." Adam snarled.

"Watch your head Riftorn." Taushin mocked, Adam shut up but continued looking angry and fierce.

"Don't infect her too." I told Taushin, pointing to the blonde. Taushin looked offended.

"I would never, ever place a Spirit of Darkness in her, ask her yourself, she has her own will, she's not hosting a Spirit!" Taushin told me. So that's what that darkness that seemed connected to him was, Spirits of Darkness.

"Well, is it true are you with him out of your own will? A… are you in love with him of your own will?" Titan asked, his teeth clenched, the girl looked upon him with interest.

"Hey, aren't you that guy that shot me a few days ago?" She asked curiously, Titan's face flushed.

"Sorry about that."

"Pretty interesting way to introduce yourself to a girl you know." She commented with a wink.

"Yeah…" Titan looked at a loss for words, so I spoke instead.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Light, I'm an elemental samurai, obviously of the light element." She replied. A faint spark of darkness wafted off her, never entering her body and taking control, but seeming to whisper things, evil things into her ear, her subconscious.

Even if Taushin claimed to never have possessed her with a Spirit of Darkness, did not mean that she wasn't influenced by it. Her speech pattern even reflected it, at first she seemed a little edgy, but overall fairly easy going and kind, but her tone seemed to keep getting sharper and her words more barbed. An idea occurred to me.

"When was the last time you went out with Taushin?" I asked, she looked at me, her eyes going vacant for a split second, so fast that had I not been trained to be hyper aware of everything for battle, I wouldn't have noticed it. But I did.

"What's my love life got to do with you? I don't even know you, nice way of showing manners, 'what's your name?' no self introduction _at all_, and then demanding to know about my romance. Real great seeming guy." She replied a sarcastic edge in her voice.

"My name is Elijah, now would it _kill you_ to tell me when the last time you went out with this guy was?"  
"A couple of weeks ago," she replied rolling her eyes, "and if you treat all girls like that, you're never going to get a girlfriend." So I was right, at least, I had a probably right theory.

The longer she was away from Taushin the less and less she was affected by his evil influence, and since she was probably friends with others who were against Taushin, like Zanegar, he probably kept calling her back whenever his influence faded and she returned to her original personality and state, to re-affect her and therefore have his own influence within their group.

"You know, it's quite rude to ignore people." Taushin commented causally.

"You know it's quite rude to steal my girlfriend. Now where is she?" barked Adam. Taushin waved his hand dismissively.

"She's around."

"Wrong answer." Adam replied, he swung his magic-loaded staff towards Taushin, but he merely held his hand up and Adam's staff was swatted aside as if it hit an invisible barrier or something.

"Why don't you work with that fire kid and come to my castle? You guys are invited too." Taushin told us, then he grinned and in a flash of black both he and Light disappeared.

"Fire kid?" I asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"I do find that derogatory you know, and I'm really not in the mood for that right now, especially since I probably just made my best friend hate me." Zanegar said, announcing his arrival, he did indeed look miserable.

"You're the fire kid?" Adam asked.

"Like I said, derogatory…," Zanegar repeated, he tapped a red gem on the gauntlet he wore, a swirl of flames leapt up around them, "it's supposed to be called 'fire samurai'…"

"Sorry." Adam replied.

"It's okay." He replied, seeming oddly sober compared to his usual self, or at least how he had been last time we had met.

"Zanegar, do you know a girl named Light?" Titan suddenly asked.

"You mean blonde haired, blue eyed wonder? Half the time nice, half the time bitch?" he replied, "Ya, I know her."

"Did you know she's dating Taushin?"

"Well that's new… she was always so about code and honor and stuff… are you sure?" Zanegar asked.

"She was just here, kissing him." Adam informed.

"But it did seem like she was still influenced by the darkness, even if she wasn't hosting a Spirit of Darkness," I added "she might not have had total free will about the relationship." Zanegar looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke up.

"Hm, thanks for the information. Hey do you wanna come back to Rui's place with me?"

"Sure, we'll come." Titan replied for us, I shrugged and nodded, _why not? _Adam added a 'yes' of his own, and then we were off.

**Cassi's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache, but at least I woke up. The last thing I remembered was getting kicked off a high waterfall cavern into the river. So waking up, headache or no was great.

But where was I? More importantly, where was Jackson? I sat up rubbing my head and looking about. But it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the gloomy light of where I lay. When they did I finally realized the setting, I found it to be old. Like, _ancient_.

I stood up and began to explore where I was, apart from the river entrance there was a hole in the ceiling near the far end. Then I ran my hands down a large slab of rock that lay there, perhaps it had held something important in its life, or maybe it was some sort of table. I didn't know.

When I looked down however, I noticed a fragment of a wicked-sharp claw, I picked it up, and suddenly I was another person, memories flowed through me so real I didn't know what to do.

There was pain, and darkness, oh the darkness. I struggled against it, fighting to stay free of the bonds it formed, but with the physical toll I was paying from my wounds as well as fighting off the darkness, it was too much.

As soon as the doctor, my mother, sister and brother left the room and the only ones who remained were Akatsuki and an unconscious Umeko. Akatsuki was Umeko's mother, her name meant daybreak, or dawn. I felt that after this was over, like _all _over, finished and done with. If my family wasn't alive still, I would take on her name.

I closed my eyes and felt the coolness of the stone beneath me, felt the newfound powers funning through my veins, granted to me by Umeko after he had unwillingly attacked me. It was his genes, the DNA of silver tiger it flowed within me and made me stronger.

"Ice Tomb." I commanded in a whisper. Slowly I felt my body begin to go numb, and then I felt a mild coolness creeping along my skin as lacy, frozen crystal patterns began to encase me. I kept my eyes closed, and entered a state of non-consciousness to a degree. I was still plenty conscious to fight off that which fought against me, but no longer would I have to worry about the bodily things I had, had to worry about before.

I could concentrate on fighting off the dark spirit and then let myself remain in peaceful sleep until the time came for me to leave the casket of ice I had encased myself in…

I dropped the piece of claw. And shuddered, rubbing my arms, feeling as if they had gone numb as if I really had frozen myself in ice.

"Holy hell." I muttered, what was that? Or, rather, what had that been? I knew for sure that hadn't been me, those had been memories of another, and I was freaked.

"C-Cassi?" I screamed and whipped around to find Jackson staring at me.

"Jackson? You're here? You scared me darn it!" I exclaimed. He looked at me for a bit longer before answering, the relief of my being here and not drowned washed up on some beach was evident on his face.

"Cassi, I was so worried that you'd died, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, mostly. What about you," I just then noticed the dried blood on his clothes, "oh my God what happened?"

"Long story short; I tried to take revenge on Rose for kicking you into a river, she was sorry for hurting you, but I didn't listen to her, the darkness retook me, I went to kill her, her boyfriend jumped in the way and is probably dead right now."

"So she was forced to attack back, there isn't that much blood, I really only got a scratch… I got off much easier than Aquous," there was regret in his green flecked hazel eyes, "I stabbed him Cassi, I felt the blade run right into his body and I had felt _pleasure_ at it. But, I have no wish to take life. What has this darkness done to me?" I had no idea how to answer him. I didn't even know the answer for myself. So I just took his hand and held it in my own.

**Amaya's POV**

I yawned at the kitchen table and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning." I said, though the only other person awake right now was Evory, Erina had gone back to bed at around five in the morning, and Light still wasn't back regardless of her note on a napkin, and Zanegar had apparently left to go get Aquous who knows how long ago. He wasn't back yet either.

And everyone else was sleeping, lucky them. Then Evory spoke up, her voice clear as clear as her shining blue eyes. She sounded upset.

"I should have started interpreting this earlier, if I had, I could have saved so much trouble," She cried, "I should have started interpreting as soon as Rui had started doing her oracle thing!"

"Why, what is it Evory?" I asked, in full alert now.

"There are events, people, places, things, and battles, _deaths_ that could have been avoided or changed had I started earlier. Tell me, what day is it?" she demanded.

"It's Friday, December 23rd." I replied. She closed her eyes.

"Good, good, it's not all for waste yet, quick, give me your phone." I handed her my iphone and she quickly started playing around on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked she looked up at me.

"It's not what I'm doing; it's what I've done. I've texted your boyfriend and told him to take himself and his band to meet us at Moon Beach in an hour. Now help me wake everyone up."

"He's not my boyfriend… maybe." I replied awkwardly. Just then Zanegar and three others walked in the front door, which was placed so that when you first entered the house, you went into the spacious kitchen. Evory looked them over and a flash of realization came upon her.

"You brought them? Good, they will be needed in what is to take place soon. Also, where are Aquous, his girlfriend, and her friends?"

"Wait, how do you know us? We've never met you before." the dark haired boy demanded.

"I have just read an Oracle's prophesy, I know things now, okay? I know a lot of bad things. Please Zanegar, Amaya, whoever, please, please, please tell me you haven't let Light leave this house yet." Zanegar looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Want to read her napkin note?" I asked with a thin smile, handing her the note, she didn't take it.

"I already know where she went, no, no, no, no, NO!" She shouted then waited a minute as if to calm herself down from what she knew compared to what was happening.

"Alright, does anybody here now a girl with pink hair and ocean eyes?" The three boys that had returned with Zanegar looked sick. The one wearing the hat and who had the shadowed face looked especially upset, anticipating the news Evory might bring.

"Yes," he said, "I know Lucy." Evory just looked at him sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said. The boy crumbled to his knees, defeated. But then a sparkle of realization came to her eyes, she turned to me.

"Amaya, you said it was the twenty-third right?" I nodded and she grew excited, "We still have time!"

Upon hearing that the boy who grown hopeless only a moment before seemed to become strong once more.

"What do I have to do?" he asked, desperate.

"We _all _have to go wake up everyone in this danged house first things first okay? Then we have to get Aquous and Rose and her friends, and then we go to the beach and meet up with Amaya's guy, who may or may not be involved with her, and his band, and then we storm a castle. That's what we have to do." She said.

"Right, I can wake everyone up right now." The boy replied, he held his crystal topped staff tightly, and a burst of power flew through the room and into the other rooms no doubt. With the release of power I felt refreshed and awake, like really awake.

Everyone who had been sleeping here, which was pretty much everyone I knew well, began to trickle into the kitchen dressed and ready for the day. Once everyone had arrived Evory explained what we had to do once more, and we all set off to get Aquous, Rose and her friends.

**Selene's POV**

"Good morning!" I called to a girl as she walked into the store, she smiled at me.

"Good morning." She replied, she had long red hair and lapis lazuli coloured eyes.

"Can I help you at all?" I asked; she shook her head.

"No, I'm just sort of looking," she said, "unless, do you have much on myths or folklore?" she asked, I grinned.

"I have an expert on that kind of stuff here; he'll help you find anything you need." I took a deep breath then shouted "LIAM!"

He ran into the room his clear green eyes alert for trouble, his black hair still wet from his morning shower. He wore his brown graphic tee, and black jeans.

"What is it?" he demanded, "Did Satoru put another spider on you?" I smiled,

"No, but thank you for worrying, actually, we have a customer that's interested in Folklore and Myths." I told him, he calmed a bit to know that his younger brother hadn't been playing with me again. I shuddered at the thought of spiders, just, yuck.

Liam turned towards the read headed girl and smiled a friendly helpful smile.

"Come this way, and I'll tell you all you could ever want to know about myths and folklore." As they walked away I could have sworn I heard her say.

"If only you really knew."

**Well, I know this chapter was really short (well comparatively to the other chapters) but, I wanted to update before I wouldn't be on for a while. Which is to say, I won't be on for two weeks now, but I promise I'll have another update by then. Thank you for reading! ^-^ please review!**


	16. So everything Begins

**Ahhhh! Is anyone else excited for the climax-y thing-a-ma-jig? Or is it just me in my hyperness… XP I hope you all are enjoying this story! ^-6 cuz I love writing it…!**

**Miki's POV**

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The Orange princess asked dangerously.

"Miki, I came here by accident and the sacred water let me in," I told her, "who are you?"

"Lillie." She stated, still regarding me suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, did I disrupt your ritual?" I asked.

"Not really, I just finished," she explained and then in an accusing tone of voice added, "you scared me."

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. She then finally seemed to relax a little.

"It's okay, um, how did you get here anyways?" she asked.

"My body has been stolen by a dark evil person who stole it when I died, so, I was looking for Lucy who I talked to a while ago, and I was led to you instead… I know it sounds crazy, you're probably thinking I'm really nutso… but, you've got to believe me." I told her, she looked at me hard and long before she spoke.

"You know what? As bananas as you seem, I don't think you're lying," she smiled a shy smile, "sorry for freaking out on you."

"It's okay," I told her, "I was kind of intruding on your sacred rights, and you're training to be the next Aqua Regina right?" she looked surprised.

"What? How, how did you know? How did you tell?"

"I was training for it myself some years ago." I explained.

"But, I don't remember learning about, you and I've learned a lot." She replied.

"Is there anything about a sudden disappearance of a future Aqua Regina in training in history? I don't know, about a few hundred years ago? I'm from the feudal time period… there was a big uh, accident and that ended up bringing a bunch of us to this time period, so we probably got cut out of history." I said.

"Wait, you're the seventh Aqua Regina?" She asked,

"Well, I was going to be, yeah." I replied.

"I totally remember you now! The rumor was that you left the sea for your secret lover abandoning your people and duties for the sake of your forbidden love!" she chirped triumphantly.

"No… nothing like that at all, there was this training thing that happened, it involved rice balls, and noodles, and well… ya… next thing you know, POW! YOU'RE HERE! And then you're left to wonder, where's here anyways?"

"I'm not even sure what story sounds more interesting…" she replied. I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my neck feeling the delicate flower-shaped scar that was there.

"Oh, oh hey! You must tell me, how is your kingdom? The darkness hasn't tried to take it has it?" I asked suddenly, she looked upon me with eyes so sad I almost broke down and cried right then and there.

"Most of my kingdom has died, or has gone on land for their protection, there has been the Plague of Darkness that has been spreading in my kingdom, it can steal your life in a matter of seconds, or trap your soul deep within while the darkness hosts your body. Which is what happened to you, wasn't it?"

I nodded, "Yeah." I then felt a prick at the edge of my consciousness; I felt a wave of unease, I turned and looked at her.

"You have two options right now, both really important; of course you can ignore both of them, but… whatever, okay? Right now there is a battle that is going to take place at the castle of the kingdom that had been the first to fall prey to the darkness; you can partake of that battle."

"Or you can go upon land, there is another girl who has the potential to become Aqua Regina, but she has many things she needs to overcome. If you went on land to her, and helped her, and trained her, that would be… really good of you, and before you ask, yes there can be two Aqua Reginas at once. Now I must go back to my own body." I told her quickly before being forced back into my body.

I opened my eyes and wondered why the darkness had decided to retreat for now. When I opened them, I found myself staring straight into the cold eyes of Taushin, he had Light at his side, and Lucy chained to a heavy looking block of cast iron behind him.

"You will take part of this battle," he said, "you will be the one to cut down the fire shogun, and I can't wait to watch." I swallowed and chocked back a sob.

"I won't do it," I told him, "there is no way you could make me do it."

"There are many, many ways I could make you do it." He threatened, his casual voice still very threatening, I shuddered feeling the shivers of evil overcome me.

'_No,' _I thought, _'no, no, no… I can't let everything end this way.'_

**Aquous' POV**

I held onto Rose for a long, long time, till I felt safe again. I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"You've nothing to be sorry about, in fact, it's probably my fault…" Rose replied her usual blush on her sweet face. I sighed and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss took my breath away, and Rose looked the same. She held me tight to her again.

"If you want to tell me what happened, I'm here for you, but if you feel like it's your own burden to carry, I understand. I just, I want to help you. It seems I haven't been helping any of my friends recently. I'm a bad friend, aren't I?" Rose said. I returned her embrace, then pulled away and sat her down on the bed before getting down on my knees to look at her eye to eye.

"Rose, you are beautiful, your spirit is beautiful, and I love you. Your friends love you," I sighed, "the thing is what Zanegar meant was…" I swallowed hard to get it out, I needed to tell someone. I needed to tell _her_.

"Alright, woo, geez, uh, okay, what Zanegar meant was, my mother, she uh, well, I don't have a dad, he was just part of a one night stand for her, like every other night," I spoke bitterly, "she really was a whore. She had _no_ respect for her own body. She spent most of her time dazed out on alcohol, or drugs; selling herself for more all the time."

"Hell half the time she probably didn't even know I existed. The only time, _the only time_ she had ever stopped drinking and doing drugs was when she was with child, pregnant with me. The accident, the bastard child. And the only reason she'd been clean of all that for nine whole months was because the Shogun had personally watched over her and had practically forced her to stop."

"He's a kind man the shogun, to care about me, he's one of the only people who will treat me the same, and look at me the same as any other person even though I'm illicit. And when I was old enough, about twelve, he took me into his care; he trained me to become the water samurai. He's the one who gave me the blue book that we met over. To me, he is the only real family I have."

I saw Rose take it all in, her clear blue eyes weren't filled with pity; but with genuine compassion and love. I loved her at that moment even more than before, she was pure, she was beautiful, she was kind, and lovely, she was real. And to me, she was like no one else.

**Zanegar's POV**

With every step I took towards Rose's house, the more guilt I felt. By the time we reached the door, I felt like collapsing falling down and letting it crush me. I had hurt him, I had taken a shot, a below the belt hit. And he hadn't deserved it in the least.

Evory knocked on the door, and Rukia opened it, her brown eyes slowly turning mahogany.

"So, let me guess, Rose or Aquous' friends?" She asked dryly and rhetorically.

"Are you Mew Cherry?" Evory asked. Rukia's eyes flashed bright yellow before returning to their normal deep brown.

"Yes."

"Good, you have to come with us too." Evory replied.

"What? Why!" she demanded, Evory's eyes were filled with a heaviness that she hadn't had before she had become a Reader, before she had been forced to know things she might not want to know.

"We're going to need every strong, capable person in the battle to come, if we're to save lives, if we're to do anything, we need you." She said. Rukia closed her eyes and breathed a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll come with you all. I'd get Serenity to come too, but she's not here right now."

"It's okay, you're with us, and that's one more person than we expected to have, thank you. And I would ask where Serenity is, but time is not something we have. We have to grab you, Aquous and Rose and get out of here fast."

Rukia stepped out of the house and let me through; I bounded up the stairs, four at a time, and got to Rose's bedroom door. I knocked on it hesitantly.

"Come in." came Aquous' tired defeated voice from within. Yet there was something in his voice that hadn't been there before; a type of strength that he hadn't had before.

I opened the door and walked in, Aquous was sitting on the floor while Rose was sitting on her bed, absent mindedly playing with his fluffy squirrel ears.

"Light's dating the bad guy," I said, "but, it's not really her fault, also we have to go into his castle. So, uh… are you guys going to want to come?" I asked.

"Go who knows where with the rest of you so we can all die together? Sure why not." Aquous said standing up, and then offered his hand to Rose who took it and also stood. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, it's an adventure…" I replied.

"Woot." He said flatly.

"Well, let's go then…" I turned on my heel and walked out of Rose's room then headed downstairs.

Once back with the group Evory took lead again. Rukia paused only for a moment to lock the door and leave a note for Serenity before we left for Moon Beach.

Moon Beach wasn't far away; in fact it was the beach most everyone had been to already. I looked upon us all and was surprised to find that there were seventeen of us here, and we were going to meet up with who knows how many more people that were in Amaya's boyfriend's band.

I listed off the names of everyone who was with us, Erina, Rose, Adam, Elijah, Titan, Tera, Icarus, Aquous, Rukia, Amaya, Evory, Shiva, Haven, Keiko, Acai, Rui, and me. Naming them off I realized, that with Light, Miki, the bat girl, Cassi, Jackson, Marzipan, Lucy, and Rukia's other friend that was like twenty-five people.

How had I managed to even meet that many people in this short amount of time in the future? Well, I supposed it was the future; it could very well be the past for someone else, as my life before had been the past for everyone else, while everyday there had been my future. Now, my future was here. And I wasn't sure how I felt about that yet.

I quickened my pace to match Aquous'.

"So, I've finally come to a conclusion about the tenses for the future of the past." I told him, he raised his eyebrow.

"And?"

"The future, or the past, all depends on where, and when you are. When we were in this time's past, that was our future, and now, it is our past. This is our future now. But our old future is still waiting for us back from where we came from." I explained, he nodded his head.

"Nice idea." He said.

"Hey, Aquous, by the way, I'm sorry about what I'd said, I was an ass."

"You're right, you were. But, everyone needs to be an ass every once and while, right? So, you know… I forgive you." He said, and then quickened his pace even more while I let myself linger near the back of the group.

After walking for a short while we got to the beach. The sand was the colour of a toasted marshmallow, though some sections looked almost like sugar. The water glistened azure in the morning light. On the beach were four boys.

"Kuro!" Amaya shouted before running into a black haired, mahogany-eyed boy's embrace.

"Hey Amaya." He said looking at her with a deep love-filled gaze, she smiled at him and reluctantly broke the embrace to face us.

"This is Kurosaki." She said, and he grinned and added.

"You can all call me Kuro though, and these are my band mates, Umeko Akatsuki, Takomi Kauai, and Akira Ikkyu." Both Keiko and Evory made noises like they were gonna choke.

"T-takomi?" Evory stuttered, walking slowly up to him reaching out hesitantly to stroke his face, "Is it really you?" she asked, he nodded his eyes slightly wet.

"Evory, I thought you were dead." He said, his breath no more than a whisper.

"I thought _you _were dead, what happened after I was taken?" she asked.

"After you disappeared, the darkness and the storms just vanished; it was like all they wanted was you." He replied.

"So, you guys know each other?" I asked, Acai slapped me for interrupting their reunion, but we didn't have all day, so I ignored her. Evory turned to me embarrassedly.

"Yeah, he's from my Kingdom."

"Ah, that's cool." I told her, she smiled. The other boy, Umeko or whatever had frosty white hair that was streaked with black, his eyes were golden. He turned towards Keiko.

"Princess?" He questioned, a tear ran down Keiko's face.

"Is it really you Umeko?" She asked Acai's eyes widened a bit as she put some dots together in her head, she obviously knew of him before too.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm so sorry for hurting you." He murmured, lifting up Keiko's white eye patch and looking at the fierce scar that ran through her right eye, the one that was always the colour of a winter morning. He kissed her eye gently, and gave her a tight hug.

"Yo, wait a second," Acai demanded breaking the two up, "isn't Umeko a tiger or something? All I see here is a sorry ass looking boy." Keiko turned a shade of dark red.

"Don't mind her, she just hates men," She explained embarrassedly to Umeko, "but how did you turn to human form?" she asked.

"After I beat the darkness that had come into me, and the Sûyo, the Sûyo granted me human form." He replied.

"So," said Rukia speaking up, "has anyone claimed the other guy? Cause, he's kinda hot." Everyone turned and looked at her, she shrugged.

"It's true."

I looked at the last boy, Akira. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"I don't see it." I said, Rukia flicked something at me, and I felt a sharp prick of electricity run through my arm.

"That's cause you're not gay, dumb-ass, boys don't find other boys attractive otherwise." She replied. I rubbed my arm and glared at her; she rolled her eyes and ignored me.

"One more thing," most everyone looked at me tired of my constant annoyances, "whose castle are we going to? Because, Taushin said it was a girl's castle that he was in. Apparently he's in one of your guys' castles, and since I'm gonna go on a limb and guess the Mew Mews don't own any castles, it'd have to be either Amaya, or Evory's place." I said.

"But what about your girlfriend? She's a mermaid too, and she's the one whose infected with the darkness." Haven asked.

"Her castle would be in the feudal time period, therefore non-existent in this time, so that couldn't work. Also, he told me the hint last night, and I quote 'Oh, don't worry about that, one of your little friends will know where to find my, or should I say her, palace.' I'm pretty sure that he knew that he had Miki in his grasp, so it has to be someone else's."

"Nice deduction." Shiva commented.

"But you missed something," Titan added, "since Takomi said that all the darkness and such left Evory's palace after she'd left, it has to be Amaya's Castle." Amaya looked down at her feet nervously.

"Yea, I sort of had a feeling that'd be the case, when I first came onto land here, I was running away. Taushin had invaded my palace and had enslaved most of my people, I was going to stay. I was going to fight, but seeing Kuro working at his side drove me to madness, and with the prompting of my guardian, I left. So, it doesn't surprise me that he would take my palace for his own."

"How far away is your kingdom from here?" Evory asked.

"Not far, if we leave now, we should get there at about five, or six P.M. tomorrow." She replied.

"Hey, um," Rose's quiet voice was almost unheard, but she continued on anyways, "what about all of us who can't breath underwater?" she asked.

"I could try to manipulate the water to make a dry pathway to her place…" Aquous suggested.

"That wouldn't work because then we'd have to climb down a large cliff." Amaya replied.

"Hey, do you think we could use our pearls to help do something?" Evory asked.

"That could work." She replied taking out her midnight coloured pearl, while Evory took out her own pearl, the purple pearl of the Antarctic Ocean of the house of the seven main seas. After training and studying with Miki for years I knew a lot more about the mermaid kingdoms than most would guess. And damn did she know how to swing a sword…

"Combine your powers," I suggested, "otherwise you'll never be able to work up the kind of ocean magic you're looking for, for all these people, if you used only one pearl you could cover maybe a quarter of the people here, but combined you should just be able to cover everyone." Evory and Amaya whipped around and looked at me.

"Dude, how do you know anything about how mermaid stuff works?" they asked, I shrugged.

"Study time with the next Aqua Reginas, she liked to learn things by saying them aloud, I helped her study."

"Wait, are you saying Miki is supposed to be the next Aqua Reginas?" Amaya asked.

"Ya, but she doesn't like to talk about it much, she felt like if she did it would be bragging, and embarrassing, so she didn't ever much talk about it with others." I told them. Amaya groaned.

"All this time and I never knew? I'm so stupid, it's so obvious now, what she said at the arcade weeks ago when we first met, God! I'm an idiot!" she cried.

"Do you have any idea how to make this spell work so that every non-mermaid here won't drown, or get crushed by the pressure of the deep sea?" Evory asked.

"Ya, I'll help you guys out with it, I remember learning a little about it a while ago." I said before walking up to join them.

It was noon before all of us were finally heading down into the water and towards Amaya's castle. Amaya led the way, her black tail moving slowly through the water as to not race ahead of the others. The mermaids had that for an advantage over us in water. They were fast. Like really fast.

It wasn't like we were extra slow like how one usually was in water with the sense of weightlessness, we had our normal reflexes, but the mermaids speed was still at an advantage here. They were in their element.

Hours of swimming later, Amaya stopped us near a huge trench in the ground.

"My kingdom is below, but I figured you all would be hungry so, does anyone want a break?" Lots of hands went up.

"But, hey, won't any food that we've packed gotten soaked?" Adam asked. Amaya shook her head.

"No, the spell we cast lasts till you leave water again, and it affects everything you have, I mean, geez guys, you're breathing water, walking and swimming like normal, and you can all see like normal, heck I bet the mews even have their normal increased vision here, I mean, otherwise where you are right now, you would be crushed, drowned, and in pitch black."

"Right, but what about our food and other items?" Amaya looked at him flatly, her vibrant scarlet eyes narrowed, her blacker than black hair floating around her neatly, reaching all the way to the tip of her tail.

"Right, don't listen to a thing I'm saying. Dude, your staff is just fine, the food and other items are fine too."

"Okay, thanks, I get the idea." Adam muttered.

"Hey, weren't your eyes mahogany?" Rose asked suddenly.

"This is what I'm supposed to look like," she said motioning to her blacker than before hair, her deep scarlet eyes and mildly pale skin covered only by a black seashell bikini top, and glistening colour of night tail. Her tail had a couple of bracelets of dark silver pearls wrapped around it before it turned to fin, on her neck lay a necklace of interchanging black and dark silver pearls with a black winged, dark grey clam shell which housed her special black pearl.

"What I look like on land is my human appearance, this is my true form. Just as Evory is in her real appearance too."

Evory had a creamy complexion, and milky periwinkle coloured hair that twisted and curled ever so gently and slightly, it too ran the length of her tail. Her eyes were a playful light maroon; her tail was a pretty periwinkle colour. She wore a classic purple seashell bikini top. Her necklace consisted of periwinkle and orchid pearls that lead to an orchid winged, periwinkle clamshell housing her own precious pearl. She wore one bracelet of white pearls around her tail, and two thin gold bangles around her wrists.

"Yup, this is what we usually look like." Evory agreed with a smile.

"Anymore questions?" Amaya asked.

"Want a sandwich?" Kuro asked offering her the food, she took it and grinned.

"Get me a juice box, be-yotch." Aquous demanded to me from a few paces away.

"What?"

"You owe me…"

"Fine." I threw him a juice box, and he caught it easily, opening it and putting the straw in before handing it to Rose. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a sandwich from the bag of supplies we had packed as a group. It had been my turn to carry it, so I was closest to the food and other stuff stored inside.

"How long of a break do we have?" Icarus asked, while eating some goldfish crackers, his emerald eyes curious and his platinum blonde hair messy under his helmet.

"I don't know, but did anyone pack any sake?" Tera replied.

"Here." I tossed her a bottle of the rice wine she liked, she grinned.

"Thanks Zan."

"We need sleep before we go, we'll need all our strength to fight the battle that's coming, and it shouldn't take that long to get down the canyon. Two hours at most, besides, it's like what, seven A.M, if we sleep for three hours, and then go down, it'll still be only twelve; we'll be ahead of the schedule. Amaya said she thought it would be like five or six before we got there." Elijah said, yawning, and looking like he wasn't looking forward to the upcoming battle. But then again, who would be?

"I'll take first watch." Rui offered her sketch pad under one arm, a container of fancy H, HB, F, and B art pencils in the other arm along with a palate of paint, and some brushes.

"Going to draw some?" Haven grinned, and Rui grinned herself, caught red-handed.

"Thanks for taking watch Rui." I said, before pulling my hood over my head and laying down on the ground feeling the cool sand creating a pillow of sorts under my head. I closed my eyes and almost immediately began to fall asleep. Wondering what tonight would bring.

**Miki's POV**

I fought with myself, well, with the Spirit of Darkness who hosted my body. Until finally she let me have control of my body, for how long though, I did not know, she turned and faced me. Her blood speckled eyes looking me up and down, her unnaturally black hair falling down to her shoulders.

"Stay out, and away from me." I demanded.

"Back off bitch, you're my physical body now, you don't get a say in what you want, and even if you say it, I don't give a fuck about it," She snarled in reply, "besides, I'm the one who gave you life again, ungrateful whore, you probably told everyone everything about me too, didn't you? So, they kill me?" she spat. I adjusted the headset I wore in my idol form, I began to sing.

"_I felt it turn to come and go,_

_Don't worry no one ever knows."  
_

She covered her ears, then thought better of it, and summoned up her own shadowy doppelganger of my headset, she counter my singing with her own.

'_I don't know why it just won't die.**'**_

I grimaced and kept fighting back.

"_It breaks me in to stay alive,_

_I know it hurt a lot like you,_

_C'mon, I know that you felt it too."_

I sung, she gave me a look of pure hate, everything that she did that hurt me hurt her almost as much, at least physically, and I could only assume romantically too, she might have stolen my body, but she had also taken on some of my traits, I could feel that she felt something for Zanegar. Could feel some of my own pain.

'_It hurts the same,_

_But that's okay,_

_I never liked him anyway.'_

She returned, with a mild shrug, the physical pain didn't faze her, and she didn't much care for anything other than her duty, though I had a feeling it was at least a half lie.

"_I know." _I replied

'_I know.' _She returned

"_I know." _I repeated angrily

'_I…' _she began, but I cut her off.

"_It seems so long since I've been gone, _

_I got so used to just hanging on._

_I feel so wrong,_

_I don't belong,_

_Got so used to just hanging on."_

I paused.

"_I'm used to starving out instead, _

_It's easier than faking it." _

'_Sometimes it hurts,_

_But that's no worse,_

_Than all those times,_

_I guess it works.' _She countered halfheartedly.

"_I know they walked away with a piece of me,_

_The more I know, the more I won't go,_

_The more I bruise from laying low."_

I paused again.

"_I know,_

_I know,_

_I know, _

_I…" trailed off before quickly picking up again._

"_It seems so long since I've been gone, _

_I got so used to just hanging on._

_I feel so wrong,_

_I don't belong,_

_And I know, and I know, and I know,_

_I walk around like I'm alive again,_

_But I know that's just not the same._

_And I walk around like I'm alive again."_

'_SHUT UP!' _the Spirit screamed violently,

'_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!' _she shrieked, but I continued on determined, and confidently.

"_And I walk around like I'm alive again,_

_But I know that's just not the same,_

_And I walk around like I'm alive again,_

_I know it's not the same." _I hushed my voice slightly,

"_I broke it all._

_I'm sorry, I broke it,_

_I broke it all." _I apologized,

"_I'm sorry, I broke it all." _I called out my apology for my friends, for everyone, for Zanegar.

"_I'm sorry, I broke it,_

_I broke it all." _I sang in crescendo.

"_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry,"_

'_I don't know why it just won't die' _wailed the shadow of a girl that stood before me.

"_I'm sorry, _

_I'm sorry, I broke it all,_

_I'm sorry, I broke it, _

_I broke it all,_

_I'm sorry, I broke it, _

_I broke it all._

_And I'm fading." _I finished, and then the other left me alone no more, she swarmed into my body and would not let me leave either.

'You are going to be with me the moment I kill your lover.' She hissed; ripping the whip I usually used for a weapon from its holster and throwing it aside, she went instead to arm herself with two deadly looking twin blades.

'Just you wait; I'm going to cut his heart out in front of your eyes while you can do nothing but watch.' Then she turned and began to walk down the castle corridor. I wished I could close my eyes to block everything out, but I couldn't. I really wasn't in control of a thing.

Or was I? A plan began to form in my mind.

**Rose's POV**

I woke up by my own accord, I had, had at least a little more sleep than some of the others here. When I woke I could faintly hear some sort of song being sang. I looked around but both Amaya and Evory were sleeping peacefully.

However Zanegar was on high alert, and as I watched he walked over to the edge of the crevice and looked down. He didn't seem to see anything but when he heard the last couple of lines in the song, which I could only hear faintly as being "I'm sorry, I broke it, I broke it all. And I'm fading." He seemed to tense up.

"Rui, I have to go down there, now." He said mildly frantic.

"What? Why?" she exclaimed.

"I swear to God I heard Miki. I just have to go down. What if something bad happens to her?" he replied

"Zanegar, go back to sleep," she said in a commanding voice, "you're not fully rested, and you're no good to her if you're only going to try to give her a half-assed rescue. What if you get yourself killed instead huh? What then? Do you honestly think that, that is what Miki wants? Besides, she's prisoner of a Spirit of Darkness, the Spirit needs her body, and her for its purposes; it wouldn't just kill her. Now go. To. Sleep."

Zanegar looked furious, and deeply upset, but, with sorrow in his eyes he went back to the spot he'd claimed for his bed and lay down again. Soon rhythmic breathing could be heard from him. I sighed and got up heading towards Rui.

"What are you drawing?" I asked her, she turned to me and smiled holding up her sketch pad. Drawn on the paper was a really good, practically photographic picture of the camp we had set up, with the trench in front of us, and the mysterious glow that came from somewhere deep inside it.

"That's really good." I commented.

"Thank you." She replied, and then she flipped to another page and held it up for me to see it again. This time it wasn't a picture but a page filled with words, the page almost looked black for all the words that had been written down, some big, some small, some very small that filled in paragraphs within the bigger words.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"It's a battle assessment on every one here, from what I know about them, and what I can tell about them. And its different scenarios the upcoming battle could turn out to be like," She said, smiling sadly, "I wish that there wouldn't be any battle though."

"You and me both, you and me both, I hate all the fighting."

"Mm," she replied, "you should try to go back to sleep Rose, even if you don't feel tired. You'll need every ounce of rest you can get." She told me, and I nodded before going back to Aquous' side and trying to fall asleep again.

Out of the corner of my vision as I fell slowly asleep, I could have sworn I saw a figure sneaking in, or out, of camp, I elbowed Aquous and forced myself to wake up.

**Zanegar's POV**

I felt slightly bad for leaving the others in camp and completely ignoring Rui, but, not bad enough to stop me and turn me back. Quietly and carefully I swam down the underwater canyon. Every minute that it took me to get down, to get closer to Miki, felt tortuously slow.

I think it was about an hour and half or two hours before I finally got down. My feet touched the ground of the canyon. And I was taken aback by the beauty of the underwater kingdom of the black mermaids.

The castle was shaped perfectly out of shell, and stone with precious gems and shells decorating the sides. The houses surrounding the castle and filling the chasm were made the same way. The light that was more than abundant, was a soft light, it changed colours from place to place, from soft blue, to warm yellow, to soothing sunset pink. I was confused at the light for a while until I realized that it came from bioluminescent algae, plants and shells.

"Wow." I said, stunned. But then quickly shook my head and marched forward, I was here for one purpose.

Once I got to the gates of the castle I stood still and closed my eyes and said a quick prayer, even though I wasn't really sure if 'God' was real, at least it was something to hope in. I took a step forward, but a voice called out to me.

"…You know it's about here that I would just call you an idiot… but I have a better idea…" Aquous walked over to me and socked me hard across the face, "Wake up! You're not alone! You have us! I know what you're thinking." he picked me up by the collar and continued, "You're going to go off on your own and kick some ass, right? Well guess what! ...Let us help you…" He tossed me to the ground "Now stand up on your own two feet and walk with us… not just beside us." Then he turned and walked away, back to everyone else who had come on this journey.

"And don't you even think of trying for a rebound." He whispered to Tera just loud enough for us to hear him. I on the other hand was speechless, everyone had forsaken the last hour of their sleep to come down after me? I felt warm and appreciated; no one had really made me felt more wanted and important than these people in front of me. I firmed my resolve and went back to them.

"So, shall we storm the castle now, together?"

"Oh, but this was an invite, this is a party, why aren't you guys dressed the part?" Came Taushin's voice, he waved his hand.

"Ah, no matter, I can give you guys party outfits." A flash of black light, and he was gone. In his place, everyone's outfits had been transformed, and the mews had been transformed into their metamorphic forms.

I was donned in a crisp, white, button down, dress shirt with a bow tie, and black slacks. Aquous wore his mew outfit but he had a rose in his lapel. Icarus wore a fancy toga, like that of a Greek noble. His helmet was polished and had gold patterned engravings. Tera wore a coffee coloured cotton blend dress that was tight-fitting and ankle length, though there was slits on either side that went up to mid thigh. Her long spiky hair was tied up in an 'up and over' style, pinned in place with a lot of bobby pins.

Acai had a fiery red gathered poplin dress that was knee length and had slits in the back for her large white crane wings, her shoulder length hair brushed silky, her side bangs pinned with a cute gold pin that depicted two bird wings entangled together. Keiko wore a dress of flowing white silk embroidered with gold and black threads it was longer than floor length, her hair was braided and tied off with a black ribbon. Her eyes lined with black kohl.

Haven was dressed in a just below the knees length dress that hugged her body tightly; it was made of black fabric and had a white moon over the chest, her frost white hair was tied in a tight bun. Shiva was wearing a satin ball gown the colour of deep, brushed gold, it had a deep red rose pinned on the left corner of the body of the dress, connecting to the top of the fall off the shoulders sleeves that slit above her wrist to free her hands, but the sleeves continued on much longer, her long red hair was curled slightly and she wore thick black mascara.

Rukia's dark red hair was flattened from its usual waves. Her pale face was powdered in a mild blush and a hint of lipstick was on her lips. She was wearing a sleek black dress of layered lace, it was strapless. She also wore elbow length black gloves also made of layered lace. Rose wore a deep purple, knee length gown with a scalloped neckline. Its bottom hem curled outwards gently, it too was scalloped. Her hair had extensions added in and was now wait length and curled at the tips.

Rui's red brown hair was tied in a high pony tail, she wore no make up. She was dressed in a Victorian styled dark, dark purple satin knee length dress with delicate gold sakura flowers patterned along the skirt of the dress. Erina wearing a dress not too different from her normal mew mew dress, except the skirt of the dress was more ruffled than usual, and had a bow tied at the back. She had a matching green bow in a thin headband that she wore. It was a pretty contrast to her red orange hair. She wore earth toned eye shadow.

Amaya was in her idol form and wore a strapless black taffeta dress that hugged her torso, but turned into a cascade of ruffles from her waist down. She wore black lace fingerless gloves. Her midnight black hair was curled just enough to make it a black, shiny, rippling curtain of hair, but not enough to make it really curled, more like wavy. Her eyes were scarlet-mahogany, and were outlined in black eyeliner with dark silver eye shadow.

Evory was also in idol form, she wore a white chiffon dress with a thin periwinkle overlay on the skirt of her dress which was flared and thigh length. She wore silken periwinkle gloves that ruffled white and purple on the ends and went halfway up her forearm. Her curled periwinkle hair was tied with a purple silk ribbon. Her light mahogany eyes sparkled. She wore black mascara with silver sparkles, and dark and light periwinkle eye shadows. She also wore a light blush.

Adam was dressed in a black tuxedo and a top hat. Titan wore a black dress jacket over a black shirt, and dress pants. He had a red handkerchief in his lapel. Elijah wore a white silk suit with a red tie, and black fingerless gloves.

Umeko was donned in a white shirt and black slacks, his black frosted white hair was spiked, and he wore a gold chain. Kuro was dressed in a black leather jacket that had a burgundy band around the each of the cuffs. He wore expensive black jeans. Akira wore a black dress shirt, a light almost white silver tie, and ripped black jeans. And Takomi was dressed in a black dress shirt, and black dress pants, which both contrasted and complimented his sandy hair and gray-violet eyes.

A girl's voice called out to us, one that I had heard once before.

"Hey guys!" Marzipan swam up into view, her unusual tail moving at a steady pace, her bright red eyes sparkling.

"Who are you?" Evory asked.

"I'm you're maybe friendly local pervert!" she replied back.

"What are you doing here, and what side are you on?" Titan demanded.

"I'm here because, why not! I'll hang out with you on your journey throughout the castle. And I'm on the fun side!" she chirped.

"Hey, Marzipan, Taushin called you part of his 'handy work' I thought you said you weren't infected though, that you had your own will." I asked suddenly, Titan and Evory, and well, pretty much everyone else looked at me shocked that I knew her name, "what, she um… well, I don't think attacked was the right word, she more or less told me to join the dark side because it was, and I quote 'It's much more fun'."

"What," said Marzipan, "it's true, and Taushin just wants to claim the glory for it, I'm just here cause I wanna be here, I can do whatever, and pretty much no one cares." She shrugged.

"Um…?" the group looked at her funny, but she ignored their looks and clapped her hands.

"So, shall we get started on storming the castle? Well, I'll only tag along and watch, but, you know, you guys are free to storm it now." She said.

**Miki's POV**

I was in a chamber deep in the castle. Taushin was with me, and two others, he was talking about something to do with a fight for glory and how we were going to make him so proud, or whatever. I was disgusted at him. And since the Spirit was captivated in his ideals, she had let her guard down. It was time I tested my Projection again.

**So, what'd you guys think? The outfit thing, took me _forever_ to do… ^-^; I hope you guys liked it! Please review! P.S I got some awesome storyline plot thought out, and I'm so excited! :D**

**Oh, also the song I used was 'Alive Again' by Marianas Trench.**


	17. The Final Showdown

**Seeing as I have two weeks and lots of creativity going for me right now, I'm writing this right after the last chapter, but, I think I'll post it a day or so later than the previous one. I do hope this chapter turns out good. Like, really, really good. This is the climax chapter I've been freaking over about for the last few ages ;P enjoy!**

**Zanegar's POV**

"_Gonna make a heartthrob out of me,_

_Just a bit of minor surgery,_

_These desperate times call for desperate measures."_

"_I'll give you something to cry about,_

_Show some skin and would be caché,_

_How could you let this get to desperate measures now?"_

"_For a first effort this feels kinda last ditch,_

_I guess this just got kinda drastic,_

_Trust us, you just fell off the bus, baby."_

"Is this the fifth time she's cycled through this song, or the sixth?" I asked holding my hands to my ears to try and block the sound.

"The sixth!" Marzipan called back grinning swimming circles around our group as we searched through the eerily empty castle. She began singing again.

"_I can't let this, I can't let this,_

_I can't let this go!_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh,_

_Whoa whoa oh oh whoa,_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go!_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh,_

_Who oh ah oah,_

_Desperate measures now!_

_Whoa, I can't let this, _

_I can't let this go,_

_When I got you right where I want you,_

_I've been pushing for this, for so long._

_Kiss me, just once, for luck, _

_These are desperate measures now._

_Desperate measures now!_

_I can't let this, I can't let this."_

"_Have a piece of American dream,_

_Open up, and swallow on your knees,_

_And say 'Thank you; I'd like some desperate measures please!'_

_For a first effort this feels kinda last ditch,_

_I guess this just got kinda drastic,_

_Trust us you just fell of the bus, suckers._

_Yeah, well, payback is a Mother Fucker."_

"_Oh oh oh whoa oh oh,_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh,_

_I can't let this, I can't let this,_

_I can't let this go!_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh,_

_Whoa whoa oh oh whoa,_

_Dessperate measures now!_

_I can't let this, _

_I can't let this go when I got you right where I want you,_

_I've been pushing for this, for so long._

_Kiss me, just once, for luck, _

_These are desperate measures now._

_Desperate measures now!_

_I can't let this, I can't let this,_

_Go forever, for worse or better,_

_My poor heart will only surrender._

_Go forever, for worse or better,_

_My poor heart will only surrender now."_

"_Oh oh whoa oh oh oh,_

_Oh oh oh ooh,_

_Desperate measure now!_

_I can't let this,_

_I can't let this go when I got you right where I want you,_

_I've been pushing for this, for so long._

_Kiss me, just once, for luck, _

_These are desperate measures now._

_Desperate measure now!_

_I can't let this,_

_I can't let this go when I got you right where I want you,_

_I've been pushing for this, for so long._

_Kiss me, just once, for luck, _

_These are desperate measures now._

_I can't let this, I can't let this,_

_Go."_

"So, are you gonna stop any time soon? That was the sixth time you've sang that…" I asked tiredly, she shook her head.

"Nope! It's entertaining!" then she began the song again from the beginning, much to everyone's annoyance. I groaned and turned to Amaya.

"This is your castle right? So why is there no one here?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied as we entered a hallway that was the same as if we had just stepped onto dry land, "it's odd, I just hope it's because they've all escaped."

"I know, but what about, you know, bad guys?" she shrugged, her black stilettos clicking lightly against the stone floor.

"I have no clue, I hope that at least when we do have to battle it won't be in one of the mermaid only, kind of rooms, I mean, most humans, or Panthalyssia that lived here were fine in either the air and usual gravity type places, like where we're walking in, or the rooms that were like the rest of the ocean here."

"Hey, why is there normal, on land, kind of atmosphere down here? Shouldn't the water have flooded here?" Elijah asked.

"Strong ocean magic cast by the first Black Mermaid Princess, in fact, the trench was named after her. Her name was Marianna." Amaya explained.

"But, wouldn't the magic wear down eventually?" He asked.

"It does. However, every two generations, a new mermaid is chosen to be Aqua Regina, the new mermaid is usually from a different kingdom than the one previous."

"There are the main seven seas, the Pacific, South Pacific, Atlantic, South Atlantic, Southern Ocean, Indian Ocean, Arctic Ocean, and Antarctic Ocean. And from each main kingdom, there are several minor kingdoms within their kingdom. Like provinces, or states in a country. The black kingdom, used to be part of the main seas, but it's so far down, that it's usually out of contact with the other seas, and eventually, we were forgotten."

"Anyways, with every new Aqua Regina, one of the first things done is the renewing of long lasting spells. The Aqua Regina has a lot of power; the amount is equal to all of the seas, Princesses and kingdoms combined. And there are, A LOT of kingdoms."

"Classic mermaid knowledge eh?" I teased.

"Shut up Zanegar, he asked." She replied hitting me in a friendly manner. I grinned.

"Why does he expect us to play hide and seek with him?" complained Rui, "I mean, how big is this place anyways?"

"It's pretty big, but comparatively, it's on the small size." Amaya said.

"If this is small… what's big?" Rui asked.

"Well, my palace is easily double this size." Said Evory from beside Takomi. Rui looked pale.

"Geez, I mean… sheesh, do you guys have to have such confusing houses, we've been walking for what, an hour? And we still haven't seen hide nor hair of anyone, and would SOMEONE shut up Marzipan!" She demanded with a glare to the non stop singing mermaid, she grinned and sang louder.

"FOR A FIRST EFFORT THIS FEELS KINDA LAST DITCH!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yup, that's my nickname!" she chirped.

"Please, what do I have to do to get you to shut up?" begged Rui, Marzipan walked up to her, a sly look on her pale face, her eyes bright and sparkling.

"Give me a kiss." If Rui looked pale before thinking about the size of her friend's castle, that was joke, she looked practically albino from her ashen face.

"Y-you can't be serious…" she stuttered, Marzipan grinned.

"I am!"

"Have fun singing." Rui replied resignedly. I rolled my eyes and kept walking trying to search out where Taushin might be. Instead I caught a glimpse of brown hair and a familiar smile.

"Miki?" I asked in a whisper. If she heard me I couldn't tell, she just looked at me, then turned and quietly ran down the hallway from which she had stared out at me from. No one else seemed to notice her. I picked up my pace and soon began to run. I heard the others shouting my name, but I ignored them and ran faster using my control over the elements to speed my movement. I turned another corner, and there she stood, singing softly.

"_Hold on to me love,_

_You know I can't stay long,_

_All I wanted to say was, _

_I love you, and I'm not afraid._

_Ooh."_

I took a tentative step towards her, she came closer to me as well appearing almost as if she was floating as she gently came into my embrace.

"_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself_,

_Are all my thoughts of you."_

"Miki, oh Miki, are you okay? Do you know where Light is, or Lucy, or Taushin?" I murmured, holding her tight, I tilted her head up to try and kiss her on her lips, but she shook her head and put a finger to my lips as she looked at me sadly.

"_Sweet raptured Light,_

_It ends here tonight."_

"Wait, what does that mean?" I asked, but she kept on singing, her eyes leaked sadness.

"_I'll miss the winter,_

_A world of fragile things,_

_Look for me in the white forest,_

_Hiding in a hollow tree,_

_Come find me."_

"But you're right here, aren't you? Dammit! I'm holding you tight, but you still feel so far away…" I held her tighter still a few tears falling unwanted. She rested her head on my chest, her hand over the spot where my heart was. Oddly, she seemed to be fading in and out of my vision.

"_I know you hear me,_

_I can taste it in your tears._

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you._

_Sweet raptured Light,_

_It ends here tonight."_

She faded even more, till her seemed to barely be here. Or maybe I was fading, I couldn't tell.

"_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here,_

_But still you wait to hear the truth._

_No one's there."_

"_Say goodnight,_

_Don't be afraid._

_Calling me, calling me,_

_As you fade to black."_

"_Say goodnight,_

_Holding my last breath,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Calling me, calling me,_

_Are all my thoughts of you."_

"_Sweet raptured Light, _

_It ends here tonight._

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself, _

_Are all my thoughts of you._

_Sweet raptured Light,_

_It ends here tonight."_

I tilted her head up to me again and this time she did not protest as I pressed my lips against hers in a kiss. She sang one last line.

"_Holding my last breath."_ Then, she shattered into a million pieces and disappeared. On the wind one last message was given to me. Whether I heard it in my head, or out loud, I could not tell.

"_Don't be afraid, I'm not lost yet, it's just a projection of my spirit, but I only had so much time, I love you." _I stood there for several long minutes staring at the spot where she had been standing. Wondering what she meant, and hoping to God that she wasn't truly dying, then a tired and angry voice called out to me.

"Zanegar! Don't you run off again!" It was Rui, and Acai.

"Don't you realize how much of a pain it is to try and run in freaking _stilettos_?" Rui grumbled.

"It's true, why couldn't he have left our clothes alone? I was perfectly fine in a t-shit, jeans, and converse… it's much better for fighting too." Acai growled in agreement with Rui, I supposed tomgirls had to stick together, even if Rui was only part tomgirl.

"Why don't you just take your shoes off then if you don't like them so much?" I asked. They looked at me like I was stupid.

"These are still nice shoes, these would cost like, hundreds if we had to buy them. And going barefoot is even stupider."

"Can I never win?" I asked, wishing I hadn't even tried to pick a fight with the girls.

"Let's just go alright; the whole group is waiting for you." Rui said, I nodded and we set off back to where I had run off from.

**Miki's POV**

I felt tired after such a long Projection. I just hoped that the Darkness hadn't noticed. Unfortunately though she had.

"Taushin, she's back." She called using _my _voice, in _my _body. I was so tired of her infecting me, using me.

"So, where'd you go? To warn your lover boy?" Taushin sneered.

"I just sang a song." I replied back, the Spirit letting me answer for myself.

"Uh-huh sure, hey, what did you do anyways, Spirit Projection?" He asked, I stayed silent.

"Well, that is a clever trick; you can leave your body and come back to it as long as it hasn't been too long. Otherwise you're lost forever, just a wandering spirit. It's a good trick, hard to learn, and harder still to perform, nice job," He complemented, "but I still have to punish you for trying to escape!" the look on his face was purely sadistic. I suppressed a shiver.

"There are a couple other tricks that you haven't learned yet, but I have. I think I'll give you a front row seat on learning them." He said, his voice cold, yet excited in brutal pleasure. Sticky webs of darkness streamed from his hands as he manipulated the darkness and worked a mixture of Evil Magic, Darkness, and something else I didn't know.

"Enjoy your experience, and I am so very sorry my lovely Light." He said to the three of us. Then he released his spell. The screams of Lucy, Light and myself echoed in my ears as his spell took hold everything was cast in darkness, and there was a pull to my body that I had never felt before.

The Spirit of Darkness within me cackled in delight as she realized what Taushin had done. Then her spirit infused with my own, and it would be impossible to ever have peace from her. I wondered what would become of Lucy and Light as my vision faded, I saw them sitting there weakly on the floor. They were both still alive. Everything would be alright. Everything would be alright.

As the darkness enveloped my soul and blotted me out, I heard Lucy scream one last time as a flash of light came from her divine bracelet and as the spell and her own soul fought, I knew Lucy would win. I just knew she would, it was like a gut feeling, only stronger, I was so sure. Then I could no longer feel my body.

'_This is what it feels like to be turned to nothing.' _I thought as my mind numbed into blackness.

**Zanegar's POV**

I had a bad feeling inside as we continued searching for Taushin, or at least another person.

"Desperate measures!" Marzipan sang.

"MY GOD MARZIPAN WHY DON'T YOU BE USEFUL AND SHOW US TO WHERE EVERYONE IS GODDAMMIT AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed sick and tired of her antics, and fed up with everything. She smiled.

"Of course! My job is to show you to the party, you just had to ask!" she said.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Aquous asked angrily, just as fed up as me.

"Because, you had to _ask_," She replied rolling her eyes like the answer was obvious, "anyways, follow me!" she turned around and began walking her white sneakers clomping on the floor. The rest of us followed her as she led through twists and turns. Amaya stayed near the front with Marzipan. Eventually we came to what appeared to be a waiting room-hallway sort of place.

"The throne room? Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that?" Amaya asked rhetorically, gently hitting her head.

"Wouldn't this be the most obvious place to look though?" Asked Icarus.

"Yeah…" she trailed off embarrassedly. Suddenly the door to the throne room opened and Miki walked out. Or at least the dark version of her. I felt all my anger bubble up again and I took a step forward and began to speak fiercely.

"…You give her back… GIVER HER BACK! You're not Miki… you're nothing like her… you have her body… you have her face… you have her mind… BUT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU'RE REALLY MIKI!" I screamed, then sadly added, "She really is gone…all that's left is her body…" I tapped light and dark gems activating them the battle would begin _now_, there was no way in hell I would let this demon have my love any longer.

"… I see through the night with a blinding light… I shroud the day with an all consuming shadow… I break the barriers between heaven and hell… WEEPING ANGEL! LAUGHING DEMON! MIKI! I WILL SAVE YOU!" I felt the transformation happen for the first time. It hurt like a son of a bitch. But it would all be worth it for her. I screamed in pain as an angel wing, and demon wing grew from my back, and as demon horns and fangs grew out. I felt the light touch of a halo. And I lost my mind.

With Nagi-Kenko drawn, and now a massive, powerful two handed sword, I charged forward. The Dark imitation of Miki stepped back into the large chamber that once was a throne room in Amaya's castle where all the others waited for battle, but I took no notice of them. There was only one person here who I would fight.

I swung Nagi with precision as pillars of light and dark burst from the ground destroying tiling and anything it touched. I kept pushing, kept fighting. And in the heat of the battle, I forgot who I was.

**Narrator's POV**

"Um, FOR NARNIA!" Rose called out as a battle cry, then she leaped into the room to follow Zanegar's lead, soon everyone had entered the large room. They were not alone in the room.

From the darkness stepped Cassi, Jackson, Momoji, Francis, and Zeechu. Marzipan had also somehow transformed in the short time and was armed with a wicked sharp trident and a barbed net. They seemed far outnumbered by the others, but even with the advantage of numbers their opponents were struggling to land blows on their enemies.

Zeechu seemed to have it out for Elijah, as they fought in hand to hand combat, using their martial arts against each other. They seemed evenly tied, but Zeechu was slowly gaining ground. Then Rui kicked him in the head, hard. This unexpected hit caused him to be thrown aside for only a moment before he was up again, this time he fought with Titan. But he merely grabbed Titan's arm and twisted it behind his back in a funny angle. There was a loud pop and a sharp cracking as he threw the larger boy to the ground.

Then he kicked Titan in the ribs before starting up his fight with Elijah once more. Titan, even though his arm was probably more than just broken, got up once more, blood trickled out of his mouth, a sign of internal bleeding. But he just wiped the blood from his face and continued fighting one handedly, this time he helped Erina, Rui and Haven as the girls fought against Cassi.

For some reason the Darkness seemed particularly strong, enemies who had once been defeated easily were overtaking two or three of their adversaries, their strength easily doubled or tripled, as well as their stamina, and speed.

"SPLOOSH!" Rose cried summoning her spear. It was made purely of water, she threw it, and it pierced Jackson's arm pinning him against the wall before a large wave of water engulfed him.

"Malicious Spear." Aquous said coldly. A light forming in his hands before his atypical, fierce and deadly spear appeared. He began his attack, but as he did Rose lost her mew mew transformation. She fell to the ground once more human. Marzipan aimed her trident down and was about to thrust it into Rose's neck when Aquous finished his attack.

His spear flew from his hands and punctured Marzipan's left leg. It sunk deep into her flesh and she cried out, but it wasn't the end of his attack, the spear's wicked curves and barbs latched into bone, and pulled back, forcing her to the ground. A poison was released, and she could no longer use her leg, a festering wound spread along her leg, she snarled in pain.

Rose stood up shakily.

"What the hell happened Rose?" Aquous demanded, spear now cast aside he used his control over water to fight off enemies and keep them away from him and Rose.

"I don't know, I think that our mew powers are shared. It's either you use it, or me use it. And it seems that you've got most of the mew genes now. I'm useless here. Just fight without me!"

"NO! I refuse, I'll protect you, I'll protect you Rose, I promise." He said firmly, as he ushered Rose into the corner of the room so he could more effectively guard her from oncoming opponents.

Meanwhile Erina had let loose a stream of bubbles in varying sizes, Cassi got a medium sized bubble caught on her hand, she tried to shake it free, but it wouldn't pop. Her right hand was trying to defy gravity as the bubble pulled it upwards. She struggled to deflect  
Rui's kicks, as well as Haven's sharp curved blade, Erina's bubble sword, _and _Titan's punches, while attacking.

Icarus and Tera tag teamed against Momoji, he would slash and form a Wind Razor that battered her bat wings then Tera would cause the fragments of broken tile to fly towards her at high speeds. Sick and tired of just letting them wear her down Momo used Flowing Crimson Sakura Petals. Which blinded the whole room in a flurry of cutting petals. When it faded she had flown far up in the air. Then she flew down at a crazy speed, and sunk her fangs into Icarus' neck draining his life force with Crimson Soul Eater, until he fell unconscious.

Tera then fought against Momoji alone, but it was obvious who was now gaining ground. Metaphorically, as that was what Tera was lacking in mid air, where Momoji never left. She was just getting butchered by the bat girl until Evory came to her rescue. Evory threw Ice Shurikans at Momo which forced her to fly lower and lower to the ground until she was in reach of Tera's attacks.

Umeko, Kuro, Akira, Rukia, and Keiko all fought against Francis. Keiko was a blur as she moved gracefully and deadly, her arms like swords so that Francis could not near her. Umeko had transformed into the form of a Tiger and swung his massive paws with lethal force. Kuro and Akira fought like most mafia, with deadly kicks, and punches, and Rukia sent Element Wave, after element wave, everything from electricity to ice. But somehow Francis was able to deflect all of their attacks. Strangely enough though, he himself did not attack.

Suddenly a stream of dark phantasm warriors entered the room. Aquous struggled to keep Rose safe, while all the other fights only increased in viciousness. Shiva, Amaya, and Adam worked together against these dark warriors, but however many they cut down, more would just replace them.

"HOW MANY OF THESE THINGS ARE THERE?" Shiva yelled, as she leapt up into the air in a graceful arc over a shadow solider before slicing his head off like a guillotine with her katanas.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Amaya called back shooting relentlessly into the mass of writhing black soldiers.

"THESE THINGS ARE MADE OF A TWISTED KIND OF BLACK MAGIC!" Adam told them as he swung his magic-laden staff through the enemy and air alike.

Then Elijah cried out as Zeechu preformed a backflip, kicking his jaw upwards causing a spray of blood to fly from his mouth as his teeth bit into his tongue. But Zeechu wasn't finished yet. In one movement, almost as fast as a blink, he landed his backflip on his hands, flipped over into a standing position, and swung his leg out in a roundhouse kick that hit Elijah in his exposed throat. The brown haired boy fell down, blood leaking from his body. In the heat of battle it was impossible to tell if he still breathed.

"NO!" Titan screamed hoarsely. He charged Zeechu.

**Zanegar's POV**

The battle surrounded me everywhere. But it was just background noise to me. No one could enter my fight against Miki, pillars of the elements rose up in a circle and surrounded us, giving us plenty of room to fight, but not allowing any one to get near us.

Over and over I swung Nagi-Kenko, and over and over she blocked my swings with her sharp twin dragon blades. I fought against her with everything that I had. I barely knew myself. She would leap and dance away from me, only to spin close to me and slice me with her blades. I bled from multiple wounds. But I felt no pain. I took no notice. I was barely human.

As I slashed down, it connected with her left wrist, she cried out and sounded so much like Miki that I froze for a millisecond; which was all she needed. She jumped away from me, blood pouring from the wound I had inflicted. I leapt toward her, my wings giving me a boost of speed. She twirled and spun like a dancer as we fought. Frustrated I lit Nagi on fire with a white hot blaze like never before.

I cut a circle into the ground around me, a wall of flames leapt up, then I leapt up with a boost from my ragged wings and swung my sword in a downwards spiral as I fell. I manipulated the winds with me as I cut into the flames, and soon a swirling hurricane of flames arced about our battlefield.

She raced forwards to leap through the flames and stab me. But suddenly stopped in her tracks, her hands to her head she screamed out in pain. The shrieking noise hurt my ears. Then just as suddenly, she shut up again. Her head hung limply to her chest. I walked through the firestorm I had created and looked at her. Then slowly she looked up again, straight into my eyes.

She had been transformed; her hair was pure silver as was her eyes. She held an elaborate staff in her grasp; it was topped with a massive red, near transparent pearl of sorts that had a guard of twisted gold that twirled down the length of her staff.

Some of her hair was tied in a small intricate knotted bun held together by small pearls, the rest of her hair fell down to her hips, tumbling down from where the bun ended. Around the bun was a crown of small golden stars, pure white pearls, and small pink clamshells.

She wore a pale tight fitting tube top dress that was the color of the silver sea. It was mid thigh length. Its bodice was quite simple, the neckline having a mildly darker coloured fabric in a neat band around that connected and curved together in the middle. The bottom part of the bodice ended in points, like a vest. And the skirt came up from the bottom of the bodice flaring out it had side sweeping loose folded ruffles in three layers. She also wore mid shin high boots of the same colour.

I looked upon her and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that she was different. She had changed and was no longer my enemy. But I couldn't control myself. I tried for a moment to change back to how I was supposed to be. But I could not. For a moment my head was clear. Miki had finally transformed and gained her powers as an Aqua Regina, she had probably defeated the dark inside her. I could stop battling.

But then I lost my mind and barely knew what I was doing as I leapt forward again aiming for her vulnerable spot as she had left herself unguarded I swung Nagi-Kenko repeatedly, and she would block with her staff. This only frustrated me. But instead of swinging madly and leaving myself easy to dodge, and attack, I began to swing faster, and more precise. As I attacked her, I heard her singing.

"_Catch me as I fall,_

_Say you're here and it's all over now._

_Speaking to the atmosphere,_

_No one's here and I fall into myself." _Her singing angered me more and I fought with more ferocity.

"_This truth drives me, into madness._

_I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away,_

_If I will it all away." _I landed a blow, slicing deep into her arm. She didn't even flinch.

"_Don't turn away._

_Don't give into the pain._

_Don't try to hide._

_Though they're screaming your name._

_Don't close your eyes._

_God know what lies behind them._

_Don't turn out the light._

_Never sleep, never die." _I screamed with rage, and for a second I saw a flash of fear fill her eyes. I was scaring her. And even in my lost state, that made me really sad.

"_I'm frightened by what I see. _

_But somehow I know there's much more to come._

_Immobilized by fear._

_And soon to be, blinded by tears._

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

_If I will it all away." _I landed another hit, this time with fire, a horrid burn covered her right leg and I hated myself as I grinned in triumph.

"_Don't turn away._

_Don't give into the pain._

_Don't try to hide._

_Though they're screaming your name._

_Don't close your eyes._

_God know what lies behind them._

_Don't turn out the light._

_Never sleep, never die." _Again and again I cut into her, but she didn't even try to block me now.

"_Fallen angels at my feet._

_Whispered voices at my ear._

_Death before my eyes._

_Lying next to me I fear._

_She beckons me, shall I give in?_

_Upon my end, shall I begin?_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end." _As I cut her more and more, as the blood dripped from her body, I tried to stop, to get control of myself again. And found myself crying as I couldn't stop.

"_Don't turn away._

_Don't give into the pain." _She smiled at me as I slash at her again and again. And tears fell from my eyes. I was killing her. This isn't what I wanted. She changed tune.

"_I tried to kill the pain,_

_But only brought more,_

_So much more." _She grabbed onto either side of my face and pulled me close kissing me deep. And as she kissed me, I found I could find enough control within me to finally end the transformation. I stood there drained, as she held me, singing.

"_I lay dying,_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret,_

_And betrayal." _I looked at her, her face was bloodied, as was most of her body, I sobbed realizing that _I _had done that to her, but she looked at me like it was _her_ fault.

"_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, my Tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation._

_My god, my Tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation." _Her song sounded like a prayer to me, and I willed the prayer to work, I willed it like I prayed it too.

"_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long,_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Or will you forget me?" _I wanted to tell her that I'd be with her always, but I found I was too weak to speak.

"_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, my Tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation._

_My god, my Tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation." _I silently mouthed the words along with her on the chorus.

"_Return to me salvation," _she sung like she needed it, _"I want to die." _My heart hurt to hear her say it, though I knew it was because she still struggled with the darkness.

"_My God, my Tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation._

_My god, my Tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation."_

"_My wounds cry for the grave,_

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ, Tourniquet!" _For the first time I realized that when she had walked up to me and had pulled me close to kiss me and to free me. She had plunged my sword into her body, I felt sick as I saw the tip of the blade had pierced straight through her, and stuck out of her back, blood dripping off it as if to rub it in my face. I had killed her. Again.

And then, as if reading my mind, she sung the last line of the song.

"_My suicide."_ I crumpled to my knees and sobbed so hard that I could barely see. But she wiped the tears from my face and kissed my lovingly.

"Don't cry, I love you, please don't cry. I had to do it…," her voice was weak, blood trickled out of her mouth, and her breathing gurgled with blood, "it was the only was to ensure that I could destroy the darkness for good. I love you. I have lived a good life." She promised. I caressed her face gently, her warm blood soaking me.

"But you haven't lived long enough. We… we were supposed to marry, that's our happy ending. Please, you can't die." I begged her; she smiled sadly and weakly at me.

"I guess some happy endings don't work out, regardless of our dreams." Then she took her clamshell locket off and slipped it over my head until it rested on my chest. It was girly, and feminine. And it was the best damned present I had ever received. Then she kissed me once more.

"I can't hold on for much longer." She said, and it was true her voice was so weak.

"I love you." I told her, and I kissed her one last time.

"I love you too, and I have one last present for you, for everyone." With that she rose into the air a silver light glowing gently from her, then in a brilliant flash she shattered into millions of pieces of light that rained down upon the battle field like seeds of light. Wherever the seeds of light touched down at the darkness that surrounded the spot was banished.

The fighting stopped, and all wounds were healed as was the damage done to the palace. Those possessed by Spirits of Darkness were suddenly freed, the darkness rising up out of them and vaporizing like darkness in bright sunlight. And the warriors of darkness that had swarmed them to the point where they were overcome had all disappeared.

Everyone had been freed, had been healed, the battle was over, we'd won. But was the price of this battle worth it? To me, it would never be.

"Zanegar, are you alright?" Icarus asked, running up to me, giving me a hug like that was the answer to everything. I hugged him back, I loved that little kid like family, and the hollow ache deep inside eased just a little with him.

"Not really Icarus, not really. But, I'll manage… maybe." I told him, hugging him back. Rose came up to me and patted my gently on the shoulder three times.

"I'm sorry Zanegar." She said.

I lowered my head, "It's okay, and it's not your fault." I thought about her final moments, and something struck me from memory. Earlier in the castle before we had started this stupid battle, she had come to me before, only to shatter into light. She had said it was Spirit Projection, or something like that, I looked up at everyone, a smile on my face through the tears.

"Spirit Projection," I said, "it was Spirit Projection that she had used, that wasn't her physical body she's alive. She just has to be alive still." I cried leaping to my feet.

"Don't get your hopes up Zanegar." Aquous said sadly.

"Yeah, Taushin is major evil, like you wouldn't even believe. I only know, cause I've been controlled by him before." Momoji said, standing beside Elijah.

"It's true, you don't know what kind of tricks he could have up his sleeve." Titan said warningly.

"Dammit people, have a little faith!" I cried.

"Hey, I don't wanna be a party crasher, but, where the heck is Taushin anyways?" Rui asked, breaking into the conversation.

"He's not here, but I'm pretty sure I know where he is," Said Amaya, walking up to the throne where she usually had to sit for important business in the kingdom, other than that it was just decoration, "I have a secret private chamber behind here that I liked to escape to when life got a little overwhelming and I needed alone time. He might be waiting for us in there."

I walked up to her and helped her push it aside. A door, like promised, was behind the throne.

Amaya opened it, and we all walked in. However, I noticed a note taped to the front of the door, I ripped it off and read it as I walked into the room. The others who had all entered before me were dead silent. I read the note aloud.

"Congratulations on your battle, it was quite entertaining. We'll have to do that again sometime," I read, "it's signed by Taushin." No one answer and I looked up.

"Hey, what's the matter…" I trailed off in horror as I saw suspended by some sort of magic three girls hung limply in the air. Lucy, Light, and Miki.

They were all dead.

_**Entangled Lights **_

_**End**_

**Well, that's the end of one, um, act I suppose, don't worry though, there won't be a new fic posted, the next chapter will just be posted as the start of another 'book', I suppose if I printed this series off as a book series, this is where I would end the first book… so ya… anyways. Please Review! =^-~=**

**Oh! Oh! Wait, P.S the songs were 'Desperate Measures' by Marianas Trench, 'My Last Breath', 'Whisper' and 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence.**


	18. Christmas Mourning

**Wow, I feel so powered up with my writing! This is my third chapter in a row that I'm writing! Anyways, wow… seventeen chapters already (not including the bonus chapter) this is by far the longest story I've ever written, and I still have so much more to write… wow… I just love writing it though! Anyways, ya… wow… new Book… well, enjoy! Also… I'm eating mangos and strawberries! X3**

_**Book 2: Continuum Darkness**_

**Narrator's POV**

A leaden silence filled the air as everyone took in the sight before them. Then Zanegar, Adam, and a few others let out a wail of grief and remorse. Their friends tried to comfort them but they couldn't do much to ease the pain.

"Lucy." Adam said her name like it was sacred; he reached up and touched her cold face gently. Tears fell from his eyes; it was horrible to see such a gentle big guy so defeated in sadness. Even Marzipan's usual undefeatable chipper attitude was gloomy.

Francis stepped forward, tears in his pale blue eyes, as he sorrowfully and quietly said the first verse of psalm fifty-seven.

"Have mercy on me, O God, have mercy on me, for in you my soul takes refuge. I will take refuge in the shadow of your wings until the disaster has passed." He hung his head in sadness his black hair falling limply in front of his eyes.

"Why?" Zanegar murmured, "You're supposed to have lived, it was a trick, come on, it was just supposed to be a projection. Please Miki, you're free from the dark spirit now, please, come back to me. This Christmas sucks."

Francis' head snapped up and he looked at Zanegar, "You said she was merely Projected when you kil-uh, when she died?" he asked.

"Yes." he replied morosely.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Francis asked rhetorically, flustered.

"Hey! What are you thinking? The rest of us can't read minds!" demanded Rui.

"There is a chance, a slight chance that they're not dead, but just spiritless. Taushin could have cast them out of their bodies and trapped them in another place, or even time until they became wandering spirits. If we can find and save all of them, and return them to their bodies in time, then-"

"They'll be alive!" Zanegar shouted, exhilarated.

"Right." Francis replied.

"What do we have to do? Where do we have to go?" Adam demanded.

"I'll try and trace the path the evil magic followed, but it might take a while, and I don't think that all of us can go. Besides, I won't be going with you anyways."

"I have something I have to do too." Zeechu said standing near the back of the room.

"Yeah, and some of us should guard their bodies here so that we can make sure nothing happens, and so that they have someone with them when they wake up." Rukia said.

"Alright, so whose gonna go, and whose gonna stay?" asked Amaya.

"We're going." Zanegar said, motioning to himself and his group.

"And us." Said Adam, with Titan and Elijah.

"I'm going with Aquous." Rose said.

"And I want to come too." Said Momoji.

"I have a feeling I should come." Keiko said.

"And wherever Keiko goes, I go. I don't want to lose her again." Umeko said.

"I think Ozzy will need a babysitter." Erina said.

"I want to go too, imagine the kind of art I could do!" Rui said.

"I'll go too; I have to keep an eye on Keiko and the guys." Acai said.

"I can't go, I have to get back home I did sort of leave with scarcely any notice, and Serenity is my housemate, I can't just leave her." Rukia said, and Rose looked downwards feeling guilty, but Rukia hit her gently, and smiled telling her it was okay.

"We'll stay here and guard them." Shiva and Haven offered.

"And I'll stay as well; I need to reestablish my kingdom." Amaya said, Kuro just held onto Amaya tighter and said.

"I stay with her."

"I have to go home." Cassi said.

"And I should protect her." Jackson added.

"Eh, I'll just chill around here if that's okay with y'all." Marzipan said.

"I should also return to my kingdom and at least check on it. I haven't been home in over a year." Evory said.

"And I need to be with Evory." Takomi said.

"Well, my band is all split up now, so I don't really know what to do. But I'm not that great of a fighter, it would probably be better if I stayed here, that is back on land." Akira said.

"And just like that, everyone is just gonna to split up?" Erina exclaimed angrily, "I mean _come on_ people; we just fought a battle against the Darkness and _won_. We've all been through so much together already, and now we're all just gonna go our seven separate ways? This is RIDICULOUS!" Everyone looked at her mournfully and kind of miserably. Then Amaya summoned her mike, and Evory followed her lead. In a clear alto voice she began to sing in Japanese.

"_Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu, wo hirogeyou," _

"_If a rainbow-coloured morning were to come, then we would open a map made of lights," _Evory sang after her, in an almost-echo in English.

"_Kimi ni mo kitto, kikoeteru?" _Amaya sang as she walked among the group of friends.

"_You can hear it too, right?" _Evory's soprano two voice blended nice with Amaya's alto one voice.

"_Nee… kono hoshi no MERODII"_

"_You know… this planet's melody."_

"_Tokei no RIZUMU wa kodou no SUPIIDO yori,"_

"_The rhythm of the clock is sometimes faster,"_

"_Hayakute tokitoki, awatete shinkoyuusuru."_

"_Than my heartbeat, rushing and taking deep breaths."_

"_Mirai no watashi ga michi ni mayotta toki,"_

"_When I get lost in the future,"_

"_Sunao na jibun wo shinjite, agetai na…"_

"_I want to believe in my calm, honest self…" _The two girls' voices sounded so filled with hope, and belief in the future, and a few hesitant smiles broke out within the group.

"_Ohayou! Tte RISETTO kokoro, no mimi wo sumashite," _Amaya continued, a hopeful energy in her voice.

"_Say 'Good Morning!' and reset yourself, listening closely to your heart." _Evory was bold and clear in her singing.

"_Wasureteta mono ga kitto mietekuru."_

"_I'm sure you'll remember what you forgot."_ The two girls were confident in their singing, and a couple of others joined in.

"_Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete,"_

"_Seven lights reacted to the rainbow prism,"_

"_Ikiteru kitto, sore, dake de nee ai wo shitteru." _

"_If you live then, surely, you know of love."_

"_Ano natsu no sangoshou, mo misaki wo merguru tori-tachi mo… DAISUKI!"_

"_Whether it's on that coral reef of one summer, or all the birds on the cape… I love them!"_

"_Minna kono hoshi no…"_

"_Everyone surely knows this planet's…"_

"_Nee… oto no nai MERODII."_

"_You know, this soundless melody." _The two's duet was inspiring and most everyone gathered close together. The only exceptions were Zeechu and Francis, who lingered a little bit away from the group, but they too wore smiles on their faces.

"_Muchuu de te wo furu, SAYONARA no shunkan,"_

"_In a moment of goodbye, wave your hand in a dream-like state,"_

"_Ai suru hito kara hanarete, shimawanu you ni."_

"_Because they're someone you love, you can't stand to part with them."_

"_SUKAATO hirogete wo oikaketa."_

"_Just unravel that skirt and chase after them."_

"_Mou ichido, tsunai da nukumori wasurenai."_

"_That way, you won't forget the bond that connects the two of you."_

"_Hajimete no wakare wa namida ga tomaranakatta,"_

"_The first time we parted, my tears would not stop,"_

"_Itsu date sora ni niji wo… sagashiteiru."_

"_And I was always searching for… the sky's rainbow." _There had been a knowing, bitter-sweet sadness in their tone as they sung the seventh verse.

"_Shiawase ni nareru hito wa shisawase wo zutto shinjiteru."_

"_Those who become happy with always believe in happiness."_

"_Naite mo kitto, waratte mo, nee tomodachi da yo."_

"_Through tears, and surely smiles, you will still have your friends."_

"_Tokubetsu na EERU janaka, itsumo no kimi no kow ga suki."_

"_I always love your voice, it's not just a special yell."_

"_Sou da ne!"_

"_Isn't that right?"_

"_Kitto yasashisa mo…"_

"_Surely this kindness is, too…"_

"_Nee kono, hoshi no MERODII."_

"_You know, this planet's melody." _Most everyone held hands as the mermaids continued their song.

"_Fuku wo kigaete, kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo."_

"_After I change my clothes, I'll come and meet you."_

"_Koko wa, ai to kibou no ito, ga afureru WANDAARANDO."_

"_This world, overflowing with hope and love, is a wonderland."_

"_Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete,"_

"_Seven lights reacted to the rainbow prism,"_

"_Ikiteru kitto, sore, dake de nee ai wo shitteru." _

"_If you live then, surely, you know of love."_

"_Ano natsu no sangoshou, mo misaki wo merguru tori-tachi mo… DAISUKI!"_

"_Whether it's on that coral reef of one summer, or all the birds on the cape… I love them!"_

"_Minna kono hoshi no… nee okuri, mono da ne."_

"_Everyone surely is this planet's… you know, the gifts of this planet."_

"_Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari, no chizu wo hirogeyou."_

"_If a rainbow-coloured morning were to come, then we would open a map made of lights."_

"_Mainichi umarete kiete yuku omoi wo taisetsu ni shite."_

"_Always keep the feelings that are born and vanish everyday important to you."_

"_Fiku wo kigaete, kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo."_

"_After I change my clothes, I'll come and meet you."_

"_Koko wa, ai to kibou no ito ga afureru WANDAARANDO!"_

"_This world, overflowing with hope and love, is a wonderland!" _This last verse was sung almost as a promise to everyone. A promise that this wouldn't be the end of their friendship. They might be separated for now, but surely, they would all meet again.

There was a happy peace between the different groups of people, of friends, that had somehow came together in the past few weeks, or past few days even. Eventually the party had to break up. And everyone began to go their own ways, at least… for now.

**Amaya's POV**

As I watched my friends go, a pang of wanderlust flew through me, and I wished I could be with them on the new adventure that they would face. But I knew that here is where I needed to be, and with Kuro by my side, I knew I could handle anything that happened here.

Shiva and Haven were going to stay with me for however long it would take to get the three girls restored. So I went to the treasury and after a bit of hunting found two special pearls for them to keep on themselves. The pearls I had given them would let them breath water like air, and move through it just like how they would also move through air. If they were going to be here a while, it would be a useful thing to have. Especially since the Ocean spell had long since worn off.

I then went to help send Zanegar, Tera, Icarus, Aquous, Rose, Titan, Adam, Elijah, Momoji, Rui, Erina, Acai, Keiko, and Umeko off. Francis stood with them, trying to brief them on what they had to do, but he was having a hard time getting the boys to concentrate. Eventually he gave up.

"Oh for Pete's sake, I'll just send you off now!" He growled in mock anger.

"Wait!" Zanegar called as Francis began to weave together streams of time and magic, "I thought we needed a Blue Police Box for this…"

"You've been watching T.V, haven't you?" I asked.

"One episode, I swear, it was just one episode… you know… until this other show came on and…" he trailed off embarrassedly, his eyes glazing over before punching into the air and shouting, "Who the hell do you think I am!" I rolled my eyes.

"An idiot. Now, have a good time guys, be safe, and bring them back soon!" I said. Then in a swirl of colours, they disappeared.

After they left I helped the last two people, Zeechu and Evory pack supplies for their journeys. Francis, after helping the fourteen time traveler wannabes with the start of their journey, had mysteriously disappeared.

As Evory left, being the only one left to leave out of those who had to go, it was just Kuro, Shiva, Haven, and me here in the palace, I felt lonely. It had been so long since there had been so few of us together. It had only been an hour or two, and already I was missing Zanegar's jokes, Aquous' cynical outlook on the world, Rui's art fanatics, Icarus' little kid-ness, Keiko's quiet presence, Acai's oxymoronic tomboy/anti-boy sexism, Evory's cool demeanor, and Erina's joking manner.

And those were only some of the things I missed. Heck, I missed the _noise_ and the general busyness of everyone, and thing back when there had been over twenty of us here in this place instead of only four of us. Well, seven if you counted Lucy, Light and Miki, but they were silent in their struggles.

"Come back safe, and soon." I said quietly looking at the still bodies of our friends in the chamber where everyone had been in not that long ago, wishing everyone safe journeys as they traveled.

Then I walked away from the chamber that held the 'dead' bodies of my friends, and went to find my messenger. It was time to bring the black mermaids home again.

**Narrator's POV**

As Evory swam peacefully with Takomi heading back to the Antarctic sea she felt an odd pang of loneliness. And wondered if she would ever see everyone she had left behind ever again. She really hoped she would. Life just wouldn't be the same after them.

When Rukia got back to her house the lights were on and Serenity was inside at the kitchen counter with two cups of hot chocolate, she handed one to her, as well as a small rectangular wrapped present.

"Merry Christmas, Rukia." She said.

"Oh, it's Christmas, isn't it?" Rukia said with sudden realization, she sounded tired, "It feels like it's been years since I've been home. Sorry for leaving so suddenly by the way." She apologized.

"It's okay, they needed your help, and you gave it." The quiet girl replied kindly.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I got this for you." Rukia then took the pretty bio-luminescent conch shell that she had found deep underwater in Amaya's country, from her pocket and handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas." Serenity smiled at her, and Rukia smiled back at her and opened the present she had given her with care. It was a pretty hand bound, leather book on myths. She looked up at her friend, sure that her eyes were deep blue in her happiness. The two shared a hug.

"Thanks." She smiled. And together they drank their hot chocolate.

Later that night, after many Christmas cartoon specials, Rukia went up stairs to go to her room to finally sleep, and as she passed Rose's room she wondered, and hoped that Rose would come back from wherever she was now.

**Zeechu's POV**

I took one step after another. Walking quickly, quietly and seemingly endlessly, I headed up north. I was glad that I no longer had the darkness infecting my mind. But I was mad at myself for being weak enough to be unable to have destroyed it by myself.

This time of the year the storms would be fierce in the Arctic, and there would be nothing but darkness for many months. That's where I would go, that's where I _had_ to go. I had to train my mind if I was ever going to be able to withstand the darkness if ever Taushin tried to possess us all again.

A snowflake fell on my nose, and I put the hood of my hoodie up. I was so close now.

**Zanegar's POV**

There was a flash, and then I found myself in the familiar humid air of my own time and place. I looked about, then turned to Aquous, Tera, and Icarus and grinned.

"We're home!"

"This is your home?" Rose asked Aquous, he nodded.

"Yea, this is where me and the rest of us come from, pretty lame compared to your day huh?"

"I think it's beautiful." She replied gazing at the large forest boardering the small, but very beautiful meadow where they stood. The canopies of the trees seemed to weave together creating a green veil to screen the sunlight from their eyes, Aquous smiled at her, his eyes sparkling slightly with contentedness.

"Rose is right, this place is beautiful, and the ocean's right behind us, and everything! The nature seems so pristine and your little village-town-place is so quaint!" Rui squeaked, the look in her eye was that of an artist finding someplace secret and new like a treasure that was long forgotten, now dug up with all its old wonder and beauty renewed.

"This place _is_ pretty cool." Acai agreed.

"So this is Oz?" Erina exclaimed breathlessly.

"Hey, if it's feudal time, will I have to worry about being shot down for being a 'demon' if I ever transform?" asked Momoji.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"Hm, you're time isn't that different from our own time." Keiko said standing next to Umeko.

"This place is pretty decent, but, like wow, season change much? It's summer here and it was literally Christmas back where we came from." Elijah commented.

"Well, we moved through space and _time_. So…" I trailed off and shrugged, "Why don't we get to my place? It's going to be sunset soon and I should settle you guys in here. I mean, most of your guys' clothes are really, uh… modern, and not to mention fancy, compared to our normal dress here, both Aquous and I have some extra clothes you guys could borrow, and Tera could probably find a few things to share with you girls."

"Why do I have to share my clothes too?" Asked Aquous.

"Because you gotta be a man for once!" I replied.

"As if I'm not more manly than you on a regular basis, so shut up, sharing clothes is no problem, I just wanted to know why." He snapped back.

"I'm okay sharing with them, if they're okay wearing what I give them." Tera said with a glint in her eyes. The girls took a couple of nearly undetectable steps backwards.

"So, let's go! Back to our homes," I paused and sighed, "we haven't been home in so long… even before going to your time; you see, we were still finishing the Tournament of Kings, we weren't due home for at least a few months yet." I explained as we headed down the neat dirt path along the edge of the meadow and the crest of the beach.

"Ah," I said quietly with a nostalgic sigh, "it's so good to be back where I belong."

Unconsciously my hand went to my neck, feeling the clamshell locket Miki had given me before… I sighed; I didn't want to think about it. I just didn't want to think about it.

"Well, this is my house," I announced opening the door to the simple hut styled house that lay on the edge of the beach. We entered, and I drew the curtains open letting in the light of the falling sun, "It's simple, but it's cozy and, its home."

"Zanegar, how do you expect to fit a grown man, and several teenagers in here?" Tera asked.

"Very carefully..?" I replied; she grimaced.

"I'm fine staying outside, or you know, around." Momoji said, dark eyes shining from under her black hood, wisps of ebony hair blowing gently around her face.

"But where would you sleep?" Erina asked, Momoji grinned.

"Sleep? Hah… that's funny, I'm just going to do a recon or something, might as well get to know the land a bit. I'll take a nap in the morning." She turned around and began to open the door her black denim jeans blending into the twilight of the oncoming night.

"Hey, if you want, I could come with you." Elijah offered taking a step towards her.

"Only if you think you can keep up," Momoji replied, "besides, you'll be tired in the morning."

"And you won't?" He countered, Momoji shrugged, and her bat wings unfurled.

"I'm nocturnal, well, most of the time anyways."

"And I can handle a few days without sleep." Elijah told her, she rolled her eyes at him, but I caught a glimpse of a thank you, she didn't really want to be all alone all night long.

"Well, come on then Elijah."

"Wait! Momoji!" Tera called from the back of the one-roomed hut.

"What?" she asked pausing in her tracks.

"You need clothes that aren't suspicious," Tera told her as she walked towards the bat girl holding a pile of fabric, "here." She handed Momoji a pair of tawny cotton trousers, and undershirt, as well as black robes.

"I figure black is your colour?"

"Yea, thanks, this is great." Momoji said accepting the clothes from Tera. Tera directed her to a curtained off area to let her change.

"I would give you normal trousers, and a tank top, but I don't have any in black, mainly just in different shades of brown, so I figured you should be okay with robes." Tera explained as Momoji changed.

"Don't worry, this is really great Tera, thank you." She replied, and then she stepped out back into the main room, now lit by a few kerosene lamps, their soft light illuminating the room. She looked good wearing Tera's black robes, the hood already up.

"Hey, would I be able to, um… cut slits in the back of this?" she asked hesitantly. Tera looked kind of sad, but she agreed and helped her run a knife through the back of her new clothes in two careful slits. Momoji released her wings once more and grinned.

"Perfect!"

"Hey, Elijah, you should get changed too." Aquous commented, he resignedly got up to search for something for Elijah to wear. A few minutes later he presented the seventeen year old with a cinnamon coloured robe.

"You can wear this."

"Thanks."

"Ya, no problem I guess."

"Oh, hey, what should I do with the fancy and annoying outfit that I got earlier?" He questioned, as he stepped out of the changing area and held the white silk suit as well as the red tie in his arms. He kept the black fingerless gloves on.

"We should burn it," Aquous replied then turned to me, "Zanegar, care to do the honors?"

"I think," I said slowly, "that we should keep the outfits we got, even though they're technically from Taushin, we never know when we're going to need them again."

"Fine, but they stay outside." He replied taking the clothes from Elijah's hands and throwing them outside.

"My clothes were my own!" Momoji said quickly before Aquous could get his hands on them.

"Okay then, whatever." He replied, leaving her clothes alone.

"Well then, I'm out of here." She said before taking to the sky, her black wings beating rhythmically.

"Same here." Elijah added before stepping out into the newly fallen night, closing the door behind him.

"Well, while we're at it, everyone should probably get changed." I said. Then Aquous and I got to work finding trousers, shirts, and robes for the boys, and Tera, with Icarus' help found clothing for the girls. Then, once everyone was dressed I got to work on settling them all down for the night.

With Elijah and Momoji gone, it made twelve of us, and even with spare futons laid out, it was pretty tight, or cozy, whatever happened to be your choice of words. I thought it was a bit of a mix, like a cozy squishiness that only came when lots of friends shared a space to sleep in.

"I can sleep outside," Came Umeko's voice suddenly from within the dark room, "that is, if you want."

"You'll get cold." Tera mumbled and turned over, already nearly asleep.

"No I won't, it's almost the summer solstice here." Umeko said.

"Do whatever you want…" Tera said; her voice a sleepy mess. I heard Umeko stand up quietly, and Keiko's gentle voice talk to him quietly before she also got up, the two exited the house silently, and I opened my eyes for a brief moment to see Umeko revert to the form of a tiger, before curling up outside, Keiko's head resting on his flank. I closed my eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

**Francis' POV**

I walked through time, chasing Taushin's path of escape that he had used. I was going to find him, and I was going to destroy him.

His path through the Time Vortex was not too hard to follow, and so I did. Eventually I came out in a stone castle, with warm white tiled floors and walls. I walked through the castle, the plants that grew along the corridors, and outside in beautiful gardens made the castle seem welcoming and grand at the same time.

An animal walked down the hallway towards me, its golden eyes gleaming and its night-streaked fur frosty white, and glossy. I stared at the silver tiger. And it stared back at me.

"Go, I am not here to harm you, or your people." I told it, it continued staring at me for a few moments before walking straight past me, its tail brushed against my leg, and I kept walking.

As I walked I heard a lilting tune singing an entrancing song. The singer was someone I knew well. I headed towards the room where it came from. I entered the room and my heart sank as I looked upon my pink haired friend.

"Lucy." I said softly, she looked up at me, her eyes nearly all vacant, she barely recognized me.

"F… Francis?" She murmured, looking so lost. She sat among flowers within a great indoor garden, from the corner of the room a particularly large, and yet caring and motherly, tiger lay, watching everything.

"Lucy, oh Lucy, what's happened to you?" I asked tenderly, I stroked her hair and caressed her face, a deep sigh escaping me. I knew what had happened to her, but I hadn't realized that different effects could develop from the spell my rival, of sorts, had cast. Lucy suddenly looked up at me frantically, she grabbed my arms.

"Fix me, now Francis, make me as I'm supposed to be." She demanded her eyes desperate.

"I will, besides, this is a much more serious matter now, and it would be very dangerous to continue the spell I've cast for you, Adam, and Elijah alike, the magic I've dispelled on it won't return till I take it back and return you to your true age. And I need that power back."

"Do it quickly." She said, I nodded and placed a hand on either of her shoulders, and then I stared deep into her liquid eyes, and started to recall the magic I had placed upon her. She closed her eyes as a golden misty light flew from her and back into me.

I mimicked her and closed my own eyes, feeling a lot of my power return to me. Almost instantly I felt stronger, yet tired. A Spell of Recalling took quite a bit of magic that _would_ regenerate after usage, unlike a Continuous spell, which took magic that could only be returned through a Recall spell.

About a minute or two later, I opened my eyes and stopped the process, anymore and I would be taking from her magic reserves. I only needed, and wanted my own magic back.

When I looked at Lucy again, she was no longer seventeen, but her proper age, about twenty-five. She still looked like before though, mostly. But she was slightly taller and more mature. Her face had a small silvery scar near her temple and her eyes were knowing for the things she had been witness to. And yet, she still seemed youthful. Her spirit had not been crushed, and she was not alone. An unborn baby lay within her bosom.

"Thank you." She whispered, her gentle voice also matured a bit. Then her aqua eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on the floor, unconscious. I moved her into a less awkward angle, and as she rested among the flowers two things happened; the flowers and plants around Lucy turned to paper, and a slow clapping filled the air.

"Good job Francis, recall the magic you know was helping support her life, especially in this spirit state, just so you can take back a little of your power. Real inspiring, I should be like you when I grow up," His voice was mocking, and his eyes glinting as he added, "oh yeah, I already am."

"Please Taushin, you are nothing like me, and vice versa, I am nothing like you." I replied coolly, however I was burning.

"Oh but I am," he said casually, "…or do you not remember me fully?"

"I remember you well." I told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, now would you quiet down?" A mild headache was beginning to form at the back of my head.

"What, still trying to finish reabsorbing your power? Or trying to regain the energy it took to take back the gift you had given her?"

"Don't try to make me out to be the bad guy, Taushin." I growled.

"Well, don't try and make yourself out to be a saviour, Francis." He replied, stretching out the pronunciation of my name till it was mocking.

"I just need a while to rest, okay?" I snapped, only Taushin could ever make me lose my cool. He laughed at me, an insulting sound to my ears, I decided upon making a better sound as I pulled out a guitar, and began to sing a low falsetto.

"_Please could you stop the noise, I'm trying to get some rest?_

_From all the unborn chicken voices in my head?_

_Huh, what's that?_

_What's that?"_ I asked, provoking Taushin, he narrowed his eyes and began to sing as well, his voice a more true falsetto than my own as he was a tenor, and I was a bass.

"_When I am king, you will be first against the wall._

_With your opinion which is of no consequence at all._

_Huh, what's that?_

_What's that?" _I continued singing as he left off, his voice burning into my mind and causing physical pain, as much as I was causing to him.

"_Ambition makes you look pretty ugly,_

_Kicking, screaming Gucci little piggy." _Taushin took his turn to sing, his body language screaming hostile, and hurt.

"_You don't remember, you don't remember?_

_Why don't you remember my name?_

_Of with his head man, off with his head man!_

_Why don't you remember my name?" _

"Gah!" I cried his singing was agonizing, "Stop it Brother!"

"_I guess you do." _He sang with a smirk.

Then added, "And don't you even think you're not like me. By recalling the magic you gave her in this state, she has about four days left until her spirit is lost forever, instead of at least two months. You're just as much a murderer as I am."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" I hissed.

"Don't I?" He replied before vanishing like the night.

**Cassi's POV**

As I sat at home alone, I realized I hadn't felt so free in days. It felt good not to be under the influence of the suffocating darkness that had, had a vice grip on me for weeks now. But I felt restless. So I got up and went to the bathroom to find the straightening iron and decided to flatten out all my curls. It would take at least forty-five minutes, and it would be a good thing to do to keep my hands busy.

However, an hour later, looking into the mirror at my straight hazelnut coloured hair, and perfectly done up, makeup that made my emerald eyes shine, I found I was still restless. I sighed as I went to my backpack and pulled out the pile of make-up work I had to do for school. But even as I finished assignment after assignment I knew that I would still be on edge and listless to settle down for the night.

I closed my eyes, my homework all done, and just breathed. Unbidden I thought about Jackson. Okay, so our time together hadn't been exactly perfect. In fact it'd been pretty horrible. But I couldn't help but feel that I had enjoyed my time, in a way.

Of course, I could have done without all that darkness, and lack of self control, but… you know que sera, sera; whatever happens, happens and that was just life. Or was it? I didn't really know what to think anymore. I sighed again and slipped out of my bedroom window silently. Yes, I was grounded… probably for life, and this wouldn't help, but one thing about being with the darkness for a while, is that you learned a few things.

I lay on my roof for a long time just watching the night sky, mesmerized by the twinkling lights in the sky. And as I did so a soft thud came from the opposite side of the roof. I turned over to look; it was Jackson.

"Hey Jackson, what do you want?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to, I was feeling a bit…"

"Restless?" I suggested.

"Well, I was going to say 'lonely' but ya, restless works too." He answered. I patted the roof beside me.

"Come, join me; there is plenty of roof to share." He grinned as he lay down beside me.

"Why thank you, my lady." It was my turn to grin then as I punched him, weakly, on the shoulder.

"Please, I'm no lady."

"Really, well then, what are you?"

"I'm just me."

"Hello, Just Me." he teased.

"Oh, you know what I mean." I said angrily, but a smile danced on my face.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you speak of." He said innocently.

"Please." I said rolling my eyes, he shrugged.

"Hey, what's life without a bit of fun?"

"Normal, easy-going…," I replied, "boring." I said, relenting, taking his hand in my own.

"You know it Cass." He said his response kind. He then moved his body over mine, blocking my view of the stars, and instead replacing them with his sparkling eyes as he leaned down and kissed me. I smiled as I kissed him back, enjoying the sensation of his lips on mine. Our relationship that I had first meant to be merely temporary, a test run of sorts, had now become the anchor in my constantly hectic life.

"I love you Jackson Black." I told him.

**Selene's POV**

I was already up when Brighid opened the door to my room.

"Oh, you're up already? Good! I'm making waffles as our Christmas breakfast! Come down stairs soon, breakfast is almost ready!" She said happily, adding sternly "Dress appropriate for Christmas too, okay?" before closing the door again and heading off to either one of the boys' rooms or to the kitchen.

I stood up from my perch on the end of my bed under the window, and slid into some navy blue jeans, my pink and brown shirt, and a loose white turtleneck sweater. And just for Christmas spirit, and for Brighid's sake, I tied two small red and green bows into my brushed back, wavy, bright blonde hair.

"Meeow!" Came Lion's impatient protest; I'd been petting and cuddling him before Brighid had announced breakfast and before I had gotten changed, he wanted to either be petted again, or to be let out. I let him out as I opened the door and walked down stairs.

"Merry Christmas!" I called as I walked into the kitchen; three voices echoed mine in greeting as I sat down beside Liam and across from Brighid and Satoru.

"Come on, eat up!" Brighid encouraged with a grin as she passed me a plate of waffles that were still hot, I took two and passed them down to Liam, who in turn, gave me a bowl of whipped cream mixed with sliced strawberries. I scooped up a generous amount of the mix and plopped it on my waffles before passing it on and smothering the already treat-laden breakfast food in syrup.

I then waited until the others were ready to eat, said a quick grace, and then we began to eat. I had just cut my waffles into bite-sized squares and was about to take my first bite when a loud knocking came from the front door, which was also the entrance to the book store. Brighid frowned.

"The sign said 'Closed for Christmas'…" She got up, but I stopped her.

"It's okay Brighid, I can get it. It's Christmas, enjoy breakfast."

"Yes, but it's your Christmas too!" She replied.

"Don't worry, it'll only be a minute or two, and then I'll come back, okay?" I assured before heading off into the store part of our home.

Banging on the wood frame of the glass door was a girl with long waved blonde hair and a smattering of freckles. Her eyes were blue like the winter sky, luminous and clear. She looked some what cross and as I opened the door she looked like she wanted to hit me.

"Do you know Golden Flower and Ivory Sunset Pearl Princess, how long it took to find you?"

**Narrator's POV**

The girl shivered in the balmy air and hugged closer to herself in an attempt to get warm again. She was completely alone, and never alone at the same time. As she rested, hidden where only one could find her, voices whispered through her head.

Her head was tilted to the sky as she screamed a soundless wail, her torment going unnoticed by all those who normally inhabited the area in where she now took secret refuge. Eventually shivers racked her body again, and cursed that the heat brought her such cold.

She wondered why things had turned out like how they had, and desperately wished that perhaps through time, a healing could happen to her. Not that she deserved it, no, her soul was stained black after the things she had done. Even now, she was committing a crime as she did what she could to stay alive, though she knew that she should have died along with her brethren years ago.

Her instinct guided her to stay alive, and though she knew she hurt many when she did what she did, she had always ignored that fact till now. Until the point where she felt it happening to her as she slowly died, loosing the very essence of her being.

The Lost Spirit, ancient in heritage, and always wandering was finally dying. The struggle was over much more than a body now, as she fought to control a Soul; a battle that could easily tip in the direction of either sides.

She almost wished she could let herself just die.

**Just so you know, I usually make characters not exactly perfect when I first really incorporate them into the story, that was evident with Titan, who I made waaaaay to racist, ya know? (Please forgive me!) Ah! Yes, before I go, the songs used were: "Rainbow Notes" -It's one of the themes in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. And the other song is "Paranoid Android" -By RadioHead, (however the whole song wasn't in there like I planned, I just paused for a bit, and all of a sudden the dialog took control of it… XD) One last thing, I'm working on drawing a manga version of this story, because I have no life XP so, if you know what your character looks like to you, please send me your picture of your character, and I'll try and use your design. The final copy of the manga (though it will be read like a normal comic… sorry) will be posted on my website-thingy that's on the link given in my profile. (it's not currently up)… Thank you!**


	19. Rice balls!

**You know, after trying it out… I've just realized how hard it is to try and write in someone else's style once yours is so established, even if you didn't realize that before… Anyways don't worry! I'll still be writing like how I always write, specially in this story, I was trying out writing like a friend of mines writing, but it's so hard! I dare someone to try it one day… XD Anywhoosals, enjoy the chapter!**

**Adam's POV**

I knew I was dreaming the moment I opened my eyes, the sky was purple. I looked at it and smiled to myself at the meaning I took from this simple colour change; Lucy. I sighed, together we had created our own little fantasy world, this world had purple skies like the one I now viewed.

I thought about my beautiful wife and longed to hold her in my arms once more. It had been so long since I had been close to her. Too long. And as I thought about her, with her oceanic eyes and loving smile, her soft pink hair, and kind demeanor, I missed her more than ever. Then quietly I heard a voice singing, and faint, but beautiful music that slowly made a crescendo into average volume.

"_All your twisted thoughts free flow, _

_To ever lasting memories show soul,_

_Kiss the stars with me."_

Suddenly the world shifted around me and I was struck with a sense of vertigo as everything straightened out, as well as my vision. I saw myself in my memories which were being played out in front of me like I was reliving them.

It was the memory of something precious, something I knew I could never forget. Lucy sat with me on top of the white domed roof of her house. It was late at night, and we both knew that we should have been in bed, and defiantly not with another of a different Mage group. She was White Magic, I was Black Magic. But there we were, sitting together, we were eighteen then.

And that seemed like so long ago. We sat together looking up at the night sky, she was studying for her astrology exam and I was her friend, and her study pal. We had been so caught up in the stars, amazed at the brilliance of their lights, and of the formations they made.

That was the night I asked Lucy out. And the night that had become one of the best nights of my life when she'd said 'Yes.'.

"_And dread the wait for, _

_Stupid calls returned us to life._

_We say to those who are in love it can't be true, _

_Cause we're too young."_

Once more my world spun and new memories took place of the one just played out. Lucy and I together, standing beneath the gaze of the High Council as they decided upon whether or not our relationship could be tolerated.

We were anxious, knowing that the Council did not think highly of two Mage Classes mixing together in relationships that consisted of more than business or working together to accomplish something, relationships of love.

Especially since we were not only of two different Classes, but we were on complete opposites of the Circle of Magic. A Black Mage, a user of _Black _Magic with a White Mage, a user of _White_ magic? Unheard of!

But we were in love, and that's what we knew, and what we were going to stand for. The Council did not think highly of our attitude either. And in the end told us, or rather warned us to stay away from each other, we were not allowed to be together… At least, not until we had proven ourselves within our own classings of wizardry as well as grown old enough to 'Think straight.'-I had laughed ruefully at that comment from the Elders, what a foolish thing to say.

"_I know that's true because._

_So long I was,_

_So in love with you,_

_So I thought." _

This time the memory that played out wasn't mine; it was Lucy's. She was in her home, preparing for her school finals when they came; The Elders. She greeted them calmly and acted accordingly to how she was supposed to, offering them place to rest, food and drink. But they refused, they only wanted to talk they said.

And talk they did. They threatened her in so many ways, and I felt sick hearing the things they had spoken to her. Then as they left they promised that those threats would go unfulfilled as long as she discontinued her relationship with me; permanently.

So sadly, she went to me and told me that she didn't want to see me anymore, that the love she had for me was merely a passing notion that she had felt. All the while knowing how painfully unaware I was of the whole situation. Even as I got upset and accused her of horrible things, before finally breaking down and crying, she was never cruel back to me, she had known. And in her eyes as she left were tears of her own, she hadn't wanted to leave me.

I hadn't known! I just hadn't known. A single warm salty tear found a pathway down my face as I thought of how much she had gone through, when I had been so useless, so thick headed when I was supposed to be understanding. I gritted my teeth and hoped that the few tears that were falling right now would just stop.

"_A year goes by._

_And I can't talk about it."_

A year after we had split up and it was graduation for the both of us; I was with Elijah and she was standing all alone, silent. We were both still so empty.

"_On my knees, _

_Dim lighted room._

_Thoughts free flow, try to consume _

_Myself in this;_

_I'm not faithless. _

_Just paranoid, of getting lost, or that, I might lose."_

Memories changed out like a TV switching channels. Running to Lucy's house after catching word of an accident; an accident that I was pretty sure was anything but that. That's when I had found her on her knees crying tears of blood as she repeated a Mage spell over and over again.

She'd turned to me and stared me straight into the eyes, her gaze paralyzing. 'I never wanted to leave you.' She had said, her voice so sad that I didn't know what to do, except pull her into a tight hug.

She had used up so much of her strength and magic just repeating the spell she had been working on, she'd felt so weak in my arms that night.

"_Ignorance is bliss, cherish it._

_Pretty neighborhoods, you learn too much, too hold. _

_Believe it not._

_And fight the tears, with pretty smiles and lies about the times."_

That night, was the night we had decided to defy the council. However, we had to keep our reunion secret because it was still a dangerous thing for us to be together. So we met clandestine but as frequent as possible, the days spent without Lucy felt a little jaded. But the fact was; we were together still, even though we lied to the Council and to our friends, except Elijah, everyday about our relationship.

"_A year goes by._

_And I can't talk about it."_

Twenty, we were twenty in this memory; we'd been going out for almost three years now. And we were still forced to lie about our romance. We had to tell everyone that we were friends, or merely acquaintances. I hated keeping the deception up, but I loved Lucy more than I hated my lies.

"_The times weren't right._

_And I couldn't talk about it."_

The scene shifted to a date not more than a few months ahead of the last date. I wanted to close my eyes when I recognized what was happening. Lucy and I were standing together, once more under the cruel gaze of the Council.

They knew, in fact they had known for a long time how we'd gone underground in our relationship. But they had waited to 'See if we would be honest on our own.' So they said, but really I think they enjoyed making what they were going to do worse, by giving us the precious time we had, had together. Not that I was complaining about having time with Lucy, but it was the cruel thing they had done to manipulate our bliss that made me burn.

"_Chorus romance, says goodnight._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine._

_Remember you, remember me."_

We were in jail together this time. Something I remembered well, holding hands together as we were about to be cast into the Dome, where we would either be forced to fight other Condemned, or the Untamed Creatures. Usually none but the Council ever watched a Verdict take place. So we didn't know what to expect, but we knew that regardless of anything, we would be together.

Even to the very end. And as the gates rose from in front of us, we closed our eyes and stepped out into the light of the Arena, prepared to die.

"_Hurt the first, the last, between."_

We stood on the dusty ground for several minutes before we opened our eyes to the world around us. It was a simple circular area. The ground was hard packed dirt that was leached with sun, and dusty to the touch. There was a dome above our heads that could be removed with a correct spell, it was coloured in different shades, for each class of Mage.

So far there was no one else in the Arena with us, except the Council, who sat far above us, watching every move we made.

"_Chorus romance, says goodnight._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine._

_Remember you, remember me._

_Hurt the first, the last, between."_

In that moment I turned around to face Lucy and I got down on my knees and begged that before I died that she would marry me. Tears sparkling in her eyes she nodded, her feathery soft hair falling in front of her clear sea blue eyes. I stood from the ground and I took her in my arms and kissed her tenderly.

It was then that our punishment started. It was not animals, nor men that we had to fight. We were helpless in that arena as the Mages of the Council began their torturously slow death. As they inflicted us with their magic I grit my teeth and held back any noise of suffering; they would not get that pleasure from me.

"_And I'm praying that we will see, _

_Something there in between,_

_Then and there, that exceeds all we can dream,_

_So we can talk about it."_

I felt dizzy just watching all that had happened over again. I could feel my pain anew, and Lucy's pain as well. Hours could have past, or minutes, perhaps even mere seconds. When the Council representative of the Black Mages, and the Council representative of the White Mages rose. The representative of each Mage Class was also the most powerful Mage of their class.

The man who was the representative of the Black Mages, had pale, pale blue eyes, like the blue that showed itself in the dawn sky. His hair was a rich black colour. He seemed to be in his mid to late thirties; however I knew that Mages could live a very long time maintaining the appearance of whichever age of adulthood they wished. He could very well have been as old as creation.

The man who was the representative of the White Mages had glittering black eyes, olive skin, and marina blue hair that was streaked with a brushed silver colour. He appeared to be in his twenties, but the same thing went for him as the representative of the Black Mages, he could be much older than he appeared.

I knew these two men better than I knew the other members of the Council because of Lucy and my classes of wizardry.

"_Chorus romance, says goodnight._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine._

_Remember you, remember me._

_Hurt the first, the last, between."_

To think about it now, it made me sick. The man who was the leader of the White Mages, the one sworn to protect the White Mages with all his power so long as they still breathed, was the one to kidnap Lucy, and cast her spirit from her body. I had known Taushin back then, so long ago, and I had never even expected what would come to take place now.

And Francis, the leader of the Black Mages, I owed him so much. He'd stopped the slow death that had been our sentence and instead allowed for our marriage. He fought for us on the Council, and finally convinced the others to let this continue as no harm was coming from it, and the White Mages and Black Mages would be closer than before. He spoke of a goal to unite all Mage Classes together for true peace.

Because as of right then, Mages would attack others of different classes for no other reason than that they were not of the same class. From that day on, he'd become the man I respected most.

"_Chorus romance, says goodnight._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine._

_Remember you, remember me._

_Hurt the first, the last healing."_

After that day, which seemed like a mix between a nightmare and a dream now, Lucy and I had happily planned our marriage, and though there were still murmurings of discontent from each Class of Mages, no one really spoke against us anymore. And Elijah was with us the whole time, he was my best friend, and the person I trusted most.

Francis came to our wedding, and later that day began to teach us of the way of God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit, the Trinity, the three in one. That was also the day I had first believed.

One day though, many, many months after our trial, and marriage, we were visited by Taushin. But something had changed about him that day. And within our home he began to cast a forbidden magic. I was scared, as well as Lucy. Then Francis came to our house as well. The two fought, and in the end Taushin summoned great numbers of Spirits of Darkness; which swarmed all around our house and then into his body.

His hair changed colour to a slick blackness, and his eyes now glittered with malice. He looked intoxicated with the dark power. Francis, fearing for our safety, and the safety of our unborn child who was due almost any day cast powerful magic upon us, as well as Elijah who had also been with us at the time.

We became locked in a younger age, our true selves, as well as our child guarded by the magic. Much after that was a bit of a blur to me, things happened. Many important things happened, but I had no recollection of these events, the next memories I had that were strong enough to actually remember, was waking up as a teenager once more, and meeting an odd boy who had the ability to cast both White Magic, and Black Magic.

He probably could cast any kind of magic he wished, but he only ever tried Black and White magic, and that was with reservations. His name was Titan Killings, and his blood was a key of sorts. He also refused to speak of his past.

"_And I'm praying, that we will see, something there in between._

_Then and there, that exceeds all we can dream."_

The memories that now played out were once more not my own. I recognized the place as the chamber in which I had first discovered Lucy's lifeless body, only to find that she was not dead, and that there was still hope.

This time, it was before the battle, it was before Taushin had fled through time and hurt the three girls. They were all together and Taushin was speaking to Kiyomi but it was obvious that his threat was meant for all.

That was when he wove and cast the spell that forced the three from their bodies, giving them only a matter of time before they would be lost forever.

"_And all these twisted thoughts I see, _

_Jesus there in between."_

Once more the memories changed to yet another event that I had not witnessed. It was in a palace, in a garden. Francis was with Lucy, and Lucy was absolutely unstable, she seemed so lost, it made my heart ache. I watched as Francis recalled the magic he had cast that day many years ago, and Lucy returned to her true self.

And I couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that came from me as I saw her swollen belly; our child… our child really was still alive, and judging by her appearance, almost ready to be born.

But wait, this had to have happened just recently. Otherwise I would have been with her, and this memory would have had an older feeling to it, it did not. This could not have happened more than a few hours ago.

"_And all these twisted thoughts I see, _

_Jesus there in between."_

As I watched Francis finish the spell of Recalling, Taushin approached him, and I heard them speaking silently. It was hard to make out what they said, but one thing I heard was clear. Lucy had only four days left before she was lost forever. And Francis had caused this. I didn't know what to think. But I could only hope it was a misunderstanding.

For now, I had to focus on getting to Lucy again. It was all that mattered. That's when she called out to me.

"Adam." I whipped around to see her standing behind me, her eyes like the oceans near our home; they were also filled with love.

"Lucy," I took her in my arms and held her tight, "I missed you so much, are you alright?" she held me back, and I could feel her warm tears soaking through my shirt.

"I miss you Adam, I miss you so much. I love you, please… come find me." she begged, then I woke up.

It took me several minutes to place where I was, and then I remembered arriving at Zanegar's house before I had gone to sleep with the others. I stood up and carefully stepped over the sleeping bodies of my companions and went outside.

On the ground outside of the door were Keiko and Umeko. Umeko was in his tiger form and Keiko was snuggled into him. To my surprise Momoji and Elijah were also sleeping together on the ground outside, from the way they breathed, deeply, but not that deeply, I could tell they had only recently fallen asleep. Momoji was in Elijah's arms, and her bat wings wrapped around him protectively. They looked peaceful and happy together.

I walked a ways from them and headed down to the beach, which was pretty much in Zanegar's backyard. Arriving at the beach, I found I wasn't the only one with the idea to do so. Zanegar already stood on the beach, skipping stones occasionally.  
"Morning, Zanegar." I told him, he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good morning Adam."

"What are you doing out here so early in the day?"  
"Thinking." It felt almost weird that he spoke so little.

"That's pretty much why I came here too." I told him, he grunted and skipped another stone. He didn't seem up for conversation this morning, so I let him be and walked a few lengths down the beach, then I sat down and stared at the early morning sky, wishing it was purple.

**Selene's POV**

My eyes widened as she hissed my identity, I put a finger to my lips and made a shushing noise,

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" I asked.

"My name is Lillie, and I was commissioned by the seventh Aqua Regina to find you."

"The seventh? But wasn't she from literally ages ago?"

"No, the rumors about her aren't true, there was an accident that happened and she was cast into the future, hence why her mysterious disappearance. She came to me, I was in a sacred place of ritual, and she came to me; the waters let her in, and she spoke with me!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Wait, which Princess are you? Or are you not of royal descent?" I asked.

"I'm the Orange Pearl Princess of the Indian Ocean." She told me, my eyebrows shot up.

"You're from one of the main households?"

"Yes, and like I said, it was very hard to find you. I went to so many kingdoms in order to find you. You're pretty special yourself you know… your kingdom is of three of the different main houses, and one of the larger of the minor houses. The North Pacific, also known as Pink, the South Sea, or the Yellow, a minor house of the Antarctic Ocean, the White, and you're of my own kingdom of the Indian Ocean, or the orange." She said.

"Yes, but you're a pure blooded princess of the Indian Ocean, a princess of a _main _kingdom! That's more like a Queen than a princess, even a princess of a minor household whose still a princess has to listen to you!" I exclaimed.

"It's not your kingdom that defines you. It's you that makes you, your heart, and your personality, who you are, that defines you. And it doesn't matter which kingdom you may be from because you're going to be the next Aqua Regina with me. And yes, there can be two at the same time apparently." She explained; I stared at her speechless.

"Selene? Is something wrong?" Liam asked walking into the room from the kitchen, I quickly recovered myself.

"Nope! It's just, my old friend Lillie, I haven't seen her in years but she just found out that I was staying here!" I told Liam, hating having to lie to him.

"Oh! That's great," he said, then turned to Lillie, "Selene doesn't speak much of her old friends or family, so it's really nice of you to visit, especially for Christmas." Lillie smiled at him, and must have known I was keeping a charade as a human because she continued on speaking to him as if we were old friends, even though I had just met her.

"Hey, what _is_ going on?" Brighid asked as she too entered the bookstore entrance.

"Mom, this is Lillie, she's Selene's friend." Liam said, explaining everything we had told him to his mother.

"Really? Well in that case, join us for breakfast Lillie, after all, it's Christmas!" Brighid said to the blonde haired girl who was short like me.

"Thank you Mrs…?" Lillie trailed off awkwardly, not knowing what to call her other than Liam's proclaimed 'mom'.

"It's Mrs. Kumanoya, but you can call me Brighid." Brighid replied with a smile.

"Thank you Brighid." Lillie returned with a smile of her own. We all walked back into the kitchen and Satoru looked at Liam questioningly.

"Satoru, this is Lillie, she's my friend." I told him, he looked at Lillie and I could have sworn a look of attraction flashed across his face for just a moment. I'd seen that look before when I watched humans, so I was pretty sure I wasn't just crazy.

"Hey Lill, I'm Satoru, and I guess you've already met my mom, Liam and Selene… but have you met Lion?" He asked holding up our three and a half year old cat, Lion did not look amused.

"He's lovely," Lillie said with genuine admiration, it seemed she loved animals as much as I did so much so that she didn't notice the nickname Satoru had already made for her, "may I pet him?" she asked, her voice gentle and a tad bit timid.

"I'm sure he'd love it if you petted him." Satoru replied with a nod holding out the cat like a prize, Lion's ears were flat, a sign that he was beyond annoyed. Lillie carefully took Lion into her arms and stroked his golden fur, almost immediately the kitten's ears perked up and a rumble of a purr formed on the back of his throat, he liked her too.

Later after finishing both breakfast and the dishes Lillie and I got some free time together, we decided to head out to Moon Beach for a swim, and a discussion.

On the way there a brightly coloured girl who seemed to be decked out from head to toe in attractive neon colours seemed to be headed towards the bookstore, I hoped Brighid would be okay with dealing with letdown customers. Soon we got to our destination.

"So Lillie, what exactly did she say? I mean, she must have been mistaken." I asked as we swam far out into the ocean till the shore was just a smudge of colour on the horizon.

"She said 'You can go upon land, there is another girl who has the potential to become Aqua Regina' she also told me that there could be two Aqua Reginas at once."

"On land could be anywhere… what makes you so sure it's me?" I asked her, she shrugged, her orange tail gliding through the water.

"I just got a feeling, that's all."

"Hrm… but how does one train to become Aqua Regina?"

"It's actually pretty boring, involves a lot of studying, and rituals and stuff, but I could also teach you some combat stuff!" She said. I blinked.

"Uh?"

"I know it's a lot to take in but, you know… I mean, please, you've got to do it!" she practically begged.

"But what about Liam, Satoru and Brighid?" I asked with a worried flick of my orange and pink tail.

"What about them?"

"Will I have to leave them?"

"I don't think so," she replied an intense look came upon her before she added, "but there is the chance that you might."

"I just don't know… can I have some time to think?" I asked as we headed back to shore.

"Sure, but by the way she spoke it seemed like it there wasn't too much time before something big happened. she also said, and I quote 'You have two options right now, both really important.' One of these options being you." She told me.

"And the other?"

"Take part in a grave battle, but I had a feeling that something even bigger than that battle is going to happen soon, so I chose you." I opened my mouth to reply when someone else spoke.

"Selene?" I looked up wide-eyed at a familiar boy.

**Zanegar's POV**

"Well, I think it's time we started looking for one of the girls no?" I said walking into my house the others looked at me either sleepily, or with agreement. It was still early in the morning but we had to go out there and find their spirits soon.

"Ya! Where will we search first Zanegar?" Icarus chirped happily, ready to be out on a mission.

"I say we walk around and ask the people of the town and such and if we don't find anything that way, we'll roam across the lands!" I answered boldly.

"Let's go!" Icarus replied with a happy shout, he then ran outside and beckoned for the rest of us to follow him. I turned to follow and caught a glimpse of Miki's picture that I had by my bedside and smiled a sad smile. Then I left for the mission!

We were all walking together down the dusty path that lead to the village from here when I heard a very familiar sound, as I listened I could have sworn that I'd head that song before.

"YOSHI! YOSHI! YOSHIMITSU!"

"Oh God no…" Tera, Aquous and I said in unison. Then from the trees along the path burst a man with a long white beard who was in bright green samurai armor.

"YOSHIMITSU-SAMA!" Icarus sang.

"QUICK EVERYONE! TAKE THE CYANIDE PILLS! IT'S OUR ONLY HOPE!" I yelled, getting ready to join Miki in the great beyond.

"Icarus my boy! My student! Have you been soaring to new heights and never looking back?" Yoshimitsu asked, picking the young boy up like a son. Acai knocked the suicide tablet out of my hands and with a chilly glare said.

"You are the highest form of idiot."

"Hey, that wasn't nice…" I told her, a little hurt.

"Can't help the truth." She replied with a shrug, I turned away from her and looked back at Icarus and his master. Yes, the original Wind Samurai, Yoshimitsu, who also happened to be Icarus' old master. Yes, good old flamboyant Yoshimitsu… damn that Acai for making my cyanide tablet dirty! Suddenly Yoshi spoke up, obviously replying to something in Icarus' chatter.

"Ah, traveling through time… a very hard spell indeed, but not impossible! However, it _does_ take some pretty odd ingredients… Luckily I have all of the required ingredients right here!" He shouted as he pulled out a rice ball and a cup of Instant Ramen Noodles from his pocket.

"NOT AGAIN!" Icarus, Tera, Aquous and I cried; Yoshimitsu stopped short.

"Why not?"

"We still have to search for Miki, Lucy, or Light here!" I replied; he waved a hand dismissively.

"Pssha! You won't be able to get to Miss Kiyomi here, she's hidden… ah, you know what, I do believe you're supposed to find out where she's hidden by yourself, so I won't tell you, however I will say that you need to have all the Element Samurais with you in order to complete the Tournament, and you need to complete the Tournament to get to her! So with a song I shall send you all back in time to go find Light!"

"Please Yoshi… no song!" I begged, the old man rolled his eyes and quickly messed around with the rice ball, instant noodles, and several other random household foods and items. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I looked around and saw a huge city, the buildings were built with a material that I had never seen before, and there were buildings that looked almost close to the spiraling sea shells on the beach, their spires twisting high into the sky. Other houses were more domed, smooth surfaces among other kinds of exotic buildings.

The people were almost as exotic as the buildings; there were young children, and adults and teens. They all seemed to act like normal people, but every once and a while you could catch them performing some sort of magic, or something.

I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts. Then I wondered how I had gotten here, and where exactly 'here' was, and on top of that, wondering exactly who the heck I was, was a good thing to wonder.

I stood still for a moment and closed my eyes. It took a bit for my memories to come back, but when they did I groaned, the side effect of Yoshimitsu's food-caused time travel must be temporary memory loss. That's why Miki had forgotten me earlier! I felt like a bit of an idiot now, realizing how simple the answer was.

I was drawn out of my thinking by a loud slapping sound and a furious female voice.

**Narrator's POV**

_Kimiko_, the name that was once so familiar to her now was so foreign as she struggled her last. Fighting each moment to remain alive, or at least, whatever she was now; for she couldn't truly count herself as alive, nor was she truly dead.

In the cold heat of the early morn she prayed that everything that would come to pass would happen soon. A west wind brought news to her of _his_ departure, and she tried not to shiver. _Not long now princess_. She thought, _not long now…_

The once majestic girl, Kimiko, whose name even meant 'empress daughter'. She was born of noble birth… so how could she have ended up like this? She's made so many wrong choices in her life, and even now, in order to continue her existence she fed off the life of the girl the others called 'Kiyomi'. She felt sad about it though. That girl at least had a real life to get back to, she was nothing.

And she was killing her slowly.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short(er) I guess, it's still long, I mean I managed 17 pages, but… mleh! I feel like I should at least get twenty, or twenty-one pages… .~. Anyways, lots of work was done on the manga-comic (the pages are read left to right, like English reading, but the word bubbles are right to left… like a manga! :D ya…) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. Hello do i know you?

**Kay… not gonna lie… I had a bit too much fun playing around with the rice-ball-memory-loss idea I was laughing as I wrote it… hahaha… I hope you all have as much fun with this as I am, and I hope that you continue to read this story! ^-^**

**Two new bios!**

**mewmewlighting**

**My character would be Ziki Brown (mew mew)**

**(Mew outfit: Floor length black-brown hair, Midnight blue halter top, Black leggings and Midnight blue mini skirt, Neon green Wedges, Neon orange glove on Right hand, Neon pink glove on left. And Magenta Nerd Glasses) Her personality is a confident, Kindhearted girl. She loves cats, and prefers to be on the internet. She is a Neon Orange Cat.**

**Her everyday wear: Neon orange off the shoulder shirt, Florescent blue tank under shirt, Neon Pink Indan Skirt, and Neon Yellow flats. Her hair is in twin braids on the top of her head.**

**Zanegar's POV**

"And who the heck do you think you are? And why are you trying to grab me?" Rose shouted Aquous stared at her like a deer in headlights, a red mark on his face from her hit.

"Rose, I was just trying to help you up from the ground!"

"How do you know my name mister? Are you some sort of creepy old pervert? I will hurt you! I'm not as weak as I appear you know!" she replied threateningly.

"Hey, Rose… that's your boyfriend…" I told her, she turned to me an angry fire in her eyes.

"Who are you? Are you his accomplice? Do you think that you can just kidnap me and bring me to this strange place and not get in trouble for it?" she demanded angrily.

"Hey, this 'strange place' happens to be my home!" Elijah exclaimed.

"My god! How many of you people are there?" She asked.

"What happened to you, girl?" Asked Erina.

"There are _girl_ kidnappers too? What kinda gang activity is this?" Rose demanded her voice high and angry. Momoji slapped her across the face. Rose tried to slap her back, but missed horribly.

"Uh…" she hit her again, this time actually hitting her target. Momoji looked pissed, she hit her yet again. Rose hit her back, and the two got into a serious slapping fight. Erina gave a low whistle. "Whoo… chick fight!" Momoji then had, had enough; she hit the other girl hard across the face.

"Dummy up! We're your friends; we're not trying to hurt you. If we were, we would have done so already; so stop harping on everyone!" Rose touched her face lightly, a tear sliding down her face.

"But how do I know that? I can't remember much other than my name, for all I know you could be out to kill me. Plus you seemed like you were having fun hitting me just a moment ago…" Rose replied, her tone finally settled down some, a minor annoyed tone underlying in her voice.

"Why would I ever want to hurt you Rose? I'm in love with you." Aquous told her, finally speaking up.

"Look, he's even got the scar to prove it!" I claimed, then went to Aquous and made him take off his robe so he was only in his trousers and light cotton undershirt. I lifted his shirt and pointed to the two inch long silvery scar that his wound had left after he had healed and became a mew.

Beside the scar was a small mark that looked like an acorn with two dashes above each other, not unlike an equal sign, on below it slightly, and on either side of it. His mew mark I assumed.

"That mark," she said as if she were in a trance as she lightly put her finger on his mew mark, "I think I know that mark."

"Oh yeah, you gave that to him." I said.

"How could I have given him that?"

"Same way I got these markings." Aquous told her, holding up his right hand for her to look at the tattooed blue script that read the words 'Hope' and 'Trust'. She looked for a bit then put her hands on her temples, she groaned.

"My head hurts." Aquous gathered her into his arms, and this time she let him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know any of you," She said, "however, I'm willing to trust you."

"So, on that note we shall search for, Lucy?" I announced, "At least, I'm assuming so, because this is your guys' home right?" I asked turning towards Adam, Elijah, and Titan.

"This is our home, but I don't think she's here…" Adam said.

"Huh, wh-"

"-A dream, a sign, a warning of things to come, of things that came, the one, the one, the one who should be feared. Black and White bound to die. Two from the colours of non colour shall come, their light a new symbol shining in the skies; their death an untimely occurrence. The One shall be blamed, the one couldn't help it. A power struggled amid a family, brother against brother. The blood! The blood cries out for justice! Dark only brings Dark." Rui shouted cutting me off, her voice a fast pace. Then she collapsed unconscious to the ground.

"I'm assuming she isn't some sort of new brand of crazy right?" Erina asked with a raised brow as she and Acai picked up the auburn haired girl.

"Light said something along the lines of Rui being an Oracle, otherwise known as a Prophetess, of some sort. I think she's just saying her prophecy this time instead of drawing it." Tera said; Adam looked ill.

"I'm Black," He said his voice a horrified whisper, "Lucy's White."

"I think that's extremely racist. And you don't look a smidge African." I told him.

"That's not what I meant idiot. I'm a _Black _Mage, therefore I'm Black. Lucy is a _White _Mage, therefore she is White." He explained.

"Oh…"

"Furthermore, Lucy is pregnant with our first child, and what does colour from non colour mean? Well, black and white technically aren't colours, so that makes them non colours. But you can get colour by mixing the two you can get gray, or silver, depending on the shades of the black and white. She just said that our whole family is going to die." He closed his eyes, a pained look on his face.

"But she did say two from non colour, so you guys have at least until Lucy has another kid to find a way out of the prophesy, or you could just never have another kid!" I exclaimed.

"That is one of the first really good ideas you've had Zanegar, thanks." Adam said serious, it was obvious he had no malice intended.

"Ah, no problem… I think." I replied.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Rui asked her words mildly slurred.

"Nothing much, just the prediction that Adam and his whole family's gonna die." I told her, her eyes grew wide.

"That's horrible!"

"I know."

"But, Lucy is seventeen, and you are eighteen, aren't you? I do not know much about your customs, and I know only a little bit more of Rose's time's customs, but with the customs and way of life from my time, it is quite shameful to be with child, and to not be married first." Keiko said.

"But, we are married." Adam replied.

"So you also get married at a younger age in your time too?" I commented, thinking of my engagement to Miki.

"No, I'm twenty-five…"

"…" I stared at him, "Uh, what?"

"Yeah, there's a strong spell keeping me at a younger age, but Lucy, Elijah, and I are all twenty-five." He explained.

"Huh, never saw that coming…"

"Light?" Icarus suddenly asked; I turned to where he was looking. And there stood Light, dressed in her full armor, she held her helmet between her arm and her side. She looked the true picture of an honor bound knight, with her back facing us and her flaxen hair blowing back ever so slightly in the breeze, I could just imagine the pained look on her face as she journeyed into battle, forced to take lives in order to save them.

I could just imagine Rui right now, taking a mental photo of this for later, and I almost laughed aloud. I heard Titan's breath catch in his throat. It seemed she might have an admirer.

"Hey, Light." Tera said walking up to her friend. Light turned and looked at her.

"Hello Tera." She said her voice soft, yet determined.

"You know why I'm here, right?" Tera replied.

"No, I don't, please tell me." Light answered.

"I'm here to help you back to your body Light, if you don't come back, then… I don't think you'll ever come back, and that's something I hope never happens. The day we lose you will be horrible, I like fighting by your side." Light smiled a small smile at Tera.

"I quite like fighting by your side too. But you've got to be more strict on yourself about your honor and duty! Honestly, I can't believe you would go in and try to kill someone while they were sleeping. That's not even fair, ever; you have to fight fair if you want to fight with honor."

"But, I didn't kill her!" Tera protested.

"You almost did, you might have too if you hadn't sensed Ame no Mi Kumari's presence." Light chided.

"Well, that's just because I was jealous," She pouted back. "besides, wouldn't you do almost anything for a guy you liked?"

"I wouldn't do something dirty and underhanded."

"And that's why you're a better person than me," Tera grinned, "now will you please come back to your body?" Light rolled her eyes.

"Gladly, but um… how do I do that?"

"Follow your nose!" I snickered throwing some of the left over Fruit Loops at them.

"Ya, that's a really great idea, waste all the Fruit Loops on a food fight, and don't even think about trying to manipulate the same spell as Yoshimitsu in order to get back home. Real smart Zan." Aquous said with exaggerated sarcasm.

"Shush squirrel! Shush!" I shot back teasingly.

"Who you calling squirrel, fire kid." He replied with a snarky grin.

"Do I have to kick all yawls' butts again? Or are y'all gonna hush down and figure out this problem?" Rui demanded.

"So, about returning to your body Light…"

"Um, guys, how many Lights are there?" Erina asked.

"One, why do you ask?" I replied.

"Because," she said pointing, "I think you have a photocopier problem on your hands…"

We all looked to what she was looking at, and to our shock there was another Light.

**Selene's POV**

_'Liam?' _I thought, my eyes wide I stared at him in shock, why was he here? And how did he know who I was? I swallowed hard.

"Golden Flower, Ivory Sunset Pearl Princess. That's who I am," I told him, with a wink I added, "you can call me Sunset." Then I turned and splashed away with all the speed I could muster. Lillie was hard at my fins, catching up to me in no time. Once we were far away, we found an empty beach and went onto land again.

"What do I do?" I moaned burying my head in my hands, Lillie patted my arm gently.

"It's okay Selene, this kind of thing happens a lot. I mean, we look a lot like our human selves even when we're in our mermaid forms. Not necessarily our eye colour, or hair colour, but you know, the face shape and stuff. Besides he'll never really find out unless you tell him. Otherwise he can only guess." Lillie replied in support.

"Yes, but… seriously, this cannot be good." I moaned as we stepped onto land; a deserted beach some miles away from where we had run into Liam. Our tails quickly turned to legs, our fins to feet and before we knew it, we were back in our human forms.  
"So, training… um, can we start with studying first? I'm not so sure about combat stuff…" I said with a shy smile as we headed down the sidewalk towards to bookshop again.

"No problem, we'd just have to stop by a library or something cause I don't have all of the books and such that I need. Couldn't exactly bring them with me when fleeing a kingdom eh?" Lillie said with a fake grin.

"If you're sad, you don't have to try and appear happy for my sake." I told her gently, she smiled at me again, this time a much smaller smile, but it was genuine.

"Thanks, sometimes everything feels hard to do day after day when I know that there's so much more I could be doing. So many more important things, you know?" She explained.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean," I told her, "heh, I mean, I haven't even had the nerve to get back home again after what had happened. I haven't even told my 'family' the truth about me, or how I actually got here." She looked at me knowingly and we continued on. "Also, you do realize that I live in a bookstore chockfull of all kinds of books, right?" I added.

"Right… that could be a useful thing to remember…" She said with a laugh, it sounded light and melodious.

"Took you guys absolutely _forever_ to get back here! I can understand the whole mermaids need water for swimming and stuff, but it _is_ winter, and I'm kind of cold!" Said the girl who was dressed completely in neon whom we had seen earlier this morning; I could help but stare. "Oh, and I'm Ziki by the way."

"Um, what?" Lillie and I said in unison.

"My name is Ziki Brown, and I've been waiting for you guys to get home for almost an hour and a half now."

"But… _why_?" I asked.

"'Cause I know who you are and I wanna help with your training thing, because I bet I know stuff that the both of you don't know." Ziki said.

"Like?" Lillie questioned.

"Like how a Mew Mew fights, and a bunch of other stuff. But, if you don't want me, I can go." She replied, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"No, stay, I think it would be really cool if you could help out on this whole thing," I called, she turned back around as I waved my arms as a suggestion of what the thing was like, "so, want to come inside? It's much warmer." I promised, she grinned a cocky smile.

"Thank you!"

**Narrator's POV**

"Stella, are you sure this is the way?" A frazzled brunette asked, a black haired girl nodded back at her, then continued to move ever forward. Silent like a living shadow she kept a quick pace to which the others with her followed.

Suddenly she stood stock still before facing her companions and making a 'stay quiet' motion. Then her form melted and shifted before solidifying into the form of a small sparrow, she flitted ahead leaving the others waiting for her return.

"I hope it isn't too much farther." The brunette whispered.

"Don't worry mom, it shouldn't be too much farther, just wait for Stella to finish her recon." A dark haired boy told her, the woman once more nodded and waited patently for the girl to return. Many long minutes later she returned, her form flickering for only a moment before returning to her human shape.

"The path is clear, come." She said before picking up her quick pace once more. The others followed her, and after traveling for hours they came to a clearing which was backed by a large stone cliff. By now the dawn should have come, but it had not, a fact which no longer bothered the travelers.

"This is the place," Stella announced her obsidian eyes flashing, "Ray, will you give me assistance?" A tall brown haired man with a horrible burn scar stepped up beside the petit girl.

"What do you need help with?" He asked.

"Light." She said matter-of-factly pointing to several wall mounted torches along the stone wall. Ray nodded and turned towards the torches with a look of concentration. Hesitantly flames leapt up from each of them. The area was cast in a warm wash of light revealing intricate electric cerulean blue patterns all over the face of the cliff.

"This is the spot." She said; the others looked at it with relief and nervous excitement.

"If you would open the Gateway with me, Fall?" She said motioning towards the patterned stone wall and the brunette. She nodded back at her, and then the two closed their eyes and worked in deep concentration until a waver of intense blackness filled the air in front of the cliff before shrinking into near non-existence, then expanding into an instable circular light with a circumference as big as the cliff wall. The blue patterns seemed to glow, as if they held the light in place.

"The passage of time is open, come quickly before it closes once more. It was never meant to be opened this way. It is only supposed to open to the one creature in control of time, and she is not here at the moment. So the Gateway won't stay open long." Stella explained before walking into the milky, bluish purple light of the portal.

She instantly disappeared from view. The others followed in her wake and just barely made it in time, for the Gateway closed as soon as Av entered.

Kimiko stifled a scream as a flash of rampant heat surged through the air burning her lungs and bringing a warning. The heat passed as quickly as it had come and the freezing temperature returned once more. Sweat fell from her face and she groaned as she closed her eyes.

People were here, invaders. Now things would become complicated, a simple mess had just become a hurricane forced disaster. Like addition and subtraction to algerbra and calculus… Oil on fire, and that just might be a literal.

"No, no, no, no…" She murmured fervently before passing out, and for the first time in a long time the owner of the body took control of it once more.

"Where am I?" Miki groaned looking around.

**I had a really hard time writing this chapter, so I am so very sorry for it coming out so late and being so short compared to usual… I really hope you all enjoyed it though, because I don't really like this chapter that much… Anyway please review! ~Ambercatlucky2**


	21. Easy Cleaning Magic, just add 15 Lights?

**Voila! The next chapter :D haha I hope you all enjoy! 20th chapter! It's like double, double digits! **

**Zanegar's POV**

"I don't think I could handle another one of those…" Aquous said pointing at Light, the one currently with us gave him a withering glare, "No offense of course." He added quickly. We rolled our eyes.

"Hey, is it just me, or does she look smaller? Like, a little kid." Acai asked. I looked again.

"Huh, you're right…"

"Or it could just be distance, the farther away you are from something, the smaller it appears!" Rui chirped probably quoting some art technique.

"No, I'm pretty sure she's smaller like a kid…" Acai repeated, Rui looked again and reluctantly nodded.

"Seems so actually… but, Light is… uh, how old is she?"

"She's eighteen." I supplied.

"How do you even know that?" Rui asked with a raised brow.

"Her birthday was about two months ago, we celebrated." I told her with a shrug.

"So how come she looks so little?" Acai asked.

"Why don't we stop talking about her in third person and actually go to her and talk to her?" Keiko said with a flat look.

"Good idea…" Light commented dryly, I turned to her and scratched my head while grinning.

"Guess I kinda forgot you were there… sorry!" Light rolled her eyes but a smile sparkled within them as she said, "Idiot."

Cautiously Acai walked towards the other Light, the rest of us followed closely. Really, she wasn't far away, when we got close she turn to us and said.

"You know I heard everything you said, right?" A few of us, including me, flushed red.

"Um, sorry…" I said to her, she shrugged.

"It's okay, you're probably surprised anyway."

"Yeah, uh, how come there are two of you? And, uh, how old _are_ you?" I asked.

"When Lucy, Miki and I were attacked different things happened to each of us depending on our situations. Miki was hosting a spirit and now it seems that, that spirit is now feeding off her soul.

Lucy was technically untouchable due to her bracelet, so the dark energy swarmed around her and attacked her from all different angles in order to gain access to her soul, but it couldn't, and she went a bit mad.

Personally, I was slightly affected by the darkness already for a long period of time. However I was loved by the dark one, so the darkness really didn't know what to do with me. I ended up being shattered by the indecision and split into multiple personas based upon certain personalities and characters. The light with you is Honor. I am Wisdom."

"Wisdom? But you're a child?" Momo said inquisitively, Wisdom raised her brow.

"Isn't a child the most wise as they are not yet jaded to the world?"

"That's a matter of opinion!" I chirped.

"Shut up Zanegar." She replied her wide, blue-violet, five-year-old eyes flashing.

"Hey she is wise!" Aquous exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed indignantly, Aquous just grinned.

"So, how many Personas are there?" Keiko asked.

"Um… I'm not too sure; I don't think that we were split up into _every_ single possible personality and character because in that case there would be over a hundred. I'm thinking what the main ones might be, what defines me. Or just what might be important." She paused a while to think. Then when I was about to burst of boredom she spoke up again.

"Honor, Wisdom, Virtue, Love, Truth, Hate, Innocence, Pain, Immorality, Courage, Fear, Hope, Trust, Betrayal, and Revenge. Those would be the ones I'd search for first, just fifteen, and you already have Honor, and me- Wisdom, so only thirteen really."

"But, what are we going to do? Run around with fifteen different Lights? Won't that look odd, and not really help?" I said.

"Look mister, my whole fricken soul is shattered to pieces, do you think it's any easier for me?" She sighed heavily, "Look, once you find each piece of me, we'll become one again, okay? After I am complete once more I'll be able to return to my body." With that she touched palms with the older Light, Honor, and she faded away.

A glowing light surrounded Honor and faded away, most likely into her. After the light had left Honor's eyes seemed more mature, she had become wise once more.

"So, that's two down, thirteen to go?" Rui said with questioning optimism.

"Where do you think we should look? I mean, we have a whole _world_ to search through…" Momoji said.

"How about Titan, Adam, and me take the lead? 'Cause I bet we know this place better than anyone else here, and because of that we can probably guess where each will be based on the persona." Elijah suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Keiko said. Umeko nodded in agreement.

"So where do we look first?" I asked.

"Well, why don't we figure out a place to crash for now? It's about six, we can sort out places to stay then find something to eat before we look, 'cause I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Elijah replied.

"We could stay at my place. Lucy and I left it in a bit of a… _mess_, if I suppose you could call it that, but it's really close by and should be big enough to fit everyone." Adam said. I saw Elijah's breathing hitch and eyes flash for a moment as he thought of some unknown event that Adam had reminded him of, but he was back to normal so quickly I wasn't sure if I had really seen it.

"Well then… what are we waiting for?" Rui asked, he gave her an amused smile and rolled his eyes before turning around and began to walk towards the unknown destination of his house. The rest of us followed him each chatting with another in easy conversation and I smiled to myself, this was what contentedness felt like. There was only one thing that could make this better; Miki.

It didn't take too long to get to Adam and Lucy's house; it was a dome shaped building made of some sort of mysterious white stone. There were a few windows cut around the circumference of the house, and each was covered by a black glass that I was sure one would be able to see out of perfectly in they were inside. There was a door made of similar glass and Adam touched his hand to it muttering a small spell or password. The door swung open and we walked inside.

I had an urge to say 'It's bigger on the inside?' but I resisted. However, it was. The house which seemed kind of smallish and cozy from the outside had plenty of space inside its walls. There were a few smooth curving pillars which not only helped distinguish and separate the kitchen from the living room, as it had no wall between the two, but most likely helped support the building, the other pillars were cleverly part of the walls and doorways that led to other rooms.

To say that they had left their house in a bit of a mess was an understatement. Many simple objects such as pictures, books and a couple cups as well as some small house plants had been knocked all over and in some cases smashed, there was dirt and blood on the floor as well as shards of glass. There were also weird black stains on the walls.

"Tell me again what happened here?" Rui asked sounding somewhat horrified. Adam gritted his teeth.

"Taushin and Francis."

"Your life here was not what it seemed to be." Keiko said, more as a statement than a question. But Adam nodded anyway.

"You could say that. Lucy and I weren't exactly on the good side of the council. We were never supposed to be together. Anyway, I'll fix this." He then closed his eyes and a comforting darkness, like a blanket of soft night filled the room before fading away like the dawn. When it left everything was back into place and the stains had been wiped clean.

"Wish I had easy cleaning magic… I'd never have to clean my room again." Momoji muttered wishfully under her breath. Adam just looked about his house with an almost nostalgic look on his face, he seemed sad, yet happy; a bittersweet return.

"Right, so there are fifteen of us and five bedrooms as well as the living room. About three people per room, okay?" Adam told us we nodded and ended up making all-girl and all-boy groups, it would be too awkward otherwise. Everyone seemed happy to have a place too stay that wasn't overcrowded like my comparatively small house; even Momoji decided to sleep tonight.

We all sort of forgot about dinner as we headed off to our respective rooms. Adam, Elijah, and Titan as one group, Rui, Acai, and Keiko as another, Rose, Erina and Momoji formed the third group, Tera and Light had a smaller group of just the two of them because Umeko had wanted to stay up and prowl the streets.

Aquous, Icarus and I were the last group. And the pillow I laid my head on was one of the softest pillows I'd ever slept on. Or maybe it was just the exhaustion telling my mind that, regardless, my vision and mind soon faded to black as I slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

**Narrator's POV**

The night air was humid as Umeko slipped out of Adam's house. A slight breeze tugged at his fur and a swirl of unfamiliar smells assaulted his nose as he traveled further from the group. He didn't travel too far from them however, perhaps a kilometer or two, when he smelt an unfortunately familiar scent.

Immediately he turned back and began to race towards the house. His pace only quickened when he heard a scream.

**Narrator/Tiger's POV**

The room was oddly dark. The garden's roof was composed entirely of glass, and it was a beautiful spring day. Yet there was a shade upon everything in the room, as if the windows did not exist at all.

Among the plants of the garden were two figures. One was a woman, about twenty-five in age she lay on her back her head rested against the silver flank of the only other person in the room; a large female tiger. The woman grit her teeth and suppressed a scream as her body contorted through another contraction, she could not however help the pained moan.

The tiger was on full alert and had allowed none into her sanctuary. She too was a mother and had decided to aid this girl as she entered the path of motherhood for the first time. The woman let out a distressed howl as yet another contraction rippled through her body. Her child was forcing its way out and the pain was blinding.

Gently, the tiger rose to its feet, laying the woman's head on a pile of soft pink, green, yellow and purple tissue; remains of some of the garden's flowers. Every plant within the garden had mysteriously turned to paper not long after the woman had arrived.

At first she had been a young girl, but then two strange men had come onto the scene fighting, and the one made the girl into a woman. Not only that but the girl was also with child and very close to delivery. After the men had left, the woman had lain down on a patch of flowers, exhausted upon returning to an older age, and being so close to bearing her child.

When she lay, the flowers around her had strangely turned to paper, and like a fast-acting disease all the flowers within the garden soon began to slowly turn to paper them selves. It had been a week before the woman woke, and not two hours after her awakening she entered labor. That was almost twenty-four hours ago.

Suddenly the 'sky' which had darkened the whole room for many days now flash with a brilliant light that faded away to reveal a clear, purple sky with cotton candy pink and blue clouds as well as the normal white puffs of clouds. And if she looked close enough, the tiger saw that the weather was not clear, but raining gently.

The drops of rain fell softly, almost undetectably, save for quiet murmurs, that if she strained, could make out sentences.

"…_She hesitated a moment before replying fully 'I am Mercy'"_

"…_just wait a while longer, than they shall remember, they will all remember us, the ones who had been born into darkness, we may cry tears of anguish now, but when we are finished, we will be the ones who they beg mercy and love from…"_

"_I took a step back; her normally violet eyes were pure black with green computer code running across…"_

"_Take my soul" _

"…_Yes, I answer 'Yes' to your question from the Tokyo tower… I'm yours."_

"…_she came back down… she had a vacant look in her eyes…"_

"_I will NOT let Sakura die!"_

"…'_Just kill her' it whispered 'one slice from your blades, and she would no longer annoy you' it told him seductively…"_

"…_grabbed the eeta from her desk and crawled into bed. She felt herself moving saw a bright light and opened her eyes…"_

The woman's breathing calmed and deepened. She opened her eyes and looked at the tiger, and then she began to sing softly, flinching occasionally as pain racked her body.

"_Ooh, paper flowers, paper flowers, paper flowers._

_I linger in the doorway, _

_Of alarm clocks screaming,_

_Monsters calling my name._

_Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me,_

_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, _

_Tell the story." _The pink haired woman seemed to be speaking of the odd rain. The tiger became intrigued and listened intently.

"_In my field of paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of lullabies._

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me." _the tiger's eyes widened. The odd happens had come from her mind?

"_Don't say I'm not in touch, _

_With this rampant chaos; your reality,_

_I know now what lies beyond my sleeping refuge._

_But I fear I've built my own world to escape." _She must be psychic, or magic the tiger realized.

"_In my field of paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of lullabies._

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me." _The woman paused for a while, her eyes shut bearing her pain, she let out a wild, painful scream, and soon a gentler cry echoed hers, her child.

She looked upon the baby and hurriedly murmured, "Luke, you are my precious Luke." Then she looked at me pleadingly before closing her eyes once more as pain continued to flow through her, she was with not one, but two children.

The tiger padded up and bit the child free of its umbilical cord, then curled around it, sharing her warmth as she began to lick him clean. The woman continued her singing, as if to distract herself from her anguish.

"_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, _

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent lies._

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming,_

_The open arms of imaginary realms."_

"_In my field of paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of lullabies._

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me._

_Ooh, paper flowers, paper flowers, paper flowers." _The pink haired woman's voice faded away as she held her breath, before a she let out a weak moan, and another life was brought into the world. The woman held her second child and said in a breathy whisper, "Alexandria." before she faded out of consciousness.

**This is chapter end, I really wanted to make it longer, BUT I sadly there exists a thing called 'plot' and I have one, so I have to follow it, and in order to do it, this chapter had to be short. But I hope you enjoyed it. The fragments of story (the raindrop sentences) were lines from different fanfic stories of mine. The last line however is from a story that is no longer posted, my very first fanfic. The stories from which each was from (in order) are: 'Mercy Upon the Lost' (or something like that, it is my Full Metal Alchemist fic, I only have one soo…), 'Black White' (my pichi pichi pitch fic.), '.hack/dark_data' (fanfic woudn't let me use '/' so it's written 'dot hack: dark data' I think…), 'My Soul To Take' (Full Moon Wo Sagashite), 'The End and New Beginning' (my second a.k.a first as after my first fic was deleted this was written, and kept posted.), 'X guardian- when love falls for darkness' (Shugo Chara!), 'RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE Tsubasa Sakura' (my only Reservoir Chronicle fic), 'Captivity' (Tokyo mew mew), and lastly 'Dream Reality.' (Dream Saga) this last story might be reposed one day… edited of course though haha… anyways, NEXT CHAPTER IS A BONUS CHAPTER, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS/THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE INVOLVED, PLEASE PM, or review, THEM. Thank you!**


	22. Banana Fudgy Muffin Vampire Dragon P

**I am so sorry guys… but, the bonus chapter will have to be put on hold for a bit… because I think when writing a fun, reprieve sort of chapter, I should be having fun writing it right? And well, when I've been working on it so far, I feel like it's kinda forced, so I'm going to wait until I can write it freely and better in the end because of that, you know? Also, I'm so mad! I still haven't got back all my story files (I was going to copy and paste them back from fanfic) and so I'm missing chapters five, six, seven, fifteen, and sixteen from s.p, AND I NEED THEM FOR REFRANCE SO I KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! (in my own story… yes…) Anyways, please forgive me about the bonus chapter, and enjoy this one, also, one new bio this time.**

_**Herochan1313**_

**Herochan**

Age: 17( human) 50000 (vampire)  
Race: vampire (king)  
looks: medium height, messy black hair, hazel eyes ( red when angery) fairly build up but not buff.  
Powers: flight, experrt swordsman, summon queens of Darkness and Light to change fighting style. iresitable charms, to extent. Very upbeat and comical at times save when upset. Has a hypnotizing singing voice.

**Narrator's POV**

She was in a house, a very familiar house; after all, it had been her house once. Tera's breathing hitched for a moment before she could try and calm herself, though her heart was throbbing painfully in her chest. Too many memories here and most of them were not good.

And then, almost as if on que, like a phantom from her memory a man walked through the front door, she flinched as he walked in, his breath heavy with liquor. He turned to her and stroked her face, like how he always used to. And suddenly, she found herself behaving just like how she used to be.

"Please, please don't go out again…" Tera begged, he laughed and kissed her.

"The night is still young Tera, and I'm not staying here."

"Please, isn't being here with me enough?" She whimpered, his drunken hazy eyes flashed with wildness in his intoxicated state. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her, hard.

"Heh, I'll stay for a bit, if that's what you want my _darling_." He touched her roughly, feeling up her breasts forcefully, and practically ripping her soft brown silk dress from her body as he forced her to the bed. She cried as he did to her what he usually did when he was drunk. As he made her his own once more.

When he was done with her, he got up and was about to head out the door. He was supposed to be her betrothed, and it was supposed to be a good thing, after all, he was the son of a very high ranking official. And when they'd first met, he'd been so kind but…

But… now she wept during the long cold nights alone, and she wept when he forced himself upon her, she hadn't known happiness for a long time now. With the last of her strength, she got up from the bed, her tattered dress barely clinging to her body.

She picked up an equally tatter Morning Glory flower from the nightstand; it was from her garden, the only thing that brought her comfort now a days. Then she began to sing, it was a clear entrancing sound.

"_You seem too good, _  
_Too good to be true.  
You're  
Holding me stronger.  
Stronger  
Than I'm used to…" _She still remembered the time when they had been perfect with each other, now he constantly left her to do other things, and women.

"_Don't go out  
With the boys tonight.  
I won't sleep a wink  
Wondering  
What you're doing.  
Don't go out  
With the girls tonight  
I will turn to drink.  
Wondering  
Who you're screwing." _She practically begged him to stay, even if he abused her, if he still loved her like he had loved her once, perhaps he would listen to her pleas.

"_You seem too good  
Too good to be true.  
I'm loving you longer,  
Longer  
That I'm used to._

_Don't go out  
With the boys tonight.  
I won't sleep a wink  
Wondering  
What you're doing.  
Don't go out  
With the girls tonight  
I will turn to drink.  
Wondering  
Who you're screwing." _But he just looked at her once before walking out the door.

"_Tug of war  
Sweet as sin.  
I let go  
I fell in.  
Feel the pull  
Call your name.  
I'm alone  
Once again." _She trailed off after that, picking up a different song as she followed him outside, this time, though she was broken, hurt, bruised and bleeding she sang with strength, and power.

"_Break, a ball,_

_Got me on my knees,_

_You break my heart, _

_Just to watch it bleed._

_I'm sick of love,_

_Sick, got a disease,_

_Don't call me up, _

_Just so I can please you." _He turned to her, and faced her with a cocky smile, then said, "You still love me Tera, you know you can't help it, you're mine after all." She shook her head.

"_I can't stand the way you're smiling._

_I can't stand the way I'm lying. _

_I know, I know, I know, you got the key._

_And you know, you know, you know that it's for me._

_But it's not up to you, you know,_

_It's up to me._

_But curiosity, _

_Will never let me go, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, will never let me go,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." _He shook his head and walked away, she went back around the house to her small garden, where she curled up in a ball, still singing, but ever so weakly.

"_Look at me left here in the corner,_

_Stupid girl, I really tried to warn her._

_Walked the streets all night until you came around,_

_Knew that you would come, _

_Before you ever even made a sound._

_I know, I know, I know, you got the key._

_And you know, you know, you know that it's for me._

_But it's not up to you, you know,_

_It's up to me._

_But curiosity, _

_Will never let me go, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, will never let me go,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Curiosity…_

_So don't break me tonight,_

_This is crazy love, _

_And you know I'm gonna follow you home,_

_Through the rain,_

_Cause, I need your love…"_ She stopped singing, and sighed, "At least, I had thought I needed it." She hurt all over, externally, internally, physically and mentally. Then, she made up her mind. Stomping inside Tera took off her dress, and cut it in half, using the material to make herself a patchwork pair of trousers. Then she found a creamy brown blouse she had always liked and cut the sleeves off it then stitched it in such a way to create straps from the left over material from the sleeves.

She donned the tank top and the pants, grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter, ran to her garden, and collected a few seeds which she carried in a pouch. Then stole the rest of their money and left.

No longer would she be Lady Tera, with all those upper class rules and bullshit. She would just be Tera, an unknown girl from who knows where, she was thirteen then, and sick and tired of the crap she'd been stuck with. This time, it'd be up to her to make her own way in the world how she wanted.

However, nearly a year later, and fourteen now, Tera was nearly dead, in a back alley, crying out hard, as birthing pains took her. The bastard who had ruined her life had made her with child that last night. And though she hated him, she knew she would love this child, her child… not his, all hers now.

But half an hour past midnight that night, she wept bitterly once more, life did not love her, for it even stole her child that night, born a stillborn, dead before it could ever have lived. She stole into the night and buried her young daughter near a patch of flowers in the forest.

After that duty was done, she had decided that there was nothing more for her anymore. How could there be? Incredibly young, teenaged mother, with a dead child no less, and with no way to go in the world? Life was hopeless, and meaningless.

"_I'm alone,_

_Once again." _She sang-muttered, then she let the soft dirt on which she sat flow through her fingers as she picked it up. She made up her mind as she began to dig her own grave, literally. After an appropriate hole was formed, she lay down inside. She had somehow along the way of trying to be her own self, had learned that if she tried, she could ask the earth to do things for her, to help her.

Right now she asked it to fill in the place where she lay, and to bury her, letting her sink into eternal sleep beside her daughter. The earth moved to her will, and as dirt surrounded her, she felt at peace, though she couldn't breathe and her thoughts were fading fast, she had found some peace and comfort at last.

But she woke up, and it was probably the most painful thing that had happened to her. Sitting in front of her, in the forest clearing was a man, he had kind eyes, but men always lied, she could trust no one, nor love anyone. She'd wanted to love her child, and look at what had happened to her. Those emotions were useless.

"Who are you?" Tera demanded standing up quickly, while brandishing her knife.

"I'm the guy who just saved your life." He replied.

"No, you just stopped me from finally getting what I wanted from life!" She snarled.

"Death? Hm, I don't know, that doesn't seem very fun." He replied.

"Well, it's what I wanted, so leave me alone!" she screamed, "I just wanted to finally have peace, I wanted to die beside my child, can't you let me be?!"

"Ahh," he said, "let me guess, young, hopeless mother, whose child died recently, wanting to end it all eh? Think you've nothing left do you? Well, you just commanded the earth, and it listened to you. You are a skilled one, gifted with the element of earth. You should try entering the tournament of kings, not killing yourself. But, I guess it's up to you." He then turned and walked away.

Tera hesitated before running after him, "What the hell do you mean?" She demanded. He grinned.

"I'm the last guy who won the tournament, I'm the Shogun, but, I'd rather just be me then have a whole bunch of people trying to do stuff for me, which is why I've set out on a journey around Japan to find those who need help, and give it. Anyways, you should try entering the tournament this year. I think, that even if you didn't win, you'd enjoy it."

"Tell me, what do I need to do?"

"Just come with me, I'll teach you until you're confident enough with your ability, then I'll personally make sure that you're the earth samurai this year." She hesitated, and he spoke again, this time in a softer voice, "I won't do to you what your fiancé did."

"How do you know about me, and about him?" She demanded in a cold, hard voice.

"I was checking up on all of the officials and other such nobility families, as it was my duty, when I came upon this house, your old house I would assume. Inside I found a confessional note of the crimes he'd committed to you. How he'd abused you, and…"

"Raped me, and tormented me?" She spat.

"Yeah, there was also an apology, and an explanation. It was a suicide note Tera, he's gone now. Regret ate him up, I suppose."

"Oh," She said softly, she hadn't expected him to care at all, "let's go, we'd better start training, if I'm to be able to enter this tournament thing." The shogun smiled sadly, and understandingly at her, then nodded.

"Yes, let's go."

When Tera woke up, she found everyone else around her, looking at her worriedly, she wondered why, until she realized that scratchy feeling in her throat, and the keening in her ears, came from her. She was screaming, as well as sobbing hysterically.

Then a snarling tiger burst into the room and she shut up. Umeko transformed back into his human form, "Where is he?" He growled.

"Who?" Titan asked.

"Taushin, I picked up his scent, and I heard Tera screaming. Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Tera said, "I'm fine, just a nightmare. If one can call their past a nightmare, well, past being selective, it was really only less than a year ago, I mean, it happened when I was thirteen and fourteen, I'm fifteen now…" she trailed off her eyes filled with hurt, and sadness as she recalled bits and pieces of her past once more.

**Zanegar's POV**

I didn't know too much about Tera's past, she preferred to keep it to herself, which was fine with me. Everyone had things they had to deal with on their own, besides, just being her friend, being there if she needed me would be enough.

However, I smiled to myself faintly, remembering the time I'd first met the earth samurai. It had happened a little after Aquous and I had matched, and I'd defeated him, claiming the water crystal as my prize. We'd walking through a forest, the same one we'd been walking in for several days now.

Aquous was bitching about how I "always" got us lost, when a rock flew out of nowhere and hit me on the head.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed glaring at Aquous, he put his hands up in the air as if to say _"Wasn't me!"_ when another projectile hit him in the head, knocking his glasses to the ground.

"HEY!" I shouted, "WHO'S THROWING ROCKS?!" That's when a girl cleared her throat to catch our attention, I turned around to find we'd made it to some sort of rock quarry, where this girl had been training.

"Come on samurai," she sneered, "or do you always turn down challenges?"

"I'm already out!" Aquous called quickly, moving to the edge of the forest hurriedly before she could hit him with anymore rocks.

"Uh, sure, I'll challenge you… But, um, who are you?" I asked.

"All you need to know, is that I'm the Earth Samurai, and I'm gonna be having an easy win against you if you don't fight back in a minute." I grinned.

"Sure, let's fight!"

I'd agreed so easily, thinking that it couldn't be too hard. However, she completely served me my ass on a plate. She'd started out by pulling the ground out from under me, making me fall on my butt, before she pelted me with non-stop attacks. I leapt up and preformed a 'Holy Hell Flame' and lit her on fire from within a pillar of molten flame.

But she just stepped out of it, completely unscarred, chunks of rock fell away from her sides, her shield from the flame. Then with a smug, wicked smile, eyes flashing, she commanded darkly, "All Consuming Earth."

Then the earth rose up to meet me, and I was dragged under as it fell away from my feet, I feel deep into the earth. She smirked, and turned to walk away as she began to close the cavern she'd opened up. She'd probably leave me that way, waiting for me to claim surrender.

But what she didn't know was that I'd painstakingly mastered Aquous' signature move, 'Grand Tsunami'. I waited until there was a thin layer of earth over top of me before I preformed it, commanding a rush of torrential icy water, I burst up from the ground and the water smashed into her. She shouted and crumpled to the ground.

She went to stand again but I created shackles of water on her wrists. She struggled, and caused several medium sized rocks to hit me, I shouted in exclamation as I was hit repeatedly, but I didn't let go on my control of water.

"Do you surrender?" I asked her, she narrowed her eyes and glared at me.

"Never." Then the ground fell away from me once more, I stumbled and broke concentration for a second in order to lift myself up from falling again, when she tackled me to the ground in a headlock.

"Surrender!" She hissed. I set her on fire. She screamed, she hadn't expected that, and hadn't protected herself. I quickly doused her with a ton of water, before any real damage was done. When the water finished falling on her she stared at me drenched, hair singed, glaring.

"Well," I say, "I could have left you on fire…" She keeps glaring. I lit just her shoe on fire, she kicks it off, and still refuses to give up. I hit her full force with Grand Tsunami, when the water fades, she's still standing there, glaring at me, like she hates me the most in the world. Just for the hell of it, I'm about to blast her again, when she notices, she quickly puts up her hands, her eyes flashing, the only sign she'd had trouble with the several waves.

"FINE," She spat hatefully to me, handing over her Earth crystal, "you win. Go on, why don't you start bragging about how easy it was to beat me just 'cause I'm a stupid girl? I'm used to that by now. So go ahead, make fun of me; look down on me.

"I knew I wouldn't make it in this stupid tournament. I should have just ignored the Shogun, he's dead now anyways, what was it to him if I wanted to do what I'd wanted to do, huh? I mean COME ON, that jerk! He tells me I have my own destiny and duty, and then he just goes and abandons me, just like every single guy I've met. Why… did he have to die?" She looked close to tears, and I looked at her through an awkward smile, thinking that it must be her time of the month.

"Um, actually, I was just gonna say you… TOTALLY KICKED MY ASS! I think you're one of the best fighters I've ever met! I'm Zanegar by the way, anyway, I'm defiantly gonna be sore for a month at least! I have no idea how gender is supposed to play into this though. It doesn't really matter if you're a guy or a girl. It's about how you fight." I held out a hand for a handshake, but she knocked my hand away.

I felt a little crestfallen, but oh well; I turned to Aquous, who was having a nice little picnic with lots of green tea. I wanted to hit him upside the head. That's when she said quietly, "I'm Tera." I turned back to her, she had her fists clenched, and she had her head down, her hair covering her features, a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey Tera," I said like she was my best friend, "don't worry about it okay? The Shogun was right when he told you to enter this tournament; you're an amazing fighter, and a strong person." She looked up at me, her eyes already cleared, but her sorrows were unguarded now, and from just a look, I knew that this fight had meant a lot to her.

"Hey, why don't we go steal some of Aquous' tea?" I said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Aquous called.

"DOES THAT MATTER?!" I shouted back, ignoring the rest of his complaints. When I turned back to her Tera was laughing, looking light, and happy.

"You guys are total idiots."

"…Um… uh…" I stuttered at a loss for words.

"I guess I have a lot of training to do if a world class idiot like you beat me. So… can I join you guys?"

"HEY EARTH TO ZANEGAR!" Shouted Rui, waving her arms in front of my face like mad, I leapt back.

"What?!" I asked.

"You were totally zoned out! We were starting to get a little worried when you said nothing about our plan." Erina said.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking… What plan?"

"Ozzy, you are the most hopeless guy ever…" She muttered.

"We're splitting up." Titan said.

"There are a few different places to look, and we've determined three different places to look in for today. We're going in groups of five; you're going with Aquous, Rose, Rui, and Erina." Explained Elijah.

"Alright, so where are we going?" I asked.

"The forest, Ozzy, you're deafer than a mole!" Erina exclaimed teasingly.

"A mole? Of all things, why a mole?" I stuttered, she shrugged with an 'I dunno…'

"Alright, let's head out then?" I suggested, the others nodded and split off in corresponding groups.

As we were walking, already deep into the forest, Erina nervously and awkwardly matched her pace to mine and looked to the ground as she spoke.

"Hey, Zanegar?" She asked.

"Hmm, yeah?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Um?" I hadn't really expected that, and I had no idea where this was going, "Well, you're a good friend, I mean, it's fun to joke with you… and I bet you'd be a great drinking buddy? I don't really know what to say, I mean, you're Erina, and Erina is who you are, I don't really think about it much honestly. I mostly think about what this journey will bring, where we've come from already, how Miki is, and what I have waiting for me back at home, the end of the tournament…"

"So," she said slowly, "you just consider me a friend? A drinking buddy at most? Nothing more?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And you're still in love with Miki?"

"Yes, very much so."

"You know she's dead, right?"

I clenched my teeth, "Erina. She's not dead."

She screamed in frustration, then turned to me, "WHY DON'T YOU GET IT BY NOW?! SHE'S _DEAD_! DEADER THAN DEAD!"

"NO SHE'S NOT!" I screamed back.

"YOU DON'T NOTICE ANYONE ANYMORE; YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH A DEAD GIRL! THE WAY SHE MOVES AND BREATHES RIGHT NOW? THAT'S A DEMON OF DARKNESS USING HER BODY LIKE A PUPPETEER! THE GIRL YOU KNEW IS _GONE_! WHEN I FIRST MET YOU, YOU WERE HOLDING HER DEAD BODY IN YOUR HANDS. SHE WAS ALREADY GONE BY THEN."

"FUCK YOU ERINA! FUCK YOU! SHE. IS. NOT. GONE." I shouted, my throat getting horse.

"Ugh, this reminds me of when we first met Tera," Aquous said calmly yet annoyed, "remember? She was all," he raised his voice several pitches higher in a mock girl voice, "'So Zanegar... Got anyone waiting for you at home?' all digging for information like, and you were like," he changed his voice again to sound kinda like me, "'Ya, My fiancé.' You didn't even pay mind to what she was saying, and she was all like, '_WHAT_! I mean... OH! SO I'M _HAPPY_ FOR YOU!' all the while wearing a pained smile, and you didn't even notice, I even said, 'Geeze Zanegar I didn't know you where such a lady killer.' And you were all like, 'I don't know what you're talking about? Seriously, I don't get it!'." All heads turned to look at the twenty one year old, staring at him in disbelief at the performance he'd just put on.

"What? It's true! He's denser than a rock!"

"That part is true…" Erina said sadly. Everyone kept walking. Eventually we came to a clearing, everyone seemed fine except Erina; she must have still been upset from our fight.

"Hey, you okay Erina?" I ask, she turned to me, smiled a smile that spoke of leagues of sadness and transformed, into her mew form. But her outfit was changed, maybe as if to have a last ditched effort to prove that she was pretty or something. I already thought she was pretty, but all the girls that I knew were pretty.

Her normal outfit which seemed like she could go to either a ball or a school dance at any moment had changed into an almost swimsuit-y kind of outfit. It had two pieces like a bikini, the top was dark green, and strapless but had a thick strap running around her body, holding the, um, bra-ish part in place.

Her bottom was light seaweed green and looked fun and summery, it was shorter near her left hip, and then got longer in fun waves of fabric near her right hip, then short, almost cut like a slit in a dress or skirt, in the back, and longer in the back near her left hip. There was also a thin gold chain draped across her hips and skirt with little gold dangles on it.

She also wore a black or a green, but very near black, chocker around her neck. Her hair which was normally left down when she transformed was in a high pony tail, however it still fell to her waist. Her mew mark has also changed; it now spanned her back like a really cool looking tattoo of different swirling, and sharp, shapes.

She waved her bubble wand-sword and created a bunch of bubbles all over, she began to walk on them, ever so carefully walking on bubbles, and air.

"_Oh, ooh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, ooh, oh,_

_Oh, ohh, oh, oh." _She leapt from one bubble to another.

"_You could want this,"_ her eyes looked almost begging.

"_See if it fits for a bit,_

_And if you don't like it,_

_Then you can go like ya have been." _She sang cheerily, but obviously hurt as she walked around on her bubbles. Everyone was watching her now.

"_And I'll never tell, never tell,_

_How I fell for it._

_I _never_ fell before." _She said staring at me intensely.

"_3-2-1, you get right up,_

_And _I'm _the one done._

_You never say 'Yes',_

_Not quite 'No'._

_Say just enough to make me not go._

_Choose your words careful voice,_

_In the end, I'm not the first choice._" She looked at everyone now, as if she felt like no one really wanted her more than anyone else, like she wasn't important or special.

"_You say you want someone 'just like me',_

_So then, why am I your plan? _

_Why am I your plan?_

_WHY AM I YOUR PLAN 'B'?" _She demanded.

"_You know,_

You know_,_

_You love the way I linger._

_And, you keep me wrapped right round your finger._

_But you say, you say,_

'_Just wait a little longer',_

_And, and in time…_

_I could be the 'right one',_" She now sat on a bubble.

"_Please, I'm the B-Team." _She looked sad and paused before continuing.

"_This could hurt some, _

_But if we don't,_

_We'll never know what it's worth._

_Do ya, _

_I saw ya first,_

_Do ya remember?" _She recalled the time we first met, I'd actually seen her first, but then again, I didn't really see her well, crying and all that, so what she said was probably true.

"_You played it well." _She said, filled with hurt.

"_Victims sell,_

_How I fell for it?_

_I never fell before…" _She trailed off then skipped to what I was pretty sure was the bridge. As she began to jump from bubble to bubble once more, waving her bubble wand like mad.

"_You like to make me beg!_

_Yes, you like it._

_You like to make me beg you do!_

_You like to make me beg!_

_Yes, you like it._

_You like to make me beg you do!_

_YOU JUST LIKE IT!_

_You like to make me beg!_

_Yes, you like it._

_You like to make me beg you do!_

_Ya just like it! _

_YEAH!_

_YOU JUST LIKE…_

_SAY JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE ME NOT GO." _She shout-sang.

"Well not this time! I'm not sticking around as a plan B!" She declared to all of us. And with that she waved her wand around herself, wrapping herself into a bubble. She then floated away, making faces at us.

"Well," I said, "_that _was unexpected…"

"But not uncomprehend-ably so, you're just an idiot." Aquous said.

"Gotta agree with him there…" Rui said with a 'sorry but it's true' grin. Rose just smiled awkwardly.

**Erina's POV**

I rummaged in my backpack that I still had on me. I already transformed back and was enjoying my faded blue jeans and clover green cashmere sweater immensely, it was nice and fuzzy.

My current plan? Eat a banana fudgy muffin, and find myself some water to play in. To my luck there was a secluded river clearing not too far from me. I looked up and grimaced, pulled out a knife I kept in my backpack for these kinds of emergencies, then jabbing with all my might, I managed to make a small hole.

My bubble slowly sank to the ground, where it popped in a spray of rainbow bubble solution. Alone, I flung off my sweater and jeans into a pile along with my backpack. Then I jumped into the water, not caring that my ears and tail were showing, I just sighed in contentedness.

"Water… nothin' tops it." While I swam around in the water, making sure not to get swept up in the current, I noticed my surroundings. The place I had found truly was beautiful. It was a secluded glade, surrounded by fragrant honeysuckle, butterfly, and hydrangea bushes.

And there were indeed butterflies, flitting about the purple flowers of the plant named for them. There were also all sorts of life around here, rabbits, other otters, and… and…

"The fak?" I exclaimed in shocked surprise, still refusing to swear, one of the only New Year's resolutions I'd managed to keep. I stared face to face with a coal black dragon. Who snorted and licked my face. I fell back into the water, sputtering as I came up.

"Well, I suppose I am in a Mage's world…" I mused, still entranced by the majestic creature in front of me. I got up and out of the water.

"Well then! It's decided, you will be my new best friend!" I rubbed the dragon's snout with my hand, thrilled when it nosed me, like how a dog does when it wants petting.

We spent the rest of the day there, playing together, and splashing in the water. We were just curled up together, each with our respective muffins when a guy, with a warm and caring voice, spoke.

"There you are Sadira! I've been looking for you, for ages!" He exclaimed, somewhat exasperatedly. The dragon looked up at him, at the same time I did, only she just turned away, back to her muffin, with what I swear was an eye roll. Whilst I was transfixed, he had inky, black-as-night, hair that was adorably messy and spellbinding eyes which faded from cherry red to hazel.

He was built, but not overly so, and probably a few inches taller than me. And I'd been upset about how I'd thought I'd liked Zanegar?

"Where've you been my whole life?" I breathed in quiet awe of him. The dragon, Sadira, snorted like a teen would when someone was being utterly ridiculous. Still, I couldn't find the strength to tear my eyes away.

"Oh for goodness sake Erina! Are you gonna stop staring, or do I get your muffin?" A clearly annoyed female voice said. I turned to where Sadira was, and yelped in shock. Sitting there was an eighteen year old girl with soft, pale white skin and straight-as-an-arrow jet-black hair that fell to her hips. Her eyes were gold.

"Wha?!" I managed.

"Don't worry, I really am a dragon, I just earned the ability to have human form if I want. I prefer staying my normal self though. However, I really do feel that it is my duty to tell you that I'm gonna take your muffin if you're not going to stop making goo-goo eyes at my, well… friend would be pushing it, more like, _benefactor_." She explained.

"Ri… get back here! Seriously, I've been looking for you all day, and all of last night." The guy called.

"I don't wanna!" Sadira called, sticking out her tongue.

"Sadira!" He called, she transformed back into the dragon I'd known her to be all afternoon, then, turned from him, to face me instead. She started eating my muffin.

"HEY!" I complained; she looked at me as if to say 'I did go to the trouble of warning you, didn't I?' I sighed and grabbed a new muffin from my bag.

"Do you, want a muffin too?" I asked the boy, he looked at me and, I swear he freaking _flew_ to me from the other side of the river.

"What kind?" He asked, already taking one from me.

"Banana fudgy muffin." He grinned at me, and I flushed.

"Thanks."

"My name's Erina Conway." I said.

"I'm Herochan." He told me.

"Nice to meet you Hero…" I told him with a smile, Sadira snorted.

"Actually, chan isn't my last name, it's kinda part of my name…" He said.

"Oh!" I said, blushing like mad, "Sorry! I didn't realize!"

"That's okay, it's an easy mistake."

"So, you got anywhere to stay tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a ways from here though, you?" He replied, god he was hot.

"I have this river!" As soon as I said it, I realized how silly I sounded. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"So, you don't have a place?"

"Um, not really…" I admitted.

"You can stay with me if you want." He offered.

"Please! I mean, yeah, I mean… thanks…" I managed.

"Cool, thanks for the muffin by the way."

"No problem, it was my pleasure!" I grinned. Together, along with the still incredulous Sadira, we walked out of the darkening forest out into a meadow road. We were almost into town when I heard Tera horror struck say.

"You… It's you?!" We turned around to find Tera's group standing around in the field, their search obviously turned up nothing.

"What do you mean?" Herochan asked.

"You bastard! You were supposed to be _dead_. I was finally free from you… you ruined my life! You, the shogun said you were sorry, said you'd died. God, did he lie to me?!" She demanded, looking on the verge of tears, "Did you even know it?" She asked, "Did you know you were a father? Huh? DID YOU? Well, it doesn't matter now, she died. _Your_ daughter was born dead! I can never forgive you Yasahiro!"

With that she summoned the earth to entomb him.

**Dun, duun, duuuuuun! Cliff hanger! Mwahahaha! Stay tuned to see if Tera with kick Hero's ass, and why she wants to in the first place! That's what a commercial for this would sound like if this were an anime… or something like that… I think XD The songs used this time were "Tug Of War" and "Curiosity" by Carly Rae Jepson, and "B-Team" by Marianas Trench (which for an odd reason gave me a guilt trip to use…) Anyway, please, please, please review! It's the only way I know you're reading, plus you know, it's nice of you, and takes less than five minutes! See y'all next time!**


	23. Bonus: In which nothing gets acomplished

**Hey everyone, it's bonus chapter time again! (just in time to piss you all off from the cliff hanger! ;P) so, same rules apply as last time; it is a series of shorts, and none of this counts in the actual storyline okay? Right, now let's get it started!**

**A Dark(ish) and Stormy(ish) Night (sorta)…**

Once upon a time, in a rather normal land, a group of friends were hanging out together. It was a dark and stormy night, and there was a-

"POMEGRANATE!" Screamed Rose before disappearing mysteriously.

"Um…?" The others looked that the spot where Rose had stood not five minutes previous. A few moments later Miki burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Pomegranate," she laughed, gasping for air, "I get it! Hahahaha… pomegranate…" she was nearly crying from laughing so hard.

"Oh god, now _she's _losing it!" Zanegar shouted as he threw a battle axe at her forehead.

"WHY?!" Rui screamed, "WHY?! THAT WAS MY ONLY BATTLE AXE!"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE A BATTLE AXE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" He replied.

"BECAUSE I CAN!" She cried.

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!" Zanegar shouted.

"I. DON'T. KNOW. BUT WHY DID YOU THROW THE BATTLE AXE AT ME?!" Miki demanded.

"UM, BECAUSE I CAN!" He shouted.

"CAN I HAVE A PET TURTLE?" All heads turned to Icarus.

"What… I just thought that since we were having a yelling fight, I could join in, and ask for a pet…"

"How does this even remotely match this short's title?" Aquous asked.

"You're right! CUT!" Miki replied.

**Before the Fight**

"I'd just like to make a note here," Miki said, "that this short was inspired by the fact that Zeechu's creator (Btd vs. Tmm) always tells the authoress to make his character the strongest character in fighting, like martial arts. LegendaryPhenom describes his characters as completely over powered, and Celticlily, who never quite got over the fact that Rui kicked them all to the ground once."

"And so," she announced, "I give you the beginning of the rounds."

Three people stood facing each other in a triangle of sorts; it seemed a rather odd group, a young boy, a red headed artist, and an older teenaged boy. The three seemed to be discussing something of great importance.

"So it'll be a three-way battle, and the winner will be the best martial artist, got it?" Rui said to the others, Elijah and Zeechu nodded in agreement.

"Deal," Zeechu said coolly before walking away, he called one last thing to the others over his shoulder, "how about we have several rounds, kay? And the last place winner has to buy the other two lunch."

"Agreed." They said. And thus began The Rounds.

**Even Heroes of Light, and the Universe… and Stuff, Need a Drink Once in a While.**

"Yo, peoples." Tera said with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"What's up Tera?" Zanegar asked.

She looked at him with a very serious look in her eyes, "We haven't had a single good drink this whole story. I'm taking you and everyone else to a bar; now."

"Uh, sure? He replied.

She led them all away, then ducked, the others, however, did not. *SMACK DONG!* several people collapse to the ground after getting hit by a bar.

"Hey," Herochan smirked, "two men walk into a bar… the third one ducks."

"Come on you guys, you were supposed to duck, now are you, or are you now coming to the bar?"

"But what bar? I don't think here's even bars here. Unless you count that death trap or there's some kind of mage bar… is there?" Erina asked.

"Nope… no mage bar." Said Titan shaking his head.

"That's okay, I already had a place in mind. It's a small place, but a good place. It's in a rather insignificant pocket dimension, in a dimension between dimensions." Tera told them.

"Ah," Said Herochan, "I know where you're talking about."

"WHOO! LET'S ALL GET WASTED!" Shouted Sadira.

"YA!" The others replied, well, most of them; others were a little more hesitant. *cough*Rose*cough*

"But wait… how do we get to a pocket dimension anyways?" Asked Selene, as she and the other 'in normal earth time and such' people arrived.

"Simple!" Said Ziki, "We use…"

"FRUIT LOOPS!" Shouted Icarus' old master.

"Follow your nose!" Shouted a multicolored toucan before Sadira torched his butt with white-hot flames.

"But I thought you were in human form?" Sataru.

"I am!" She said, back in human form again.

"Hey… isn't there a drinking age?" Asked Rose trying to find an excuse.

"Not in this bar there ain't. The only rule you really have to pay attention to is rule 2!" Replied a young girl with short bright blonde hair and a yellow outfit, she also sported monkey ears and a tail.

"Who are you?" Asked Liam.

"I'm a cameo!" She chirped before disappearing.

"I want a fangirl!" Complained Herocake- I mean Herochan… Ehehehe…

"Dude! Me too!" Said Nuke, a country styled girl slapped him.

"Jerk!"

"Gold digger!"

"SCREW OFF GUYS!" Shouted Zanegar.

"ARE WE GONNA DRINK OR AREN'T WE?!" Demanded Marzipan, as the albino, nymphomaniac mermaid finally made her reappearance.

"Does this bar sell cookies?" Questioned Haven.

"Well, WE'LL NEVER KNOW UNLESS WE ACTUALLY GET THERE!" Shouted Tera completely exasperated.

"FROOT LOOP TIME!" Shouted Zeechu dousing the whole group in several tonnes of Fruit Loops, and then the world blanked out before all fifty two of them honored enough to be in here -the last eight were either seriously background characters, or not introduced yet, and some of these characters are NPCs…- were whisked away to crash into the door of a quiet seeming tavern, for the most part.

Inside there were already several guests, including a ten year old boy with a yellow rat-mouse, and a couple of alien seeming people. Sadira and Tera grinned, a friendship formed almost instantly out of the love of a good drink, they headed off to the bar where a man with dark hair and eyes stood as bartender.

Meanwhile a petit brown haired girl, approached the group, she had on a black serving dress, an apron, and a smile.

"Yo! Get us a round!" Said Ray cheerfully. She nodded and whisked away to get some drinks.

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER OF DRINKING WITH ALL THE REGULARS…**_

"Sooo tell me whaaat yooou think!" Slurred a happy drunken teen.

"Sōji Seta, or Yu Narukame, or whatever the hell you're callin' yerself these days, I don't get your problem! So what like fifty thousand different chicks wanna date ya. Just pick one! Or do 'em all, haha like Pokémon!" replied an equally drunk vampire king.

"WHERE'S THE POKÉMON?!" shouted the ten year old boy with the gerbil before passing out in Haven's lap; she kicked him to the floor.

"Huh, goooooood poiiint! Buuuuuuut what ifff my scoociaaall linnnnkkkss all go tooo heellll?"

"…Hm… just fix them, you got duct tape, don't ya?" Herochan held up a roll of duct tape and pressed it into his hands, "Here, my gift to you!"

"Thanks buuuudddyy! Yer theee beeesst." Sōji told him downing another shot.

The others weren't in too much better, or intelligent conversations.

"And I killed her! We were gonna get married but she died? Can you believe it? Who am I gonna marry now?" demanded Zanegar, the poor plant he was talking to wished it had legs to escape him.

Meanwhile Rose was table top dancing on the bar as she screamed, "YOLO!" with a tone sarcastic enough to impress even Aquous (who was also watching her with both a nose bleed and rapt attention).

"What's under your mask?" Ray asked Tali, the alien woman stared at him through her bio-suit's mask.

"My face?"

"I have a burn under my mask…" He replied suddenly quite sullen.

"Yeah, but don't you have a face that the burn is on?" She replied.

"Oh ya! You're totally right! Why didn't I think of that? Can I kiss ya?"

"No! HEY! GET OFF! STOP IT I NEED THIS SUIT, MASK ATTACHED, TO BREATHE! HEY CUT IT OUT!"

"And they want me to be some sort of savior of the internet, or the world or something…" Said a silver haired boy with a couple of red tattoos on his face.

"Haeso, I don't see what's wrong with that, I have to save the real world and I don't get no save point!"

"But I get a cookie hehehe." Said Shiva as the two boys slowly crept backward.

Back with Rose, who was now totally out-drinking Aquous, Kane and Liam who were drunkenly singing The Motto with her and Aquous.

"HOW YA FEEL? HOW YA FEEL? HOW YA FEEL? TWENTY FIVE SITTIN' ON TWENTY FIVE MILL. UH! I'M IN THE BUILDING AND I'M FEELING MYSELF… WE DON'T REALLY NEED A MASCOT, TELL TWO LIKE ONE, PASS IT LIKE A RELAY YCMB YMCA… WE GOT SAN, DRINKING MARGARITA BY THE LITER SHE KNOW EVEN IF I FUCKIN' WITH HER I DON'T REALLY NEED HER, A-OH IS THAT REALLY HOW YA FEEL? MAN THAT'S REALLY HOW YA FEEL? KEEP THE PIMPIN' ICE COLD I JUST FAKING WANNA CHILL, I MEAN MAYBE SHE WON'T, THEN AGAIN MAYBE SHE WILL, I CAN ALMOST GUARANTEE SHE KNOW THE DEAL. NOW SHE WANNA PHOTO, YOU ALREADY KNOW THOUGH, YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE THAT'S THE MOTTO THAT WE YOLO!" Then Rose fell off the bar and onto Aquous who in turn fell on the ground, the two began to make out.

**Elsewhere in the bar…**

"YOU JERK!" Shouted Ash chasing Icarus around, who'd stolen his yellow rat.

"GIVE ME A TURTLE!" he shouted back.

"HERE!" Ash threw a red and white ball at Icarus' head, it opened and a blue turtle like creature came out.

"Squirtle?" it said staring at the eight year old.

"TURTLE!" Icarus flung the rat aside and glomped the turtle.

The flying mouse screamed, "PIKKKAAAACCCHHUUUU!" as it flew and landed on a table smashing the glasses to the floor. Causing Tera and Sadira to get infuriated at it for interrupting their drinking contest, Sadira stood up.

"I just remembered something!" she declared.

"What?" Asked Tera.

"I can do this in human form." She blew flames onto the poor Pikachu.

"Huh, that's pretty cool, well, I can do this…" Tera used 'All Consuming Earth.' On Pikachu, who plunged down into the hole, the red hatted ten year old ran towards them, tripped and fell into the hole, but was pleased because he had his rat down there.

Behind the bar, the two owners were in deep discussion.

"I know we're open to anyone but… they're kind of trashing this place…" the bartender said before ducking quickly to avoid a flying glass.

"Zan…" the girl replied.

"Look, Amber, just look around this place… I mean, the regulars can get a little crazy sometimes but… I mean…"

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Announced Zeechu to a package of froot loops in the corner.

"I see your point…"

"Hm…"

"What if we say we're closing for the night?" she suggested.

"We don't have time here… and we only ever closed once before, for that vacation… remember?"

"Angel, angel, angel! Hey doesn't she look like an ANGEL? Like your boyfriend!" Evory said grabbing Acai whose wings were out. The black haired girl spontaneously combusted again in supernatural flames.

"I hate you guys…" Luce told them before dumping a glass of water on herself again.

"Ha! I SWITCHED IT!" Declared Amaya.

"Fu-" the alcohol she dumped on her head went up in flames that were soon spreading.

"THAT'S IT!" Screamed Zan.

"WE'RE CLOSED FOR THE NIGHT GET OUT!" Shouted Amber.

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

"I like trains!" said a random little kid.

"Wait! Wait no! Wrong short for that! No! No! N-" *Train noises as a train comes flying by*

**Round 1**

"Nah nah oooh… don't treat me like a stranger…" Rui sang as she absent mindedly splattered onto a canvas, "la laaa laa." She was just making random noises now as she painted happily when…

*SMASH!* a watermelon flew through her canvas and hit her in the face.

"I get a point!" Declared Zeechu, running away before he could get brutally murdered.

**Be Careful Of What You Wish For… Take Two.**

Herochan sighed heavily as he flopped onto the couch in his house (yet to be seen in actual story).

"What's wrong Herocrêpe?" Asked Sadira lying in the hammock, her long slender legs hanging over the edge, her lengthy black hair splayed around her, a bored look in her golden eyes.

"Don't call me that… I'm not some sort of breakfast food…" Herochan replied.

"Okay, fine, soooorry." She told him, over exaggerating the apology to the point of sarcasm.

"Ugh, dragon…" he shot back.

"So what is the problem?" she asked again.

"Not so much problem as…"

"Deep dark intimate, inappropriate desire?" she suggested.

"Uh…"

"So I'm right?"

"Sadira… I just want a fangirl… I mean… wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Ya, until she stalks you and rapes you or something like that. Besides, you got me and Leila (also yet to be seen)." Sadira said.

"I thought you were pissed at her? Besides, you guys don't count, you're more my slaves than fangirls."

"I am pissed at that stuck up siren. And Herocrêpe if you think I'm your slave, ya got another thing coming."

"Not a crêpe... and if you're not, then why are you forced to come at my beck and call?"

"Because of a really bad contract choice." She replied regretfully.

"You are a really mean person."

"Uh hem? I'm a dragon, and a queen at that, so show some dang respect Herocrêpe!"

"Ya well, I'm a king, so show _me_ some respect, I'm not a breakfast food!" he replied.

"Male nympho!"

"! I just want a fangirl!"

"Like I said, male nympho!"

"Am not!"

"You know what? I'll help you get a fangirl or two…" She said suddenly, then she took out Herochan's laptop and clicked and typed for several minutes then turned and faced him taking out a video camera.

"Quick, do something cool."

"Uh?"

"Good enough!" she took the microchip from the camera and inserted it into the computer before clicking several more times.

"There!"

"Uh… what did you do?"

"I just signed you up for the most stalker generating website of all time, made some posts and put your picture up, you're mildly attractive, you're sure to get a couple of hits, besides, I might have slurred the truth about your occupation a little bit mister-lead-singer-in-the-new-non-existent-boy-band-san."

"You did what?"

"I made you a twitter account."

"And that helps how?"

"I posted your picture there and a link to a youtube video of you singing, you know that video I took of you a while ago when you were doing a cover for that song?"

"You videotaped me?!"

"Uh, you heard nothing…?" just then the doorbell rang. Herochan stood up to go answer it. There stood three girls.

The blonde one spoke up first, "Are you Herochan?"

"Uh, and if I say 'yes'?"

"KAWAII!" She glomped him, from elsewhere in the room Sadira muttered, "See? There you go, some fangirls, don't know why you want the little devils though…"

Herochan thought the fangirls were great though, he was really happy… until he wanted some privacy, not to mention sleep, and he really just wanted to be left alone. They were really starting to get on his nerves.

"FAK THIS!" He declared one morning, sleep deprived and already being annoyed by multiple fangirls, who for some reason never seemed to run out of energy.

"WHAT HELLSPAWN ARE YOU ANYWAYS?!" He shouted as he fled from his house, the fangirls hard on his heals as he ran for his life, or rather sanity.

"Told you…" sang Sadira shaking her head as she watched everything go down.

**Round 2**

"Huzzah!" Rui cried jumping out of the sky and flattening Elijah (previously playing video games) to the ground, he struggled to get up, but she splattered paint on his face and like the lynx she half was she bounded away but not before declaring.

"My point!"

**Mr. Saxobeat…**

It was an important moment in life, it was a triple wedding, three couples getting married together in the same day. Aquous and Rose, Zanegar and Miki, and finally Herochan and Erina. The priest-y guy was yammering on about love and stuff, before he finally married two of the couples, and he was just at the important part between Herochan and Erina.

"Do you Herochan take Erina to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I-" Herochan was cut off by the loud sound of someone playing the saxophone loudly and obnoxiously.

"Ahem, please stop playing that…" the man nodded.

"Yes, I do…"

"And do you Erina take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I d-" she was cut off by the saxophone player once more, she narrowed her eyes.

"I-" she was cut off again…

"I d-" she glared angrily.

"-" She looked vicious.

"I DO!" She shouted quickly.

"Then I now pronounce you-" The priest got cut off this time.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE RAAKE JUST SHUT UP WITH THE SAXOPHONE!" A woman called.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

"You may now-" *Saxophone music* "kiss the bride…"

**Round 3**

Elijah snuck up behind Rui and kicked her ass, literally, she yelped, her ears popping out before you turned around and sent a flying round house kick in his face, he fell down.

"My point!" She chirped, before Zeechu threw butter at her.

"I'd say that's _my_ point." But Elijah hit him with a rock.

"No it's my point!"

"Uh-uh!"

"No way!" The three of them ended up in some sort of wrestle fight on the ground for a long time before simultaneously they agreed on a tie, and to all chip in to buy lunch.

**Just Because Foreshadowing is Fun…**

Zanegar got hit over the head with a frying pan wielded by Amaya.

"Ya! Wait… WHAT?!" he shouted before he was smacked unconscious.

**TIME TRAVELERS UNITE!**

"Oof!" Rose exclaimed as she landed heavily on the ground, the others were tumbled around her.

"So, which time are we in?" Asked Adam. That's when the group noticed a faintly spherical shaped light of sorts, it had an amber glow from the center of it but the light soon changed to a white light around the edges, it also was made of what looked like shattered glass shards. Though the pieces would merely go through one's hand harmlessly.

"What's that?" Asked Icarus, the others were about to answer 'I don't know.' When five people suddenly appeared from the light, walking out of the ball like they usually went through them. Two of the travelers were girls, and the other three were boys. Though it was more like men and women, the youngest of the ground appeared maybe twenty one.

"Which time period do you think it is?" One of the woman, the one with white hair said she was young but she had a look in her eyes like she'd seen too much of the world already, however when she looked at the man she was talking to love was evident in her eyes.

"About 1603, Abby." The man with the boyish glint in his eyes, easy smile and dark hair said. She nodded. Oh yeah, there was another thing about the group that made them noticeable, they had British accents.

"No dinosaurs this time then?" Another man said.

"No dinosaurs, Becker." Conner agreed.

That's when life decided that since things couldn't get more complicated, it would. A whooshing noise came clearly to the two groups of time travelers who had yet to meet. Then a blue police box materialized out of nowhere and a man walked out.

"Hm, 1603 pleasant year, fairly peaceful, rather boring actually…" the man said, he too had a British accent.

"Uh… can anyone explain this whole… uh… thing?" Asked Rui drawing the attention of the other two groups.

"Um, hands up if you're a time traveler?" Rose said awkwardly, everyone rose their hands, no pun intended.

"Uh… Where was the author going with this?" Asked Aquous.

Me- "I don't know…"

**End of the Day**

Once more it is the end of another bonus chapter, the author does not feel satisfied with her writing of this at all, but oh well. And once again the now large cast is hanging out in what I've now dubbed as 'The Green Room.'

Zanegar and Herochan were fanboying out over persona and their girlfriends/slaves/love-interest were attempting to be enthusiastic about it. Some of the mermaids were taking a bath together (like the public baths in japan type bath… and considering their tails form whenever they touch water there's no harm done…)

Others were watching a movie together including Titan and his gang, and their spouses. Elijah however seemed a little on edge, shuddering at the memory of last time they had just hung out together… and like a phantom from his memory Zeechu rose up, this time he held a light-bulb and some strawberries.

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO?! BESIDES! THE ROUNDS ARE OVER MAN!" he exclaimed.

Zeechu remained silent, that perhaps was even more frightening… Elijah ran for his life.

"Que sera sera, ne?" Commented Ziki.

**DERP! I hated this chapter actually… I thought it sucked XD well, spellcheck thought that 'fanboying' should have been autocorrected to 'annoying' *laugh!* anywho referenced songs 'The Motto' by Drake + lil' Wayne. 'Stranger' by My name is Kay. Anyways, I'm excited for the next few chapters and until the end! I have this **_**AWESOME **_**plan! (wayyy far out into the future plan, but plan none the less…) Bye now!**


	24. Hero get's called old and other stuff

**Laaaa la laa… I have no idea what to say up here! Anywho, enjoy!**

**Narrator's POV**

The ground seemed to swallow Herochan, though Tera chose not to completely engulf him she did leave him trapped from moving at all. She then walked up to him and slugged him hard across the face, the brass knuckles she wore connecting with his face with a hard thump.

Herochan flinched but didn't make a sound, a little bit of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Tera! What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Umeko growled, Icarus remained silent but watched raptly, Keiko also watched but she looked as if she were about to pull Tera off of Herochan. Light remained silently neutral.

"I'm getting my revenge on this self-righteous, abusing rapist!" she spat, her dark eyes flashing. Herochan flinched at her words before speaking up.

"That's a pretty harsh accusation… So, who do you think I am again?"

"_Think _you are? I _know_ who you are. Yasahiro… and I will force you to feel the pain you caused me."

"Right, my name has a 'Hero' in it, but it's not after 'Yasa'… it's before 'Chan' I'm Herochan, nice to meet ya… I think…" He told her.

"Uh-huh, and I'm a virgin. Please, I would know how you looked from anywhere." She replied sarcastically.

"I really do feel bad about what happened but, I have no idea what… wait? Yasahiro? Looks like me?"

Tera sighed heavily, "That's what I've been saying!"

"You must be referring to my brother!" He exclaimed.

"Wait… what?" She looked more and more puzzled as Herochan looked less and less confused.

"And you're Lady Tera Sachi!"

"I used to be her, yes… now I'm just Tera."

"Ah, yes, I totally get it now. You're my half-brother's fiancé. And Yasahiro and I look quite similar indeed, but you probably haven't seen him in a while because there are some major defining features! Besides, I'm more attractive!"

Tera grit her teeth, "We split up. And…" she grudgingly added, "you _do_ look different."

"So, can I get out of this hole yet?" He asked.

"Um, yeah… sorry?" She said, bending the earth to set him free.

"Thanks." He said, dusting his clothes off and wiping the blood off his face.

"So, you're his brother?" Tera questioned, brown eyes curious.

"Yup, we met once, at the engagement party. Also, he's technically only my half-brother, I bet he wished he could be bl… uh… never mind…" he added hastily.

"Bl- what?" Tera asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Black haired and as cool as me?" He added with an awkward grin. From the side Sadira snorted a little puff of smoke and seemed to be trying to hold in a laugh.

"Sadira!" He complained, "Just, go back to the other plane for now okay? I'll release you again later." Reluctantly Sadira seemed to agree for she melted into white light and disappeared.

"So what were you REALLY going to say?"

"Bloodborn like me… He's only a Dayborn. I'ma a prince, well, king now but ah… long story, and he'll only ever be a regular half breed mutt of vampire kind! Ha! Sucker… oh, but yeah, there was that whole issue of him dying…"

"WAIT _WHAT_ ARE YOU?!" Erina exclaimed loudly.

"Guess that cat's been shot right out of the bag… stupid dragon…" he muttered, "I'm Bloodborn. Also known as a pure Vampire, which makes me nobility for the rarity of Pures now a days, and since I'm of age and some other stuff, like I said, long story, I'm a king.

"My half-brother was a Dayborn, which means he was half human, half vampire, and that basically meant life sucked for him forever, even though he would only get a human's life span… so life for him would suck for like eighty years tops I'd say. Which I think ended up with him having some sort of drinking problem. He sobered up once when he found out his wife, well soon-to-be-wife left him. He realized what he'd done and well…" He dragged his finger across his neck with sound effects, "Bye-bye onii-sama…"

Just then the rest of Erina's group came bursting out of the forest, Rui was holding a newborn. And the others looked panicked, seeing Erina, and realizing she was okay helped calm them, seeing a strange boy however made Aquous and Zanegar ready to drop everything and protect the girls.

"Wait. How old are you?! What do you mean living forever?" Erina demanded.

"I'm seventeen!" he exclaimed, "Besides, I'm not gonna live _forever_ only immortals do, and even then they too will one day die. And there are really only a handful of immortals still wandering the multiple universes."

Suddenly a white light glowed and formed itself into the shape of a girl. She looked about sixteen and had short icy white hair that was wrapped into two buns on either side of her face; the rest of her hair that wasn't in a bun was either part of her bangs or framing her face. Her eyes were liquid pools of silver.

Her skin tone was not pale like most everyone in the group; she had the complexion of a Hispanic woman, giving her an almost exotic look. She wore a royal blue strapless dress that went down to a quarter of her thighs, leaving it nearly scandalously high. It was hemmed in an aqua shade, and had a hand-length cut running up the bottom of one side.

She also donned a creamy jacket of sorts, jacket being a stretch for it only really had sleeves and a collar and was too short to cover anything but her shoulders and arms. Lastly she had soft silver blue boots on her feet.

"Herochan please, only your human self is teenaged, you're true self is not even close to that. I have been with you for twenty thousand years already, and Sadira has been with you longer than that, no?" she even had a slight Spanish accent when she spoke.

"Leila! You were supposed to stay in the other plane with Sadira!" Herochan scolded angrily. The petite girl shrugged.

"Didn't want to wait there forever with that annoying dragon."

"So how old are you _really_." Erina demanded.

"As a human, I really am seventeen, as a vampire? About fifty thousand, I think…" He replied.

"What do you mean 'as a human'?"

"I've only gained the option of humanity for the past seventeen years, in that time I have remained as such. I'm one of you. Just a plain old human."

"_OPTION OF HUMANITY_?!" She cried.

"Yeah… I can be human or vampire, whatever I please, for the past seventeen years, aka since I've earned it and up until now I've been human, well, still am human, you'd tell if I weren't." He explained.

"Flipping flamingos and dark green evergreen trees!" She cursed.

"Uh what?" He asked.

"I don't swear," She said, "that's my New Year's resolution from a couple of years ago."

"Oh…" He replied, and then grinned, "It's cute." Erina flushed red and Herochan chuckled.

"So, what's the cursing for?"

"You're like, _ancient_!" She cried, he winced.

"Ouch… that hurts… I'm only seventeen…"

"But you're not! You can just live as an immortal vampire forever! You're like fifty thousand and seventeen!"

"Vampires are not immortals!" He replied.

"Does it still matter? You're still so _old_." She said.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME OLD?! I'M STILL YOUNG! EVEN IN VAMPIRE TERMS I'M ONLY A TEENAGER!" He exclaimed.

"But in my _human_ terms, you're like, prehistoric old!" She exclaimed back.

"I'm not old!" He repeated. Erina was cut off by Adam and Elijah before she could insist that Herochan was old again.

"Erina," Adam said, "Elijah and I are one thousand, five hundred years old. And you've never called us old."

"Yeah…" Elijah said, "We were cast in several layers of magic that made us, first teenagers, and then sleeping for years and years. Remember a while ago we told you guys that in reality we're twenty five, and so is Lucy?"

"Oh yeah…" Said Erina, "So you guys are old too?"

"No… we're not…" he replied.

"But-"

"How about nobody's old because we're all in our teens or early to mid-twenties? And stupid time is messing with us, forcing us to say we're older when we really aren't? Lastly Herochan's body and mind ages differently when he's a vampire, probably, so it's just like he grows up in double, or more the time it takes us, okay? So he's a teenager too in a way." Zanegar exclaimed to the red headed otter mew.

"…Okay." Erina consented. By then the last group had joined them again.

"ANYWAYS," Rui said loudly, still holding the baby, "we found this." She held up the baby.

"Oh!" Light said, "You found my innocence…"

"That just sounds like a bad joke…" Aquous muttered as Light took the child from Rui, and like before Innocence faded away leaving Honor and Wisdom in a warm glow, before even that faded. Then Light was left alone again, three parts of her soul now returned to her, she seemed more youthful and hopeful than before.

"Twelve more," Rose said suddenly, "only twelve more and you'll be whole again." A small, very cute, very embarrassed and, very _Rose_ smile lit her face. Aquous looked at her, and his face softened, he scooped her into an embrace and kissed her gently, leaving her blushing like crazy.

**Miki's POV**

I looked around frantically; I had no idea where I was. From what I could see though I was probably somewhere outside, though I didn't feel cold, and there were walls all around me. Or rather, one wall that wrapped all the way around to form a circular room that seemed to stretch upward for a long, long ways.

The walls were sea-foam white, and smooth to the touch, though I didn't know what material it was made from. Above me the walls seemed to stretch forever before closing off. I felt like I was in a pop bottle with the cap screwed on tight.

From outside I heard voices, a spark of hope flared within me and I stood up to shout for their aid when I was knocked back to the ground. Breathless I stayed still, then very slowly, the one who I had come to know as almost a part of myself by now, left me.

I felt odd and exhilarated, I was alive, and I was no longer hosting a spirit of darkness! In front of me she materialized, she looked regal, and sad. Black hair which had looked so unnaturally coloured before now fell gently to her shoulders silky and soft. Brown eyes once speckled with garish, violent blood red, now warm and gently flecked with gold.

She was a petit thing, but curvy too, very beautiful. She looked sad and haunted. Oh, and she was partially transparent.

Looking up at me she said, "I am so sorry for what I have done to you." And somehow I could not find the anger I had felt at her before, deep within Taushin's castle. Perhaps it had been only the darkness there affecting me, or maybe I just didn't hate her like I thought I had.

She smiled at me weakly, as if she understood, then said, "Let me formally introduce myself; I am Kimiko Sakamoto."

"And I'm Miki Kiyomi." I replied with a slight smile.

"I'm no longer using you as a host," she explained, "I have decided to simply live off of whatever life I have left, though I know that to be little. Also, I have put up a sound barrier. The people in the garden now, are not the people you wait for. None are the one you long for."

"Oh… thank you…" She said, "For both things."

"It is the least I can do. So do not fret, the one you need will come for you."

I smiled sadly, "How much longer do you have?" I asked.

"I have enough time." She replied.

"Enough what?"

"Enough time for all that should occur."

I could only stare at her confusedly, she flickered out of existence for a moment before coming back into view, and then she opened her mouth and began to sing as images filled my head.

"_I had a way then, _

_Losing it all on my own._

_I had a heart,_

_But the queen has been overthrown._

_And I'm not sleeping now, _

_The Dark is too hard to beat._

_And I'm not keeping now,_

_The strength I need to push me."_ Images of a beautiful land, and a small village filled my head; I saw scenes of blissful romance between Kimiko and another. Then I saw a great darkness descend upon the land, destroying the village. There was only one survivor left, and it wasn't Kimiko, it was a girl donned all in back, who also had hair and eyes of the night. Clutched in the grasp of the survivor was a smooth large black egg.

Kimiko and a few others survived though, in a way, becoming wandering spirits, she lived as a near-wraith for a long time, she had been so close to just letting go and letting herself fade, when the darkness overtook her.

"_You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone._

_You shine It when I'm alone._

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong,_

_And dreaming when they're gone." _

"'_Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home._

_Calling, calling, calling home._

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone._

_You shine It when I'm alone." _The struggle had been hard, especially from one so weak, but the darkness took over her, and became her. In real life she opened her mouth once more and sang.

"_Home." _The word was stretched out and filled with longing.

"_Noises, I play within my head._

_Touch my own skin, _

_And hope that I'm still breathing._

_And I think back to when, _

_My brother and my sister slept,_

_In an unlocked place, the only time I feel safe." _For a while the darkness had given her physical form, but all she could think about, was her memories of her village and the horror of that which had wiped it out. The happiness to know that her sister had still survived, even though she and her brother had been turned to darkness.

"_You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone._

_You shine It when I'm alone._

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong._

_And dreaming when they're gone." _And though she had struggled, and fought like Miki had, they had taken over her completely till she became one of them, her brother had become a Dark Spirit too, and had found himself a host as she had. This darkness made her sad.

"'_Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home._

_Calling, calling, calling home._

_You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone._

_You shine It when I'm alone."_

"_Home…_

_Yeah, ooh whoooh._

_Lights, lights, lights, lights…" _she repeated the word 'lights' several times, stuttering sometimes. Before she repeated the chorus again.

"_Home, home,_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights…" _when she sang 'home' she dragged out it's singing of it, singing slowly as if savouring it's feeling.

"Miki," she said weakly, "never succumb to the Darkness…" she begged before falling unconscious.

**Momoji's POV**

After Erina and Herochan's debate of age was settled and the fragment of Light's soul _Innocence_ had been rejoined with her we all decided to head back to Adam's house to sleep for the night.

Well, most everyone slept, tonight my vampire bat blood called to me and I decided to roam the night. Elijah, though exhausted, decided to come with me, 'For safety.' he had said. I'd smiled at him, but made no protest as he followed me out into the night.

I walked with him, though my bat wings longed to burst free and take to the skies. Elijah seemed to sense it too for after a while he told me not to worry, and to just fly like I usually did, his brown eyes were kind when he told me so. And then I had taken to the night sky.

As I flew around the sky, periodically flying back towards Elijah, I smelled blood on the wind, a lot of it. My Vampire bat genes begged to go to the sight of the damage and partake of the blood, but my common, _human_ sense stopped me. Instead I flew there to find out what was wrong.

I landed lightly on a floor of pine needles and moss, and walked forward a few steps before I found the source of the bloody smell. There was a girl with obsidian black hair, and golden topaz eyes, she had large reptilian wings and tail, as well as ears and delicate horns, dragon mew. Her fighting outfit was tattered and ripped in several places, deep gashes and light to deep scratches covered any of her exposed skin.

She had her hands pressed against the chest of a boy about her age, sixteen, I thought. He had tanned skin and dark curls. His eyes were closed, but from the rest of his colouring she assumed they would be brown. The girl was pressing an already soaked rag against a wound on his chest, but his clothing, the rag and the ground were already saturated with blood.

And the one chest wound wasn't his only injury, he was close to death, she could smell the scent already lingering in the air. The girl turned and faced me, her topaz eyes wide and vulnerable, she said one word before collapsing onto her partner.

_ "Help."_

**Ta da! Chapter done! ^-^ sorry it's so short! I'll start working on the next chapter either right away for very soon though so ya! Oh! Yes, also, I meant to this on the bonus chapter but I forgot, it's a list of the characters, and some description and what I think of them. Oh, but first, the song used was 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding. Another thing, some people *cough*LegendaryPhenom*cough* have made like, a bazillion characters, so don't be surprised if several of them get brutally murdered.**

**Characters!**

_**Miki Kiyomi**_: She is my character. I think she's a bit naïve at first, but matures a bit after she dies and is brought back to life. She has died twice already and has lived three times. I think she would be the kind of person to do or give anything for what she believed in. She deeply loves Zanegar. And finds that her training from ever since she was young to be the next Aqua Regina (queen of the sea) very stressful, and to be honest, she wouldn't mind giving up that duty.

_**Amaya**_: She is Kisshufanforver's character (since then penname has changed to 'Kisshu Beyond Birthday' but may have been changed back). Amaya is someone who gets very determined. She is on the most part very honest and blunt. But she does have her own privacy which she likes to keep until the time for things to be explained comes. She cares deeply about her people and has long struggled for the fact that she believes she should have died for her people instead of running away to escape. She is in love with a panthalesia (I think that's how it's spelt) boy named Kurosaki.

_**Shiva Kanea**_: She is Shiva-Sama's character. She is down to earth, but also very silly at times. She is very loyal to her friends, and would make a respectable, deadly enemy/opponent. She is fairly fun-loving and light, when she gets an idea in her head, she'll do it.

_**Haven**_: She is BladeofMoonlight's character(currently CelestialBladeofMoonlight). She is practical and logical, though she can often be swayed with sweets. You have to earn her respect to really gain it, and she thinks highly of her friends. She also loves making friends, but sometimes her manner of being, (ex her way of speaking/acting and such) makes people unsure of whether or not they want to be her friend when they first meet.

_**Rui Mashiro**_: She is the character of Rui-chan123 (currently known as IdiotFromOsaku). Rui is an artist at heart and is often picturing everything in her head as a possible piece of art. She tries to be careful about her, and others mew genes. She is very serious when times call for it, while whimsically dreamy when times do not call for seriousness.

_**Acai Anne Chang**_: Wolfbane-chan's character. Acai is slightly tomboyish, but she works hard for what she believes in. She hates men/boys because of a personal bad experience, however the guys from the group are slowly making her change her mind about them. Though she would like to hit them sometimes. She can be very fiery and she is a vibrant spirit. She loves flying with her crane wings, in fact it is one of her most favourite things. She can be really gentle, or really rough with people.

_**Keiko Akatsuki**_: Syncwithblack's character. Keiko is extremely gentle, and quite shy, or at least appears so. She doesn't talk too much but prefers to listen, imputing her own wisdom when she sees appropriate. She is still a teenager, but the fact that she was frozen in a sleep she caused in order to not die, has aged her a bit, at least mentally, for the whole time she was asleep she was fighting off the darkness that wished to consume her. She is kind, and has a few motherly instincts.

_**Evory**_: Hakura Hoshine's character. She might have a last name, I just don't remember, and can't find her bio, because I'm missing some of my chapters on my new comp. Evory is serious and controlled, she knows how to get things done, and she'll do whatever needs to be done quickly and with prowess. She is great at tracking, and following people without their knowing. For a very long time she had been controlled by darkness, and that caused her to nearly kill two of her now best friends. She wishes revenge against the darkness.

_**Zeechu**_: Btd vs Tmm's character. Zeechu is a dedicated martial artist. He is very young, but he's strong, he's had to be, because of several attacks to him and his family when he was young. He believes his family to have perished, which causes him great sadness. He is a very logical minded person, and smart. He is also very serious, especially for his young age. He likes to stay up late.

_**Zanegar**_: Zanegar's character. Zanegar is a little bit of comic relief at most times, he can be silly, making jokes a lot even when something serious is going on. That's just how he deals with it. He doesn't have much confidence in his own skill, but believes that one day he'll be strong, even though the others see that he already is. Zanegar is in love with Miki, occasionally to the point of obsession, he can easily get blinded by love and fall into a trap. But hey, at least he's zealous. One part hero, one part comedian, one part romantic.

_**Aquous**_: Zanegar's character. Aquous usually comes off as a prick.

He is cynical, and a bit jaded because of the fact he had to grow up fast when he was little and experienced things that would make anyone bitter. He still has a grudge on his mother for what she had done to him. Only Rose can melt his heart and make him tender and act very young again, he loves her more than words he can say. He is an apt fighter, and even though he often is criticizing Zanegar, and everyone else, he would die fighting for them.

_**Light**_: Zanegar's character. Light is very honour based, and likes to keep the peace. Though she will fight hard if she must. She once truly loved Taushin, but he abused her by affecting her slightly with darkness. She is usually observant. And possibly has a little interest in Titan.

_**Tera Sachi**_: Zanegar's character. Tera is very tomboyish and enjoys both a good fight, and a good drink. She used to be different, and very ladylike with all proper manners and activities, because she originated from an upper class family where she was raised as such. But after some brutal events, she decided to try another lifestyle, and has been that way ever since. You never have to wonder whether or not she'll get you're back in a fight, she will. Her last name means 'Child of Joy'.

_**Icarus**_: Zanegar's character. Icarus though trained to be the wind samurai, is still young at heart and in body and actions. He almost idolizes Zanegar in his respect for him and his fighting skills. He is light hearted and only eight years old; which means he had been determined and powerful enough to start his training at a very young age. He loves his _sensei_.

_**Erina Conway**_: Celticlily's character. I gave her, her last name, it means 'holy river' I figured that it would suit her, especially since she loves water, a lot. Her nick name is the 'Witch of the West' after Zanegar mistakenly called her so when they first met because she had been floating in a bubble. She loves banana fudgy muffins, and actually has a mini pocket dimension in her backpack to store a lot of them, as she figures that you can't have enough of them, and you never know when you'll need one. She is fun loving, and fairly care-free. Her emotions are very powerful, and she is very spirited I think, and she knows how to joke around, she calls Zanegar 'Ozzy' after the wizard of Oz.

_**Momoji Kumiko Nakamura**_: . .SandxX's character. Momoji, nicknamed Momo is kind, though she often puts up with bullying for her vampire bat genes. She is a good person at heart, and very smart. She often stays up at night like a nocturnal person. I think I would be concerned if she drank coffee… she likes, and possibly loves Elijah. She can come off as cool and aloof many times though. She is powerful, and likes the night, moon, and the rain.

_**Serenity Kanea**_: DarkMoonVisions's character. Serenity is Shiva's sister, though the two have never met and do not know this. She is gentle, and usually sees silver linings in everything. She is kind, but is a good fighter when the time comes.

_**Rukia Hinamori**_: addmision2's character. Rukia is nice, and very protective ONLY if you have gotten to know her. Otherwise, she often comes across as rude and harsh. She likes to tease people, especially Rose. Rukia hasn't really revealed her power yet. But she is a very strong mew, both with powers wise and the fact she knows how to hold her own.

_**Rose**_: She is Bookfish's character. Rose is shy, timid, and gentle. Surprisingly her mew isn't something that would match those characteristics, she isn't like some rabbit, but she is a wolf. When push comes to shove, she can get vicious, though it has only been shown once, when she was lashing back at Jackson for attacking Aquous. She is very much in love with Aquous. She comes from a rich and well known family. But sadly, she is more or less an orphan as her parents died when she was young and her sister soon after.

_**Cassi Chase**_: bbqsaucelover's character. Cassi is naïve and believes in the good of the world and people. She was taken over by darkness when she tried to save Jackson from it. From that experience she has grown. She is currently free of darkness, and is very much in love with Jackson still, even though she learned he was a half vampire. She is surprised that everything in the world is the same once she had come back from her experiences.

_**Jackson Black**_: bbqsaucelover's character. Jackson is a careful sort of person, and though Cassi can't always see why, he loves her so much, and thinks she`s different compared to other girls, better than them all. He tried to warn her away as he was attacked by the darkness in an attempt to save her, one that failed. He regrets that the darkness made him hurt people.

_**Titan Killings**_: LegendaryPhenom's character. Titan is quiet, a kind of reserved person who thinks a lot before speaking. He's always had a sort of struggle he's had to work through. And his past haunts him, he swears he won't make the same mistake again, not after learning from Francis, a man who he respects the most. He has feelings for Light, but he tried hard to deny them because of some things, and someone in his past.

_**Elijah Hokanstar**_: LegendaryPhenom's character. Elijah is easy going and a happy person, he stands up for people being hurt or abused, or teased. That's how he met Momoji, who he ended up falling for. He is a strong fighter and a good friend to have.

_**Adam Riftorn**_: LegendaryPhenom's character. Adam is very focused, and he cares a lot about his family. He's wears scars from his past, and his stand against society and The Council, all for Lucy, and realizing that perhaps, the Council was wrong, and maybe corrupt. He wants nothing more than peace for him and his family, as well as others.

_**Lucy Blessong**_: LegendaryPhenom's character. Lucy is practically the embodiment of peace, kindness and gentleness. She is a gentle spirit. But I believe she can also be like the wind or the ocean, gentle and peaceful, but also capable of many deadly things. She is/was pregnant, and her personality would suit that of a mothers.

_**Francis Damonen**_: LegendaryPhenom's character. Francis is supposedly very wonderful and faithful and devout and such. But there is another side to him, a deeper, darker side. One that he thinks he's given up. But in reality, he hasn't let it go yet.

_**Autumn 'Damonen'**_: LegendaryPhenom's character. Autumn is still yet to be introduced… well, she _has_ been introduced, but more as a cameo. She is married to Francis, hence the dame last name, hers is in brackets though because Damonen is a fake name he only recently created while to the two have been separated (not by choice). Autumn is searching for Francis, like she has been for thousands of years along with her brother in law, and her two children. She is a bit of an underdog, always expected to fail, but always triumphing. She loves deeply, but is also very devoted to duty, even if it means she would have to kill someone she loved.

_**Raake**_: LegendaryPhenom's character. Raake is one of Francis' brothers, he too has been introduced with a cameo. He controls fire, much like a fire samurai (hint hint!). He is the youngest in his family, Francis is his brother, and his three sisters are, Reed (23 yrs), Eve (20 yrs), and Basetta (17). When he was very young, he watched Francis, at the time going by his real name of 'Mason' murder his sisters in cold blood with the same element that he controls. He went into hiding after that day, and found Autumn later, the two have been searching for Francis since then, believing him to be Mason.

_**Xavier 'Damonen'**_: LegendaryPhenom's character. Xavier is one of Francis and Autumn's sons. He also has had a cameo. He is smart, but he's also easy going. He has been searching for his father for most of the time he can remember. But he isn't sure of whether or not he wants to find him or not.

_**Kane 'Damonen'**_: LegendaryPhenom's character. Kane is Francis and Autumn's other son. He has a lot of anger in him. He is also very strong, but the hate and anger in his heart with lead to trouble.

_**Alexandria Riftorn**_: LegendaryPhenom's Character. She is Lucy and Adam's daughter. She was only recently introduced as a newborn. But Alexandria is a lot like her father, she cares a lot about her family. Due to circumstances, she hasn't met him yet. But what she knows about him from her mother, she loves him deeply and can't wait to meet him one day. She is very determined and fiery the kind of person who'll get things done, but will care at the same time.

_**Luke Riftorn**_: LegendaryPhenom's (LAST!) Character. Luke loves his twin sister and his mother, he is unsure about his father though, and wants to meet him before he decides anything about him. He loves living within the palace of the silver tigers, and is quite attached to them. He is a fierce fighter, and has trained lots, even fighting with some of the tigers his age in order to be prepared to fight and protect his family at all costs.

_**Selene Kumanoya**_: Maria GV's character. Selene is observant, which often leads people to believe her to be shy. She isn't shy; she just doesn't talk much because she often prefers to just look at the world around her, and is more prone to open up to animals. She fiercely hates storms, like hates them with a passion and they scare her. It's how she was lost out at sea when she was little. She has never been able to work up the courage to return to her kingdom as its princess, yet. She has adopted Brighid's last name, and considers herself close friends, if not part of her family. But she has acknowledged that living with the Kumanoya family has always been temporary. Because she considers them family, she has always tried to not think of Liam as more than family. But sometimes she feels like maybe if things had been different they might have been.

_**Liam Kumanoya**_: Maria GV's character. Liam is secretly, completely in love with Selene, but he doesn't know how she feels about him. He's in collage, and almost twenty, he goes to collage to learn how to be an pilot because that's what he had dreamed of doing. But after meeting Selene, he also decided that he would secretly take folklore and myth classes too, because he once saw her mermaid form when she helped a drowning animal. He is a little on the wild side in ways, but careful in others.

_**Satoru Kumanoya**_: Maria GV's character. He is cheeky and playful, he absolutely loves to tease his older brother, especially about his feelings for Selene. He also likes to pull pranks and such, and often gets into scraps with his brother. He always tries to look out for him and Selene though, and wishes to become a doctor.

_**Brighid Kumanoya**_: Maria GV's character. Brighid is a strong willed mother, and it's a good thing, especially since her children are so spirited. She doesn't really like that Liam drives a motorcycle and doesn't always approve of his graphic tees. She is utterly mischievous, a trait she passed onto Satoru, she is Irish, though her husband was Japanese, hence the last name. She also loves to be noisy about her kids love lives. She thinks of Selene as a child, and loves to teach her girl things, like baking and cooking. She started a bookstore with her husband, and still runs it, though he died many years before.

_**Lillie**_: Lilleky08's character. Lillie is most of the time really shy when she meets people. She gets startled easily, and loves animals. She might not seem like much on first glance, but she very powerful, in fact, she is to become the next Aqua Regina.

_**Ziki Brown**_: mewmewlighting's character. Ziki is smart, and has long been a mew, so her strengths are more developed and she is aware of her weaknesses. She can be a little bit rude at times, but not intentionally so. She is mildly street.

_**Zane Brown**_: mewmewlighting's character. Ziki's older brother, Zane is a real softie for his sister and is just as strong as her, maybe even stronger, he helped train her ever since they were kids. The two live on their own and Zane has always worked hard to make ends meet, occasionally working with some backdoor deals. He is kinda gangster, but he is also very gentle and protective for his sister's sake, and doesn't let her know how deeply he's involved.

_**Marzipan**_: Zookienation's character. Zookie originally wanted to name her something more crude to match her character, but for the sake of decency I made her change it to something more, gentle… Marzipan is a wild card animal, she likes to annoy people and tease, and be a pervert. She does occasionally give great life advice.

_**Yoshimitsu**_: Zanegar's character. Yoshimitsu is an eccentric old man and he loves Icarus like a son. He is often called mad, but he is a great wind samurai.

_**Zomborio**_: Zanegar's character (though slightly NPC). He is a once mentioned bad guy from Zan and the rests' past. He died though, and isn't important and probably won't be mentioned again. He had been the samurai of darkness.

_**Topaz**_: TopazDragon98's character. Topaz is a determined, strong-willed girl, she is the leader of a revolution. And founded the R.A.C, or the Resistance Against the Council. She is from Adam, Lucy and Elijah's time. However, she is not a mage, though after lots of training and stealing a special elixir from the Council, she has some minor wizardry skills which she practices lots. She is a draconic mew and probably the only one ever to exist. She is spunky, and almost never vulnerable, or weak, though she can have a bad temper. She sometimes believes herself to be the only sane person alive. She loves Matt.

_**Matt**_: Mad Matt15's character. Matt is a total flirt. He absolutely adores his 'cutie' Topaz. And though he comes off as easy going and joking, (he is but…) he is also a serious skilled fighter, he met Topaz after he started R.A.M, Resistance Against Mages. The two rebel fighters have since joined teams. He is a… uh… thinking… a… Human-ish, he has powers of teleportation (to extent) and can occasionally control the weather and animals. And really stupid people. :3

_**Herochan**_: Herochan1313's character. SIGH I am going crazy by the amount of characters by now… Okay, Herochan is a vampire king because he was born from a pure vampire mother and father. Yes, born a vampire. Due to his royalty he gets cool abilities, such as not having spontaneous combustion when he is in sunlight ;P he can be a total asshole sometimes. But is generally nice. His occasional jerk-y-ness probably comes from his sometimes jaded view of the world. He is almost never an asshole though when he is human, vampire? That's another story. He loved a girl once, very deeply, but murdered her when he was taken over by darkness. He never forgets that night, and always remembers it when times get hard. He managed to fight and win against both a queen of Darkness, and a Queen of light, earning their loyalty. He currently, likes Erina, but still finds himself thinking about his past wife, though technically he murdered her the night before they got married.

_**Sadira**_: She is an NPC (or non-player character). Sadira is playful and cheeky, enjoys causing trouble for Herochan, whom she is a sort of slave for… behind her teenage façade she is an immortal and is very powerful. Her name means 'Lotus Tree'.

_**Leila**_: NPC. Leila is sarcastic and biting. She doesn't mind to occasionally play dirty for what she wants. And unknown to Herochan, her current master, she was the one to lure the darkness to him, making him murder Opal. She too is an immortal. Her name means 'Night'.

_**Stella Blair**_: Half mine, half NPC. Only mentioned once briefly. She is mysterious and extremely powerful she is an immortal. And though she seems unimportant, her role is actually much larger than it seems. She always carries around a large, smooth black egg, possibly made of obsidian but nobody really knows what it is made of.

_**Taushin**_: NPC. Taushin is considered the 'bad guy' of this story as he controls the darkness and enjoys using its powers. He actually does love Light, though he was forced to sic the darkness on her soul. He might not have always been so evil. But it is hard to tell. He can be cruel, but at times, RARE times, gentle, which leads some to suspect that there is more going on that what seems to be.

_**Umeko Akatsuki**_: NPC. He is a tiger, literally, though later became blessed with human form. He loves Keiko and is protective of her, and others. He is strong and is also part of Kurosaki's band.

_**Takomi**_: NPC. He is from Evory's kingdom, and he loves her, he always thought that she had died when she had been kidnapped by the darkness. He was really happy when he found her alive. He would do anything for her. He is also a member of Kurosaki's band.

_**Akira**_: NPC. A member of Kuro's band, Rukia called dibs on him, though they both already forgot the incident.

_**Kurosaki**_: NPC. His nickname is Kuro, he is deeply in love with Amaya, and pretended to work with the darkness, in order to save her life. She never knew that before and thought he was a traitor, when he learned that, he was greatly saddened. But forgave her when she apologized. He has a band.

_**Shogun**_: NPC. He just happens to have showed up to most of Zanegar's group of Elemental Samurai's and has given them hope when they felt none. A good guy, I'm not sure if he died yet or not, cause I haven't decided that yet.

_**Aquous' Mom**_: NPC. She loves her son, though Aquous doesn't realize it. She was married once, and from that union had Aquous, though he thinks he is a literal bastard. Only after the tragic death of her husband did she turn to drinking and prostitution. She regrets her broken relationship with Aquous.

_**Rose's Parents**_: NPCS. Rose's mom was a kind person, and former smoker, though she already quit before her first daughter was born, she has been left with an occasional racking cough. Though kind, if anyone messed with her daughters she could be a grizzly bear. She loved them both and would do anything for them. Rose's dad was fun though he knew how to be serious and was smart in business leading the family into fortune. He loved nothing more than to tease his two daughters. Both her parents are dead from an accident on the sea.

_**Jena**_: NPC. Rose's older sister, she was very adult because of her parents' death, though she had very kid-like streaks. She loved Rose, but she too died, only in a car crash.

_**Sakura**_: NPC. Miki's old friend. An orange mermaid princess.

_**Hana**_: NPC. A few time mentioned girl, she was a servant in the court of the palace Titan used to work for when he was a dark mercenary for the king. Titan fell in love with her however the king found out and because he did not want Titan to get distracted. He murdered her. She was his first, only possibly only, true love. She also loved him back.

_**Opal**_: part NPC part (sorry if I'm wrong, but I think that's how it's spelt…). She was a shy timid girl, or often came across as such, but she was mostly just cautious. She was engaged to Herochan, and knew of his Vampire status. In fact, she had planned to ask him to turn her so that she could live with him longer instead of dying like a human while he lived on. She is kind, and very smart and cunning. She is referred to as 'Senpai'. Herochan murdered her, not of his own will, on the night before the two were married. Derp! She might not exist though if Senpai, actually PMs me a bio. But for now this is her character. She is also a very powerful mage, and was once part of The Council.

**AND YAY 60 (I think) PEOPLE THAT'S IT! :D**


	25. The Rebels and the Ice Princess

**Hey all! Another chapter (hopefully I can get this done in one night) so, xshadowcrowx did end up messaging me back, so please pay no mind to the last character in the list from last time. Alright, time to get started with three bios.**

_**TopazDragon98 **_

**She didn't really feel like going to the work of making another character, so like what Bookfish did, she wants me to just do it. Although I'm pretty sure she'll murder me if she doesn't like it. So, here we go.**

**Name: Topaz Rhiannon (her last name means 'witch; goddess' I liked the last name she has in her own story, but it's her story and this is different and I didn't want to steal it. Her first name doesn't really have a meaning it is just considered a jewel name less popular than pearl or ruby.)**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Mew mew, and has some Mage in her.**

**Personality: Badass. She is a fighter and has a fiery and quick temper. Be careful not to piss her off because she can and will kick your ass. She is good at cooking, or at least, cooks a lot. Annoying people get on her nerves Yup, summary of her personality, fiery and rather sane, except when pissed off by annoying people who she will murder, or at least serious injure. Oh yeah, and sometimes she just likes to be by herself. She also takes initiative.**

**Love interest: Matt**

**Attacks: Her weapon is a M247H HMG Machine gun, which is heavy with limited amo, but she is strong enough to carry it without noticing its weight for hours, she has also modified it for a bigger clip. She can also use some magic, but is still training to get stronger. Her best element so far is fire. But sometimes she has a hard time controlling her magic as she needed a special rare magic-concentrate elixir to unlock her mage genes.**

**Appearance: Slender and muscular but in a feminine way, she is fairly busty even though she is quite slim. Her mildly spiked shoulder-bone length hair is a warm yet deep gold (not yellow!) colour, she dyes the tips of her hair different colours though, and right now it is dyed black on the tips. Her eyes are black like deep space. She dresses like a sane person.**

**Appearance as a mew: Large black dragon wings, dragon ears, tail, and feminine-looking, delicate, dragon horns. (Topaz, unless you have personally met several dragons to back you, female dragons could have horns, you never know, besides, they are not ugly, they are kinda cute on your character which has been drawn, so I know for a fact she doesn't look retarded.) Her hair is switched, and she has black, black hair with frosted gold tips. Her eyes turn topaz with gold flecks. Her hair style is kind of that really cool emo style… and falls to the tops her arms (but longer than shoulders). She has a black chocker and bare arms, and a gold tube top that reveals a bit more cleavage than what she'd usually wear, but hey, it's not as bad as some of the slutty mew costumes, and you know they can be pretty smutty, she has two thick belts around her waist, one is studded, one is spiked (slightly, not like 'oops accidently spiked myself again on my armour…') her top ends similar to Ichigo or Lettuce's top part of their dresses, kind of like, ends in the middle like where a pair of jeans would have their button, but it Vees out to end on her hips before rounding up again. Only hers aren't spiked like the mews, but curved, her top basically looks like really cool armour. She wears black slightly baggy sweatpants and combat boots.**

_**Mad Matt15**_

**He was lazy like TopazDragon98 so yup… I have to make it again…**

**Name: Matt Warren (last name means 'Watchmen'' and just for fun, apparently his first name means 'gift from god')**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Human, or otherwise unclassified as he always looks human and never transforms, but he does have powers, lol maybe he's part Cyniclon XP (yeah, only TMM fans will know what that is. For those of you who are like, 'Tokyo mew mew?' Cyniclon is the race of aliens that attacked Tokyo, but all had crushes on their enemies regardless. Hm… actually thinking about it, Matt reminds me of Kish a little… O.o) Right yeah, human.**

**Personality: Flirty. But a very nice guy, enjoys to smile, and is probably the only one who can keep Topaz in check with her temper. He is caring and knows how to keep peace. He is good with little kids. He can occasionally be a little perverted, but most guys are ;P Easy going and knows how to joke. Isn't afraid to ask for help or advice when he needs it.**

**Love interest: Topaz**

**Attacks: Matt can control the weather, and animals, and people with low intelligence. Although his power doesn't always work so he is also skilled with a khopesh sword and MA37 Assault Rifle. And he can teleport. **

**Appearance: He has tanned skin, and slightly curled dark brown hair. He has playful sepia eyes and a happy big smile. He generally wears jeans and a plain white t-shirt as well as converse sneakers. **

_**xshadowcrowx**_

**ok… well name: Senpai or shadow if you like, age: whatever is best I guess something around Hero's but I am a little older, personality: quite calm, a bit unemotional and detached sometimes, mew mew: arctic wolf, (white wolf) can I have wings lol, attacks: no idea sorry, looks: long black hair, white eyes with a black ring around, a black trench coat, kinda a gothic thing going on. Is this ok?**

**For Senpai's sake I'm going to rewrite her original out to include an age, and an attack.**

**Name: She is called Senpai, only Herochan knows her real name**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Quiet, very calm, detached and somewhat unemotional.**

**Mew: Arctic (white) wolf. Some minor bird genes as a secondary animal gene which gives her medium sized silky black wings.**

**Looks: Long black hair, white eyes with a black ring around them. She wears a black trench coat and is fairly Goth (like, much more that Topaz).**

**Attack(s): Ebony Absolution. And Snowy Vigilance as well as several spells. Her first signature mew attack Ebony Absolution is when she uses her wings to cast her enemy in total darkness before she sends them to death with razor sharp feather daggers. However she can chose to just hurt them instead of kill them. Her second signature attack Snowy Vigilance lets her mess with the emotions of her enemies and while she messes with them she attacks with sharp wolf claws tipped in poison, which are attached to fingerless gloves which she only wears when she uses this attack as they are a weapon.**

**Rose's POV**

Had I been fully conscious at the moment I would have died of embarrassment for being around everyone else in my flimsy pajamas. Or at least, they felt flimsy to me. As it was I was blushing like mad. Aquous stayed by my side, probably sensing my nervousness, but he looked like he wanted to help the others with the couple they had found, I nudged him.

"Go, help them."

He nodded at me with a grateful look in his eyes, and I thought to myself that though he could and was still very sarcastic and snarky, he had changed since I'd first met him. He was more… _gentle._

I watched as he used his control over water to carefully wash the wounds of blood. The blood made me feel sick, and I thought that I might faint. It was an embarrassing fact, but after getting blood tests once, I'd always felt faint looking at blood. Probably not a good trait for a wolf mew… oh well.

Quietly I slipped out of the room and padded down the hall until I found the bathroom, once inside I found the medicine cabinet and pulled out some gauze and bandages, then returned to what used to be the room I was staying in until my roommates and I offered to set it up as a temporary hospital ward. Or well, medical first aid room.

I handed the bandages and such to Adam in an attempt to be helpful while he was trying his best at using his wife's style of magic. Her magic was white magic, which was based on healing and defensive, his magic was black magic which was based on offense and attack. With great effort though he managed to perform a somewhat weak 'Cure' spell, which helped them greatly, but they were both still in bad shape.

The girl, who had reverted out of her metamorphic state since Momo brought her in, was unconscious with a high fever, while the boy's life dipped precariously. The wolf in me could smell the sickness and the weakness, and how close he was to death.

After Adam's spell though, the boy looked and smelled much healthier, less like carrion-to-be. I think Momoji smelled it too; after all she was a vampire bat and probably could smell their blood and their sickness.

Soon afterwards the two were stable and healed enough to leave them and returned to bed. Currently without a room or bed I decided with a sudden unexpected boldness to sneak into Aquous' room and sleep beside him.

The normal, shy part of me however caused me to blush when thinking about sneaking into a boy's room at night. So I in the end I fell asleep on the floor in front on the door to his bedroom.

When I woke up I had a warm blanket wrapped around me, and was lying on a mattress. I jolted awake and looked about frantically and disorientated. Until I spotted Aquous, who looked at me with a faint blush covering his face like I had caught him doing something embarrassing.

"I, uh… carried you to bed, you were sleeping on the floor and um… you looked cold…" he managed, I looked down at the blanket that was wrapped around me and blushed.

"Thanks…" then I realized I was in his bed. "Uh… how long have I been sleeping here?"

His blush was basically the only answer I needed, but he spoke anyway, "I was just drifting off to sleep when I realized that you got 'evicted' from your room. I went to go see if you'd managed to find a temporary sleeping place, like on the couch or something when I tripped on you."

"Oh… t-thank you." I said with a smile and my ever persistent blush, this time however he mirrored my furious blush with his own.

"Yo, lovebirds, those two are waking up." Acai stated barging into the room. From the other room I heard shouting and…

"Was that a gunshot?!" I asked, eyes wide, Acai just ran out of the room, Aquous and I in tow.

**Topaz's POV**

I woke up in a place I didn't know, nor remembered going to. My training kicked in and I was on my feet in a flash, ignoring the searing pains throughout my body and the blood rush to my head. Nobody was in the room with me except for my partner, Matt.

Then the memories came flying back at me. We'd been out on recon, but someone had informed _them_ of our plans and location. It'd been a trap; they'd ambushed us unexpectedly using their darned wizardry to help mask their presence.

They… they'd gotten Matt. Struck him with lightning and hit me with my own fudging element. I looked down at my hands and remembered the smell and the feel of my blood running down my arms and mixing with Matt's. Remembered the feel of his beating heart, so exposed, remembered the figure of a winged girl. Remembered my moment of weakness; my cry for help.

I screamed viciously, and instantly a man rushed in. I sensed his magic, black magic, meant for attack. I readied my stance and shouted.

"Mew Mew, Metamorphosis!" Familiar light washed over me, and I felt the reassuring presence of my wings in my bones, I spread them far apart, my wing tips easily reaching each wall. The thin membrane of leathery canopies left shadows over the room. I summoned my weapon.

The man's eyes grew wide, and I saw him set his guard for a fight. I took a warning shot and hit the celling. Three more people entered the room, a tomboyish redhead and a girl with light brown hair as well as a young man with dark hair.

I let flames build up around me. Another boy burst into the room, he had messy black hair and friendly red eyes, he saw my fire and exclaimed.

"Wow! Another fire samurai? This is AWESOME!"

"Zanegar, she's a _mew_. I doubt she is a samurai." The dark haired man with glasses said.

"You never know Aquous! After all, your girlfriend is a water samurai as well as a mew!" he replied back.

"You guys! She's aiming a gun at _us_!" Exclaimed the mage.

"Relax Adam! She won't shoot that thing!" Zanegar exclaimed. I shot at the wall just behind him, making sure the bullet would just breeze past his face. He paled a bit.

"Well, uh, we saved her and that guy, so she probably won't kill us!... Maybe…" he corrected. I chanced a look at Matt, his eyes were closed and sweat danced on his brow, he was still fighting for life. But there was a clean bandage wrapped around his chest and there was no more blood loss.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"I performed a cure spell on him." The mage- Adam, said.

"I'm not a fool, you're a black mage. Black mages can't use white magic." I stated.

"Trust me; it wasn't easy. And all I managed to do was a small cure spell. But at least the hole in his chest and his wounds closed up, and your burns disappeared. You started breathing a little easier after that as well." He said.

My dragon ear flicked, and my tail swished slowly back and forth the tip just scraping the ground, the spines on it probably scratching the wood floor, not that I cared.

"How can I trust you, mage?" I spat.

"It's up to you," He replied before adding, "Do you have a particular grudge against mages?"

"I have a 'particular grudge' against the people they think are all mighty. The ones they practically worship. The fu-… the Council." I replied. I saw him visibly flinch when I mentioned my own sworn enemy.

"You don't have to worry about the Council here." He replied, "They are no friend of this household."

"Riiiiight," I said sarcastically, "and how many times have I heard that before I was attacked?"

"I take it you've been on Trial too?" He asked me, my gaze was cool and unflinching; he spoke again, "I was once on Trial, just for loving someone…" I raised an eyebrow.

"The Council apparently didn't like a black mage like me marrying a white mage like Lucy."

"Huh, well if that story is true, that's pretty rebel, and the fact your still standing is pretty impressive. They like to keep control of things, even if that means murder."

A new, yet familiar voice spoke, "We are aware of this, but there are worse evils out there." I gaped at her.

"Light?! Wait, you weren't the one to sell us out were you?" The blonde shook her head.

"I'm not your Light. You're probably referring to some aspect of my soul that you've met." I blinked.

"Uhh… what?"

"Yup, we're in it a lot deeper than ya'd think." Said a cheerful, if slightly scatterbrained seeming, redhead wearing a purple hoodie. At this point I realized my fire had gone away, and I hadn't told it to. Seeing my slightly confused look as I felt for my flames Zanegar spoke up again.

"I made the fire you conjured dissipate, in case you were wondering. And no I'm not a mage, I'm a samurai."

I honestly had no idea what to say, so I glared daggers at him.

"Now, now Topaz… Be nice…" a very familiar, kind voice mumbled. My head turned sharply to the left, and saw Matt, finally awake.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and smiled at me, "Cutie, I never took you as one to state the obvious. But yeah, I'm up." A faint unwanted blush tinted my cheeks.

"By the way, where exactly are we?" Matt asked.

"You're in my house." Adam said.

"He's a mage." I growled.

"Topaz, it's obvious he didn't kill us, or alert the Council of us. And as much as I used to hate mages, I realize now it was only the Council which made them… well, not good would be an understatement, wouldn't it? My point is, not all mages are bad, I mean look at you, you're part mage, and you're just perfect, cutie pie."

"Matt!" I protested.

"Come on Cutie, you should be _thanking_ them." He said, I turned and glared at Adam then mumbled 'Thanks.' He grinned at me.

"Do you have a kitchen?" I asked suddenly.

Startled he replied, "Yes."

"Okay, well, uh I guess I'll make you guys some food as a thanks before I go." I said.

"Could we come with you guys back to your base instead? We're trying to find all the pieces of Light's shattered soul so we can save her life, and you said you knew a Light soo…"

"…"

"Come on, it can't be that bad, after all, if they wanted to kill us they would have done so already!" Matt said.

"Yeah? Well what about leading the Council to our hideout? What if that's their plan?" I snapped back.

"Ah, your worries do make sense, it's just… Keiko already made breakfast; we were just going to call everyone to go eat when you woke up." Adam said.

"Fine," I said reluctantly but snappishly, "come with us."

Long after breakfast had come and gone, we managed to make it back to our main safe house. One of their other friends was more apt with white magic, and cast another healing spell on Matt and me while we travelled, and the pain that had been throbbing all over all day had finally been laid to rest. Matt visibly relaxed too.

After the long walk, and hidden pathways, we finally made it. From even outside though I could hear yelling. Matt and me shared a glance before bursting inside.

"How could you sell us out?!" Light demanded… to herself.

**Senpai's POV**

I flew above them but none of them noticed me. I easily spotted Hero from within the group; I was tempted to go to him. But there were too many people there, besides, it seemed like he was doing fine by himself, he even seemed to have found another girlfriend,

From within me, a small stab of hurt bubbled up before I willed it away. In some ways I supposed I was an Ice Princess. I guess it should have bothered me more that he had found someone new, and I was still alone. But I couldn't really find the emotion to. And he was done with me anyway; he'd proved that on the night he had killed me.

**Sorry the chapter is so short. It's just I felt like everything that was supposed to happen in this chapter happened. Anyway, please review!**


	26. The Australian Baseball Bat

**^-^ it is soo exciting for me to think of this whole story, and how I know where this leads, this twisted complicated satisfying plot, and how I know you guys are still in the middle of it, just wondering what turn will happen next? I just love this feeling of writing something that's _worth_ something. And I think that if you guys can stay with me till the end, you'll be rewarded with the same sort of happy feeling of this just… fullness of happiness and satisfaction and yet still left in wonder. Heck, most times I'm excited for when I write because _I_ don't know what's gonna happen next and then the words just come and it's like, yes! This is how it was supposed to be… Sometimes real life influences me too. Anyways, enough with philosophical thinking and on with the story! Oh yes, but first one new bio.**

**_SoRA UNDERDoG_**

**Can i be a mew? Thtd be mad ^.^**

**A wolf mew kinda**

**Okay Imma write a quick one right now**

**And if you have any single nerdy men in ur story i shotgun! If not just make one up, make him an epic nerd. Nerds rule!**

**Name: serah patch (better known as sora, but can be called patchy or just plain old patch by anyone. Gets mad when people call her serah)**

**Age: 17**

**Race: mew!**

**Personality: cheerful, bubbly, at times can be quite badass but can also be quite clumsy. Often forgets things and has a short attention span. Likes to draw, sit on computers or gaming consoles, or iPod. A tomboy, usually hangs with guys that are like brothers to her (often sora gets called lil bro. If millie has a character then if you want to makes us mates/partners in crime/brothers ect.) shes scared of lightning, loves to play with and set things on fire. Oh, usually in my stories i write she has a pet dog named bender, like a moogle in final fantasy but as a dog. Serves no part in the plot, just acts as a 'conscience' who 99.9% of the time fails to make sora think twice about doing something stupid. Your choice to add him or not.**

**Appearance: shortish (5'3"), average size, honey blonde hair she spikes up (kind of emoish but she calls it 'rockstar!'). Blue eyes, pale skin.**

**Wears a really dark grey hoodie with dog ears on the top, and a white skull on the front. Wears black pants and grey sneakers. Usually has a small backpack for carrying small items (firelighter, iPod, sketch book, lappy, bender, lollies and food, a baseball bat, a pistol gun named Cross, a guitar, some bombs) this stuff isn't necessary and her bag is like a TARDIS (XD) its just a bunch of items I find useful, even though they're not.**

**Love interest: nerds! Mua ha ha**

**Attacks: Carries a baseball bat, and a gun, and has bombs, cuz bombs are mad. Can she have pyrokinesis? Thatd be mad ^.^. Usually taunts her enemies with nasy comments an jokes (her favourite being soviet Russia jokes, dumb blonde jokes, yo momma jokes and collingwood jokes) Then she attacks them when they rage at her.**

**Oh those mews have these attacks, like the main pink cat chick (dunno her name) has strawberry check**

**Gimme a break i only read the first manga!**

**Mew appearance: basically the same only with short dark hair and black ears, a tail. She has gloves that go up to her elbows that look like wolf paws.**

**She loves chicken.**

**Ok is that good? Add or take stuff as you please.**

**The topaz person sounds like a target for sora. She pesters people btw. Normally nerds are her target. Topaz clearly isnt classed as in the nerd circle but in the easy to p155 off circle mua ha ha.**

**Matt target low intelligence. Uh oh.**

**Oh sora means blue sky in japanese. It's a guys name, but can be used for chicks (in digimon there is a chick named sora). It has nothing to do with soras personality. She just prefers it as an alternative to 'serah', which means princess (something she is NOT)**

**Miki sounds like she and sora would be a dangerous combo when hyped up on candy**

**Hello this miki kid seems similar to sora…hmmm…i guess the badass comments make them different. Sora is mischievous but doesn't get hyper, just torments those with he evil pranks.**

**Acai sounds like someone sora tries to pester, but backs away when the 'stare' is brought upon.**

**Zeechu…not easily annoyed? Am i right?**

**Miki's POV**

After Kimiko succumbed to sleep I fell too. And soon darkness surrounded me from every angle. I walked upon ground slick like ice, or so I assumed as I couldn't see anything, the blackness around me was thick like wool. Eventually I saw a warm pinprick of light a warm amber colour like a stage light in a theatre.

I walked towards the light and finally made it there. Zanegar awaited me in that place. I ran to him, but he hit me across the face and caused me to fall. I hit the ground hard and cried out. He chuckled then sneered at me.

"What? Can't stand a hit? You don't seem able to die, I mean come on how many times have you 'died' by now? Don't you know what that's like for me? Stupid bitch." He hit me again, and brought his foot down on my gut. I moaned in pain and he laughed at me.

"Why?" I asked tears slipping from my attempted façade of calmness, "Zanegar, we swore oaths with each other. We made promises in blood. You asked me to marry you."

He rolled his eyes and his voice dripped with sarcasm, "Till death do us part." I winced at his words; they were almost as painful as his blows. He kicked me hard in the ribs; I think something snapped but I wasn't sure. I hurt all over, but the most painful was the inner wounds.

"You said you loved me." I managed.

"Please," he snarled, "you're not you anymore. You're not the girl I fell in love with."

"Zan…" I moaned rather pitifully, I was rewarded with another round of hits, this time he got creative and his fire left agonizing burns all over.

"I hate it when you call me that." He snapped viciously.

"I'm sorry," I cried, "I'm so, so sorry… all I ever wanted was to love you… you promised you would protect me, love me, why are you doing this Zanegar?"

"Just fuck up." He replied angrily.

I was half delusional by now and rambling, "We were going to marry… and have kids and live by the ocean…"

"I said shut the fuck up!" He growled.

"I fought the darkness for you…" I mumbled incoherently.

"For all I know you slept with the bastard, you defiled little wench." He accused.

"I'm faithful, I promise I am…" I protested, my heart bleeding and breaking as if it were shattered glass.

"Zanegar…"

"Shut." He kicked me, "The." Again the abuse, "Fuck." My vision blurred, "Up." I collapsed completely, barely aware of the world around me. And like a cruel joke he whispered in my ear, "You want love? I'll make love to you." And as I ceased to exist he pushed me down and forced himself upon me.

I woke up panting and screaming and crying. Kimiko looked at me with sorry eyes as she pressed a cool cloth, that she'd gotten from who knows where, to my burning forehead. I tried to sit up, but painful blisters coated large areas of my skin revealing ugly burns.

"Bad dream?" she managed as she performed some sort of magic on me to cool the burns, and heal the skin to soft pink flawlessness.

"You could say that." I replied, a bit of blood trickling out of my mouth, and I collapsed back into a fitful, but dreamless, sleep.

**Rose's POV**

I saw two different personas of Light in Topaz's base. One had red streaks in her flaxen hair and was yelling at the other with black streaks. I was at a complete loss.

"Seriously! I'm part of this resistance and so you have to be too!" Demanded red-streak.

"You're part of the measly resistance, I'm part of the 'Do whatever the fuck I feel like' club!" Snapped Black-streak.

"You both already have joined with one other?" Our Light said startled, the two turned on her.

"I'm Courage and Hope," Red-streak said, "and that's Betrayal and Revenge."

"HEY?! What if I didn't want you saying my name ya dumb bitch!" Betrayal exclaimed.

"Well you lost that right when you told the Council about Topaz and Matt!" Courage replied.

"So what? They were bound to get caught at some point; this resistance is so lame I mean come on! It's-" I jumped a bit, startled when Betrayal crumpled to the ground with a loud '_Thunk!_' as she fell she revealed a girl with short spiked honey blond hair and sharp, mischievous blue eyes, she held the baseball bat that had sent Betrayal into lala land.

"Well now, she was an annoying bogon, wasn't she mates?" She said cheerily, a distinct Australian accent flavouring her voice.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Topaz asked partially exasperated at the petite blonde already.

"Just making the loud Blondie go hush, hush." She replied patronizingly back with a grin lighting her face.

"Sora." Topaz said and gave her a stare that made _me_ freeze to the core wondering how many levels of trouble I was in. Topaz continued, "Anyway what's happened since we've been gone?" Topaz replied.

"Not much, just these two mates arguing like they wanna raise the dead and invite them out to Maccas." Sora told her remaining, much to Topaz's annoyance, cheerily, and almost smugly unprofessional in her status report.

"So we'll just be taking these two." Zanegar said motioning to Courage and the knocked out Betrayal.

"What if I don't wanna go back?" Courage asked, Sora hit her over the head too.

"Problem solved!" She announced, "Now we can have celebratory chicken wings and a gaming tournament!" Aquous stepped up beside me and slipped his hand in mine, I smiled up at him.

"Rose, what's a gaming tournament?" He whisper-asked into my ear.

"Video games," I told him, "remind me to show you those when we get back. They're better than even your book." I grinned. He involuntarily reached down and touched the thick volume that he kept in a deep inner pouch in his robe.

"Oh my god." Sora suddenly exclaimed, she walked towards Aquous and me. "Look! He's got glasses and packs around a book!"

"Uh… um… yes?" He replied awkwardly.

"Awkward Nerd!" She shouted, Topaz rapped the back of her head with her knuckles.

"Be polite!" She said.

"Like you can talk." She replied sarcastically, she suddenly then hit herself on the head and apologized to Topaz.

"Matt you little faggot!" She exclaimed angrily reaching into her backpack and throwing the first thing she latched onto at him. He got hit in the face by a long eared dog like creature.

"Sora!" Exclaimed the little dog, "Stop doing these kinds of things!" she grabbed the dog and shoved him back in her backpack.

"Whoop, sorry about my fat dog. I was aiming for a firecracker or something." She said.

"…Can we keep her?" Zanegar asked; Acai hit him.

"She's not a pet, baka."

"Um… what are you doing?" Rui asked as Herochan and Erina helped Light drag the two unconscious aspects of her soul across the floor.

"Nothing," Light said, "I'm just rejoining." Then she took a hand in each of hers, and like the two times before they faded back into her.

"So, that's five down, with ten left?" Momo asked finally arriving with Elijah after a nap as she had stayed up all night.

"Allo mate, who the flaming heck are you?" Sora demanded, "Seriously, how many people are in this travelling circus you found Topaz?"

Topaz was glaring at the rebellious blonde, her black eyes frosty. But Sora just shrugged it off like it was nothing, and returned the look with a cocky grin.

"Sorry, I forgot you can't count past five yet."

"Go do something productive." She snarled back.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, then blushed and nervously began to speak again, "Let's just get along? And… um… we've found seven different perspectives, there's only eight left."

"Look, Blondie's got a good point! Let's all be mates!" Sora said happily.

"I'm not blonde! …I'm brunette… my hair is just light brown. But I'm _not_ blonde!" I exclaimed, yeah, it was a bit of a sensitive subject for me. Aquous put his arm around me and pulled me to him, I savoured his warmth and reassuring feel.

"Relax Rose, she's just trying to be friendly." He said, I nodded and stayed close to him.

"Are you kidding me? The nerd's taken?!" Sora protested.

"Matt… a little help please…" Topaz asked somewhat reluctantly. Matt nodded and Sora walked herself out of the room and to some other place, from the direction of the doorway I heard her shout, "STOP DOING THAT! MY INTELLIGENCE IS JUST THE SAME AS ANYONE ELSE'S AND SAYING YOU ONLY CONTROL STUPID PEOPLE, AND THEN ONLY EVER TRYING TO CONTROL ME IS INSULTING, YOU STUPID BONEHEAD!"

Topaz snickered and Matt gave her a dry look, even though his eyes were sparkling in amusement.

"WELL THEN!" Sora shouted from the other room, "I GUESS THAT YOU DON'T WANT THAT SECRET INFORMATION THEN!"

Almost immediately Sora ran back from the room she had locked herself into.

"What information?" Topaz snapped. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh you know, The Grand Mage Ball that the council is throwing, and that I happened to managed to snag several tickets for."

"We have to go a ball?" Topaz sounded like she would rather eat nails then have to dress up for a ball. Cheekily Sora held up a package of nails and said, "Be my guest, but you still have to go." Topaz glared and sighed in resignation.

"WHOOO! BALL TIME!" Shouted Zanegar.

**Voila! I was gonna write the ball in this chapter but I got lazy… sue me (but not really!) Anywho I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^-^**


	27. The Grand Mage Ball

**Okay, first off I would like to say, any comments about anyone said in here do not apply to the real person. So though Sora called Matt a fagot, neither her nor I actually think he is, and Sora is perfectly smart and no one is an ass. :)**

**Narrator's POV**

It took some time, convincing, and Matt's help to get the majority, okay _three_, of the girls ready for the ball but they were in a rather 'I'd prefer to die than to dress up' mindset. But it was finally accomplished with the other girls' and the boys' help.

_**Flashback to an hour ago…**_

"IF I HAVE TO DRESS UP _SHE_ HAS TO DRESS UP!" Declared Topaz pointing at Sora.

"Oh no! I got you mates the invites, I'm staying here or someone's gonna end up in an ambos tonight!" Sora replied hastily while she reached for her baseball bat. Meanwhile Acai looked sick.

"I have to dress up? Like, in a _dress, _dress up?" Rui looked a bit uncomfortable, but after the others agreed to let her keep her ponytail in she went along with it. Course that didn't mean that Topaz or Sora had agreed to.

"I am so sorry…" Matt said over and over as he used all his effort to target Topaz and get her to tie herself up. It took much effort, duct tape, and the reappearance of the large beating stick to get her presentable for the ball. She wore her hair in a sort of up-and-over style with the rest tied in a bun.

She wore a gold clip-tiara over her extended bangs; it had a jeweled flame in the centre of the clip. She also had looping gold armlets studded with rubies. Her dress was fire-red with splits up the sides that nearly reached her hips. It was also hemmed, and embroidered with delicate gold patterns. She looked like an empress of fire.

With a little less effort they got Sora into a strapless midnight blue mini-dress. With it she wore thick black and white stripped leggings and matching midnight blue gloves, not unlike her mew ones. She had on shin high deep brown fur topped boots. And with a lot more effort her 'rock star' spiked hairstyle was tamed with a flatiron leaving it straight, feather light, and silky soft. Cerulean highlights were clipped in to give her the appearance of streaks.

However, the minute Sora was released she grabbed hair gel and a knife from her backpack. She'd only managed to rip-tatter the bottom of her dress and mildly return the spikes to her hair when she was stopped and made to swear to stay as she currently was. She agreed, and in the end looked like an emo princess.

"It's a good thing she was wearing leggings…" Muttered Herochan looking at the stylized rips in the bottom hem of her dress.

Because of Acai a couple of the boys got bloody noses from being slugged across the face, but Titan healed them with white magic and helped get her ready by using a sleeping spell on her before leaving her to the girls.

When Acai came to she was about to punch the closest person, Sora, but she grabbed Aquous' glasses, put them on and screamed, "You can't hit me! I'm wearing glasses!" and so Acai submitted to having been dressed up.

Like Sora her hair had also been flattened, her bangs were taken from their usual side-bangs style and hung over her eyes a little. She wore a head-band, tiara type headpiece made of hammered silver and shaped like wings. As well a silver circlet around her neck that was also the top of a cape she wore, assumingly thanks to Sora, the cape fell to her calves and was as white as her crane wings.

She wore a red dress falling just above her knees it too was tattered slightly, again Sora, the top of her dress was hemmed with a silver-white wing-feather band. She also had on deep red boots that came up just over her ankles.

Rui had her hair in a high placed ponytail, her bangs were over her face a little and she wore a simple strapless white dress that fell only slightly above her knees. The top middle of her dress was connected to a gold V that looked heart-shaped that was connected to a thin gold chain that she wore around her neck like a necklace. She had on soft white ankle high boots.

"I'll help you get ready even though I won't attend…" Sadira said to Erina with a genuine smile on her face, she honestly didn't mind missing out on the ball.

"Thanks!" Erina replied smiling back at her.

Erina's hair had been curled and her bangs hung gently over the left side of her face while, clipped up on either side of her face like miniature pigtails, were two tiny bunches of hair from beside her temples. She wore a soft honeydew coloured dress that fell gently and loosely to her thighs. Just under her breasts there was a dark green ribbon wrapped around and tied with a cute knot in the middle where the top of her dress cupped out from.

She had a thin, wispy, translucent melon coloured scarf that hung around her neck once then wrapped around and down her arms. She had watermelon green boots on.

Rose wore a wine coloured, floor length, A-line style dress with two finger wide straps. Unseen as her dress was too long, she had on delicate lilac slippers on. She had put on a bit of mascara and lipstick and had clipped up her hair in a princess type style as well as curled it ever so slightly.

Keiko was wearing a gold tiara in the classic design, written on the tiara was some elfish writing and it was encrusted with a single tear shaped blue topaz. She wore a knee length white gown of soft white materiel, around the chest there was a band of dark near-black gold coloured fabric with a wisp flame-like shape of red embroidery. She also wore white muslin ankle-boots.

Tera, though fairly tomboyish, knew how to dress. Her previous status as nobility was obvious when she waved away Matt and the others stating, "I'm tomboy, but I'm not a brute. I can dress myself thank you very much. No offence of course Topaz, Acai…" And with that she walked out of the room to get changed.

She came back her spiked brown hair brushed to soft spikes, she had stylized side bangs and the spikes in her long hair had been redone and looked very pretty. She wore a milk chocolate coloured 'jacket' that had long sleeves reaching to her wrists with a few soft tassels. The 'jacket' however only covered her arms and ended very short at just below her collar bone.

She had on a soft silky dress the colour of soft pink rose petals. The dress came to just about her knees. She also was donned in nylon knee-high socks that were in a matching shade of pink. She had dark chocolate coloured boots.

Momoji wore a sleeveless satin black ball gown that just brushed the floor in length. It was covered in beaded and threaded embroidery. She also wore fingerless lace gloves that went up past her elbows a little bit. And had one red lipstick that emphasised her full lips against her pale skin, her eyes were lined with black kohl. She had on embroidered black ballet flats.

"Guess I'm the only girl left…" Light said, and she wandered off to get ready. She wandered back fifteen minutes later and Herochan faintly heard Titan's breath catch a little. She wore a dress of varying shades of purple, from lilac to crystal amethyst. The straps made a kind of X shape with a little diamond-shaped cut revealing only the slightest of cleavage. At about her waistline the dress cascaded out into a purple waterfall of layered ruffles.

The dress' hem ended at her knees in the front, but continued on to be near floor length at the back. She wore gold strappy heels. Her warm straight blonde hair had been brushed, but not straightened for it was already naturally straight. Her violet eyes had the faintest traces of make-up around them.

_**Back to present…**_

"Right, it's the boys' turn to get ready!" Acai declared. The boys were much less fighting about it then the girls and got ready in a short manner, either wearing some sort of tux or dressy clothes. They looked quite smashing wearing mostly black or white.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Zanegar said to the others, tired of waiting around for the girls to be 'ready'. He was complaining that they were already ready over an hour ago. But they managed to get to the ball in a timely fashion.

The castle that the ball was in was breathtaking. White and gold colour schemes with precious stones and metals. There were many people already inside when they got there, and many more still arriving. Sora presented their invitations to an old bearded butler. And miraculously they were let inside with no objections.

Immediately Topaz and Matt went to the dance floor. And though they appeared to be dancing a regular ballroom dance together, one of his arms around her waist, and one on her shoulder, her arms around his neck, her head rested gently on his chest. The two were on high alert, dancing near the important-looking guests and keeping an eye out for any information they could get in their enemies.

Aquous invited Rose out for a dance and she agreed; a faint blush on her face as she accepted his proffered hand and they danced out to the dance floor. Classic seeming music was being played gently and couples danced.

Zanegar was alone, but Tera offered him a dance and he accepted, smiling slightly to himself to see his other friend, Light, dancing with Titan. Herochan had Erina's hand and Momoji was with Elijah. Adam danced with Keiko as his partner for a while, but the music changed as well as partners.

Rui made her way up to the minstrels playing the music on the second level balcony and handed them something along with instructions. Upon making her way back down the stairs Acai and Tera met up with her.

"What'd you do?" Acai asked.

"I gave them my iPod to play songs off of so they could take a break. I'm pretty sure with all their magic stuff they can hook up an iPod." She replied with a cheeky grin.

"Great! And I've already spiked the punch! It's perfect!" Tera declared.

"What kind of music you have on there?" Acai asked, a faint smile playing at her lips at Tera's comments.

"Hell if I know… A bunch of my friends were always downloading random crap on there, so just about anything I guess…" The classic music of the musicians winded down softly and after a few moments of silence before music started up again, it was a soft tune that slowly grew.

"_Let's run away, from these lies,_

_Back to yesterday, save tonight._

_I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock,_

_I'm trying to keep you in my head, but if not, _

_We'll just keep running from tomorrow, with our lips locked._

_Yeah, you got me begging, begging, baby please don't go…" _

The Mages and regular citizens were startled a little at first for this new kind of music, but they got into it and soon everyone was dancing again. Those from the future felt a little more at ease as well and soon minutes flew by.

Herochan was dancing with Erina again and they were laughing together, completely at comfortable in each other's presence. That's when he kissed her, and she startled, with a blush on her face, but she kissed him back. And they danced together again to a happy tune, Herochan sang along to Erina, though his velvety tones didn't quite match the singer's he sounded much less auto-tuned and much better.

"_When I see you, I run out of words to say._

_I wouldn't leave you, _

'_Cause you're that type of girl, to make me stay._

_I see the guys tryin' a holla,_

_Girl I don't wanna bother you,_

_Cause you're independent and you got my attention._

_And I'll be your baby father,_

_Girl I just wanna show you, that I love what you are doing girl."_

"_I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl,_

_I wanna get with you._

_I see you in the club, you showing thug stuff,_

_I wanna get with you."_

"_You're so beautiful,_

_So damn beautiful._

_Said you're so beautiful,_

_Soo damn beautiful._

_You're so beautiful,_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_You're so beautiful, beautiful_

_Beautiful, beautiful._

_You're so beautiful."_

"_Like the clouds you,_

_Drift me away, far away._

_And like the sun you,_

_Brighten my day,_

_You brighten my day._

_Yeah…_

_I never wanna see you cry, cry, cry,_

_And I never wanna tell a lie, lie, lie._

_I said, I never wanna see you cry, cry, cry,_

_And I never wanna tell a lie, lie, lie."_

"_I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl,_

_I wanna get with you._

_I see you in the club, you showing thug stuff,_

_I wanna get with you."_

"_You're so beautiful,_

_So damn beautiful._

_Said you're so beautiful,_

_Soo damn beautiful._

_You're so beautiful,_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_You're so beautiful, beautiful_

_Beautiful, beautiful._

_You're so beautiful."_

"_Yeah…_

_Now I told you, sky blue, and yellow_

_This fellow, ain't that mellow if it ain't about you?_

_Hour glass shape, make this place go 'ooh',_

_Waist line makes my soul just salute._

_I'm a brute, high from your high heel game,_

_High heels push up your ass, last name._

_And you're living in the fast lane, eyes like an angel,_

_God... that… watch that… might just killin' like an actress._

_Spotless, heartless, bad to the bone,_

_Make me wanna go, baby in the triple X zone…_

_Names, don't know how to talk to you,_

_So let me walk with you, hold my hand._

_I'mma spend them grams, but after you undress,_

_Not like a hooker… but more like a princess, queen, empress, president,_

_Any girl on earth, cause you're beautiful, okay?"_

"_I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl,_

_I wanna get with you.-"_

"Oh stop singing already!" Erina exclaimed with a smile, "I didn't even understand half of the last bit of what you were singing, keeping pace with the song is pretty impressive, I mean gosh, how fast was that guy singing?" She was smiling at him, and he kissed her again.

"I don't know Erina… and I don't really care, there's only one person here I care about… and that's you." She blushed as she stared into his dark eyes.

"Here, let's ditch this party; we can go back to Adam's later. But, I haven't shown you my place yet, have I?" She nodded and kissed him again, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist, the two exited the castle unseen by the others.

They got to Herochan's in the complete darkness. And Hero kissed Erina again as they entered. Slowly trailing kisses down her neck and across her collar, he kissed the top of her breast and she moaned. The two ignored the rest of the homey little bungalow type house and went straight to his bedroom. He gently slid the dress off her body and she in return undressed him.

Erina sat in his lap facing him, nearly naked, he had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"Wait," She said before asking, "can you transform between vampire and human?" He nodded and said, "Yes…"

"Can I see you as a vampire?" She asked, her words somewhat lost as she spoke breathily and somewhat slurred as she was partially drunk, they both were.

"If you wish…" And so for the first time in seventeen years the vampire king returned to his true form. He looked a little bit older than his human appearance, perhaps nineteen or twenty, but his basic appearance was the same. He still had the messy black hair and hazel eyes, and everything that made his recognizable, he was just a bit taller and slightly more built.

Erina giggled drunkenly, "You're so handsome Vampire-chan... bite me…" She offered, "You can drink from me if you want…"

Thirsty after so many years of being dormant, and not thinking straight because of the alcohol Tera had spiked the drinks at the ball with, he complied without restraint. He kissed her neck slowly, drawing deep moans that made him want more than kisses; he slowly sunk his fangs into her. Erina made a noise somewhere between a moan and a scream as he drank from her.

Had she been thinking straight, and normally, and not under the influence perhaps she would have found the extreme sensuality of having her blood sucked a little disturbing. But she wasn't thinking straight, and all she could think of was the pleasure he brought to her as he partook of her blood. And Herochan, if he weren't wild with bloodlust and completely drunk would have known what he was doing was wrong. But he was, and he didn't.

Erina slowly undid her bra, and slid off her panties, while Hero matched her and finished undressing. Naked in each other's arms they kissed long, hard and passionately, with Hero occasionally biting her gently. Somehow before they really knew what they were doing they became so tangled up in each other, they knew not where boundaries lay. Where one started and the other finished, they were just one now.

Crazy with lust, passion, desire and bloodlust, they united in such a way that was much more than words. They consummated their union, and Erina lost something that night, something she did not yet now if she would regret losing to this man, to this _vampire_.

Back at the Grand Mage Ball, Sora was dancing with Aquous, she was thrilled at getting to dance with 'the nerd'. A new song played, it was upbeat and lively. Sora sang out with it to Aquous

"_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums,  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone.  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young." _Sora had a happy cheerful voice as she playfully sang along, though it was obvious that she was perhaps a touch jealous of Rose.__

"We're gonna die young,  
We're gonna die young."

"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

"Young hearts, out our minds,  
Runnin' like we outta time.  
Wild childs, lookin' good,  
Livin' hard just like we should.  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know),  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)."

"Looking for some trouble tonight,  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side.  
Like it's the last night of our lives,  
We'll keep dancing till we die."

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums,  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone.  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

"We're gonna die young,  
We're gonna die young,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."  


The song continued, but she did not sing along, a frown filled her face as Aquous smiled gently at her when she tried to kiss him but excused himself saying he had a really bad feeling about Rose. She went and sat back in the corner of the room, admitting to herself that okay, she _miiight_ have been pushing it a little bit, but… she just sighed.

Shouts made her look up quickly, from where Aquous was heading to Rose, there was a loud commotion. People backed off and ran as a snowy white wolf emerged from the crowd, her crystal blue eyes wild with panic and fear, she ran through the crowd and out the door, far, far away from everyone else.

**Rose's POV**

I wasn't sure of what was going on, one minute I was dancing with someone who was my current dance partner, feeling a little dizzied up in the night and the dancing and the music, and the suspected alcohol in the drinks. And the next thing I knew a fourth band had appeared on my purity ring. A similar quick blue flash from where I saw Aquous as he headed towards me let me know that he too had been given a new ring band.

I looked at my ring and read off the word 'Faithfulness' and wondered at it. Then racking pains shook my body as I struggled to breathe before darkness enveloped me and wild disjointed images harassed me from every angle. I let out a yelp, and I heard the voice of a dog… no a wolf, no… _me._ I panicked and ran as hard and as fast as I could, which as I was right now was extremely fast.

But everything was assaulting my new complete wolf senses and I didn't know what to do, or where I was going as I ran. Eventually I reached a figure donned in dark purples and black. She looked down upon me her dark eyes penetrating, then slowly her mew traits were revealed as she carefully unfurled a pair of ebony black wings, and moonlight shone down upon her arctic wolf ears and tail. A wolf exactly like me, she held her arms out open to me and said.

"Come, you are mine now."

**Miki's POV**

I woke again to Kimiko's gentle face she smiled at me and asked if I had, had a better sleep. I nodded at her.

"Yeah, thank you…"

"It was the least I could do to repay you for what I've done to you." She replied.

"Still," I said taking her hand, "Thank you."

"I want to tell you a story." She said suddenly.

"Okay?" I replied.

"There used to be a beautiful planet. Its native language is long forgotten and the closest you would know would be in Latin. The rough Latin translation for the name of this planet was Umbra. Or in your English tongue 'Dark'. Yes, this beautiful planet of peace-loving citizens was named The Dark Planet. But it wasn't named what it was for who the people were or their history."

"Though I suppose their history _did_ have to do with it, for there was one family within that planet to whom a very important job was given, and for each generation of that family, only one could bear that responsibility, and the others would die."

"This job was to safe-keep all the darkness and evils of the universe. Though daily new evils were preformed or created, they would be captured and kept within a container that could keep them bound. But one day, far into the future, a family of six children, all descendants of the Guardians of Evil were told about this, in the manner of a prophecy."

"The father of the family became scared for his children, and so without his family's knowledge he used his powers to return in time to the first family of guardians, where he released the darkness stored within the capsule. The planet was torn apart and destroyed, its citizens lost to darkness and nothingness alike. Save one person, the destined Guardian of Evil from that family. But her memory was shattered."

"Therefore the father of the family had changed the outcome of his family's life. But he had not told his family of his doings before he left, and when he returned his eldest son had murdered his three sisters, his wife, and had seriously injured his youngest brother. And before the father could explain to the son what had transpired, the son, filled with darkness borne in his heart, killed him."

"Sadly no longer was death necessary for anyone in that family. For the father had altered time and his family no longer descended from the Guardians of Evil. Instead an orphan boy was now the sole heir to the title. However this boy does not know this. And the original Guardian of Darkness is looking for him, to teach him wisdom and many other things. I am so sad about the death of my planet though. And before you ask, no, I am not the Guardian. My sister is."

**Hey guys! Wow… I don't know about you, but this chapter felt like it was filled with really important stuff… on another random note, it took me two tries to get the consummation scene right… Celticlily had asked that it not be too graphic (if it must be done) and so I tried not to make it horribly graphic. But the first time I had written it, it just sounded so dumb, so yup… two tries on that… derp… right, the songs used/mentioned are: "Please Don't Go" By Mike Posner, "Beautiful" By Akon featuring Kardinal Official, and "Die Young" By Keisha. On another, other note, it took forever to do all the girls' outfits… and actually, I drew them all before I wrote this chapter so I could have visual references XD So at some point I'll do a good digital sketch of these and post them on devianart. Anyways, see y'all next time, have a great day!**


	28. My Queen, Ever so Draped in Darkness

**This chapter will probably be very short, but filled with intensities. **

**Erina's POV**

I awoke with a pounding headache from a hangover, I was also sore in places I had never been sore before. I looked about the cozy simple room and sighed peacefully. I was wearing a silken black nightgown Herochan had given me at some point that I couldn't really remember.

I did remember a lot of things that had happened last though, and I looked beside me at the Vampire King's peaceful sleeping face, he had his arm draped over me. I smiled softly at him, still reeling in shock somewhere in the back of my mind from what I had done.

I stood up to go to find the kitchen and get something to drink, I was very thirsty. After downing a glass of juice and half a glass of water I wandered from the kitchen to what was I surmised as the living room. There were large bay windows, and a hammock was tied up in the corner as well as comfortable looking chairs and a sofa. I sat down in the hammock and let my mind wander, my hand resting gently on my abdomen.

**Narrator's POV**

The faint whisper of a voice drew Erina from the room and down the hall into another room where she was beckoned in by Leila, whom Erina assumed to be Hero's queen of light, although slave or business partner might have been more appropriate.

"Hello Red Hair." She said.

"Leila." Erina replied back with a curt nod of acknowledgement.

"So, you fucked with my master?" It was said as a question, but received more as a statement.

"Yes, we uh… got intimate." She replied.

"So, he's scored another 'pretty' girl eh?" Leila said casually.

"What do you mean?" Erina demanded suddenly very defensive.

"Oh, so you didn't know? How sweet… did you lose your virginity to him? Adorable!" She exclaimed, "He hasn't been a virgin for years."

"What did you say?" Her voice was cool and even.

"Yeah, you heard me little Red Hair. He's not innocent, not a single drop of him. You're not his first girlfriend; wanna know what happened to his first girlfriend, the one he swore he'd love forever? He murdered her with his own hands, strangled her to death in the middle of the night."

"And you're definitely not his first lover," She laughed cruelly, "you don't want to know how many girls' pants he's been in, well pants, _skirts, shorts, petticoats__**, **_well, you get the idea. And even me, and your precious 'friend' Sadira. The way to get us under his command was to defeat us, take from our blood, and make us his own in body as well."

Erina backed up; rage at Leila so strong she was shaking slightly, her hands clenched into fists, her teeth gritted, "You lie."

"Ha! I wish, but no, I don't it's true. He fucked me. He fucked Sadira; he fucked his real lover, the one he killed. And he's fucked many other women just for the fulfilment of physical lust and desire. And now that he's finally gotten you. Don't you even think for a minute that he will stay with you much longer. Soon he'll just go after some other tramp girl."

"I hate you." Erina told her viciously. The white haired girl curled her lips up in a snarl of a smirk, she got close to Erina, so close their noses were touching, she held Erina's head with her hands and stared her straight in the eyes then whispered.

"And you want to know what? When he did it. When he touched me in the most intimate ways, when he fucked me over, and over; I liked it."

Erina had, had enough; she kicked the other girl in the stomach. Leila stumbled back a few paces before the redhead slugged her hard across the face; blood began to trickle out of the siren's nose.

"**You slutty bitch whore**." She said, not raising her voice at all, but the intensity behind her voice was overwhelming. She tilted her head, looking at the crumpled pixie of a girl on the floor, who in turn was staring at her with flashing silver eyes.

"Go ahead Erina, hit me again. That doesn't do anything to me, I am immortal. And your love? He's damn near immortal, we'll never grow old, and you can't kill me, not permanently. And when you're merely dust in the ground, we'll still be together. And don't think that I can't seduce a man. When you're long gone, a faded memory in his head, when the spell binding me to him as his slave wears thin; I will offer myself to him again."

"He won't even have to fight me, not again, I will forfeit my option to battle him, I will surrender, let him drink of my blood. And I will share my bed with him. And while we fuck, I will think of you, poor little otter girl." Leila taunted.

Erina smashed her foot down on the other girl, who grunted, but did not scream. The smell of blood was fresh, but merely seeing her broken body wasn't enough for the mew. She took out her sword, and with a strong thrust, she plunged it into Leila's stomach, and raised her sword, and stabbed her again, and again, till all that was left was a mutilated bloody broken body. Even then she knew that the immortal would rise again, however there was nothing that she could do. So in one final act of hatred, rage and darkness she set the house on fire before walking away her tattered black nightgown clinging to her body only by the blood seeped into it.

**Herochan's POV**

I was dreaming, which startled me, for I did not dream often. In my dream I was back in my castle, back when my precious Senpai was alive. Just thinking of her made my heart ache. I was with Erina now, and I think I loved her, she made me happy. I felt a little like when I was with Senpai, when I was with her.

But she would never be Senpai. Nobody would. I remember when I had first met her; we had been much younger, back when I was a teenager for the first time, as a vampire. She was sixteen when we first met, a year older than me, and we had soon become friends. Drawn together by similar interests we would talk for hours. That was when my family and she were still alive.

"_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes,  
In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne.  
Those days are gone, now _ _the__ memories are on the wall,  
I hear the sounds from the places where I was born."_

Back then, everything had been so different, I had been so happy then. But so much has changed since then, the destiny and the plans I was promised haven't come for me yet. And I did not know if this made me pleased or not.

"_Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heart break.  
I still remember how it all changed,  
my father said,  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you,  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now,  
Yeah!"_

"Don't you worry, don't you worry now,  
Yeah!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
See heaven's got a plan for you,  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!"

My father used to believe everything would work out. I used to believe him. But it seemed that nothing had ever worked out since he'd left this world. Now I remembered the time I had first met Senpai. I had run away from my afternoon lessons at the castle and was sitting alone in the meadow far behind our house, soft grass covered hill that overlooked the lake I would sometimes visit.

She had come up to me and simply sat down under the tree across from me and began to work on sketches in her drawing book. After sometime, quite intrigued I asked her what she was doing and she replied simply that she was drawing. I accepted her answer and just sat in the presence of this strange and wonderful girl.

She was rather quiet, but her presence was one that sort of commanded my attention. And the first time she ever smiled at me I felt as if I had gone to heaven. I found out later that she was part of the care home for those without family, so I asked her to stay with me instead, she agreed and I was so happy.

One night however while we resting beside each other on the bed we shared, she suddenly fell very ill. She cried out for help, but the cold fever attacking her could not be sated. I stayed with her for days, my parents had found out about her during this time. They had mistaken her for my vampire consort, I explained the reality to them and they accepted what I'd had to say.

A week and a half after she fell ill when I was with her, I witnessed something I could never forget. She lay there, panting, moaning and weak, and from her back, close to her spine and shoulder blades bone protruded from her skin. And as I watched another bone beside it grew out, and an ashy gray skin covered the bones as they grew and elongated, glossy black feathers grew out. Minutes later she bore a pair of wings, as well as wintery white ears and a tail. Mew born, animal genes finally released.

"_There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind,  
We ruled the world,  
Thought I'll never lose her out of sight, we were so young.  
I think of her now and then,  
Still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend."_

After she had been found safe, and healthy again I was so relieved. Two years later and I asked her to marry me, and she agreed. It was the evening before our wedding, and we were together at our favourite spot, the place where we had first met. But at that time I had been trying to master control over a queen of darkness. I had already mastered the queen of light, draconic queen Sadira. But I was still struggling with siren queen Leila.

In the end that night, she'd won against me and I was lost to the darkness for how many centuries, I did not know. But that night I did something I could never forgive myself, that night I murdered her…

"_Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
that's where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
my father said  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now…"_

Waking to the heat of the flames surrounding him Herochan ran into first Sadira's room, to find she had already woken, and transformed into her draconic form, making her resilient to the fire raging around them. He then went to Leila's room, to find her bloodied body, he stopped short seeing it. Then what remained of Leila's body shifted into her siren form, a wicked grin on her face.

"It is so easy to fill those stupid mortals, those stupid humans, with darkness. Although I wish I didn't have to sacrifice my human body for a year and a half to wait for it to heal in order to get the job done."

Herochan's face hardened, as he realized that Erina was gone from his side when he woke and that she was the one who had caused this fire, that she had probably turned to the all-consuming darkness that had once overwhelmed him causing him to do things he regretted, kill people he loved. Hurt people he cared about.

"What did you say to her Leila?" His hazel eyes turning a furious shade of red.

Leila only gave him a sly, evil smile, "Nothing of importance, I just explained to her with nothing held back, about your past lovers."

"Leila, leave this house, it is a command, and once you leave it is also a command that you are to stay in your human body until it heals fully." His voice was cold, hard, and commanding. Bound by blood Leila was forced to obey him, she glared at him and his icy red stare met hers with the same intensity of hate. She left.

Herochan flew from the house in a desperate search to find Erina and tell her the truth, and to stop her before she became swallowed by the darkness. As he entered the forest he felt a sharp and unexpected pain in his chest, and not the emotional kind. He stopped short in his tracks as Erina approached him from behind, her sharp sword of a wand just barely sticking out of his chest.

"You are a liar, and a monster and male whore **how dare you try to find me to feed me more lies.**" She said, and as she spoke Herochan's heart sunk, it was too late. Leila had done her job well; she was utterly trapped in the darkness now. He stopped struggling.

"You're right, I didn't tell you everything about me, though what Leila told you was false. But it's up to you to decide. I won't fight it anymore, fifty thousand years of life as a vampire before earning the right to be human, and seventeen years as a human has been a long life, though I tell you, the last half year of my life with you, have been the best time I have ever had."

"Don't bullshit me Hero, god, you don't deserve that title. Just, don't… don't tell me that crap. I know you had someone you loved before me, someone you loved more than anything, the girl you killed." He winced.

"Yes, I loved her Erina… I loved her as much as I love you, and I'm telling you, don't give into the darkness… I let myself once and that's what made me kill her, I was so wrapped up in my evil, in the shadows in my heart that I killed her."

"Well, it'll never happen to you again now, won't it?" She said before she ripped her sword back from out his chest, but not before twisting it, causing shooting pains to rack his body, he collapsed to the ground.

"Goodbye my love." She sneered before walking away into the darkness of the night.

**Chapter end! So yup… short… and mostly HeroxErina based… derp… ^_^**

Oh and the song used was 'Don't You Worry Child' by Swedish House Mafia.


	29. We All Fall Down

**Apologies about making Erina swear last chapter, but her swearing and her meanness to Hero had to be written to show her change to the 'evil' side… Enjoy.**

**Narrator's POV**

It was nearly dawn when she found him, laying on the forest floor dying. She approached him slowly, the long black skirts of her black chiffon and silk taffeta gown trailing over the ground behind her. Her wing tips also dragged on the ground, her wings drooping to the point where they looked broken. Her ears were flat against her head, and her tail swayed back and forth slowly. Her appearance was rather mystical and hypnotic, like a fallen angel.

Hearing someone approach him Herochan opened his eyes; he spotted her and somehow mustered the strength to speak.

"M-" he corrected himself quickly, his voice barely over a whisper, "Senpai…" She looked down upon him and nodded silently once.

"I've died, haven't I? And now I am meeting you here before I move on to whatever may come for me afterwards. I am so sorry for what I did to you that night. I'm so sorry I stole away your life.." The young woman put a finger to his lips to silence him. In a quiet voice she spoke.

"I forgive you; however, you're not dead. Not yet at least." Herochan's eyes widened and he reached out for her weakly grasping her hand, he trembled a bit as she continued in her tranquil voice, "I am not dead either, Hero."

**Zanegar's POV**

"Zanegar what if we never find her!" Aquous snapped worriedly.

"Relax Aquous! She's a wolf right now right? So she'd probably out chasing bunnies or something." I replied.

"Zanegar it's not funny!" He snarled, his face covered with anxiety. I put my hand on his arm and said, "Aquous, don't worry, freaking out won't get her back safely. Don't lose your mind, if you want her back, you're gonna want to think clearly." Aquous nodded, but everything about him still screamed '_desperate_!' I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring, albeit small, smile.

"She loves you Aquous, she'll come back, even if she's a crazy rabid wolf now."

He looked down at the ground, but not before I caught a glimpse of sadness in his gaze as all he said was, "I hope so."

**Light's POV**

So much had changed for me ever since I'd first started out on my journey to become, well maybe not the shogun, but definitely something more than what I had started out as. I lay unsleeping in the room I shared with a couple others; from out in the family room I could hear Aquous and Zanegar discussing something with loud harsh tones as well as soft sorry tones.

I remember how once, so childishly, I'd had a crush on that boy. When we first met he was younger than I was, heck he still was, but he was also a lot more grown up. On occasion that is, mostly he was just an optimistic juvenile boy. I hadn't even fought that kid; I just knew that he was the one that should be the shogun, not me. But that didn't mean I wasn't knowledgeable about the tournament I partook of, nor of shoguns, or the art of being a samurai of the elements.

So I decided that there was one condition to just giving him my light element stone. I had to become his tutor of sorts. But he was hard to teach, so lost in daydreams sometimes. I sighed feeling slightly nostalgic as I slipped into sleep.

In my dreams wild images and sensations flashed through me. One horribly sickening scene that lingered compared to the rest was of Taushin and myself in a dark place, doing something I'd never do. Not with him anyway, not after he'd betrayed me. I sighed out loudly and mumbled, "Oh Alastair… what have you gotten us into?"

**Rose's POV**

I didn't really know why I was, but I was following around the winged wolf girl for a long time, she'd changed clothes since I'd first seen her. She was wearing a pretty gown of sorts, and my human self wondered why she would do that, especially since we were out practically in the middle of nowhere in a forest behind a giant fire. But my wolf mind, which was striving to take over control of me and winning most of the time, didn't know what the difference between clothes were and didn't care, all she wanted was to follow her alpha.

A while later and we came upon this bleeding guy, I could smell his blood from a long way away and my ears were pressed against my head flattened back with anxiety, disgust, and horror. So while my alpha approached him, I hung back. However I caught a glimpse of his features and my human mind struggling, and failing, at control recognized him. _Herochan_? I thought completely baffled, why was he out here?

Then I realized that the big fire a little ways back was probably his house or something, I wondered mildly about how he got hurt. But my human consciousness was already slipping away from me. I let out a whimper, signaling to my alpha about how much I didn't want to be here. She turned to me and nodded. No words were necessary, I understood her completely with one look. She was staying here, and I could go and hunt or roam if I pleased, so long as I came back here sooner rather than later.

I dipped my head once in respect then trotted off inspect the burning house, my wolf self was confused by my actions, but my human will was stronger, for now. I walked about the glowing embers and the still flaming timbers. What a shame something so important to someone was destroyed like this. Yet I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the fire.

Walking about some more I found a black haired girl, who I vaguely recognized, which was something, given in my wolf state of mind right now, humanity was so hard and so far away for me. She was standing beside an absolutely mutilated figure, she was also yelling at the maimed and barely identifiable girl.

"How could you do this to our King?" She demanded, her eyes were fierce and she was awash with light, both reflected to her by the fire, and generated by her own self.

A voice, melodic yet sinister, came from the injured girl as she snarled, "Do you honestly think I care for him little Lotus flower? I lost to him once, and I will ensure that I'll regain my freedom and take revenge on him for trapping me into the slavery of his will."

"Leila…" The girl 'tsked' "You have spirit, but you're so hopeless." Though I knew that the wounded girl probably wanted her to elaborate, she didn't. Then I lost myself to my wolfish instincts and fled from there, from people and from fire.

**Zanegar's POV**

I sighed walking to the kitchen to get a drink or a snack, or something to distract me from this whole mess. On another note Erina and Herochan hadn't returned yet, and I was kind of worried, I knew and trusted Erina, but I sure as hell didn't know this Hero guy or whatever yet.

As I crossed the threshold of the living room into the hallways leading to the kitchen I heard hushed shouting. I approached cautiously, and quietly, hiding just outside of the doorway. Topaz was yelling at Matt about something, probably about messing up her cooking or something. But as I deemed it safe enough to enter she screamed, "I HATE YOU!" loudly and by the slam of the front door I knew she was gone.

I just turned on my heel and went to the room I was staying in, sitting on my bed I held my head in my hands and wondered what we were coming to; everything and everyone just seemed to be falling apart.

**Narrator's POV**

"B-but how? I saw you die, I mean, _I_ killed you…" Herochan sputtered incredulously.

"Well, I did die… but I'm not dead now." She said with a smile.

"Even so, it's been thousands of years, Senpai, a mew still only lives a human's short lifespan…" He replied, she just smiled at him, a smile that made his heart ache, and she began to recite a poem.

"Darkness and light,

My black is snowy white.

My heart you did break,

Mine soul left at the stake.

Death with her cold grip,

Caused my life to let slip.

For eternity I wandered spiritless,

I gave up, I must confess.

Lost myself to emptiness,

Craved insanity's sweet caress.

Slept forever, I sleep no more,

Though I am not afraid to dream; to sleep forevermore.

I am thoroughly altered,

Of death I am cured.

Cursed or blessed, I cannot tell,

Wandered straight through hell.

Till I passed through death's portal,

Now I live forever; Immortal."

**That's all of a chapter I can muster, sorry guys, I think I got writer's block… I also find myself wondering where my happy-go-lucky story went… hmmm… I think Herochan stole it 'cause it only turned darker like this after he came into this XD also, the poem is mine, so no disclaimer for it.**


	30. Out On The Streets

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, been in a writing funk, but I'm thinking I'm enough out of it to write again, enjoy!**

**Narrator's POV**

Icarus was tired of everyone always overlooking him. He might be small, and young, and well, okay so he wasn't a hero, but he wasn't a nobody either. So after Rose had turned wolf and bolted from the ball like her tail was on fire he'd slipped out in the chaos and followed her.

Now _that_ task took some doing, she must have had full wolf instincts because she made herself practically impossible to track. But, rather proudly he must admit, he'd managed to keep up. Eventually Rose had stopped once she encountered a figure cloaked in a rich velvet cape a shade of space-purple that rivaled the hidden jewelled tones of the night sky.

The stranger said something, but Icarus couldn't hear what was said, he was too high up in the sky, resting and hiding with the winds. Then the cloak fell off the figure as she, for he now realized that it was a she, revealed herself. Magnificent black wings unfurled and displayed their glory. Glacial shaded ears and a tail of a wolf befitted her. She was riveting in a dangerously alluring way.

She radiated a sort of deadly loneliness. She certainly didn't seem the sort to talk much, but she didn't need to. Her silence was commanding and louder than any words she could have spoken. She had her arms extended towards Rose and the she-wolf that was his friend stepped forward, bending down awkwardly in wolf form, as if swearing a fealty. He thought the whole thing was a little messed up.

Vaguely, as he followed the two, he wondered if the others had noticed _his _disappearance, or only Roses, as hers had been a dramatic exit. It seemed like nobody noticed him anymore. Oh well, he was pretty little he supposed; though it was unfair of them to treat him like a kid who couldn't handle adult situations. Zanegar, Aquous, Tera and Light should know more so than anyone that he was fully capable of handling things maturely without an adult.

He was an unlikely Element master, Icarus was. He was born on the streets, and lived on the streets, he didn't know who his ma was, and he didn't care. All that mattered on the streets was survival. He was a good slide hander and with the right mark, easy and with a fat purse, he would be fed for another day, or more.

Occasionally there were turf fights, but Icarus had never sworn fealty to any streetlord; although sometimes that lead to vast amounts of disadvantage, especially when someone decided they wanted to hush you in a back alley and you had no one else you could count on. Then again there was no one else to let you down either.

He'd used a knife back then, but even though he was pretty fair with it, he was better with reinforced staff type weapons which helped make up for his slight stature. He'd only accidently stumbled upon the emerald that had led him into a new life, one away from the streets and the gangs. After he'd found the thing he'd tried to sell it off, but somehow he'd ended up in school instead; training to be what he was today.

Since way back then, Icarus could definitely say he'd mellowed out, taken back some of his childhood perhaps. He might not be the ragged street kid he used to be, but he wasn't he oblivious child everyone thought him to be, even if he had become more child-like in the past few years.

Sensitive enough to even cry over a wounded comrade, something he used to think would never happened, he hadn't ever been one to ever cry much, especially since on the streets being a weak crying little kid got you killed. Ruefully a smile played at his lips as he supposed that, that had changed now.

Putting the past behind, Icarus continued his pursuit of Rose, now with that other strange woman. The winged woman seemed to be in the lead, and the two ended up at the burning remains of what had seemed to be a once nice home. Off in the forest they ran into a familiar face, although it took some time to match face to a name and identity; Herochan, he guessed, at least he thought it was Hero-something or another.

The woman looked at Hero, and Icarus was no fool, she'd obviously been sweet on him once. Herochan seemed shocked at the woman's presence, but when he tried to take her hand, in a rather weak attempt he noticed, she returned the gesture and gently clasped his hand in both of hers. Turning she dismissed Rose. Icarus ignored Herochan and picked up with his tracking of Rose. All she did was return to the fire, but after becoming witness to a fight between two girls, one of which should definitely have been dead, in her shadowy wolf form, she turned and ran off in a fast loping gait.

Following her now wasn't hard, and he did so for several miles until suddenly Rose collapsed out of wolf form and into her natural shape of a young woman. She was covered in a raggedy purple dress that was seductively fitting, of course he had no interest in her, being that he was his friend's girl, and he really was rather young. Realizing it was the remains of her ball dress Icarus almost laughed, but that would have been inappropriate, he was following her after all.

Then Rose conjured several items from somewhere within her dress. Murmuring words Icarus could not hear from his position she flung the supplies she had conjured and then a flash-bang portal opened up and sucked the two of them in. Lights warred all over his vision in pure blackness before he found himself in a strangely familiar elsewhere before collapsing into the soft foliage of where he stood.

**Matt's POV**

I flinched from Topaz's harsh words, and rushed out the door after her. She must be hella fast runner though, because I couldn't see any signs of her, save a few footprints in the mud. But even those disappeared as I followed after her. By the time those ran out however, I was completely lost.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked aloud as I scoped out the area, but I just saw trees and dirt for a long ways in any direction. I cussed slightly, then tried to find my way back.

Hours later, with the sun long sunken I started to give up hope.

_'How confusing and big can this stupid forest be? I wasn't even running that far!' _I thought angrily. With a sigh I found a dry and clean-ish place to sit down. Before I knew it, my eyes closed on their own accord.

**Sorry this is so short. Gah, and horribly written, I haven't written in forever, and I have writers block, anyways I hope you liked it. See you next chapter.**


End file.
